Combattre le naturel
by Dark-Wolfff
Summary: Elle est belle, elle est intelligente, elle a une famille aimante et des amis fidèles mais comme tous les adolescents elle ne peut échapper aux épreuves que lui apportera la vie. Comment réagir lorsque tout ce qui fait notre vie peu disparaitre parce que l'on se sent différente. Bon comme je suis nul pour écrire des résumés je vais ajouter ceci: Schoolfic, Yuri,
1. Chapitre 1

Non, non, non, j'y crois pas. Personne ne devrait être aussi conne, même mon idiot de frère ne serait pas aussi stupide. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça nom de Dieu, je ne sais même pas si j'ai aimé. Enfin non c'est sure que je n'ai pas aimé, comment je pourrais aimer ça? Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas naturel et ce n'est pas moi. Moi je suis Karin Uzumaki, je suis étudiante à l'institut secondaire privé de Konoha, mes meilleures amies sont Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka, je suis dans la même classe que mon idiot de grand frère Naruto et j'ai été amoureuse de son meilleur ami pendant des années… donc hétérosexuelle à cent pour cent… et je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi je viens d'embrasser Sakura.

Bon, on reprend du début, il faut que je réfléchisse, oui que je reprenne tout du début pour enfin comprendre. Je suis en avant-dernière année dans une école ni trop petite ni trop grande dans une ville ni trop grande ni trop petite (Hé oui quinze mille habitants ce n'est pas trop petit pour une ville). Si je suis dans la même classe que mon grand frère ce n'est pas parce qu'il a redoublé (Ce qui est déjà un miracle en soit), ni parce que nous somment jumeaux (Dieu existe et c'est grâce à cela que je le sais) mais bien pour trois autres petites raisons. Un, des parents drôlement pressé de faire des galipettes après la naissance de leur fils. Deux, une grossesse difficile suivie d'un accouchement prématuré à trente-deux semaines (qui a d'ailleurs bien faillit me tuer encore tout bébé)et la troisième est que j'ai sauté ma maternelle pour passer directement en première année avec mon frère et une bonne partie de la bande de cinglé ( je dis cinglé mais je les aiment tout de même) qui partage toujours ma classe aujourd'hui.

Vous vous demandez peut-être comment on peut sauter sa maternelle… C'est très simple, la première journée la gentille institutrice nous a demandé de lui faire un dessin représentant ce que nous avions fait durant notre été. Moi plutôt que de me contenter d'un dessin je lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui écrire un poème. Elle m'a fait un beau sourire et a gentiment accepté seulement quand est venue le moment de lui apporter nos dessins elle s'est rendu compte que, à la place des gribouillis illisible qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir, je lui avais réellement écrit un poème. Restons honnête le dit poème ne contenait aucune rime et comptait sans aucun doute cinq à six fautes par mots mais pour une fillette de six ans il ne faut pas demander du Nelligan, hein. Donc le lendemain de ce petit tour de force je rejoignais mon grand frère chez les « grands ». Au bout de quelques mois les enseignants ont recommandé à mes parents de me faire passer une batterie de test avec des spécialistes de l'enfance qui ont mis au jours mon QI largement supérieur à la moyenne et une mémoire quasi photographique me faisant passer du statut d'élève très douée à ce qu'ils ont appelé une surdouée(expression parfaite pour développer un complexe de supériorité chez une enfant vous ne trouvez pas).

Immédiatement la machine s'est mis en branle, le directeur m'a recommandée pour une école spécialisée que mes parents se sont empressés de me faire visiter. Mon père, Minato Namikaze, (oui, moi et mon frère portons le nom de notre mère, quand nous avons voulu en savoir la raison notre père nous a raconté une histoire de cinquième mois de grossesse, d'hormones et de peur de sa vie) éminent médecin a été immédiatement charmé par le bâtiment qui lui rappelait la célèbre université où il avait fait ces études. Moi j'ai immédiatement détesté cet endroit (en fait aujourd'hui je ne pourrais même pas vous dire de quoi ça avait l'air j'en sais seulement ce que mes parents en disent toujours aujourd'hui quand ils en reparlent), les professeurs y étaient renommé, tous les élèves des enfants prodiges et la totalité des programmes d'étude hautement recommandés mais, pour moi, il y manquait quelque chose… Mon frère et mes nouveaux amis. Les adultes ont tout tenté pour me convaincre que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi que c'était « pour mon bien » et que « je les remercierais un jour » mais je ne voulais rien entendre et pour finir j'ai réglé le problème à la façon des femmes Uzumaki : un caprice monstre, une colère dantesque et une grève de la faim de cinq jours. Comme on peut s'en douter j'ai terminé mon primaire derrière le bureau usée d'une classe d'école publique en compagnie de mes amis. Ces années ont été un mélange doux amère d'expériences, d'un côté je passais tout mon temps avec Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino et plus tard se sont ajouter Chogi, Shikamaru (lui c'est un autre petit génie mais en plus intelligent que moi… lui il a su cacher son jeux pour avoir la paix) et Hinata. Enfin on était plus que sept dans cette classe mais les autres ne comptent pas. Le revers de la médaille ce fut mon don (j'aimerais bien retrouver le premier con qui a dit que mes capacités étaient un don). Toujours en avance, à comprendre du premier coup et à devoir attendre que les autres assimilent ce qui me semblait si simple, je supportais l'ennui en donnant des coups de main aux autres dès que la prof avait le dos tourné (je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi cette folle disait que c'était tricher que d'aider mes camarades à comprendre ce qu'elle expliquait si mal), j'accompagnais Shikamaru dans de bonnes siestes, je discutais avec les filles ou j'aidais Naruto à monter un mauvais coup. Bref à la fin de ma sixième année mes professeurs me détestaient très professionnellement (ce doit être frustrant de tenter d'enseigner à une gamine plus intelligente que vous, qui le sait et qui ne se gêne pas pour vous le rappeler) et je détestais cordialement l'école.

C'est le secondaire qui m'a appris la joie des études grâce à un personnel scolaire extraordinaire. La directrice, qui avait autrefois été l'une des enseignantes de mon père pendant son doctorat et un membre de la famille de ma mère, avait déjà parlé de mon cas à son personnel. Ces nouveaux enseignants plutôt que de me voir comme une élève douée qui gâchait son talent à ne pas écouter en classe (tout en réussissant quand même et avec mention juste pour les provoquer) se sont dit qu'ils allaient tout faire pour me maintenir toujours motivée et qu'ils me pousseraient vers le haut. Pour ma première lecture de travail au lieu de me remettre le même livre jeunesse qu'aux autres je reçu un exemplaire de Romeo et Juliette version théâtrale des mains de notre professeur de français Jiraya et accessoirement le parain de mon frère (Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard pourquoi mes parents furent aussi agréablement surpris de découvrir quelle lecture mon vieux professeur m'avait donné). En mathématique, quant au bout de trois mois j'eus fini de lire et compléter toute la matière de l'année, Asuma m'amena en cours des piles de feuilles couvertes de problème extrêmement complexes qu'il avait élaboré pour moi, à compléter sans calculatrice (Asuma avait été professeur de mathématique avancé à l'université national avant d'abandonner son poste pour rejoindre sa femme ici). Orochimaru le prof de science et biologie lui me permettait d'utiliser le labo à volonté tant que j'étais sous sa surveillance, pour mettre en pratique tout ce que j'apprenais en cours (Ce que les autres n'avaient évidemment pas le temps de faire puisqu'ils apprenaient le cours). Enfin lui il n'était pas vraiment désintéressé, c'est étrange à dire mais Shikamaru et moi avions une entente avec lui, si faisions équipes et participions aux concours de science inter-scolaire il nous fichait la paix en cours pendant qu'il tyrannisait le reste de la classe. Ça nous a pris trois ans pour réaliser qu'il voulait seulement qu'ont battent les élèves d'une autre école dont il détestait le professeur de science, un dénommé Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Que nous n'avons même jamais vu). Et il y a Kakashi professeur du module des sciences humaines regroupant histoire, géographie, économie et formation social, tous des cours que j'adore et ce en grande partie grâce à lui. Ma seul bête noire est le sport, je hais Gai Maïto notre professeur de sport comme jamais une fille a pu détester un prof de sport. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ma naissance difficile, d'une erreur de génétique ou simplement si c'est le prix à payer à la vie pour mes dons intellectuels mais contrairement à toute ma famille, qui sont des sportifs accomplis dotés d'une santé de fer, je me considère comme une handicapée physique. De tout temps j'ai toujours été plus petites que les filles de mon âge, sans mes lunettes je ne pourrai même pas dire combien j'ai de doigt sur ma main (de plus j'ai les yeux rouge, bon ça ne me nuit pas en sport mais les gens trouvent quand même sa flippant au début), je manque en moyenne quatre à six semaines de cours à chaque année clouée au lit par diverses maladies et avant que la puberté ne me donnent quelques rondeurs féminines j'étais d'une maigreur à faire peur. En résumé je ne suis pas une sportive mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Mes parents avaient signé une décharge me dispensant de ce cours mais ce grand hurluberlu vert la déchiré sous mes yeux disant qu'il allait pousser ma jeunesse à se dépasser ou un autre truc du même genre. Résultat des courses après avoir couru à peine trois tour de piste je me suis effondré au sol à bout de souffle et hyperventilant avant de perdre connaissance. La semaine suivante je croyais qu'il aurait compris que le sport n'était pas pour moi mais non il voulait que je fasse quatre tours cette fois avant de m'effondré (un vrai barge cet homme). Mais j'ai enfin eu l'idée génial qui m'a sauver la vie, même si ça fait plus de quatre ans je me souviens toujours parfaitement de la scène.

- Nous somment d'accord professeur si je réussi votre défi je serai expansée de cours de sports.

- Oui Karin, si tu fais cinq tours de piste en moins de quatre minutes tu seras libre. Je suis persuadé que cette motivation te permettra de puiser dans la puissance de ta jeunesse pour te dépasser.

- Parfait! Que je lui ai répondu en lui serrant la main. Je vais passer cette ligne d'arriver en moins de quatre minutes sans aucun problème.

Sous le regard inquiet de toute la classe je m'avance vers la ligne de départ, il faut avouer que je leur ai fait assez peur la semaine dernière.

- À tes marques…

- Hé Lee! Si tu me porte…

- Prête…

- Sur cinq tours de gymnase en courant…

- Pars!

- Je te donne des photos de Sakura.

Évidement j'ai gagné mon pari et j'ai été exempté des cours de sport jusqu'à la fin de mon secondaire (et Sakura a mis deux semaine à me pardonner) donc pour compenser mes cases horaires libres je me suis inscrite dans le programme artistique ou j'ai été initié au théâtre, au dessin et à la musique par Kurenaï et Tayuya les deux professeurs qui s'occupent de ces matières. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai eu d'entrer dans cette école en même temps que tous mes amis et mon frère, imaginez un peu, la petite fillette rachitique, studieuse, binoclarde, toujours plongée dans un livre ou en train de dessiner des fées dans ces cahiers. (Oui j'aime bien les fées et non ce n'est pas un crime… de plus personne n'a ri de mes fées depuis que j'ai menacé Kiba de lui faire bouffer tous mes dessin de fées par les trous de nez jusqu'à ce qu'il chie des papillons… Heu ou je suis un peu impulsive et légèrement agressive mais les résultats me donnent raison). Je me serais faite manger toute crue par les autres enfants en moins de cinq minutes. Revenons-en au programme d'art, j'y ai également découvert ce que je voulais faire dans la vie, actrice. Pas une de ces filles ridicules que l'on voit dans les films d'Hollywood qui se font payer des millions pour montrer leurs fesses sur un grand écran mais une vraie actrice, une actrice de théâtre. Ou tout du moins artiste, je sais parfaitement que ce milieu est loin d'être facile et qu'il sera difficile d'y percé mais bon je suis décidée… De plus, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, une autre carrière ou je pourrais exceller sans aucune difficulté ne m'attire pas du tout. Enfin bon pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un beau rêve et j'ai mon propre drame à vivre.

Comme je le disais je suis passionnée d'art et de théâtre donc il est naturel que je fasse partie de la troupe de l'école. Cette année pour la pièce mise en scène, Kurenaï a décidé de nous faire faire une adaptation de Romeo et Juliette, je pensais bien pouvoir tenir le rôle de Juliette mais le manque de membre masculin dans la troupe à causer un petit problème de distribution et je me suis retrouver à me travestir pour jouer le Romeo de Juliette Haruno. Je n'en ai pas voulu a Sakura d'avoir obtenue ce rôle, ni à Kurenaï de lui avoir donné, j'ai simplement décidé d'en faire une nouvelle expérience enrichissante, un défi à relever quoi.

Ma maison étant libre de toute personne ce dimanche-là nous avons décidé toutes les deux qu'on se retrouverait chez moi pour répéter nos textes ensemble. Récitant et jouant scène après scène nous sommes finalement arrivées à la fameuse partie du premier baiser. Bon je vous entends déjà vous dirent « Un baiser théâtral la pauvre fille panique pour un rien » mais non le problème n'est pas là! J'ai récité mon texte sans aucun problème, j'ai joué mon rôle et tout allait toujours bien puis le baiser… Qu'on me comprenne je ne suis PAS amoureuse de Sakura j'en suis sure et ce n'est pas ce qui me perturbe. En fait quand nos lèvres se sont toucher mes pieds ont comme quitté le sol et j'ai complètement perdue le contrôle, je me dis que ce doit être ce que ressent un drogué qui prend sa dose, c'était juste… Trop bon. Sakura m'a laissé faire un instant pensant sans doute que je lui faisais une blague mais dès que nous nous somment un peu séparés je me suis carrément jeter sur elle, j'en voulais plus, j'ai carrément essayé de lui rouler une pelle monumentale. C'est à ce moment qu'elle m'a repoussé violement et… et voilà ou j'en suis, sur le cul comme une conne le regard perdu à la regarder rassemblé ses affaires sans m'adresser la parole.

- Saku… arrête on… enfin je…

- Non Karin, de tout façon je devais partir on se verra demain à l'école.

Elle m'a dit ça sur son ton habituel mais sa gestuelle et la façon qu'elle a de tout faire pour éviter de me regarder veulent tout dire pour moi, elle veut juste fuir cette pièce. Sans me laisser de me reprendre et encore moins de répliquer elle part me laissant comme ça sur le plancher toujours en train de tenter de remettre mon cerveau en marche. Pour ajouter au ridicule de la situation tout ce que mon corps trouve à faire c'est d'effleurer mes lèvres du bout des doigts comme une pauvre ahurie. Mais je fais quoi là? On dirait une amoureuse transie qui viens de recevoir son premier baiser… En plus c'était vraiment mon premier baiser. Mais ça ne compte pas je ne suis pas amoureuse… Enfin on parle de Sakura là.

- Hé-ho je suis rentré!

Naruto? Mais il ne devait pas revenir de son entrainement avant plusieurs heures… Quoi il est déjà seize heures?! Moi qui espérais pouvoir me reprendre avant son arrivé, il va immédiatement se rendre compte que quelque choses ne va pas. J'ai beau traiter mon frère d'idiot à tour de bras il est sans doute aussi « génial » que moi dans certaines situations, quand il arrête de crier et de sauter partout il peut faire preuve de beaucoup de sang froid et de leadership. Le pire c'est que dans cet état il est d'une perspicacité redoutable, impossible de lui mentir ou de lui cacher quoi que ce soit il s'en rend compte immédiatement, s'en est presque effrayant.

- Hé petite sœur tu es là? Je viens de croiser Sakura en revenant de l'entrainement et elle avait l'air bizarre… J'espère que tu n'a tout de même pas décidé de reprendre cette guerre ridicule?

Si tu savais à quel point tu es loin de la vérité. Au fait la guerre dont il parle est le surnom qui a été donné à la triple rivalité entre Sakura, Ino et moi pour obtenir Sasuke. Pendant presque trois ans noua avons jouées aux équilibristes sur la mince tranche qui séparait notre amour de notre amitié, je crois que le nombre de crise de larmes, de disputes et de cheveux arrachés devants nos amis pendant cette période est presque incalculable. Finalement, pour moi, toute cette histoire c'est terminée il y a quatre mois quand j'ai remporté la guerre… Avant d'abandonner le prix.

Cet été j'avais décidé de mettre le turbo, nous venions tout juste d'avoir une sérieuse dispute toutes les trois et sur le moment j'ai cru que le seul moyen de sauver notre amitié était de mettre fin à cette rivalité ridicule (et rien de mieux que ma victoire pour en finir). Le même jour j'ai donné rendez-vous à Sasuke lui faisant croire que Naruto voulait lui faire essayer un nouveau jeu vidéo. Bien sur mon frère n'était pas là, il était en ville avec mes parents pour se magasiner une nouvelle planche à roulette. Sasuke est arrivé juste à l'heure comme à son habitude et à peine je lui avais ouvert qu'il passait devant moi sans me regarder pour s'installer dans le salon.

- Alors Karin tu voulais me voir pourquoi?

Comme je le disais je suis intelligente mais parfois on dirait que je fais tout pour prouver le contraire, j'avais vraiment cru qu'il croirait à mon histoire alors que mon frère ne passe jamais par moi pour le contacter. Donc je me suis lancé et je lui ai parlé de tout, de comment je le voyais, pourquoi je l'aimais et tout au long de mon petit discours il m'a écouté attentivement. Une fois le silence revenu, aucun mouvement, aucune réaction, on aurait dit que je venais de discuter météo avec une statue… C'est approximativement à ce moment que j'ai un peu perdu les pédales. Je me suis levé pour me tenir face à lui et sous ses yeux j'ai détaché la mince robe d'été que j'avais mise ce jours-là, la laissant tombé à mes pieds et me laissant en sous-vêtements devant lui. N'allez pas croire que je suis une salope qui est prête à tout pour coucher avec le garçon de ses rêves, je n'avais vraiment pas prévu cette situation (croyez-moi si ça avait été prévu j'aurais mis d'autres sous-vêtements) j'ai agis sur une impulsion et c'est le cerveau sur « off » que je me suis avancé vers lui. Au moment où ma main c'est poser sur son épaule et que mon visage s'approchait du sien ça a été comme une décharge dans tout mon corps, non pas de désir ni d'amour mais bien de peur. Dans les profondeurs de ces prunelles noires je pouvais percevoir le désir que je lui inspirais, je voyais que je n'avais plus qu'un petit mouvement à faire et il serait à moi mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je tentais désespérément de puiser en l'amour que j'avais pour lui le courage de finir ce que j'avais commencé mais je n'éprouvais rien d'autre qu'une forte envie de fuir. J'étais là, à demi-nue, penchée sur lui tremblante et complètement paniquée quand il me fit l'un (de ces rarissimes) demi sourire à la Uchiwa. Doucement il s'est relevé en me repoussant délicatement à la place qu'il occupait un instant auparavant et ma couverte avec la jeté du divan. « Au moins tu as fini par comprendre » C'est sur ces mots qu'il m'a laissé seule avec mes pensées. Le lendemain j'annonçais à Ino et Sakura que je leur laissais Sasuke, parole d'Uzumaki. (Autrement dit serment inviolable jusqu'à la fin des temps sous peine de mort) Après ça la tension au sein du groupe a beaucoup diminué, mes deux folles de copines ont continuées à se battre pour Sasuke mais je me suis donner pour mission de les surveiller afin qu'elles n'aillent pas trop loin. De plus, depuis que je ne le poursuis plus pour me coller à lui j'ai pu établir une vraie relation d'amitié avec Sasuke, ce qui est assez drôle au vu de la situation.

- Hé Karin! Regarde-moi petite sœur ça va?

Mais depuis quand il est planté a deux centimètres de mon visage.

- Mais recule idiot tu m'as fait peur!

- Je t'ai fait peur? Mais ça fait deux minutes que je suis devant toi à te faire signe et tu ne réagis pas.

Oups…

- Oups. Désolé j'étais distraite.

Whoaaa mais qu'elle excuse minable ma fille, c'est impossible qu'il en reste là avec cette histoire, je ne suis jamais distraite, pourquoi je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de parler c'est sûr qu'il va vouloir creuser… Bon au moins tant que je ne lui dit pas la vérité sur ce qui viens d'arrivé il ne devrait pas trop me prendre pour une folle. Je ne peux même pas imaginer sa tête si je lui disais carrément « Désolé grand-frère j'étais occupé à parler à mon publique dans ma tête pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'avais aimé embrasser Sakura. » Mais il fait quoi avec sa montre au juste?

- Je chronomètre ton temps de réaction, là tu en es à une minute trente-cinq, en passant oui tu a pensé a voie haute, du moins jusqu'au passage ou je vais te prendre pour une folle si tu me dis la vérité.

- Naruto je déteste quand tu fais ça!

- Tu me raconte ce qui t'arrive ou on attend que les parents t'interrogent eux-mêmes pour savoir pourquoi le super-ordinateur que tu à entre les deux oreilles à bugué?

Merde il a raison, si nos parents me voient dans cet état… rectification si ma mère se met dans la tête de savoir ce que j'ai dans la mienne je suis finie. En plus je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe! Tien je suis debout maintenant, bon faire les cent pas, paniquée, dans ma chambre n'est pas vraiment une situation parfaite mais au moins je peux occuper mon corps. Bon une chose à la fois sinon je ne m'en sortirais jamais premier problème Naruto… Mais il fait quoi avec son téléphone?

- Hallo Saku…

- Non mais tu fais quoi la! Lui hurlé-je presque hystérique en lui arrachant son téléphone des mains pour l'éteindre.

- Je cherche des réponses, me répondit-il calmement. Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir ou d'être en état de me dire ce qui ne va pas ni de m'inventer un mensonge crédible donc j'appelle celle qui était avec toi en dernier. Peux-tu me rendre mon téléphone maintenant s'il te plaît.

- Tu n'appelle personne Naruto, problème de fille alors ne t'en mêle pas.

Cette fois je sais que je le tiens, il va laisser tomber. Nous avons une règle entre nous, si un garçon me fait du mal il lui refait le portrait, si une fille lui fait du mal je la démolie mais les trucs entre gars restent entre gars et c'est pareil pour les filles. On se défit du regard un instant et enfin, comme prévu, il laisse tomber.

Sans un mot je lui rends son cellulaire et lui en profite pour me prendre dans ces bras et me mettre une bise sur le front. Avant de sortir de ma chambre il se retourne une dernière fois vers moi.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir tu as l'air à bout. Je vais dire aux parents que tu as décidé de te coucher tôt… N'oublie pas que je suis la hein.

Et il part sur un petit sourire. Je le dit souvent et je le maintiens : mon frère est le pire des idiots mais je le l'échangerait pour rien au monde.


	2. Chapitre 2

Même si personne n'est venu me dérangé hier il m'a tout de même fallu plusieurs heures pour enfin réussir à m'endormir et au réveille, je me suis trouver encore plus idiote que la veille. Si j'avais utilisé mon cerveau au lieu de me laisser aller et de faire une crise de nerf, j'aurais comprise plus tôt ce qui venait de se passer. Je me suis laisser emporter dans mon personnage… Et j'ai tout de même embrasser quelqu'un pour la première fois (même si c'est pour un rôle et que c'est une fille), c'est normale que ça m'ai troublé non? Pour la suite je me suis fait des films et c'est tout!

Fière de mon raisonnement je me lève et je hurle presque d'horreur devant mon reflet dans le miroir.

- Bon une douche s'impose et ensuite l'école pour s'expliquer avec Sakura avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées. (Oui je me parle seule et a voie haute mais bon je raconte ma vie à un public imaginaire, je ne suis plus à sa près.)

J'ouvre la porte et je tombe nez à nez avec mon frère qui sort lui aussi de sa chambre. Nous nous fixons intensément quelques secondes (on pourrai presque entendre "The man with the harmonica" jouer dans le lointain).

- La douche est à moi!

Et je détale à toute vitesse vers la salle de bain Naruto sur les talons me criant de m'arrêter. Juste à temps je claque la porte manquant lui couper un doigt au passage et tourne le verrou.

- YES WINNER!

- Karin, ce n'est pas drôle vendredi aussi tu es passée en première, c'est mon tour.

- Tu n'as qu'as te lever plus tôt Mhouhahaha (je sais que le rire diabolique était peut-être de trop mais…)

Je cesse mon délire, je me déshabille et j'entre sous le jet chaud avec délectation.

- Karin ça fait vingt minutes, je dois me préparer moi aussi dépêche-toi ou j'entre!

Si il pense me faire peur il va déchanter, moi qui allait sortir je vais le mettre ne retard exprès pour la peine.

- Tant pis tu l'auras voulu!

« Tu l'aura voulu! »… Il pense faire quoi au juste? Ce bruit, non il ne va pas oser tout de même. Je repousse lentement un coin du rideau de douche pour apercevoir mon idiot de frère qui se lave tranquillement les dents.

- Mais tu fais quoi la? Je lui demande calmement.

- Je me brosse les dents, qu'il me répond sur le même ton mais la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

- MAIS SORT D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

- Dans tes rêves, pas question que je sois en retard à cause de toi ce matin… Tu n'avais qu'à sortir plus tôt Mhouhahaha. (Une autre preuve de la maturité de mon frère)

Il m'enrage, je me demande bien qui peut me détesté autant au ciel pour me coller cet idiot de grand frère, je vais devoir lui céder la victoire pour ce matin.

- Passe-moi une serviette.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un foutu sourire qui ne me laisse rien présagé de bon, celui d'un gamin qui prépare un mauvais coup.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir t'en cherché une toi-même.

Je le savais, il veut se venger et me mettre ne retard en me coinçant dans la douche. C'est injuste il sait bien que je suis ultra pudique (oui le coup du _strip-tease_ pour Sasuke pourrais faire croire le contraire mais j'avais vraiment peter un plomb cette fois la).

- Quoi, un problème sœurette, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être en retard?

Et puis tant pis je refuse de le laisser me nargué avec ce petit air victorieux plaqué sur le visage. D'un coup je repousse le rideau et je sors du bain nue et trempée devant mon frère complètement statufier. Ce n'est que lorsque que je me suis enrober dans un grand drap de bain qu'il réagit enfin.

- Mais tes toute nue!

- Bien sûr idiot, tu crois que je prends ma douche en maillot de bain?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer je quitte la pièce rouge de colère et de honte. Je réalise ce que je viens de faire et je résiste difficilement a l'envie de m'éclater le visage contre le mur pour me guérir de ma foutu fierté mal placée. Dix minutes plus tard je suis prête pour l'école et je retombe nez à nez avec lui. D'un même mouvement nous nous mettons en route vers la cuisine sans un mot.

- Tu mets des vêtements maintenant? Déclare mon frère ouvrant les hostilités.

- Pas trop le choix si je veux que mon frère arrête de zieuté sa propre petite sœur… Tellement dégoutant!

- Nudiste!

- Pervers!

- EXIBITIONISTE!

- VOYEUR!

C'est à ce moment que nous passons la porte de la cuisine ou nous attendent nos parents cote a cote tasse de café à la main.

- Alors chéri, à qui va le point selon toi? Demande ma mère le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je crois bien que même si son frère lui a donné du mal, notre fille a encore gagnée.

- C'est bien ce que je croyais c'est toujours ma fille la plus forte, crie presque ma mère un poing en l'air.

Je les regarde outrée alors que eux ils recommencent à boire leurs boisson tranquillement.

- Non mais j'y crois pas vous comptez toujours les points? Naruto dit quelque chose!

- J'en suis à combien papa?

- Ta sœur mène cinquante-sept à huit, désolé pour toi fiston, il faudra que tu mette plus d'effort au printemps.

Décidément je suis née dans une famille de fou. Mes parents ont commencés ce petit jeu quand nous nous chamaillons vers l'âge de sept ou huit ans et depuis ils n'ont jamais arrêté sauf pour remettre les compteurs à zéro au nouvel an. Désillusionner je me laisse tomber sur une chaise et je mange mes céréales en vitesse avant de repartir.

- Tu pars plus tôt pour l'école Karin? Me demande mon frère.

- Oui, je dois parler à Sakura avant les cours, c'est à propos de la pièce.

- Vous vous êtes donnez rendez-vous hier?

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et je pars. Sa question était légitime Sakura a la mauvaise manie d'arriver à n'importe qu'elle heure aux cours mais ce matin je sais bien qu'elle m'attend déjà à la porte de l'école.

J'avais raison, (j'ai toujours raison héhéhé) Sakura est la et elle m'attend visiblement de pied ferme. Je la regarde en m'avançant et je me dis pour la millième fois qu'elle est sans aucun doute l'une des seules filles de ma connaissance qui est embellie par ce foutu uniforme… Malgré des cheveux rose. Oui au fait mon école impose bel et bien un uniforme depuis cette année, enfin disons plus une « collection vestimentaire obligatoire », le moyen par excellence pour anéantir la personnalité et l'individualité d'un adolescent. Je vous laisse imaginer : jupe longue ou courte marine ou beige, pantalon marine ou beige, chemise ou blouse blanche et veston ou chandail de laine marine ou (roulement de tambour) beige.

- Karin je…

- Saku je…

Bravo pour le synchronisme. On s'arrête, on se regarde et malgré tout le sérieux de la situation je vois bien qu'on réprime difficilement nos rires et finalement je me lance.

- Je vais commencer d'accord. Désolé pour hier, je me suis laissé prendre dans mon personnage et sa ma un peu fait perdre les pédales.

Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air convaincu.

- Je m'excuse vraiment ça n'arrivera plus, ça m'a pris bien pris la soirée pour me remettre les idées en place mais maintenant je vais faire plus attention en interprétant mes personnages.

J'ai dit tout ça sans hésité et en souriant mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais elle semble vraiment en colère contre moi.

- Non mais tu ne me fait pas du tout confiance ou tu me prends seulement pour une imbécile!? S'énerve-t-elle.

Là, j'avoue que je ne la suis pas du tout.

- Moi qui venait pour te dire de ne pas t'inquiété pour ton secret, que je ne le dirais à personne et tu me sors un bobard tellement stupide que même le dernier des crétins ne serait pas suffisamment crédule pour y croire une seconde.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, je n'ai pas de secret pour toi… Enfin presque pas pour être honnête mais en ce moment je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Houlà, cette réponse-là ne semble pas plus lui plaire.

- Je parle du fait que tu aimes les filles! Ça m'aura pris du temps mais j'ai fini par remettre les pièces du puzzle en place, j'en suis sure tu es gai et tu le cache a tout le monde depuis longtemps.

Elle est folle!

- T'es devenue folle! Comment peux-tu croire ça.

- Même après le baiser d'hier, malgré ta réaction tu nie toujours?

- Mais je t'ai expliqué ce qui c'est passer hier et de quoi tu veux parler en disant depuis longtemps.

Elle ne me fait pas de blague elle y croit vraiment, mais comment elle a pu en venir à cette conclusion?

- Tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami, tu n'as jamais été amoureuse d'un garçon.

- J'attends la bonne personne c'est tout, je croyais que tu pourrais respecter sa au moins. En plus j'ai longtemps été amoureuse de Sasuke et tu le sais bien.

- Justement parlons-en de Sasuke, pourquoi tu as abandonné la partie. Tu as connue Sasuke avant nous grâce à Naruto et pourtant tu n'as commencée à te dire amoureuse de lui qu'une fois que toutes les filles se soit misent à lui courir après, comme si tu ne faisais qu'imiter les autres pour ne pas paraitre anormale. Ino et moi nous étions bien conscientes que nous allions perdre la partie et la tout d'un coup tu viens nous voir pour nous dire que tu abandonnes. Je suis sûre qu'il c'est passer quelque chose entre vous deux et que tu t'es rendue compte que tu ne l'aimais pas, donc tu n'as jamais eu de sentiments pour un garçon.

Elle m'énerve, Dieu qu'elle m'énerve. Je peux comprendre son raisonnement mais ça m'enrage de me dire qu'elle passe ces soirées à se faire des films avec ma vie.

- Oui j'aurais pu gagner! Mais Sasuke est le meilleur ami de mon frère depuis leurs naissance, je l'ai toujours connu, je l'ai toujours côtoyé alors non je ne suis pas capable de l'aimer comme vous mais ça ne vaut pas dire que je n'aime aucun garçon.

- Tu l'as embrassé?

- …

Elle veut vraiment que je réponde à ça? Si je dis la vérité sur ce que j'ai fait avec lui elle vas me tuer. Merde je dois encore être toute rouge.

- Et Suigetsu, tu sais bien qu'il est amoureux de toi sa serait surement bien de lui donner sa chance. Tu t'imagines en train de faire des choses avec lui, il est quand même mignon dans son genre.

- Ce n'est pas du tout de tes affaires Sakura, ma vie sentimentale ne regarde que moi!

- Donc c'est non, si on résume tu n'as jamais eu de petit-ami, tu n'es jamais tombé amoureuse d'un garçon, tu es incapable d'embrasser le plus beau garçon de l'école ou même de t'imaginer avec un beau mec qui est fou de toi mais tu prends ton pied en roulant une pelle à ta meilleure amie. J'ai bien compris la situation, Karin?

Pourquoi elle prend une voie de chatte en chaleur pour dire mon prénom, elle essaie de me tenter ma parole.

- Je n'ai pas le QI de Shikamaru ou le détecteur de mensonge intégré de Naruto mais je suis capable d'additionner deux et deux alors je répète ma question me prend tu pour une imbécile?

Houla… Vite trouve quelque chose à répondre avant qu'elle ne se confirme sa théorie… Hé merde je ne trouve rien tu parles d'un moment pour avoir une panne d'idée, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de lui prouver qu'elle se trompe. Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas fait comme toutes ces autres idiotes et me prendre un petit-ami au hasard dans le tas je n'aurai pas ce problème la aujourd'hui… Mais oui! Génial, je suis génial.

- Tu veux une preuve que tu te trompes?

- Fait ce que tu veux Karin je sais que j'ai raison.

- Ok, SUIGETSU RAPPLIQUE ICI!

Heureusement que je l'ai vu passer le coin du bâtiment en compagnie de Jugo, il va enfin me remboursé sa dette après toutes ces années à l'aider à passer ces examens. Sakura me regarde étrangement, elle doit se douter de ce que je vais faire mais elle ne semble pas vouloir intervenir. Suigetsu lui ne se doute de rien et c'est parfait, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir je fais deux pas vers et lui saisit le visage à deux main pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ho c'est, c'est… C'est dégelasse je n'aime pas ça du tout. Ouach il y met la langue en plus le salaud mais pourquoi je n'ai pas laissé mes lèvres fermées aussi. Combien de temps je dois endurée sa pour la convaincre, sans doute trop longtemps à mon gout. Tant pis j'arrête sinon je vais être malade. Je me détache de lui et observe le résultat : j'ai un filet de bave de provenance inconnu sur le menton (dé-gou-tan) et j'ai des haut le cœur. Suigetsu semble partit sur une autre planète (je n'aurai jamais cru lui faire autant d'effet) et Sakura me fixe intensément semblant hésité entre mourir de honte à ma place ou mourir de rire devant ma bêtise. Lentement elle s'approche de moi et me met délicatement une main sur le front tout en s'adressant à Suigetsu qui semble émergé.

- Excuse là elle a l'air de déliré aujourd'hui ce doit être ces règles qui lui donne de la fièvre.

- HEIN!

Rouge comme une tomate je saisi Sakura par la main avant de fuir à toute vitesse avant qu'elle n'en rajoute. Décidément elle m'en veut aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle idée de donner une excuse aussi humiliante, si Suigetsu n'avait pas été en train de plané sur son nuage avec notre ami roux tentant de le faire émergé je serais morte de honte sur place. À bout de force je fini par m'arrêter cinquante mètres plus loin (quand je dis ne pas être en forme).

- Mais qu'es qui ta pris de dire une chose pareille!

- Avant tout tu veux aller aux toilettes, tu à l'air sur le point de vomir, se moque mon amie.

- Pas ma faute si il embrasse comme une huitre.

- Étrange de mon point de vue il ne semblait pas si mal se débrouiller… Peut-être qu'il n'avait juste pas assez de seins.

- Mais arrête avec cette histoire je ne suis pas lesbienne, fis-je exaspéré.

Elle ne débordera pas et je n'aime pas le sourire satisfait qu'elle affiche en ce moment, à cet instant elle croie me tenir.

- Tu sais le visage béat et luisant de plaisir de Suigetsu à l'instant…

Comment oublier cette image, je n'aurais jamais cru autan faire effet à Suigetsu en temps normale on n'arrête pas de se chamailler (même si on sait tous les deux qu'on est bons amis en réalité).

-… Tu avais le même air hier après notre baiser.

Merde!

Qu'elle tête de mule cette fille j'ai eu beau lui dire de toutes les façons possible et imaginable mais elle ne veut rien entendre alors je me réfugie dans le boudisme (pas la religion, l'attitude). Sakura a réussie à gâcher ma journée et je le fait bien sentir aux autres qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de se moqué de ma mauvaise humeur… Enfin jusqu'à ce que je lance mon dictionnaire à la figure de Suigetsu qui est encore inconscients sur son bureau, cet imbécile à oser dire tout haut aux autres de prendre la date en note afin de prévoir mes prochaines menstruation (je sais je suis un peu susceptible et impulsive mais… mais bon il n'avait qu'a l'éviter ce fichu livre). Au moins après l'incident les autres m'ont fichu la paix (note a moi-même un crétin inconscient sur son bureau est la meilleur des menaces), il n'y a que mon frère qui me fixe intensément mais je l'ignore royalement. Cette journée ce termine enfin quand Kakashi nous libère enfin du dernier cours de la journée, je lance au hasard mes livres dans mon sac dans le but de partir avant que quelqu'un ne se retente à me demander ce qui ne vas pas.

Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour aller plus vite que moi mais décidément mon amie est résolue à me gâcher la journée jusqu'au bout. Elle me rattrape avant que je ne puisse quitter le bâtiment et visiblement elle est loin de vouloir abandonner son délire, et elle est avec… Ho merde ne me dites pas qu'elle a osé mais elle veut vraiment qu'il y ait du sang qui coule.

- Elle fait quoi ici?

- J'ai demandé à Tenten de venir m'aider à te parler… Et range ton ton menaçant il ne marche pas avec moi.

Génial ton plan Sakura à croire que c'est toi qui est blonde et non Ino. Tu m'amène la lesbienne de service, la seule fille de cette école que je voudrais voir passer sous un bus, pour m'amadouer. Vraiment bravo! (À moins qu'elle ne prévois un sacrifice humain en mon honneur?)

- Tu à vraiment cru que je voudrais discutée calmement d'un sujet que j'ai déjà clos avec cette… Personne.

Je prends énormément sur moi en ce moment pour ne pas utiliser de mot que je pourrais regretter à l'intérieur de ces murs. Comme je ne suis ni raciste, ni xénophobe et pas le moins du monde homophobe c'est vraiment difficile d'insulté cette fille qui accumule les statuts de fille d'immigrant lesbienne et salope de première… Même si j'aurais de bonnes raisons de la remettre à sa place avec quelques insultes bien placée. Pour tout dire Tenten Mai est sans l'ombre d'un doute la personne que je méprise le plus dans cette établissement, dire qu'a une époque nous étions des amies très proche.

Tenten est arrivée dans notre classe au cours de notre première année du secondaire. À ce que je sache, même si j'ai été l'une de ces amies, elle ne nous a jamais vraiment parlé de son passé. En gros ce que je sais c'est qu'elle vit seule avec sa mère et que son père travaille pour un gouvernement étranger dans une ambassade à la capitale. Puisqu'elle était née ici elle a pu rester vivre dans notre pays quand ces parents ont divorcé, bénéficiant de la double nationalité. Dès son arrivé Naruto à sympathiser avec elle (rien de bien étonnant de sa pars) et comme ils se sont mis à passer une grande partie de leurs temps ensemble je me suis attaché moi aussi. Je dois avouer que sans mon frère nous ne nous serions même jamais parlé, nous avons des intérêts complètement opposé. De plus les deux premières semaines de sa rentré j'étais absente, hospitaliser pour une pneumonie, ce qui aurais dû creuser un gouffre social impossible à combler pour moi avec mes maigres aptitudes interpersonnel. En fait je la jalousais tellement que sans Naruto je me serais surement mise à la détester, cette fille peut concurrencée les plus sportif des garçons de notre école et gagné la majorité du temps. Elle ne fait aucunement attention à son apparence mais malgré tout elle est tellement féminine que personne n'oserait la traité de garçon manqué mais pire que tout elle est plus belle que moi (ce n'est que mon avis mais personne ne m'a rassuré du contraire). Mais bon avec le temps et surtout grâce à Naruto nous avons fini par devenir bonnes amies, un jour elle m'a même avouée qu'elle aussi me jalousait, mais pour mes réussites scolaires. Quand il y a un an et demi mon frère et elle mon annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble j'ai bien pris la nouvelle, j'étais heureuse que mon grand-frère préféré ai trouvé une fille bien… Évidement ça ne m'a pas empêché de les enquiquinés (devoir de petite sœur impose). Ce n'est que huit mois plus tard que j'ai découvert a qu'elle point cette garce elle pouvait être menteuse, hypocrite et manipulatrice.

À toutes les années notre école organise une journée de sensibilisation contre la discrimination, l'intimidation, la drogue… enfin tous les problèmes d'adolescent que les adultes pense pouvoir réglés en nous disant « faites attention ». On pourrait croire que réservée une journée entière annuellement serait un peu exagéré mais avec l'histoire de notre ville c'est compréhensible. Il y a cinq ans un jeune de notre âge (notre âge aujourd'hui pas celui d'il y a cinq ans, désolé de précisé mais à force de vivre avec mon frère j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude d'expliquer les choses simple) est entré dans son école avec un couteau, à tuer un garçon et en à blesser un autre avant de se faire arrêter par les policier. On a beau croire que ce genre de tragédie n'arrive que dans d'autres pays ou d'autres villes mais il semblerait bien que c'est possible partout même dans une petite ville tranquille. Cet évènement a sans doute beaucoup motivé la majorité de nos parents à ne pas nous envoyer dans l'école publique ou cela avais eu lieu mais plutôt dans une petite école privée dirigée par une connaissance. Tout ça pour dire que notre école a une politique plutôt strict concernant les rapports entre les élèves donc on oublie tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de l'intimidation ou des insultes discriminatoire sous peine de sanction immédiate et on a droit à la petite journée d'information.

L'année dernière pour cette journée un intervenant avait été invité à faire une conférence sur l'homosexualité. Tout ce déroulait normalement et tous ceux qui ne dormais pas ou ne parlais pas entre eux écoutait attentivement le discourt… enfin jusqu'à la fin ou tout le monde est devenu très attentif. En conclusion il nous a annoncé qu'une de nos camarades allais terminée son intervention et à la surprise de tout le monde c'est Tenten qui est venu prendre place à ces côté. Le conférencier laissa la parole à mon amie qui entama à son tour un petit discourt qui reprenait quelque unes des informations qui venait de nous être apporté, on voyait bien que son texte était préparé depuis un moment et qu'elle ne faisais que le répété mot à mot. J'avoue que je n'ai pas été très brillante à ce moment car malgré l'évidence je me demandais toujours ce que mon amie fessait sur cette scène… C'est à ce moment qu'elle a lâché la bombe.

« Comme on vient de nous le dire une personne sur dix est homosexuelle donc statistiquement trente des élèves de cette école sont gai, lesbienne ou se posent des questions sur leurs orientations sexuelle… et je suis l'une d'elles. Si je prends place devant vous aujourd'hui pour vous dire cela… »

J'ai complètement zappé la fin de son intervention, trop en colère pour entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Devant moi je ne voyais plus l'une de mes meilleures amies ni même seulement une jeune femme courageuse qui avait décidé de porter un message aux autres adolescents dans la même situation qu'elle. Non, je voyais la petite amie de mon frère, une fille en qui j'avais une confiance absolue, avouée publiquement s'être moqué des sentiments de Naruto… De s'être servie de lui comme couverture pour dissimulée son homosexualité. Je le répète je ne suis pas homophobe, je n'ai aucune haine contre les homosexuels et si une autre de mes amies aurait accompli le même acte de courage j'aurai été terriblement fière d'elle… Mais s'était Tenten qui parlait. Dès la fin de la rencontre je suis sortie de la salle, choqué et dégouté, recherchant mon frère au milieu de tous les autres élèves qui tentait d'assimilé la nouvelle. Une des leurs, que tout le monde connaissait venait de faire un coming-out publique devant toute l'école. J'ai fini par retrouver mon frère dans un coin de la cour mais la traitresse était déjà avec lui et il la serrait dans ces bras, la félicitant. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a fait mais mon idiot de frère lui avait déjà pardonné sa trahison.

J'ai poussé une geulante sans même lui laisser le temps de parler lui sortant sans aucune pitié ces quatre vérités sans même lui laisser le temps de parler, pas question de lui laisser une chance de m'amadouer. Je l'ai déjà dit, si quelqu'un s'attaque à mon frère je la détruis et si cet imbécile de Naruto tente de m'en empêcher comme il l'a fait ce jours la rien ne m'oblige à ne pas l'écrasé de mon mépris (ce dont je ne me suis pas privée depuis ces dernier mois). Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis ce jour et je ne lui ai pas laissé d'occasion de me parler non plus mais pourtant aujourd'hui elle se tient devant moi avec l'appui de celle qui me dit être ma meilleure amie.

- Karin, ça fait presque un an maintenant, c'est ridicule de continuer cette dispute laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer une fois pour toute.

Je n'y crois pas elle veut s'expliquer, elle pense vraiment qu'une petite discutions entre fille pourra réglés tout ça?

- Non! Il n'y a rien à expliquer, il n'y a rien qui pourrais justifiés ce que tu à oser faire à mon frère.

- Karin, en a tu au moins parler avec ton frère comme nous te le demandons, me demande mon amie avec un petit ton exaspéré qui m'énerve grandement.

- Pff Naruto est trop gentil. On pourrait lui faire la pire des crasses qu'il nous pardonnerait en moins de deux jours. Moi je ne suis pas comme lui!

- Tu devrais au moins écouté sa version de l'histoire… Où bien demande à Naruto, si tu saurais la vérité tu ne réagirais pas de cette façon, arrête de faire ta tête de mule!

Ma tête de mule non mais pour qui elle se prend cette fille même les amis ont des limites à ne pas franchir.

- Mon frère ne pourrais rien dire qui me convaincrait que ce qu'elle a fait était justifier, pas plus que toi ou elle! Maintenant Sakura si…

- Ton frère voudrait bien avoir son mot à dire petite sœur.

Hein, depuis quand il est derrière moi? Ils m'ont tendu un piège, il fallait bien s'y attendre. La bande de traitre ils vont bien entendre ce que j'en pense.

- Et tu voudrais dire quoi? Je m'exclame en me retournant vers lui. Tu voudrais m'expliquer comment tu à fait pour lui pardonner… Elle c'est foutu de toi pendant des mois, elle ces servie de toi pendant tout ce temps pour se cacher aux yeux de toute l'école. Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de toi, elle ta menti et ta cracher votre fausse relation au visage devant une salle de trois cent personnes. Tu penses pouvoir dire quoi pour pardonner… ÇA! Que je crie en la pointant du doigt.

- C'était mon idée, déclare calmement mon frère.

Hein? Alerte cerveau en bug, je ne comprends vraiment plus rien, de quoi il parle?

- Tenten se faisait harceler par plusieurs garçons de l'école à cause de toutes les demandes qu'elle avait repousser, comme j'étais déjà au courant pour ces préférence je lui ai proposé qu'on disent être ensemble pour dissiper les rumeurs et qu'on lui fichent la paix. Maintenant il serait temps que tu laisses ton foutu orgueil de côté et que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une gamine petite soeur. On s'était promis de ne pas se mêler des affaires de l'autre mais cette fois tu deviens ridicule, règle cette dispute!

Je vous avais parlé du Naruto sérieux, froid et effrayant… Hé bien le voilà qui viens de me remettre à ma place sans aucune chance de m'en sortir honorablement. En plus je crois qu'il n'en a pas fini avec moi.

- Je m'excuse de te mettre dans cette position, les filles voulait t'en parlé calmement et en privée mais tu ne leur aurais laissé aucune chance de placer un mot.

Vous voyez je suis sure qu'il peut lire mes pensées.

Je sens la main de Sakura se poser sur mon épaule et me retournée doucement.

- C'est bon Naruto, on l'amène chez moi tu expliqueras à tes parents pour son retard d'accord.

- Oui pas de problème, à plus les filles.

Ouf il est repartit avec son grand sourire benêt sur le visage, hourra l'idiot est de retour. Bon, avec tout ça je vais devoir adresser la parole à Tenten, même si je déteste ça il faut que je m'excuse auprès d'elle mais avant il y a une question qui me tourne dans la tête.

- Tenten… Depuis quand mon frère est au courant?

Oui c'est très loin des excuses que je lui dois mais comprenez-moi j'étais proche d'elle moi aussi et elle ne ma rien dit. Je crois bien que sans le vouloir je me sens tout de même trahit qu'elle ait eu plus confiance en Naruto qu'en moi.

- Plus tard les explications, nous coupe Sakura. Premièrement nous allons chez moi… et avant qu'elle ne te dise le moindre mot tu t'excuse, me taquine mon amie faussement sérieuse.


	3. Chapitre 3

Nous venons tout juste d'entré dans la chambre de Sakura et comme je suis passé la première je me tien dos à elles, sans trop savoir par où commencer pour ces maudites excuses. Décidément je suis vraiment une idiote.

- Bah, t'en fait pas Naruto aussi mais ont l'aiment quand même, soupire Tenten d'un ton faussement blasé.

Hein, mais comment elle a fait ça? Je me retourne vers elle et j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment en la voyant sourire.

- Naruto nous as appris son truc pour lire dans tes pensées, ajoute Sakura tout aussi radieuse.

Je les regarde l'une après l'autre terrifier à cette idée jusqu'au moment où je comprends enfin.

- J'ai pensée à voie haute c'est ça?

Elles tiennent courageusement la pause quelques instants avant de s'effondrées de rire, j'hausse les épaules et me joins à elles dans leurs fou rire. Une fois calmées je sens que l'atmosphère est bien meilleur et alors que je tente d'essuyer mes yeux plein d'eau tout en reprenant mon souffle Tenten me dit d'oublier cette histoire d'excuses.

- De toute façon la tête que tu viens de faire valait toute les excuses du monde.

J'avoue que je suis bien heureuse de ce dénouement, Tenten est une chic fille et bien que nous n'ayons presque rien en commun je suis heureuse de ne plus avoir à la détester et peut-être même pouvoir de nouveau la compter parmi mes amies. De plus elle vient de m'éviter d'avoir a formulé ces fichues excuses. (De toute façon elles savent bien que je suis désolé je ne voie pas à quoi ça sert de le dire.) Bon maintenant il est temps d'avoir des explications.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi mon frère était au courant pour toi et pas nous. J'avoue que je suis un peu frustré que tu fasses plus confiance à mon idiot de frère qu'a son idiote de sœur.

Tenten rie légèrement à ma touche d'humour et s'étend de tout son long sur le sol les mains derrière la tête avant de commencer.

- En fait je ne lui ai rien dit, ton petit blondinet de grand frère est très perspicace, il l'a deviné tout seul et en moins de trois semaines. Quand il m'a dit savoir je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, dans mon ancienne ville j'ai eu une mauvaise expérience alors je préférais le cacher.

Maintenant je comprends mieux, mon frère aurait sans doute voulu me le dire mais il ne rompt jamais une promesse faite à un ami, c'est un point d'honneur pour lui (en fait on peut même considérer ça comme une tradition familial). Mais je me demande tout de même de qu'elle mauvaise expérience elle veut parler, je lui poserais la question une autre fois.

- Comment il a fait au juste pour deviner aussi facilement, demande Sakura. Parce que pour nous sa à quand même été une grosse surprise.

Eux non plus ils ne savent pas? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rassure un peu de d'apprendre qu'une partie de l'histoire est resté secrète pour tout le monde. Tenten semblé hésiter un peu avant de finalement répondre.

- Euh… En fait il m'a vue flasher sur une des filles de la classe, je n'ai figée que quelques secondes en la voyant mais sa lui a suffi pour comprendre, nous avoue-t-elle rougissante.

- Une fille de la classe… De notre classe?

Bon ce n'est pas vraiment de mes affaires mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui?

Sakura a décidément le don de mettre le doigt sur la question qui gêne, déjà que moi je me trouvais indiscrète de demandé si cette fille était de notre classe. Tenten est maintenant toute rouge dans son coin et n'ose plus parler mais elle se reprend rapidement, sans qu'on ne s'y attende elle saute sur Sakura pour se retrouver à califourchon sur elle.

- Mais de toi ma belle rosette, lui murmure-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille.

Jouant le jeu Sakura airs prend un air effrayé avant de se libéré pour se jeter dans mes bras.

- Au secourt Karin, elle veut me violer… Si tu me protège j'oublie que tu as essayé avant elle.

Je vais la tuer, j'adore Sakura mais si elle continue avec cette histoire je vais la tuer. Je la repousse au sol sans ménagement.

- Mais vas-tu donc arrêter à la fin, je n'ai jamais essayé de te violer.

- Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui es presque morte asphisié.

- Heu désoler de vous interrompre mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe en ce moment, demande une Tenten intriguée.

- RIEN…

Merde crier comme ça me donne juste l'air un peu plus suspecte.

- Rien du tout Tenten ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague de Sakura, je me retourne vers elle avec mon regard le plus menaçant. N'est-ce pas Sakura?

Je fusille toujours mon amie de mon regard de la mort qui tue et elle, elle réplique avec un petit sourire… Un putain de petit sourire sadique.

- Karin m'a embrasser hier déclare-t-elle comme si elle parlait de la météo.

- C'était juste pour une répétition de la pièce de théâtre, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis douée, j'enchaine rapidement pour ma défense.

- Ho c'est tout, dit Tenten sur un ton légèrement soulagée qui m'intrigue.

- Oui mais avoue que tu à une drôle d'interprétation du texte, c'est écrit « Il l'embrasse sur la bouche » pas il saute sur elle et tente de l'étouffé avec sa langue.

- Parce qu'elle y a mis la langue, s'exclame Tenten surprise.

Ma meilleure amie m'exaspère et déjà qu'avec elle j'avais du mal si elle réussit à embrigadé Tenten dans ces délires je n'ai pas finie d'en baver.

- Et elle embrasse bien?

- Boff!

« Boff »?... Comment ça boff?

- Hé tu penses t'y connaitre en baiser toi?

- Pas ma faute si tu embrasses comme une huitre!

C'est moi ou elle ose me cité.

- QUOI! Tu veux me mettre en rogne c'est ça? Je te ferais remarquer que pour quelqu'un qui juge tu n'as pas vraiment d'expérience pour comparer et Suigetsu n'a pas eu l'air de se plaindre lui!

- Suigetsu? Il vient faire quoi dans cette histoire? Interviens Tenten.

- En fait…

Je lève une main devant le visage de Sakura lui coupant la parole et lorsqu'elle voie mon visage elle doit se rendre compte que je ne blague plus du tout parce qu'elle ne termine pas sa phrase.

- Non rien Tenten ce n'était qu'une blague qu'elle m'a faite, achève finalement Sakura me prouvant qu'elle possède un instinct de survie. Mais blague à part elle embrasse vraiment mal! Ajoute-t-elle narquoise.

Je n'ai rien dit elle veut vraiment mourir.

- Arrêtez de vous disputer les filles on a juste à vérifier et c'est tout, nous dit Tenten conciliante.

- Et tu comptes faire sa comment, que je demande sentant venir l'embrouille.

- C'est simple vous m'embrasser toute les deux et je compare, dit la brune toute sourire.

Non mais elle pense vraiment qu'on va dire oui?

- Pas de problème pour moi! Aquièsse Sakura.

- Hein! Vous êtes complètement folles les filles!

Je dois être rouge de la tête aux pieds en ce moment et je recule lentement vers la porte, prête à fuir à n'importe qu'elle moment. Sans me porté attention Tenten s'approche de Sakura et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres avant de se séparé d'elle à mon grand soulagement… Minute pourquoi je suis soulagée moi, elle peut bien embrasser qui elle veut Tenten.

- Et c'est moi qu'on accuse d'aimer les filles, que je marmonne dans mon coin les faisant rire toute les deux

Mes deux amies se tournent ensemble vers moi et m'observent pendant quelques secondes.

- Sakura excuse-moi mais je crois que tu te trompes elle a plus l'air traumatisé qu'intéressé.

- Pourtant j'aurais juré que ça allait marcher, dommage.

- Q-quoi! Vous avez osé me tester!

Sans montrer aucune once de regret Sakura hausse les épaules en riant.

- Fallait bien vérifier non? Finalement il était comment ce baiser Tenten?

- Bah, sans désir il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Karin s'était comment pour toi avec Sakura?

- Euh… Hé bien, intéressant. Enfin s'était mon premier alors je ne peux pas vraiment comparé mais je pense que s'était… (Terriblement bon.) Pas mal.

Elles me regardent toutes les deux étrangement et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, ma réponse ne semble pas les avoirs convaincues et elles vont repartir dans leurs délire. Vite une solution.

- Faut croire que les premiers baisers foireux sont de famille.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, me demande Tenten curieuse.

Changement de sujet réussi, Sakura et moi nous passons les minutes qui suivent a raconté l'incident Naruto/Sasuke qui a eu lieu lors de notre dernière année de primaire à Tenten qui est morte de rire en imaginant la scène (tout de même, je ne comprends toujours pas comment la bagarre qui les opposait a pu déraper au point qu'ils se soient retrouver bouche contre couche après une chute et ce face à l'école entière). La mère de Sakura nous demande si nous voulons rester pour le repas et au travers des discutions et des rires le fameux sujet n'est plus abordé. Après ces belles retrouvailles l'heure de nous séparer pour retourner chez nous arrive finalement. Toutes trois devant la porte Sakura fait la bise à Tenten qui se tourne vers moi et m'ouvre les bras en souriant, la voir ainsi m'enlève un poids du cœur que je ne m'était même pas rendu compte devoir porté tout au long de notre dispute. Tout à mon bonheur de nous être réconcilié je la laisse s'approcher de moi mais au lieu de me faire une accolade elle se saisi de ma nuque et pose ces lèvres sur les miennes et… Et putain que c'est bon!

Non ne pense pas à sa et ferme la bouche… Minutes pourquoi ma bouche est ouverte au juste, oh sa doit être pour laisser passer sa langue… MINUTE, pourquoi je la laisse faire. Mmmm… ok ce doit être pour ça. En plus elle me caresse la nuque elle veut me faire fondre ou quoi ? Juste avec ces lèvres j'avais déjà l'impression que mon cerveau était en train de surchauffé. Elle continue et je sens à peine mes jambes, hé pourquoi elle recule. Bon c'est vrai qu'il serait temps de respirer mais j'aurais bien pu tenir quelques secondes de plus… Minutes papillon ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais VOULU que sa continue. Non, non, non, pourquoi j'ai aimé ça, pourquoi, mais sans blague j'ai trop aimé ça et surtout pourquoi c'était meilleur qu'avec Sakura? MAIS POURQUOI JE LES COMPARE!

Bon sang Karin remet les pieds sur terre elles te fixent toutes les deux maintenant. En plus je suis sur le sol mes jambes ont vraiment cédées dès que Tenten ma lâcher. Personne ne dit rien, et moi je suis dans la même foutu situation qu'hier sauf que cette fois je ne suis pas dans ma chambre je suis chez Sakura et il va falloir que je bouge. Mais je fais quoi? Si je me sauve en courant elles ne comprendront pas ce qui se passe mais si je reste je vais devoir expliquer ma réaction. Mais merde je ne comprends même pas moi-même ce qui viens de se passer comment je peux leur expliquer… Mais pourquoi Tenten a fait ça? Je lève les yeux et j'ai ma réponse sur le visage victorieux de Sakura. Sakura et sa fichu manie de toujours tout faire pour prouver qu'elle à raison, un pur produit du syndrome de la première de classe, elle a dû pousser Tenten à le faire sans doute en lui disant que ce serait une blague mais elle a réussi son coup. Tenten de son côté semble vraiment inquiète de ma réaction.

- Excuse-moi Karin je ne croyais pas que tu réagirais ainsi, attend je vais te raccompagné chez toi, me dit-elle se ressaisissant.

Non hors de question que je reste seule avec Tenten je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas me retrouver en tête à tête avec elle. Je veux partir d'ici, non je dois partir d'ici… Hé merde, elles attendent toujours une réaction, allez tant pis j'opte pour la fuite en règle, je me lève et je fiche le camp d'ici sans dire un mot… J'ai bien le droit, non? Après tout Tenten viens tout juste de m'embrasser sans ma permission. Par contre si je fais ça c'est sure que je donne raison à Sakura. Rah pourquoi je ne peux pas me décidé c'est à s'en arracher les cheveux. Pourquoi elles ne disent rien elles, si vous êtes des vraies amies dites quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ouvrez moi juste une porte de sortie.

- Karin… Tente Sakura d'une voie hésitante.

Tien je croie que la petite génie commence à regretter sa blague stupide mais plus important termine ta phrase, dit quelque chose… Hé puis merde je limite les dégâts, lentement je me remets sur pied, je prends une grande inspiration et je me tourne vers la porte. Une main se pose sur mon épaule pour m'arrêter avant que je ne parte. Je me retourne lentement vers Sakura mais j'ai du mal à la voir à cause de mes lunette toute embuée (Bon, ok oui je suis peut-être sur le point de pleurer comme une fillette tout en faisant une crise de nerf mais ça personne ne m'obligera à le penser tout haut) avant que ma volonté ne cède je repousse sa main et je fonce dehors le plus vite que je le peux. La dernière chose que j'entends c'est Tenten qui empêche Sakura de me suivre.

- Laisse-la Sakura, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule pour le moment.

Tenten tu viens peut-être de me faire un coup digne de la dernière des traitresses mais je suis heureuse que tu sois l'une de mes amies.

Bon résumons la situation, j'ai pleuré au point d'en avoir mal aux yeux, je suis à bout de souffle et sur le point de rendre mon dernier repas. Tous les muscle de mon corps me font atrocement mal et j'ai la gorge en feu. Tout cela pour me retrouver pelotonner au sommet d'une attraction pour enfants dans le parc ou je jouais petite fille… Pathétique. En moins de deux jours je suis redevenue une petite fille effrayé par ces propres réactions et tout cela à cause de deux stupides petit baisé qui ne veulent rien dire. Karin reprend toi tu es intelligente (la majorité du temps) et plus mature que la moyenne des filles de ton âge (quand ça me satisfait) donc agis en conséquence et arrête de paniquer. Bon… J'ai embrassé Sakura ainsi que Tenten c'est un fait, je dois aussi l'admettre, j'ai aimé ça et sa me trouble c'est également un fait… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sois g… Enfin que je sois lesb… Que je sois différente quoi. J'ai quinze ans, ils nous l'ont bien dit, lors des rares et minimaliste cours sur la sexualité ou lors des rencontre organiser à l'école, qu'a notre âge il était normale d'expérimenté sa sexualité alors c'est tout. J'ai essayé, c'est bien mais ce n'est pas pour moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Ouf je me sens mieux maintenant que tout est de nouveau en ordre dans ma tête, il ne me reste que deux petit détailles à réglés. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche le rallume et compose le numéro de Tenten qui décroche dès la première sonnerie.

- Karin nom de Dieu tu es où? Ça doit bien faire une heure que tout le monde te cherche et ton frère est avec nous chez Sakura à faire sa crise de grand frère surprotecteur.

Oups on dirait que j'ai encore perdue la notion du temps.

- Rassure-les je vais bien j'avais seulement besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Je dois m'interrompre avant d'entré dans le vif du sujet car une bataille pour le contrôle du téléphone semble avoir éclaté à l'autre bout du fil, (idiot d'hyperactif de frère) bataille sans doute remportée par Tenten car rapidement elle m'incite à continuer.

- Écoute pour tout à l'heure… Je ne nie pas que j'ai apprécié ce qui c'est passer mais ce n'est pas pour moi et j'aimerais qu'on n'en reparle plus, tu comprends.

Pourquoi quand je le dit ainsi je fais penser à la fille du film à l'eau de rose qui regrette sa première fois? Tenten ne fait rien pour aider non plus avec le long moment qu'elle met à répondre mais finalement elle me dit qu'elle comprend et qu'elle va tenter de réfréné les ardeurs de Sakura. De ce côté c'est sans doute peine perdu mais l'espoir fait vivre, non? Dans tous les cas c'est déjà un problème de réglé passons au suivant.

- Tu disais que mon frère était avec vous.

- Oui, on a appelé chez toi pour savoir si tu étais bien rentré et quand on s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais jamais arrivé il est venu immédiatement.

- Peux-tu lui demander de venir au parc… Et dit lui que je suis coincé il devrait comprendre.

Avant qu'elle ne raccroche j'entends mon frère éclaté de rire, il devait être collé contre le téléphone pour écouter mais il n'était pas obliger de rire aussi fort. Malgré tout je peux bien comprendre sa réaction, c'est la troisième fois qu'il doit venir me cherché ici après que j'ai légèrement exagéré physiquement.

Pour l'explication courte quand que je suis trop peiné ou en colère et que ma (oh très mature) réaction est de fuir les problèmes à toute jambes (littéralement) je me retrouve toujours au sommet de cette glissade avec les jambes tellement ankyloser par l'effort qu'elles en sont paralyser. Donc mon frère ou mon père doit venir jusqu'ici pour me ramener à la maison en me portant, je ne raconte même pas l'humiliation. Mais bon au moins cette fois c'est réglé Naruto vas venir me sauver en bon grand-frère qu'il est, cette fin de semaine je me repose et ensuite ma vie vas reprendre son cours normale… Enfin j'espère.


	4. Chapitre 4

Ça y est je panique de nouveau, ce n'est pas du tout le moment puisque je suis dans un traineau tiré par une motoneige conduite par mon frère (mon instinct de survie doit être en vacances pour avoir accepté ça). Quelques semaines ont passé depuis l'épisode des deux baiser et comme prévu Tenten m'a laisser en paix tandis que Sakura n'a pas du tout démordue, mais au moins n'en a pas parler aux autres (merci Tenten). Noël c'est bien passer et nous en somment maintenant aux vacances de février, une semaine de liberté hivernale. Seul problème je déteste l'hiver, je hais le froid et j'exècre la neige. La question se pose donc, pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette situation, coincée et frigorifier dans ce fichu traineau… La réponse, c'est la faute de mon idiot de frère. Mon blond de frère a supplié mes parents de le laisser passer cinq jours au chalet familial avec tous nos amis qui étaient libres et mon blond de père à accepter à la condition que je les accompagne. Mes parents se sont dit que si je venais et que je les surveillais je pourrais éviter des dégâts superflus (comme si j'avais de l'influence sur eux). Nous somment donc partis ce matin avec trois motoneige et autan de traineau parce que ces fichues routes forestières ne sont pas entretenue l'hiver. Moi, mon frère, Hinata et Shikamaru dans un attelage; Sasuke, Ino, Sakura et Kiba dans un autre et finalement Lee, Tenten, Choji et Neji dans le dernier; étions maintenant en route vers le chalet.

Tous ceux qui disent que mes parents sont resté très simples malgré l'imposant salaire de mon père et l'impressionnant héritage de ma mère ne se fie qu'a notre maison qui est toute simple et n'ont jamais vu notre chalet. En fait ce « chalet » devrait plutôt s'appeler maison d'été car le bâtiment seul est plus imposant que notre maison en ville. Deux étages, huit chambres, un ponton au bord du lac, génératrice, panneau solaire et batterie qui ensemble font que tout est autonome en énergie ainsi qu'en eau potable. Le summum du ridicule quoi, vu son emplacement isolé… On ne peut plus vraiment appeler, sa un chalet mais bon. Pour couronné le tout ma mère a réussi à se faire installer un spa géant sous verrière par mon père pour son anniversaire, cette monstruosité dois pouvoir contenir au moins dix personnes. Vous comprenez sans doute que je n'aime pas trop cet endroit et encore moins à vingt degrés sous zéro. Ma seul consolation est que l'endroit est chauffé à l'année pour préservés les canalisations d'eau donc je vais pouvoir me réchauffé aussitôt entré et justement on arrive.

Pendant que Naruto pars ouvrir la porte Sasuke m'aide à me sortir de la montagne de couvertures sous laquelle j'ai tenue à me cacher du froid. Du coin de l'œil je vois Kiba déchargé la cargaison qui m'inquiète tan… De l'alcool, des litres et des litres d'alcool. Sa grande sœur (qu'elle soit maudite) lui a acheté une réserve de boisson suffisante pour une fête de quatre jours. Dans moins de trois heures je vais être chargée de surveiller onze adolescents trop saouls pour marcher droit, voici pourquoi je panique. Une autre fille aurais sans doute pu compter sur ces copines pour la soutenir mais je les connais bien les filles, elles seront sans doute les premières à danser sur une table en chantant.

Nous finissons de déchargé les bagages et la nourriture, enfin quand je dis « nous » je veux dires les garçons pendant qu'avec les filles je soupire d'aise en sentant la chaleur de l'intérieur frapper mon visage gelé. Une fois que j'ai eu retiré quelques-unes de mes couches de vêtements (tout en conservant deux bon gros chandails de laine) je m'occupe de faire une rapide répartition des chambres disponible (personne dans celle de mes parents bien-sûr) pendant que les garçons quant à eux commence déjà à zieuter les caisses de bière.

- Hé les garçons, vous ne comptez tout de même pas vous mettre à boire tout de suite!

Kiba se tourne vers moi pour me regarder avec ce petit air de dragueur du dimanche que je déteste tant.

- Pourquoi pas? On n'est pas tous coincé comme toi, nous.

Je n'y crois pas, il a vraiment osé prononcer ces paroles devant moi. Non je ne bois pas, non je ne me drogue pas, non je ne couche pas à droite et à gauche mais…

- Je ne suis pas coincée!

Mon ton et ma manière de souligner le dernier mot devait être suffisamment menaçants parce que mon frère pose sa main sur mon épaule en signe d'apaisement.

- Karin tu pourrais montrer le spa de maman aux filles pendant qu'on reste entre mecs.

Traduction : Tu pourrais emmener les filles plus loin pendant que je rappelle à l'autre con que sous aucun prétexte il ne faut provoquer ma sœur. J'aime mon frère mais bon dieu que je le trouve idiot en ce moment, je ne voulais surtout pas que…

- QUOI UN SPA! S'extasie Ino. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenue?

Hé voilà ma belle blonde qui se met en mode furie. Je n'ai pas le temps de placer un mot que Sakura et Ino m'empoigne chacune par un bras pour m'obliger à leur montré le chemin. Pendant que les filles s'extasie devant la folie de ma mère moi je cherche désespérément un moyen d'échappé à ce qui va certainement suivre même si à quatre contre une je sais bien que j'ai peu de chance.

- Allez les filles on se change et on y va! Annonce Sakura.

- Sans moi les filles… Je vais plutôt aller lire un peu dans ma chambre.

Sakura me prend par les épaules pour me tourner vers elle alors que je tentais ma retraite stratégique pour me déclarer d'un ton solennel « Non Karin, tu as le devoir de venir avec nous! »

Le devoir? Mais qu'elle idée lui est encore passée par la tête?

- Elle a raison, tu es la seule qui puisse nous protégé! Enchaine Ino.

- Mais vous protégé de quoi… pas de la noyade toujours je ne sais même pas nagée. Vous déliré encore les filles!

- Non Karin je comprends ou elles veulent en venir et elles ont raisons. Si tu viens avec nous ton frère ne laissera jamais les pervers d'à côté venir nous espionner. Termine Tenten.

- Les filles c'est bien tenté mais le chantage émotif ne fonctionnera pas sur moi.

J'ai à peine fini de parler que mes trois amies me tourne de force vers Hinata qui me fixe la lèvre tremblante et ces grands yeux blanc plein d'eau. Oh les traitresse elles savent bien que je ne peux rien refuser à la bouille de miminata. Je résiste une seconde, deux, trois…

- Hé merde O.K.! Je monte me changer vous n'avez qu'à me suivre en même temps je vous montre les chambres.

J'entraine les filles à ma suite et une fois en haut nous nous répartissons trois chambres et les deux salles de bains (oui il y a deux salles de bains). Seule dans ma chambre je fouille mes tiroirs à la recherche de mon (herk) maillot de bain. Pourquoi autant de dégout envers ce pauvre vêtement, non ce n'est pas que ce maillot soit particulièrement laid mais il a les même deux défaut que tous les maillots de bains. Un, malgré que ce soit un une pièce style grand-mère il ne couvre pas assez et deux il est moulant. Je pourrais bien mettre un t-shirt par-dessus mais je sais par expérience qu'une fois mouiller ça ne servira à rien.

Je pose le vêtement de bain sur mon lit et me met à le défier du regard cherchant le courage de l'enfiler. C'est ma mère qui me l'a acheté l'été dernier au cas où je voudrais aller me baigner dans le lac… Qu'elle blague elle sait bien que je déteste l'eau, que je ne sais pas nager et que je n'ai jamais donné l'impression du contraire. Ce maillot n'a servi qu'une seule fois et c'est justement dans ce fichu spa… Et j'étais seule, sans personne pour me regarder.

Comme je le disais le maillot n'est pas laid en soit c'est la fille dans le maillot que je n'ai pas trop envie d'exposer, je suis une fille très pudique et en temps normale jupe longue et t-shirt sont mes maximum de peau exposer….

- Karin tu te grouille de te préparer ou j'enfonce cette porte pour le faire pour toi!

Visiblement une certaine blonde ne partage pas mes réserves vis-à-vis de son corps. Avant qu'elle ne mette sa menace à exécution je me dépêche de mettre ce fichu maillot et de m'emmitouflé dans mon peignoir de chambre (qui lui me couvre des poignets aux pieds et qui est tellement épais qu'on le dirait doublé). Les filles m'attendent toutes dans le couloir elle aussi revêtue de robe de chambre, en passant devant l'armoire ou elles sont rangée je leur distribue serviettes et draps de bains et finalement nous entrons dans la verrière embuée par l'eau chaude. Une à une les filles laissent tomber leur peignoir près du bassin avant d'entrée dans l'eau mais moi je suis statufier devant la porte et avec raison, maintenant je suis sure elles m'ont tendue un piège.

- Alors tu nous rejoins Karin? M'appelle mon amie.

Merde Ino je suis certaine que c'est de toi que viens cette idée.

- Oui, ne reste pas planté là, rejoins-nous! Ajoute Sakura.

Sakura, c'est surement elle qui a convaincu Tenten et Hinata, elles savent que j'ai ce problème et en temps elles ne m'auraient pas mise dans cette situation. Allez réagit Karin!

- M-mais vous… Vous êtes…

- On est quoi? Jolies, désirables, existantes. Me demandes Sakura narquoise.

Elle ne démord toujours pas malgré le temps qui passe mais au moins les autres n'entrent pas dans son jeu.

- Toutes… Pourquoi v-vous êtes toutes nues?

Voilà c'est sorti, enfin. Pourquoi, merde, elles se sont misent à poils, elles n'avaient rien à se mettre ou quoi?

- On n'avait rien à se mettre, dit calmement Tenten comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées.

Hein?

- Oui une petite cachotière ne nous avaient pas prévenues qu'il y avait ce genre d'agrément ici.

Oups… Zut sur ce point Ino à raison, je n'ai rien dit en espérant leur caché l'existence de cette pièce pendant le séjour mais je ne croyais pas qu'elles iraient jusque-la en le découvrant.

- Tu n'as qu'a gardé ton maillot de bain, me dit gentiment Hinata qui ne semble pas très a laissé elle aussi.

- Où on peut venir te cherché, susurre Sakura sur un ton qui me fait bien comprendre que je dois à tout prix éviter ce cas de figure.

Résignée je laisse tomber mon peignoir sur place et je me dépêche de m'enfoncer dans l'eau jusqu'au cou.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile.

- La ferme Tenten.

O.k. je suis un peu brusque mais prenez en compte que je vais devoir passer ma fin d'après-midi à fixé le paysage pour ne pas voir les corps nue de mes amies. Soudain une idée me viens, ce satané spa servira à quelque chose, je me saisis des commandes de l'engin et le met en mode bain tourbillon emplissant ainsi le bassin de bulles. La nudité de mes compagnes étant ainsi moins évidente je m'installe un peu plus confortablement dans le bassin même si le fait d'être avec ces quatre filles dénudées ne m'aide pas du tout à me sentir confortable.

- Tu devrais retirer ton maillot, me dit Tenten qui semble avoir compris mon inconfort. Ce serait sans doute moins intimidant pour toi de ne pas être la seule à en porter un.

Je l'ignore totalement. Ce n'est pas pour être impolie, je sais bien qu'elle dit cela pour m'aider mais si je voudrais être à l'aise je fuirais d'ici.

- Ça ne sert à rien Tenten elle va faire la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'ont sortes d'ici, déclare Ino.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est timide, en plus on l'a un peu forcée à venir.

Je déteste quand elles parlent comme si je n'étais pas présente.

- Elle n'est pas timide, Hinata est timide, elle s'est bien pire… Je commence à croire que c'est Kiba qui a raison, elle est vraiment coincé, dit Sakura presque méchamment.

- QUOI! Je vais te montrer moi à qu'elle point je suis coincé… Voilà Satisfaite?

- Oui très, me sourit la rose avant de se tourné vers Ino. Tu me dois dix dollars!

Hein? De quoi elles parlent… OH merde ne me dites pas que. Je lève les yeux et je vois mon maillot dans le fond de la pièce loin derrière Sakura que j'ai dû manquer d'un bon mètre quand je le lui ai lancé à la figure. Le visage sans doute aussi rouge que mes cheveux je plonge sous l'eau bras et jambes fermement croisé pour en dissimulé le plus possible le tout sous les rires de mes amies. J'ai encore perdu mon sang froid, le voyage, le stress, la colère accumulé et une autre foutu remarque de Sakura… Tout ce qu'il faut pour que j'agisse sans réfléchir et m'humilier par la même occasion. Je suis vraiment stupide, ça fait des années que je cache mon corps à tout le monde et la, à cause d'une simple provocation, je viens de leur faire un strip-tease intégral. À bout de souffle je ressors la tête de l'eau et comprend que la conversation a repris.

- … Tu vois que c'est vraie, je te l'avais dit!

- Tu lui avais dit quoi à Tenten au juste Sakura?

- Que tu étais la plus complexé de nous cinq.

- Je ne suis pas complexé, c'est simplement que je connais mes limites.

De l'extérieur je dois avoir l'air de boudé, le visage presque enfoncé sous l'eau mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis juste frustré de devoir abordé un sujet que je préfère éviter en temps normal.

- De quelles limites tu parles, me demande Hinata.

- Hé bien… De ça que je dis en pointant mon corps du menton. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de raison de me vanter de mon physique. Je suis petite, maigrichonne, je n'ai pas de seins, de fesse ou même de hanche. Mon visage n'a rien d'extraordinaire, j'ai des yeux rouges qui font peur et j'ai une santé de merde. Finalement mis à part la réputation des rousses au lit je ne voie pas ce qui pourrait attirer un garçon chez moi.

- Tu ne devrais pas te dévaloriser autant Karin, tout ça n'est pas important. Tu es amusante, intelligente, sympathique et passionner. Sa devrait suffire non?

La pauvre Hinata, si gentille mais tellement naïve. Si un garçon le moindrement mal-intentionner lui met la main dessus un jour elle va se faire manger toute crue.

- Hinata tu es gentille de penser ainsi mais il n'y a pas à dire entre ton corps et mon intelligence je crois qu'un garçon de seize ans choisira ton corps sans trop d'hésitation.

Je suis peut-être aller trop loin, maintenant c'est elle qui es toute rouge et qui se cache sous l'eau. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de loucher sur sa poitrine.

- Tu n'as qua te trouver une fille si les garçons ne voient pas ce que tu as à offrir, déclare Sakura (je la déteste).

Bon Hinata est toujours sous l'eau, Sakura me nargue et Ino est morte de rire pour une raison que seule une blonde peut connaitre… Mais pourquoi Tenten ne dit rien et semble réfléchir.

- Sakura n'a pas tort! Déclare-t-elle finalement.

Hein!? Mais elle délire, elle ne va tout de même pas encourager Sakura. Elle m'a promis qu'on n'en parlerait plus.

- Sakura qui aurait raison deux fois dans la même journée? Je suis curieuse de voir ça, dit Ino moqueuse.

- Bien… Pour les garçons je ne sais pas mais personnellement je trouve Karin de mon gout.

Gros silence, gros malaise et tout le monde fixe la brune que s'empresse de s'expliquer.

- Enfin je veux dire que même si personne ici n'est une reine de beauté on a toute eu notre nombre de prétendant et si on se compare entre nous Karin est dans la moyenne, non? Bon si on compare ces… formes à celle d'Hinata ou d'Ino c'est sûr qu'elle part perdante mais si on la compare à moi ou Sakura elle est bien. Pour sa taille oui elle est petite mais ce n'est pas comme si elle était naine et elle n'est pas aussi maigre qu'elle le pense. En fait Karin je crois même qu'Ino et Sakura son jalouse de toi sur ce point tu es la seule d'entre nous qui n'a pas besoin de faire de régime ou d'exercice pour rester mince.

Elle ne croit pas si bien dire, au moment où elle a mis cet état de fait en évidence j'ai senti deux regards brulant me toiser.

- Pour son visage je ne lui trouve rien de mal moi, et ces yeux sont mis en valeur par ces cheveux donc sa passe très bien. Puis si tu tombes sur quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment ça ne le dérangera pas d'être aux petits soins pour toi quand tu seras malade.

Normalement je devrais être contente de cette pluie de compliment mais en vérité je suis plutôt inquiète de me rendre compte qu'elle nous ais toutes déjà aussi bien observées et comparées. Tandis que j'y pense je me demande aussi si les petites rougeurs sur ces joues sont vraiment du à l'eau chaude.

- Je rêve ou tu nous as toutes matées… On aurait dû t'enfermé avec dehors les garçons.

Un nouveau blanc dans la conversation et Ino vas s'installer à la droite de la brune un bras derrière ces épaules, souriante.

- Non Karin elle ne nous a pas matées…

Sakura tout aussi radieuse prend place à sa droite dans la même position.

- Elle nous a comparé à toi, il y a une grosse différence n'est-ce pas?

- Tu ne nous cache rien Tenten? Demande la blonde.

Ces deux-là, ensemble, alliée contre la pauvre brune… Je la plaindrais presque mais j'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'elle vas répondre moi aussi. Cependant je crois bien que je n'aurais pas de réponse car notre amie nous surprend toutes en se mettant à dévisagé tour à tour les deux filles avec un regard que je décrirais comme… Pervers.

- Oh non mes belles c'est vous que je détaille intensément.

Visiblement elle leur fait quelque chose sous l'eau (je ne veux surtout pas savoir quoi) car elles sursautent toutes les deux et s'éloigne précipitamment. Elle s'apprête sans doute à piquée une belle colère contre Tenten mais elle nous surprend de nouveau en nous faisant une grimace digne des pires pitreries de mon frère. Le fou rire qui nous prend toutes détend l'atmosphère et nous finissons notre bain dans la bonne humeur avec des conversations plus banales mais surtout moins gênante.


	5. Chapitre 5

- Je savais que tu étai impulsive mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu irais jusque-là.

- N'en rajoute pas Tenten… En plus c'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive en deux mois.

Je pousse un soupir de désespoir, je crois que je ne me suis toujours pas remise de ce bain, les filles ont mis quinze minutes à me faire sortir de l'eau.

- Que tu sois impulsive ou que tu fasses un strip-tease?

Je me fige totalement et visiblement mon amie s'amuse beaucoup et mon silence gêné lui donne encore plus de raison de cherché le fond de l'histoire…

- Mais pourquoi j'ai parlé de ça moi!

- C'est pas vraie!... Et qui a été l'heureux spectateur?

- … Naruto. Il est entré dans la salle de bain pendant que je prenais ma douche pour me coincé à l'intérieur et me mettre ne retard… Mais je me suis énervé et je suis sortie quand même.

Tenten arrête ce qu'elle fait un instant avant d'éclaté de rire.

- La tête qu'il a du faire devait valoir une fortune!

Je rie légèrement à ce souvenir, effectivement maintenant je peut plus apprécie son visage ahuri.

- Oui c'est vrai, depuis cette fois-là il me traite d'exhibitionniste… Je commence à croire qu'il n'a pas tort.

- Voyons deux petits coups de folie devant son frère et ces amies ce n'est rien. Je ne dis pas si tu l'avais fait devant l'un des autres gars de la bande… Oh non!

Mon visage a encore du me trahir car elle dépose le couteau avec lequel elle coupait des légumes (oui après le bain nos très cher « amis » nous ont désigné pour faire le repas du soir).

- Au moins s'était volontaire hein? Je veux dire personne n'a rien fait de pervers ou ne t'a forcée?

- Bien sûr que non Sas… Oups!

J'en ai encore trop dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis notre réconciliation dès que je discute avec Tenten j'en dis toujours plus que ce que je voudrais. Ces six dernières semaines elle a reçus plus de petites confidences qu'Ino et Sakura réunie en un an. Dans un sens c'est compréhensible Tenten est beaucoup plus discrète et respectueuse que mes deux meilleures amies donc je suis de plus en plus portée à m'ouvrir à elle mais certaine fois (comme maintenant) j'en dit vraiment trop.

- Attend tu t'es mise nue devant Sasuke?

- Non! Bien sûr que non… J'étais en sous vêtement.

Je termine ma phrase dans un murmure à peine compréhensible en espérant clore le sujet.

- Ça c'est passer comment?

Je pouvais bien rêver non? Autant tout lui raconté.

- Un peu comme tout à l'heure, j'ai sauté un fusible et je l'ai fait.

Je crois que je la surprends vraiment parce qu'elle semble cherché ces mots ce qui est assez rare chez elle. À une ou deux reprise elle tente d'amorcé une phrase pour finalement éclater de rire quelques secondes plus tard.

- Te fiche pas de moi, ce n'est pas drôle!

- Excuse-moi, tu à raison, me dit- elle en tentant tan bien que mal de se reprendre. Il c'est passer quoi après?

- Rien.

- Rien?

- Hé bien j'ai tenté de l'embrasser mais j'ai figée au dernier moment donc il m'a recouverte et il est parti.

Nous avons repris le travail en silence pendant un long moment suite à cette histoire, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi l'atmosphère semble complètement plombé.

- Karin… Je peux te dire quelque chose? Fini-t-elle par dire.

- Tan que tu ne fais pas comme Sakura à essayer de me convaincre que je suis gay oui, demande-moi ce que tu veux.

J'ai sans doute été plus agressive que je ne l'aurait dû mais depuis que Sakura a lancé sa chasse à l'homo je suis plus sur la défensive. Comme Tenten est devenue ma principale confidente je n'ai pas du tout envie de devoir me battre avec elle aussi si elle se lance sur le sujet.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. En fait je voulais te demander si tu n'avais jamais pensée à suivre une cours sur la gestion de la colère et du stress… Enfin avant de devenir strip-teaseuse tout du moins.

Elle me dit ça le plus sérieusement du monde mais je sais bien qu'elle se moque tout simplement de moi. Tout comme je sais bien que ce n'est pas du tout ce dont elle voulait me parler avant ma remarque mais je n'en dit rien et je joue le jeu.

- Pourquoi donc, je croyais que tu me trouvais jolie. Si c'est vraiment le cas tu devrais vouloir me voir nue plus souvent non?

J'ai pris un petit ton innocent qui me donne sans doute l'air d'une petite niaise en chaleur mais je m'en fou, j'ai envie de me payer un délire avec mon amie. Au moment où je lui tourne le dos faussement navrée elle se plaque contre moi pour me serrer amoureusement dans ces bras.

- Mais tu ne comprends rien ma belle, c'est que je te veux juste pour moi, me murmure-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille.

Je m'apprête a lui sortir une réplique tout aussi pensée quand la porte s'ouvre sur une Ino visiblement surprise de nous voir ainsi.

- Non mais vous n'avez pas honte toute les deux!

Elle nous pointe sévèrement du doigt pendant que nous nous séparons précipitamment mais avant que l'une de nous ne puisse s'expliquer elle enchaine.

- Vous faire des mamours en cachette sans inviter les copines, vous me décevez les filles!

Tenten et moi nous nous sourions avant de sauter ensemble sur la blonde d'un même mouvement pour engager une bataille de chatouilles à même le sol de la cuisine.

Évidement le repas c'est servi plus tard que prévu, au grand déplaisir de mon grand frère (d'ailleurs c'est lui qui à interrompu notre petit jeu entre filles en entrant dans la cuisine précédé des grondements de son estomac). Comme il était affamé il a réussi à se goinfré encore plus salement que d'habitude et il a renversé son verre de soda sur moi m'obligeant à monter dans ma chambre pour me changer. Au retour je passe devant la salle de bain et j'entends les voix de Sakura et Tenten qui semble se disputer. En temps normale j'aurais passé mon chemin mais je crois entendre prononcer mon prénom alors…

- … Ça ne vaut pas la peine Sakura laisse filer, il ne sortira rien de bon de toute cette histoire!

- Non cette fois je suis sure que mon plan vas fonctionner, je vais l'obliger à l'admettre et le plus beau c'est que tous les autres vont m'aider sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharne autant, que tu aies raison ou non ça t'apportera quoi de la mettre au pied du mur?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, avec Ino elle est ma plus vieille amie et en ce moment elle se ment à elle-même… pire elle me ment et je ne le supporte pas!

- Tu te rends compte que c'est toi qui à l'air d'une vraie folle pour l'instant. Arrête de tout prendre personnelle c'est sa vie et tu n'as pas le droit de t'en mêler comme si s'était la tienne. Occupe-toi de Sasuke et laisse-la en paix.

- Non! Je vais faire ce que j'ai dit et réglé cette histoire ce soir, tu es avec moi oui ou non?

- Non Sakura! Je ne suis pas avec toi sur ce coup, si tu à raison tu vas causer plus de mal que de bien. Si tu la fait souffrir inutilement dit toi bien que ce n'est pas une amie que tu risques de perdre mais bien deux.

Tenten doit avoir fini sa tirade car elle sort immédiatement ne me laissant pas le temps de me cacher et elle me prend en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Sans doute pour me dissimulé de Sakura elle referme immédiatement la porte sur elle et m'entraine rapidement dans l'une des chambres.

- Tu as entendue?

Waouh… Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour moi et sa parais même sur son visage. L'entendre me défendre ainsi et le voir aussi inquiète du plan de Sakura me rend vraiment joyeuse sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi.

- La fin tout du moins. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Sakura est intelligente mais je le suis bien plus qu'elle, peu importe ce qu'elle a imaginé maintenant que je suis au courant qu'elle prépare un plan je vais prendre un malin plaisir à le lui retourné en plein visage!

Elle ne semble pas du tout rassuré mais je suis confiante, depuis le temps que nous sommes amie je commence à bien connaitre le petit côté obsessionnel de la rosette et elle ne me fait pas peur. Je fais un sourire rassurant à la brune et je lui prends la main pour la tiré avec moi jusqu'au salon ou les autres sont en pleine partie de twister.

- Hé merde ils ont déjà commencé à boire!

- Je crois bien… Tu veux un verre? Me demande gentiment Tenten.

- Non merci.

C'est évident que je dirais non, je n'ai jamais accepté de boire de toute ma vie et je me doute bien qu'avec ma petite constitution je risque de saouler dès le premier verre (chose à éviter avec Sakura dans les parages). Sakura nous suis de près et souri à la vue d'Ino et Kiba enchevêtré sur le tapis de jeu. Il ne faut plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'Ino ne perde l'équilibre entrainant le garçon dans sa chute sous nos rires collectif. Ils ont à peine le temps de se relever que Sakura attire l'attention sur elle.

- Hé ça vous dit de jouer à autre chose, au moins pour faire participer tout le monde.

Voyons voir ce qu'elle à préparer.

- Tu as une idée Sakura? Lui demande mon frère.

- Non pas vraiment c'était juste pour demander.

Hypocrite!

- On fait un strip-poker! Propose négligemment Kiba avant qu'il ne sente les regards meurtriers de mon frère, Sasuke et Neji (oui lui aussi il a un petit côté surprotecteur envers Hinata). Ok ne me trucidé pas les gars ce n'était qu'une blague!

- Dommage… Sa aurait été amusant, murmure Ino en fixant Sasuke qui l'ignore royalement.

- Pourquoi pas vérité et conséquence, hésite faussement Sakura.

Voilà donc ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis le début. Franchement je m'attendais à mieux de ta pars Sakura, jamais Hinata n'acceptera de jouée et les autres ne la laisseront pas de côté.

- J-je ne sais pas trop Sakura.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, Hinata chérie je t'adore! Les autres ne te laisseront jamais tomber.

- Allez Hinata ce sera amusant, en plus on peut modifier les règles pour que ce soit moins long pour les autres.

Il me semblait bien aussi qu'elle devait avoir une idée plus complexe qu'un simple jeu mais peu importe elle ne convaincra jamais Hinata.

- À quoi tu penses? Demande un Lee qui comme à son habitude dit « amen » à tout ce que dit Sakura.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas… La personne qui viens de finir choisi la prochaine à passer et lui demande vérité ou conséquence et une fois qu'il a répondu il donne l'autre chois à tous les autres. En gros si quelqu'un choisi vérité tous les autres auront une conséquence choisi par la victime.

Pas mal comme stratégie, de cette façon elle double ces chances de me coincé.

- Moi j'embarque, déclare joyeusement Kiba. Attendez-moi je vais chercher la bière!

- Tout ça vas finir en orgie, déclare calmement Ino. J'en suis!

- Moi aussi!

Bon la réaction d'Ino ne me surprend pas vraiment mais pourquoi Tenten a dit oui, elle risque d'entrainé tous les autres. Si ce n'était du regard d'avertissement qu'elle lance à l'instigatrice du jeu j'aurais cru qu'elle m'avait piégée.

- Allez les garçons vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser les filles jouer toute seules!

Idiot de grand frère tu n'aurais pas pu fermer ta grande bouche pour une fois.

- Si Hinata ne joue pas ce sera sans moi, dit Neji d'un ton égale.

J'adore vraiment le coté protecteur de Neji et vive ma belle et timide Hinata chérie… Mais attend, il fait quoi cet imbécile à aller la collé comme ça il veut la tuer?

- Allez Hinata, ce sera amusant et on est entre amis alors il ne se passera rien de grave ce soir, la supplie mon frère les yeux pétillant à genoux devant elle.

Ça c'est ce que tu crois pauvre imbécile. Mais qui m'a collé un frère pareil?

- D-d'accord!

NONNNNnnnn…

- Alors tête de tomate tu te dégonfle ou tu joues?

- Très chère Sakura sache que je ne me dégonfle jamais mais s'il te plaît change de place la lumière se réfléchie sur ta calvitie et tu me fais mal aux yeux.

Ça y est les hostilités sont officiellement ouverte, je n'ai pas pu choisir le champ de bataille mais je compte bien emporter la guerre. Kiba revient de la cuisine et distribue les boissons à ceux qui en veulent et vide sa propre bouteille en trois gorgées avant de la faire tourner sur le sol entre nous pour désigner le premier à se lancer. Les premières minutes se passent assez bien car les garçons se lancent la balle entre eux dans une série de défi stupide et les questions communes ne sont pas trop difficiles. De tout évidence personne n'ose briser la glace avec des questions plus intime ou des défie oser de peur que ça se retournée contre eux. Du moins c'est ce qui se passe jusqu'au moment où Lee désigne Sakura qui répond à la question d'ont tout le monde connais la réponse, « Non Lee! Je ne suis pas du tout amoureuse de toi! » Une fois sa réponse donné elle se tourne vers moi avec un regard kasi sadique.

- Pour votre conséquence à tous, Kiba vas dans ton sac et sert un verre de tequila à tout le monde!

Donc les voiles tombent, elle veut me saouler pour me faire parler, cette fille est diabolique! Bon un seul verre ne devrait pas trop me faire effet. Enfin j'espère car en avalant mon premier verre d'un traits j'ai senti mon visage s'enflammé pendant qu'une colonne de feu descendait jusque dans mon estomac.

- Karin!

- Euh… Oui?

- Hé bien vérité ou conséquence?

Hou la la! Si elle me fait boire une autre fois je suis cuite j'ai déjà le cerveau engourdi.

- Vérité!

Sakura prend quelques instants pour réfléchir à sa question, elle sait (ou du moins elle croie) que je suis toujours en possession de mes moyens et elle ne doit pas vouloir ouvrir son jeu trop tôt.

- Mis à part ta famille, combien de personne à-tu embrasser cette année?

La garce, elle pose une question avec une réponse vague pour insister les autres à vouloir creuser plus en profondeur sans qu'elle n'ait à agir par elle-même.

- Deux.

Les autres me regardent étrangement et Sakura semble se réjouir de la situation, elle doit croire que son plan fonctionne à la perfection… Je vais lui effacer son petit sourire, je dois maintenant donner une conséquence à tout le monde et je sais très bien comment détourné l'attention de moi.

- D'accord, pour votre conséquence si l'un d'entre vous a déjà embrassé quelqu'un dans cette salle il doit le refaire immédiatement, moi exclue bien sûr!

Mes pauvres Naruto et Sasuke pâlissent immédiatement en me fixant méchamment et malheureusement pour eux leur réaction ne passent pas inaperçus.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux les mecs, s'exclame Kiba en s'étouffant presque avec son alcool. Vous…

- Kiba… réfléchit bien et pense à ton avenir avant de terminer cette phrase!

Le ton de Sasuke refroidit immédiatement la pièce. Lentement il se lève et prend mon frère dans ces bras un court instant avant de reprendre sa place.

- Tu n'as jamais parlé de la bouche, dit-il simplement.

- C'était un accident et le prochain qui en reparle meurt, finit par dire mon frère d'une voir sombre.

Personne ne dit rien mais beaucoup de rire sont difficilement réprimé (en partit dû aux têtes que font Sakura et Ino). La ronde continu et Tenten vas embrasser Naruto sur la joue en lui souriant et… Mais elle fait quoi? Sakura me lance un clin d'œil très éloquent avant de se dirigé vers Ino.

- On leur montre ce que c'est un vrai baiser?

Et elle se penche sur elle et lui administre un baisser capable d'allumer un incendie dans la tête et le bas-ventre de n'importe qu'elle homme, justement il commence à faire chaud ici, non? Merde je pense quoi là, je suis une fille moi!

- Les filles c'est moi qui est lesbienne ici alors calmez-vous et ayez un peu de pitié pour les autres.

Sakura se détache de mon autre amie et pendant un instant on peut voir un mince filet de salive qui relient leurs lèvres ensemble (pendant que moi je les dévisage en déglutissant comme une imbécile) « T'es pas drôle Tenten » dit Sakura d'un ton déçue.

- C'était quoi ça? Murmure mon frère le regard un peu perdu.

- Deux allumeuses, lui répond Sasuke aucunement affecté par le spectacle.

Parfois je me demande si il n'est pas gay lui aussi… La tête que feraient les filles en l'apprenant. Bon revenons au jeu, bon point pour moi cette histoire de baiser à complètement détourné l'attention de moi mais en contre parti à partir de maintenant les défis et questions risquent de devenir de plus en plus oser.

- Alors Karin, tu choisi qui?

Excellente question Tenten, qui risque le moins de me poser de problème… Évidement ce serait Hinata mais elle ne semble toujours pas remise du spectacle des deux allumeuses je vais lui laisser le temps de se reprendre pauvre elle.

- Shikamaru!

- Galère… Vérité.

- Tu es déjà tombé amoureux?

- Oui.

C'est du grand Shikamaru, la réponse la plus courte, précise et monotone possible.

- Maintenant je dois donner une conséquence… Trop la flemme, Kiba sert une autre tournée!

QUOI? Non! Visiblement Kiba se fiche de mes cri mentaux car il nous ressert immédiatement et nous buvons tous mis à part Shikamaru. La tequila me brule à nouveau le système digestif et je sens mon cerveau s'engourdir alors que mon corps me semble tout léger… Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi. Au moins j'ai toujours les pensées claires.

- Karin!

- Quoi, encore moi?

Non mais à quoi il joue lui? Dire que je lui fessais confidence pour comprendre ce qui se passait ce soir et m'aider.

- Vérité.

- Il se passe quoi au juste entre toi et Sakura depuis six semaines?

Je n'y crois pas il oser utiliser ce stupide jeu pour m'interroger.

- Elle croit que je suis lesbienne à cause que je l'ai embrassé pendant une répétition et elle me harcelle depuis pour confirmer son délire.

Gros silence, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement mais je m'en fous car je suis en train de me demander pourquoi je viens de dire ça sans réfléchir. Mes pensée ont beau être claire elles ne se rendent pas à ma bouche qui dit n'importe quoi d'une voix pâteuse.

- Et s'était comment, me demande Ino innocemment.

- Pas mal mais Tenten est bien meilleure qu'elle, je ne sais pas si elle a plus d'expérience ou si c'est parce qu'elle y a mis plus de cœur.

Non mais pourquoi je continue, je suis en train de m'enfoncer toute seule. Foutu tequila!

- Hein? Mais si tu as embrassé Sakura en répétition pour quoi a tu embraser Tenten? Interviens mon frère.

- Bah! T'écoute jamais quand on parle idiot de frangin, je viens de le dire. Cette idiote de Sakura voulait me piégé alors elle s'est servie de Tenten pour me tester. Ho c'est là que tu te cachais!

Je viens de voir la bouteille de boisson que Kiba à déposer près de lui juste à portée de ma main. Je m'en saisi avant d'en avaler une longue rasade à même le goulot me faisant grimacée. Autant tomber ivre morte avant d'avoir finie de creuser ma propre tombe avec mes propos d'ivrogne.

- On devrait s'en tenir là pour ce soir, déclare sobrement Neji.

- Ho mais c'est pas juste je viens de répondre à vos questions vous devez avoir votre conséquence!

- Karin tu es trop saoule pour continuer, le jeu est fini pour ce soir, dit Sakura qui tente de me redresser pour m'entrainer plus loin tout en me retirant la bouteille.

Elle se moque de moi c'est elle qui c'est débrouiller pour me saouler et maintenant elle essaie d'avoir le beau rôle en venant à mon aide, salope à ce point ce n'est pas croyable.

- Quelle blague, et c'est la faute à qui si je suis dans cet état? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu jouer pour me faire parler, je suis même sure que tu à donner l'idée du verre commun à Kiba. Si tu n'es pas contente du résultat tu n'as qu'a aller te coucher moi je veux jouer!

Je l'oblige à me lâcher mais dès que le contact est rompu mon équilibre me trahit et je tombe sur le dos en riant, je viens d'avoir une idée.

- J'ai une idée, comme défi tout le monde tout nu! Comme ça ma petite Saky vas peut-être se décrispé si elle peut mater Sasuke... Non j'ai mieux pour te rendre le sourire, je vais faire comme si tu avais raison.

Je me redresse difficilement, malgré ma tête qui tourne comme si je sortais des montagnes russe je réussi à conserver mon équilibre et tout le monde me regarde comme si j'allais m'effondré à tout moment. Je fini par trouver la personne que je cherche et me laisse tomber à quatre patte par-dessus elle, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir je me mets à l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Sakura me saisi par les épaules et me sépare d'Ino qui se demande ce qui vient de lui arriver.

- Karin tu deviens ridicule, me dit la rosette visiblement remontée.

- Tu sais quoi Sakura?

- Quoi encore?

- Je me suis trompé, ce n'est pas Tenten qui embrasse diablement mieux que toi c'est juste toi qui embrasse comme une truite!

Hou la la, la petite rosette est en colère cette fois et elle va me faire savoir, c'est fou comme elle est susceptible.

- Vous croyez que la veine sur son grand front va sauter? Que je demande innocemment.

- Sakura elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit vas te calmée un instant, dit la voix de mon ténébreux ami.

- Mais Sasuke…

- Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir je crois.

Je profite que mon ami me fasse dos pour me coller contre lui.

- Sasu-chou mon sauveur. Je me posais une question tout à l'heure, tu sais la fois ou je me suis déshabillée pour toi… Pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité je ne suis pas assez belle pour toi? Tu ne préfères tout de même pas les garçons hein? Les filles seraient tellement déçues.

Je fais un rapide tour d'horizon de la pièce et mon esprit embrumé tente de faire le point sur la situation. Sasuke, Sakura et Ino me fixent avec des regards de psychopathe, Naruto gueule sur Sasuke lui demandant des explications, Kiba et Choji sont mort de rire pendant que Shikamaru se tient la tête à deux main devant ma bêtise. Je remarque enfin que Lee a disparu depuis un bon moment pendant que Neji regarde la scène sans bouger indifférent avec Hinata qui se sert de lui comme remparts de fortune en prévision de la bataille à venir. Finalement Ten… Elle est ou Tenten? Ha elle parle dans l'oreille de mon frère qui a fini de crier. Le frangin vient vers moi, me saisit pour me jeter sur son épaule comme un sac de patates et me porte vers les chambres.

- Hé mais lâche-moi, je veux encore jouée… En plus personne n'est tout nu bande de tricheur!

- Pas question petite sœur. Tu vas te coucher avant de faire plus de bêtise, me dit sévèrement mon grand frère tout en grimpant l'escalier.

Nous avons le temps de gravir le tiers de l'escalier avant mon premier appel à l'aide.

- Grand frère…

- …

- Naruto, je répète en gémissant.

- Quoi?

- Je vais vomir!


	6. Chapitre 6

Je suis maladeeeee… Je n'ai même pas encore ouvert les yeux et mon crâne veut exploser. Ma seule consolation en ce moment est que je suis confortablement blottie contre quelque chose de chaud et doux… Minute : chaud, doux et qui respire… Non, non, non ne me dites pas que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un de la bande pendant que j'étais saoule. J'hésite un instant, et puis merde je laisse aller mes mains pour vérifier ce que je crains déjà deviner… Re-merde cette personne est nue, ça y est je veux mourir pour autre chose que ma tête. J'ouvre finalement les yeux pour constater avec horreur que je suis couché avec Tenten, ce qui étrangement me rassure un peu (non mais si ça avait été Kiba… ou pire Lee). Non mais je raconte quoi moi je suis rassuré d'avoir couché avec Tenten mais je pense à quoi moi?

Je soulève légèrement la couverture et suis surprise de voir que, moi, je suis en tenue de nuit. Enfin pas mon bon gros pyjama bien couvrant et chaud mais tout de même un t-shirt long qui ne m'appartiens pas. Je me demande bien qui a pu me changer, sans doute Tenten ou Hinata d'après le peu de souvenir que j'ai, c'était elles les moins atteinte avant le trou noir dans ma mémoire. Je voudrais bien me lever mais dès le premier effort ma tête se révolte douloureusement et en plus tous mes muscles semblent totalement privés d'énergie.

- Alors ma belle ivrogne tu te sens comment ce matin, me demande mon amie d'une voie endormie.

J'ai dû la réveiller en gémissant.

- Si tu m'aime, achève-moi!

Elle a un petit rire fatigué et se retourne vers moi (et Dieu merci la couverture cache l'essentielle).

- Pas question tu vivras avec les conséquences de tes actes.

Je me demande bien si j'ai fait une autre gaffe plus tard dans la soirée. Je laisse passer un instant afin de bien formulé la question qui me hante avant de me lancer.

- Tenten pourquoi tu es… Enfin avons-nous fait quelque chose hier?

Une petite lueur malicieuse que je n'aime pas du tout apparaît dans son regard fatigué.

- On en a tellement fait ma belle, c'est dommage que tu ne te rappelle rien de cette nuit.

J'enfouis mon visage sous les couvertures en gémissant de nouveau. Je me doute bien que je mérite ces moqueries avec ce gros trou de mémoire, d'ailleurs je commence à m'inquiéter… Et si elle était sérieuse?

- Pas besoin de te cacher, nous n'avons pas fait « ça ». Dit moi ce dont tu te rappelles en dernier je vais essayer de combler les trous

- Euh… Je crois que j'ai raconté à tout le monde l'histoire avec Sakura.

- Oui… et soit dit en passant tu devrais être tranquille maintenant, Naruto lui à passer un sacré savon pour t'avoir mise dans cet état.

- Ok ensuite… Je n'ai pas vraiment demandé à tout le monde de se mettre tout nu?

Ma voix se fait toute petite à la fin de ma question, pitié faite que ça n'ait été qu'un rêve.

- Oui et leur visage à ce moment en valais vraiment la peine. Tu te souviens d'autre chose après?

- Pas vraiment mais je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose à Ino.

La voir qui se retient avec peine pour ne pas rire ne me rassure pas du tout.

- Pour lui faire quelque chose tu lui à fait quelque chose! Pour provoquer Sakura tu lui es sauté dessus pour l'embrasser devant tout le monde et après tu nous as comparé en disant qu'elle embrassait comme une truite.

Je me renfonce un peu plus sous les couvertures en position fœtal me préparant à encaisser ce qui viendra surement.

- Ensuite?

- Euh… Tu as raconté à tout le monde ton strip tease pour Sasuke en lui demandant pourquoi tu n'étais pas belle nue…

Cette fois c'est sure je ne sors plus de sous ces couvertures, je préfère mourir que d'affronté les autres après ça. Tenten semble sentir mon désarrois car elle se met à me caresser gentiment le dos par dessue les couvertures. Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue ou les restes de l'alcool dans mon sang mais je fini par éclaté en sanglot, à cause de cette fichu soirée mes deux meilleures amies doivent me détesté et j'ai sans doute provoqué une dispute monstre entre mon frère et Sasuke. En plus tous les autres vont me prendre pour une salope et une nymphomane en puissance.

- Allons ne pleure pas, Naruto et Sasuke ce sont déjà expliquer et ils ont réglé ça entre eux. Pour les filles… Elles vont sans doute boudée pendant quelques temps mais elles s'en remettront. Tous les autres ont bien trouvé la soirée drôle mais ils ne te jugeront pas différemment.

Sans blague je me demande vraiment si je suis aussi facile à lire qu'elle le fait croire, à moins que Naruto ai vraiment un truc pour lire les pensée et le lui a donné.

- Arrête il n'y a que Naruto qui peut lire mes pensée! Dis-je d'une petite voix indigné.

- Idiote! Je ne lis pas tes pensées, je te connais et sa sufis. Allez sort de sous ces couvertures j'aimerais voir la personne avec qui je parle.

À contre cœur je sors mon visage et grimace à cause de la faible luminosité qui m'agresse les yeux.

- Houlà surtout quand tu te lèveras ne regarde aucun miroir tu te ferais peur.

Pas besoin de me le dire je m'en doute déjà.

- Après tes aveux Naruto et moi on t'a monté ici, tu as été malade pendant une heure et on est allé se coucher.

Allez tan qu'à avoir honte autant poser la question à cent dollars.

- Qui m'a changé au juste? Et pourquoi tu es toute nue?

À l'entente de ma question elle émet un petit rire assez mignon qui me fait croire que j'ai fait une dernière bêtise avant de dormir hier.

- Quand tu à arrêter de vomir je t'ai lavé autant que j'ai pu et je suis allé me changer mais quand je suis revenu dans la chambre tu étais déjà dans le lit en petite tenue. Je voulais trouver ton pyjama et te le faire mettre mais tu m'as agrippé au passage pour me tirer dans le lit.

- D'accord mais à ce moment c'était moi qui était nue non?

- Oui mais dans la nuit tu t'es réveiller et tu avais froid donc tu m'as arraché mon t-shirt pour le mettre. Comme tu t'es réinstallé contre moi je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller en allant mettre un autre chandail donc j'ai laissé passer.

- Je t'ai… déshabillé, parce que j'avais froid?

- Oui, me dit-elle en souriant.

Plus jamais je ne consommerais d'alcool, ça me rend trop folle.

- Désolé, fis-je d'une petite voix.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonné Karin, je t'ai laissé faire après tout. En plus ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la chance de dormir contre une belle fille… Si en plus elle m'arrache mes vêtements je suis vraiment gagnante au change.

Malgré mon état je peux tout de même percevoir la petite pointe de tristesse derrière sa blague. Depuis que je la connais mis à part la mise en scène avec Naruto elle a toujours été célibataire et même si notre pays se dit ouvert envers les homosexuels les vieux préjugés ont la vie dure. Même après qu'elle ait fait avouer publiquement son orientation personne ne semble avoir suivi le mouvement donc difficile pour elle de trouver une compagne. Si ça se trouve elle est déjà tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne partage tout simplement pas son orientation. Comme pour me demander la permission elle passe lentement son bras derrière moi et installe ma tête au creux de son épaule. La situation pourrais paraitre assez compromettante si quelqu'un venait à entrer mais je m'en fiche, je suis fatigué et mon amie à besoin de la proximité de quelqu'un donc je m'endors lentement au son des battements de son cœur.

Second réveil, je suis toujours installé contre mon amie et cette fois je fais tout pour rester immobile afin de ne pas la réveiller. Malheureusement ces quelques heures supplémentaires de sommeil n'ont en rien amélioré mon état (qui se situe à la limite entre malade en phase terminale et zombi fraichement déterré). J'aimerais bien rester ainsi bien au chaud mais je meurs de soif et une visite aux toilettes devient vraiment prioritaire. Ma compagne de couche doit avoir le sommeil terriblement léger car elle s'éveille à son tour et me sourit.

- Alors, comment tu te sens?

- Misérable. Je vais aux toilettes et je reviens.

- Je me sépare d'elle et me redresse du mieux que je le peux malgré mes jambes flageolantes et ma tête douloureuse.

- Tu devrais te recoucher après, je vais descendre nous cherché à boire et à manger.

Elle se lève à son tour et rejoins son sac de voyage pour prendre un nouveau haut (finalement elle n'était pas nue mais bien en shorty). En ouvrant la porte de la chambre la lumière m'agresse de nouveau les yeux amplifiant mon mal de crâne au point de m'en donner la nausée. Je réussi à me trainé dans la salle de bain tout juste à temps pour tomber à genoux devant la cuvette et rendre douloureusement un jet de bile. Après quelques instants quelqu'un me rejoins pour retenir mes cheveux afin qu'ils ne tombent pas dans l'eau, je crois que c'est Tenten mais je ne peux pas vérifier car je suis un peu occupé en ce moment. Quand les crampes cessent enfin je me laisse tomber sur le carrelage complètement épuisée.

- Ça va aller Karin?

Je me suis trompée ce n'est pas Tenten mais ma petite Hinata qui est venue à mon aide (je sais qu'elle est plus grande que moi mais c'est un détaille).

- Ce sera bientôt fini pour moi Hinata, venge ma mort!

Elle a un petit rire très mignon et m'aide à me redresser.

- Allez, je te ramène dans ta chambre pour que tu te reposes.

Ma chambre, mon lit, l'obscurité, la tranquillité… Tout le nécessaire pour agoniser en paix. Quelle doux rêve que de rejoindre cette pièce mais ça devras attendre car ma vessie dois malheureusement passer en premier. Sans me préoccupé d'Hinata ou de la porte toujours ouverte je m'installe sur la toilette et me soulage. Je dois vraiment donner un spectacle pathétique.

- Plus jamais d'alcool!

Ma gorge est irrité et je reconnais à peine ma propre voix tellement elle est fluette et rauque.

- Ne t'en fait pas… Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait cette promesse ce matin, tente-t-elle de me rassuré en rougissant fortement.

Elle aurait donc dérapé elle aussi? Il faudra que je demande aux autres ce qui est arrivé chacun de leur côté une fois que je serais remise.

- Et on à retrouver Lee endormis dans une baignoire ce matin, les garçons pensent que le premiers verre l'a mis K.O.

Au moins l'honneur est sauf, je ne suis pas le première à être tombés au combat. Je me relève et passe au lavabo pour me rincé la bouche. Comme je me redresse prête à ce qu'Hinata m'aide à rejoindre ma chambre nous croisons Sakura et Ino qui m'observe visiblement surprise de me voir dans un état pareil. Sakura semble vouloir me dire quelque chose mais elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je me repenche sur le lavabo prise de nausée. Malheureusement pour moi je n'ai même plus de bile à expulsée et les minutes suivante ne sont ponctuées que de douloureux spasmes et gémissement de douleur. Une fois la crise passé Hinata passe un linge humide sur mon visage rougis par l'effort et couvert de larmes. Au bout de quelques minutes elle réussit enfin à me ramener à ma douce chambre plongée dans le noir et attend avec moi le retour de Tenten qui arrive finalement accompagnée de mon frère.

- Salut petite sœur!

- Moins fort s'il te plaît j'ai vraiment mal à la tête Naruto.

Je n'ai même pas la force de le réprimandé correctement, je me fais pitié.

- Justement on t'amène quelque chose pour te remettre sur pied! Un petit déjeuné spécial gueule de bois : des cachets pour la tête, beaucoup d'eau par ce que l'alcool déshydrate et un bol de bouillon au poulet pour reprendre un peu de force.

Rien que l'idée de manger me dégoute et j'enfouis ma tête sous les couvertures.

- Je n'ai pas faim heu! (Oui je sais que mon comportement est immature mais je suis une petite sœur malade donc, j'ai le droit!)

Naruto rit doucement (ce qui est rare dans son cas) et me caresse la tête au travers le tissu.

- Je te la laisse Tenten, donne lui la becqué si il le faut mais fait la manger. Surveille aussi sa température ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait pris froid pendant le voyage, je retourne aider les autres à réveiller Lee… Tu m'accompagne Hinata?

Les deux repartent ensemble me laissant avec ma garde-malade attitrée.

- Il est qu'elle heure Tenten?

- Bientôt treize heure, allez prend tes cachets et mange un peu ça devrais aider à passer ton mal de tête.

Je me résigne à sortir de mon abri et à m'assoir contre la tête de lit. Tenten me tend gentiment les comprimés ainsi que l'eau pour les faires descendre.

- À ta place je rejoindrais les autres, je risque d'être de mauvaise compagnie pendant un jour ou deux, dis-je en prenant le bol de soupe fumante.

- Voyons je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser toute seule! En plus ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de jouer à la maman, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Pas vraiment en état de résisté je la laisse faire quand elle me prend la cuillère des mains pour la plongé dans le bol et la tendre devant ma bouche.

- Tu te moque de moi?

Sans se laisser démonter elle laisse sa main en place tout en me disant d'un ton sévère « Dit ha! ». Je fini par obéir, de toute façon je n'ai ni la force ni la motivation de me disputé avec Tenten pour une raison aussi puérile. Une fois mon repas terminé elle va déposer le plateau sur le sol près de la porte et reviens s'installer près de moi dans le lit, livre en main. Alors que la fatigue me reprend, sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve de nouveau la tête au creux de son épaule prête à dormir.

- Tu sais, dis-je d'une voix fatigué, la fille qui finira avec toi aura beaucoup de chance.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai choisi de la remercié avec ce choix de mot mais je la sens resserré légèrement son bras sur moi tout juste avant de m'endormir.


	7. Chapitre 7

La journée entière à fini par passer ainsi, entre les périodes de veille maternée par Tenten qui est resté avec moi tout du long et les périodes de sommeil dans la chaleur de ces bras. Finalement le lendemain je me suis réveiller la première, toujours pelotonné dans ces bras justement, et plus en forme que je ne l'ai été depuis cette fichue beuverie. Délicatement je me dégage de son étreinte en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller et je prends le chemin de la cuisine en quête de nourriture.

- J'espère que tu es plus en forme que tu en a l'air, me raille une voix que je connais bien.

Pourquoi elle est déjà debout celle-là? Elle est peut-être mon amie mais ce n'est pas vraiment la journée pour m'accueillir avec des insultes.

- Salut Ino!... Ta gueule Ino!

- Pas très fidèle à ta réputation, ou sont passé tes grande répliques bien pensée… Mais bon c'est toujours mieux qu'hier un peu plus et tu nous vomissais dessus. Bon, sans blague tu dois vraiment prendre une douche pour te remettre les idées en place… Entre autre chose.

Je la fixe sans trop comprendre où elle veut en venir et elle doit le comprendre parce qu'elle pouffe de rire avant de s'expliquer.

- Quand tu croiseras un miroir tu comprendras et même si je n'ai aucun problème avec le t-shirt et la culote comme pyjama ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de tenue que tu portes quand on peut te voir… À moins que ton petit numéro dans le spa t'ai déniaisé un brin.

Maintenant qu'elle en parle c'est vrai que le chandail trop grand de Tenten me dénude totalement une épaule et ne m'arrive à peine qu'à la mi-cuisse… Sans compter qu'Ino se trompe légèrement, je viens de réaliser que je n'ai même pas de culote. Tant pis les garçons sont coucher et ne se lèveront pas avant midi et Ino en a déjà vue bien plus (pour ne pas dire beaucoup trop).

- On s'en fiche, j'ai trop faim pour prendre le temps de me rhabiller.

Toujours souriante elle pousse vers moi une assiette contenant deux pains grillés généreusement tartiné de chocolat et de confiture.

- J'en avais trop fait et de toute façon je suis au régime.

Mon estomac gronde violement à la vue de ma première nourriture solide en deux jours.

- C'est dans ces moments que je suis heureuse d'avoir une blonde hystérique parmi mes amies.

- De rien, tu m'aideras pour mes tests d'histoires, comme sa je serais heureuse d'avoir une rousse intello comme amie, me répond-t-elle en me tirant la langue gentiment.

Pendant que je mange mes tartines Ino me raconte une partie de ce que j'ai manqué après mon trou de mémoire.

- On peut dire que tu as réussi une sortie en beauté, il n'y avait plus personne qui parlais. Quand Naruto est redescendu Sakura a lancé une blague sur ton état mais il ne l'a pas trouvé drôle du tout et il ne s'est pas gêné pour le lui faire comprendre… En plus Sasuke s'en ai mêlé. Elle a vraiment passé un sale moment et je crois bien qu'elle t'en voulait beaucoup, au point de compter te tomber dessue hier mais en voyant l'état dans lequel tu étais elle a renoncé… Je crois qu'elle s'en veut.

- Elle a intérêt avec la journée que j'ai passé hier! Parlant d'hier, il s'est passé quoi avec Hinata et Lee?

- Pour Hinata si il est arrivé quelque chose je ne l'ai pas remarqué mais quand nous somment aller nous coucher elle semblait avoir trop bue elle aussi. Normalement elle devait dormir avec Tenten mais comme elle s'occupait de toi elle a du passé la nuit seule.

- D'accord… Pour Lee?

Mon amie éclate franchement de rire avant de s'expliquer.

- Après le premier verre il est allé à la salle de bain et il s'y est endormi complètement bourré. On n'a réussi à le réveiller qu'en lui versant un plein sceau d'eau glacé sur la tête.

Je le rejoins dans son rire alors que je visualise la scène puis je remarque l'horloge au mur.

- Il est seulement sept heures trente! Je crois que je vais retrouver Tenten dans le lit et volé quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

Ino me regarde étrangement et semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle se retient visiblement, ce n'est pas vraiment dans ces habitudes.

- Quoi?

- Non rien va le rejoindre, s'empresse-t-elle de dire. Mais avant regarde.

Elle traverse la pièce et décroche l'un des miroirs du mur pour me le tendre… Aussitôt retenti un cri d'horreur dans toute la cuisine, le mien. Seule une fille peut comprendre cette réaction, imaginé vous regardé dans un miroir et croiser le regard de la fille qu'aurait pu avoir Marylin Manson et Ozzy Osbourne en moins bien coiffé.

- Finalement je vais aller prendre une douche!

Je fuis en direction de ma chambre à toute vitesse de peur de croiser quelqu'un laissant derrière moi une blonde hilare. Je ne suis pas particulièrement coquette mais il y a toujours bien des limites à ce qu'une fille peut laisser voir un matin. J'entre en coup de vent dans la chambre et me fige complètement… Merde pourquoi je n'ai pas frappé?

- Salut! Je me demandais ou tu étais passée.

- Euh… En bas, j'ai mangé Ino, non idiote, enfin ce n'est pas toi l'idiote… Je veux dire que j'ai mangé avec Ino… Tu pourrais te couvrir s'il te plaît, je serais plus à l'aise.

Ça n'arrive qu'a moi ces choses-là, je quitte cette chambre à peine trente minutes alors qu'elle dort et quand je reviens elle m'accueil totalement nue serviette à la main. Visiblement la situation l'amuse grandement car elle jette le linge sur le lit et s'avance lentement vers moi d'une démarche féline et je remarque au passage qu'elle s'épile totalement... Je me demande si c'est confortable, zut mais je pense à quoi moi, Karin dit quelque chose et arrête de regardé!

- Tenten tu…

Elle me fait taire en me posant un doigt sur les lèvres tout en tendant sa main libre derrière moi et moi je cesse de respirer en entendant la suite. Finalement elle se saisi du peignoir de bain suspendu à la porte et l'enfile comme si de rien n'étais me faisant tout de même une grimace de gamine.

- Non mais c'était quoi ça? Je m'exclame rouge comme une tomate.

- Je te trouve toujours trop pâle, j'ai voulu te redonner de la couleur.

- Idiote!

- Nous sommes deux dans cette chambre, tu entre sans frappé et tu t'étonnes de m'y voir, qui est la plus idiote de nous deux?

Bon point pour elle, je n'ai pas trop le choix de lui donner raison.

- Désolé, je pensais que tu dormirais encore et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu allais prendre une douche?

- Oui, après un jour et demi il est plus que temps. Tu devrais y aller toi aussi ça te ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien.

- C'est justement ce que j'allais faire. Je te laisse la salle du haut et je vais en bas.

Je m'avance vers mes bagages et prend mon nécessaire de toilette ainsi que mon propre peignoir que j'avais laissé dans un coin de la pièce le jour de notre arrivé ici. Prête à partir je me retourne pour m'apercevoir que mon amie est toujours devant la porte visiblement en train de m'attendre.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours là?

- Parce que tu viens avec moi, me dit-elle très sérieusement.

Non mais elle est réellement idiote si elle croit sérieusement que je vais simplement dire oui et prendre une douche avec elle.

- Hors de question, laisse-moi passer que je puisse y aller, cette douche deviens vraiment nécessaire donc à moins que tu n'aies une excellente raison…

Foutu mauvais caractère du matin! Je m'énerve pour rien et maintenant que je l'ai provoqué je vais sans doute le regretté.

- J'ai deux bonnes raisons! Me dit-elle en levant deux doigts.

- …

- Premièrement la salle de bain du bas est réservé aux garçons, ça a été décidé pendant ton agonie d'hier. Deuxièmement il me faut quelqu'un pour me frotté le dos et j'ai décidé que ce serait toi et troisièmement comme c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi pendant que tu étais malade d'avoir stupidement répondue à la provocation de Sakura pour flatté ton petit orgueil de pseudo génie je crois que tu me le dois bien!

- Ça fait trois et non deux, je remarque la faisant sourire.

- Raison de plus… De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Avant que je n'ai le temps d'esquissé un mouvement pour me défendre je me retrouve prisonnière de ces bras, porté comme une marié. J'ai beau lui frappé la poitrine et crié pour qu'elle me pose au sol cela à autant d'effet que si j'avais été une gamine de cinq ans faisant sa crise. Mais où est-elle allé chercher une force pareille, je ne pèse pas une tonne mais je fais tout de même mon poids et elle ne semble même pas forcée.

- Mais c'est quoi tout ce bruit il y en a qui veulent dormir! S'exclame la voix de mon futur sauveur.

Naruto torse nu viens tout juste de sortir la tête de sa chambre et nous observe incrédule.

- Naruto! Aide-moi et dit lui de me poser!

Mon frère nous dévisage toujours tour à tour avant de soupirer en se frottant les tempes.

- Histoire de filles je ne m'en mêle pas.

Et il se retourne en fermant sa porte.

- Frère indigne, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

Je cesse de me débattre, de toute façon résisté est inutile et si je continue le bas du t-shirt risque de remonté mettant à l'air une partie de moi qui est très bien à l'ombre. Tenten victorieuse me conduis donc dans la salle de bains ou elle me dépose enfin mais directement dans la cabine de douche. Fatigué de ce petit jeu je tente une nouvelle sortie de nouveau interrompue par mon amie qui me déleste au passage de mon nécessaire de toilette et du peignoir.

- Tenten ce n'est plus drôle, laisse-moi sortir. Si quelqu'un nous vois il va se faire des idées et cette histoire avec Sakura risque de reprendre de plus belle alors très peu pour moi.

Elle me regarde un instant et pendant cette seconde j'ai l'espoir qu'elle me relâche mettant fin à cette mauvaise blague mais d'un mouvement elle ouvre l'arrivée d'eau.

- AAAH! Mais t'es dingue elle est glacée et je suis trempée maintenant!

- Quelle idée aussi de ne pas retirer ces vêtements pour prendre une douche, me nargue mon amie tout en ajustant la température de l'eau.

Je me résigne à subir le délire de Tenten tout en me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire aux Dieux quel qu'ils soient pour que toutes ces histoires de baisers, de rumeurs, de bain et de douche m'arrivent. Après quelques minutes de combat, ou j'ai bien cru suffoqué une ou deux fois, je réussi à retirer le tissu mouiller qui me sert de pyjama depuis deux jours avec l'aide de mon amie qui finit par l'envoyer dans un coin de la pièce où il s'écrase avec un bruit sourd. Maintenant je suis de nouveau nue devant elle, elle est nue devant moi et nous sommes dans cette foutu douche ou je n'ose faire le moindre mouvement de peur de la touchée. Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fait pas confiance mais la situation est trop étrange et je me demande si elle ne m'a pas attiré ici pour une raison moins innocente que ce qu'elle veut bien me faire croire… En plus je commence à avoir froid moi dans mon coin loin du jet d'eau.

- Allez approche-toi sinon tu vas retomber malade… Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais essayer de te violer, me dit-t-elle en riant.

- Euh, enfin admet que…

Je voudrais bien terminer ma phrase mais les mots restent bloqués quand elle me saisit le visage à deux main pour m'obliger à délicatement la regardé dans les yeux… Au secours je ne sais plus quoi faire!

- Tu devrais retirer tes lunettes, me dit-t-elle tout en me les retirant.

Elle ouvre la porte vitré et pars les déposer près du lavabo pendant que je la détaille malgré ma mauvaise vue. Tenten est vraiment une fille athlétique, il ne semble pas y avoir une once de graisse sur son corps. Maintenant ce n'est plus très difficile de comprendre comment elle a pu me soulever aussi facilement en voyant sa musculature jouer sous sa peau. Mon Dieu que cette fille est belle, elle ne ressemble pas du tout à ces pseudo modèle sous-alimenté comme Sakura ou Ino, non elle ressemble plus à ces ancienne statue de déesse grec que j'ai étudié en cours d'art, un corps sculpté par l'entrainement et le sport… Et elle à des fesses à tomber!

- Tu sais, si je ne connaissais pas je croirais que tu es en train de me mater.

- HEIN! Non mais tu délire!

Merde, merde, merde! Mais je faisais quoi la? J'étais vraiment en train de fantasmer sur ces fesses… En plus je me suis fait surprendre HAAAA!

- C'est drôle, alors tu fixais quoi? Demande-elle moqueuse.

Elle se fout de ma gueule!

- Euh, en fait je me disais que tu étais beaucoup plus musclé que je ne le croyais.

- O.k. donc j'ai ma réponse tu me matais.

Mais merde je peux répondre qui à ça? J'ai beau retourné la question dans tous les sens je ne trouve rien pour me défendre. Bon impossible d'attaquer alors retraite stratégique vers le jet d'eau et je laisse mes long cheveux rouge se faire mouiller afin qu'ils cachent mon visage tout aussi rouge qu'eux.

- Allez redresse la tête et prend ça, me dit-t-elle en me tendant mon champoing et mon gel de douche. Moi aussi je te regarde et je te trouve très jolie mais nous sommes là pour nous laver non?

Et elle dit ça tellement simplement. Savoir qu'elle fait exprès de me tourner en ridicule ne m'aide pas du tout à gérer la situation. Je ne me souviens pas déjà avoir été aussi mal à l'aise face à quelqu'un.

- Arrête de te moqué de moi ce n'est pas drôle!

- Non, c'est très drôle en fait, en plus tu es tellement mignonne quand tu es toute gêné. Je suis heureuse d'être venu ici juste pour avoir pu voir cette partie de toi.

Je lance un soupir de désespoir et elle éclate d'un petit rire, tant pis j'abandonne ça ne mène à rien de vouloir résisté de toute façon elle fera ce qu'elle veut de moi tan que nous serons sous cette fichu douche. Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose que son corps nu trop proche du mien si je ne veux pas perdre ce qui me reste de contrôle. Merde je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle me fasse autant d'effet… Non mais je n'arrive juste pas à croire que j'admette qu'elle me fasse de l'effet. Bon j'arrête de pensé. Ça ne mène à rien, je commence donc à me laver les cheveux et la situation devient presque normale au bout de quelques minutes. Nous nous savonnons et nous rinçons tout à tour échangeant nos places sous le jet d'eau. Je me surprends quelques fois à détailler le corps de ma compagne mais je commence à me dire que ce doit être normale, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me retrouve avec une fille totalement nue. C'est justement pendant que je l'observe qu'elle se tourne vers moi le sourire aux lèvres.

- Retourne-toi!

- Hein? Tu es pudique maintenant?

- Bien sûr que non, enfin pas avec toi, me dit-elle simplement. Je t'ai dit que je t'amenais pour que tu me frotte le dos alors laisse-moi m'occupé du tien avant.

Je ne gaspille pas de salive et de temps pour protesté de toute façon je sais bien que c'est inutile avec elle, je me retourne donc pour la laisser faire et comme je m'y attendais la situation dérape de nouveau. Elle ne fait que retirée mes cheveux du passage en les glissant devant mon épaule droite que tout mon corps est en feu. Si elle s'était contenté de seulement les repousser mais non, elle le fait en me caressant du bout des doigts tout du long. Mon dos, ma nuque, mon bras, mon épaule tout y passe et moi… Moi mon corps frissonne de partout et je grimpe sur un foutu nuage.

Soit cette fille a suivi des cours de massages soit elle à des mains magiques car elle ne fait que me savonné le dos et à chaque passage de ces mains il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Le pire c'est qu'elle en est consciente et, j'en suis sure, elle s'en amuse. Elle fait bien attention de ne toucher aucune zone « sensible » mais elle fait exprès de terminé ces mouvement à l'extrême limite de mes fesses ou tout juste à la naissance de mes seins. Mon Dieu je dois me rendre à l'évidence je ne suis plus en train d'explorer ma sexualité comme toute adolescente normale je suis simplement en train de prendre mon pied entre les mains de mon amie qui me chauffe à blanc. J'arrive à ma limite, je suis tout juste sur le point de lui demander d'aller plus loin et de finir le travail quand elle m'attire sous le jet d'eau pour me rincé.

- Veut-tu que je refroidisse l'eau tu es toute rouge?

Vas en enfer Tenten, pense tu que je ne vois pas ton foutu sourire pervers?

- N-non ça va.

Agr! Pourquoi je bégaie maintenant? C'est injuste, ce devrais être illégale de se moqué d'une amie en l'allumant sous la douche… Hé merde pourquoi elle me fait autant d'effet?

- Hum… Bon c'est ton tour maintenant tourne toi! Dis-je brusquement, légèrement frustrée.

- Oh, la petite Karin autoritaire fait son retour… Sois douce avec moi s'il te plaît, me dit-elle d'une petite voix narquoise.

Elle me provoque ma parole… Attend une minute je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce parole d'Uzumaki! Je commence par défaire ces deux chignons laissant ces élastiques tomber sur le sol de la douche et je replace sa chevelure devant elle comme elle l'a fait pour moi plus tôt en la caressant tout du long (c'est quand même surprenant de voir qu'ils lui arrivent au milieu du dos, elle fait comment pour les faire tenir dans de si petits chignons). Je saisi sa bouteille de gel et lui en envoie une longue giclé de savon liquide et glacé directement sur le dos la faisant sursauté.

- Hé mais c'est froid!

- Je sais, c'est voulu!

Que la vengeance commence, il n'y a aucun doute pour nous deux, le savon n'est qu'une excuse. Mes mains parcourent son dos, ces épaules et sa nuque la caressant à la recherche des zones qui la mettront dans le même état que moi il y a quelques minutes. Je ne dois pas être trop mauvaise à ce petit jeux car même si tout comme moi elle tente de ne rien laisser paraitre en ne laissant s'échappé aucun gémissement je sens ces muscles frémir sous mes doigts (je dois aussi avouer que je commence à y prendre gout moi aussi même si je n'y comprends rien). C'est un peu étrange comme sentiment mais en ce moment je ne considère plus mes actions comme un jeu ou une blague, je suis en fait très sérieuse. Je veux lui arracher des soupirs lascifs, je veux voir des frissons de désir parcourir son corps, j'ai besoin de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible… Merde je suis en train de perdre le contrôle, non je dérape totalement en fait mais je crois que je m'en fiche un peu. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, que je vais bientôt passer une ligne que je ne devrais pas franchir mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je pose mes doigts sur sa nuque à la naissance de ces cheveux et le les descend lentement le long de sa colonne vertébral la faisant se cambré inconsciemment. Arrivé au bas du dos je continu mon chemin caressant à pleine mains ces rondeurs parfaites qui m'attire depuis tout à l'heure lui arrachant enfin un soupir d'aise. Lentement elle se sépare de moi pour me faire face, nous ne disons rien, nous ne faisons que nous regardé droit dans les yeux et je comprends très bien ce qui lui passe par la tête. Je sais ce qu'elle veut, elle me demande la permission de continuer. Elle me demande cette fois d'agir en pleine connaissance de cause, de prendre l'initiative et ce en pleine possession de mes moyens. De mon côté je sens la panique monter de nouveau en moi mais je ne la laisse pas m'emporté. Cette fois je ne peux plus fuir, je sais bien que même si elle a amorcé cette situation c'est moi qui ai franchi la dernière étape toute seule. Finalement je cesse de réfléchir et dans l'air chargé de vapeur d'eau je me laisse aller et j'embrasse la fille qui un instant plus tôt n'était qu'une de mes amies.


	8. Chapitre 8

Le baiser a été merveilleux, encore meilleur que celui que nous avions partagé chez Sakura, il y a quelques semaines, mais toute bonnes choses a une fin. J'aurais cru que dans une situation pareille, nous ferions comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose, ou dans ces histoires que je lisais dans les livres ou sur internet, et que ce baiser se terminerait sur le sol. Que pendant des heures nous ferions sauvagement l'amour avant de nous mettre en couple, de l'annoncer à tout le monde qui nous accepterait, et que nous vivrions heureuse pour toujours avec nos trois enfants adoptés… Mais non ! Je me suis encore fait un film dans ma tête. Nous sommes effectivement toutes deux sur le sol, mais chacune à une extrémité de la douche à nous regarder et à reprendre notre souffle, sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Décidément, les situations irréelles et absurdes s'enchainent ces temps-ci.

- C'aura été une douche intéressante, finit par dire mon amie (est-elle encore seulement mon amie après cela).

Je ris légèrement ; on peut dire que Tenten manie l'art de l'euphémisme avec brio. Il semblerait que la pause réflexion soit terminée et qu'il est temps pour nous d'aborder le sujet de front.

- Dis-moi, je suis tombée dans un piège diabolique ou rien de tout ça n'était prévu ? Finis-je par demander.

- Disons que… J'ai tenté ma chance, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que le résultat serait aussi spectaculaire… Tu comptes t'enfuir cette fois aussi ?

Elle pose la question sur le ton de la blague, mais je sens une petite pointe de crainte qu'elle tente de cacher dans sa voix.

- Je ne peux pas fuir à chaque fois… Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire maintenant. Mais j'aimerais te poser une question.

- Vas-y !

Je prends le temps de respirer profondément avant de poser LA question.

- Es-tu amoureuse de moi Tenten?

Clair, simple et direct. Désolée Tenten, en temps normal, j'ai plus de tact pour une question aussi sensible mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse rapide et claire pour m'aider à mieux y voir… Dans ces cas-là, vive la méthode Naruto (enfonce la porte et dit bonjours après).

- Oui je suis amoureuse de toi ! Et toi m'aimes-tu ou tu ne fais… Qu'explorer les possibilités ? Me répond-t-elle sans aucune hésitation, comme pour se libérer.

Que c'est joliment dit, « explorer les possibilités », autre formule pour me demander « penses-tu aimer les filles ou ne fais-tu qu'essayer ? ». Le pire, c'est que j'ai beau y réfléchir, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui répondre. Je ne veux pas jouer avec ses sentiments, si elle est vraiment amoureuse de moi, ce serait cruel, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui donner de faux espoirs non plus. Je ne sais pas... Tant pis continuons sur la lancée de la folie volontaire et voyons où ça nous mène.

- Pour être honnête Tenten, pour ce qui est de mes sentiments je n'en ai aucune idée… Tout cela est tellement brusque que je n'arrive pas à faire le point.

Je vois bien qu'elle est déçue, mais je devais être totalement honnête avec elle, et lui dire ceci avant de poursuivre. Je profite qu'elle ait la tête baissée pour traverser la cabine et la rejoindre, en m'installant contre elle, la tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse mais je sais que je suis bien comme ça, contre toi. Je sais que c'est très égoïste de le dire comme ça mais…

- Non, non, c'est très bien de cette façon. Je préfère que tu prennes le temps d'être sûre de toi. Je peux bien vivre cette situation, je veux que tu restes près de moi mais… Si un jour tu te rends compte que tu ne m'aimes pas, peu importe la raison, dis le moi immédiatement d'accord ?

- Deal !... Et, merci.

Elle étend son bras autour de mes épaules et me serre un peu plus contre elle. Nous devons rester dans cette position une bonne minute sans rien dire, juste à profiter de la proximité de l'autre avant qu'elle ne prenne de nouveau la parole.

- Dis, le réservoir d'eau chaude, il contient beaucoup d'eau ?

- Aucune idée… Je crois qu'on devrait laisser à quelqu'un d'autre le soin de vérifier.

C'est en riant que nous quittons la salle de bain pour rejoindre notre chambre en nous tenant timidement la main. Nous avons dû rester une bonne heure dans cette salle, c'est réellement un miracle que personne ne nous ai surpris (et que nous n'ayons effectivement pas manqué d'eau chaude). Une fois entrée, je ferme la porte, la verrouille par mesure de sécurité (aucune arrière-pensée je le jure) et je m'assis sur le lit pour finir de sécher mes cheveux pendant que Tenten se débat avec les siens, pour les recoiffer.

- Tu étais obligée de défaire mes chignons, me demande-t-elle exaspérée.

- Tu ne t'es pas plainte tout à l'heure alors assume, je lui réponds narquoise.

Elle ne dit rien et je suis heureuse de constater que mon répondant semble être de retour au travail. Je me sens tellement bien en ce moment, c'est pourtant étrange. Après tout ce qui s'est passé et la discussion que nous venons d'avoir, je devrais être en pleine crise d'angoisse, roulée en boule dans un coin sombre. Mais en fait, je suis plus sereine que je ne l'ai été depuis longtemps. J'entends Tenten bouger derrière-moi, elle a sans doute fini de se coiffer.

- Karin, tes cheveux doivent être suffisamment secs, tu devrais venir me rejoindre.

Je me retourne et je la vois qui est de nouveau sous les couvertures, son peignoir reposant au pied du lit… Minute, Tenten, nue, lit, la rejoindre… Réflexion faite, je ne suis plus du tout sereine, je panique! Là ça va beaucoup trop loin et beaucoup trop vite pour mon petit cœur.

- Euh… T-tu sais… enfin je…

- Les autres ont encore fait la fête hier soir, ils ne seront pas debout avant une ou deux bonnes heures. S'il faut les attendre à rien faire autant le faire ici qu'en bas. Et puisque je peux te serrer contre moi j'aimerais en profiter un peu avant que les autres ne se lèvent.

Ouff… J'ai encore eu peur pour rien mais j'hésite encore. Nue sous à douche, c'est passé, mais nue sous la couverture…

- D'accord mais… Ça te dérange si j'enfile quelque chose avant?

Je dois être totalement rouge à cet instant et je n'ose même pas la regarder. Je viens de passer un très beau moment avec elle et cette fichue pudeur surdimensionnée qui me revient en pleine gueule.

- Pourquoi ça me dérangerais ? Attend, tu croyais que je voulais qu'on… A-t-elle le temps de dire avant d'éclater de rire.

C'est tout un commencement, ça ne fait que quelques minutes que nous somment ensemble et elle commence déjà à me tourner en ridicule. Tiens, ça sonne plutôt bien, « Tenten et moi on est ensemble ». C'est fou comme certaines choses, pourtant si imprévisible, prennent leur place facilement dans notre esprit. Je me dépêche d'enfiler l'une de mes chemises de pyjama qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse et je rejoins MA Tenten dans le lit. « Ma Tenten »… Juste d'y penser, des frissons me parcourent le corps. Mais il y a toujours une petite question dont il faudrait parler avant de continuer, autant régler cela immédiatement.

- Tenten, je sais que si tu as voulu mettre tout le monde au courant de ton orientation, c'est que tu ne voulais plus te cacher mais… Ça t'ennuie si on ne dit pas aux autres qu'on est ensemble?… Enfin pour l'instant…

- Alors on est ensemble, se réjouit ma belle en me serrant dans ces bras.

Je ne croyais pas qu'elle réagirait autant pour une simple tournure de phrase. J'imagine qu'elle aussi, elle se dit que c'est bon signe que je nous considère comme un couple malgré mes incertitudes. En quelques sortes, je crois que je viens d'officialiser notre couple, du moins à nos yeux… Notre couple. Je suis en couple avec Tenten. C'est vraiment dingue comment les choses ont pu changer en aussi peu de temps. Ma vie va vraiment devenir compliquée maintenant si elle accepte de garder notre relation secrète. La cacher à Naruto sera un véritable calvaire, et à moins de les éloigner de moi, Sakura et Ino auront rapidement des doutes, et ce quoi que je fasse. Sasuke tout comme Shikamaru l'auront deviné d'ici demain, même si je crois qu'ils le garderont pour eux. Une fois à l'école ce sera bien pire, j'imagine, avec tous les autres élèves, mes amis, les professeures et ma famille… Ma mère sera ingérable si elle l'apprend !

- C'est moi, ou tu es en train de te faire un film d'horreur dans ta tête et tu tentes de régler des problèmes qui ne sont même pas encore apparus ?

- Un peu… J'anticipe tous ce qui pourrait mal tourner et tout ce qui pourrait nous tomber dessus sans qu'on ne s'y attende.

- Ne t'en fais pas, si tu ne veux pas t'afficher avec moi, je peux le comprendre, ça m'a pris des années avant de trouver le courage de le faire alors je ne te demanderais pas d'en faire plus que moi. Pour les autres aussi ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à cacher tout un pan de ma personnalité durant des années alors une petite histoire de couple, ce n'est rien de difficile en comparaison.

Elle me rassure un peu mais tout de même, pourquoi je fais tout ça ? Pourquoi suis-je prête à me donner autant de mal alors que je ne peux rien affirmer sur mes sentiments ? Je soupir et je laisse aller ma tête contre ma compagne qui me caresse gentiment le dos.

Je suis bien dans ses bras, c'est peut-être une raison suffisante.

Deux mois ce sont écoulés depuis ce voyage au chalet et presque tout s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu. Sasuke et Shikamaru sont au courant pour nous deux mais n'ont jamais abordé le sujet. En fait, je crois qu'ils l'ont deviné immédiatement quand nous sommes descendues de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres. Sakura a arrêté de me harceler avec ses allusions et ses plans foireux pour me faire avouer, mais je sais bien qu'elle analyse chacune de mes actions dans le but de me démasquer, ne nous laissant que peu de marge de manœuvre à l'école. Je vois bien que même si elle est de mon côté, Ino entretient ses propres doutes et ce n'est pas elle qui prendra ma défense face à Sakura. Naruto quant à lui me terrorise, tellement ses soupçons sont flagrants. En même temps je suis sa petite sœur et Tenten est sa meilleure amie féminine, alors il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement.

Quand je dis que presque tout est arrivé comme je l'avais prévu, il y a tout de même eu trois impondérables qui se sont ajoutés à l'équation, pour la compliquée un peu plus. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Suigetsu se révèlerait totalement amoureux de moi et qu'il se rendrait compte que j'avais des sentiments pour une autre personne. Depuis, il s'est lancé dans une campagne pour gagner mon cœur. Pauvre lui, s'il savait, il n'a aucune chance de gagner contre Tenten… Si seulement il n'était pas un ami si cher à mon cœur… Ce serait sans doute plus simple de briser ses espoirs mais je ne veux pas le voir souffrir. En plus de cela, il a fallu que je joue les imprudentes et que j'embrasse Tenten à l'école dans les toilettes des filles. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre quelqu'un est entré en plein à ce moment-là, nous prenant en flagrant délit. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sauter de ma poitrine tellement j'ai eu peur que ce soit Sakura ou Ino, mais la chance devait être avec nous. C'était Hinata qui venait d'entrer et qui s'est évanouie en nous voyant. À son réveil, elle nous a félicité pour notre relation et nous a juré de gardé le secret.

Finalement le pire des scénarios s'est également produit… Je dis le pire, mais en fait, même dans le plus affreux des cauchemars, je n'aurais pas imaginé ça. Que ma mère devine que je m'étais mise en couple, et ce moins de dix seconde après notre arrivée… Sans compter son manque total de subtilité dans ses investigations pour trouver le nom de l'heureux élu de mon cœur… Ce secret ne pourra pas durer éternellement, je le sais bien, mais comment réagiront-ils, tous, quand ils apprendront que j'ai une petite amie ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Le voyage de retour fut beaucoup plus agréable que celui de l'aller. Toujours emmitouflée sous mes tonnes de couvertures et à demi gelée, j'avais toutefois pu profiter du confort d'être adossée contre Tenten, qui a tenue à faire le voyage avec moi. Mais comme toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, nous sommes de retour en ville et après avoir déposé Tenten et Hinata chez elles, nous terminons notre voyage dans la cour de notre maison. Sitôt la motoneige immobilisée, je m'empresse de me réfugier à l'intérieur, laissant à mon frère le plaisir de décharger nos bagages.

- Bonjours ma puce, alors ce voyage n'a pas été trop pénible ? Me demande ma mère depuis la cuisine (je me demande toujours comment elle fait pour savoir qui entre, même depuis l'autre bout de la maison).

Si elle savait.

- Non, j'ai passé du bon temps finalement.

Il y a eu un grand fracas dans la cuisine, suivi d'un long silence. Et pendant un instant j'eu peur qu'elle ait fait une chute.

- Maman?

Je n'ai pas plus le temps de m'inquiéter que ma tornade de mère arrive en trombe pour me saisir par les épaules et me fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Donc tu as aimé ta semaine ? me demande-t-elle très sérieusement.

- Euh… oui ? Confirmais-je, hésitante.

- Karin, tu détestes cette maison et encore plus en hiver… Il a dû se passer quelque chose d'important.

Elle prend encore un instant pour m'observer attentivement, puis son visage s'éclaire d'un grand sourire et elle me prend chaleureusement dans ces bras.

- Ma petite fille s'est fait un petit-ami, c'est trop mignon !

HEIN ?! Mais c'est quoi cette blague ? Que celui qui a inventé le sixième sens maternel aille en enfer, je vais avoir du mal à m'en sortir.

- Maman, tu délire complètement, je ne me suis pas fait de petit ami !

Vive la différence de genre, je ne suis pas obligée de lui mentir (ce qui serait inutile de toute façon, elle est pire que mon frère pour détecter les mensonges).

- Allez ma chérie, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire voyons…

- …

- Allez dis-moi c'est qui… Si c'est ton père et ton frère qui t'inquiètent, ça restera notre petit secret, achève-t-elle en chuchotant, l'air complice.

Ma mère est décourageante quand elle veut faire le rôle de la meilleure amie confidente, allez, on sort les grands moyens ! Si elle sait quand je mens une seule solution, la vérité.

- Maman je te jure qu'aucun garçon n'a tenté de se rapprocher de moi pendant les vacances, et de toute façon je ne les aurais pas laissé faire.

Ma déclaration semble faire effet car elle se recule en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air songeuse.

- Mmm… Tu n'essaierais tout de même pas de mentir à ta mère ?

- Non maman, je te le jure… La preuve, NARUTO !

Mon frère entre dans la maison en moins de dix secondes, pratiquement au garde-à-vous (gentil Naruto bien dressé).

- Naruto, maman pense que je me suis mise avec l'un des garçons de la bande pendant la semaine.

- Impossible, elle est toujours restée avec Tenten et les autres filles, confirme mon frère à mon grand bonheur.

Ma mère nous observe tour à tour, mon frère et moi, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Dommage, les petits enfants seront pour plus tard !

- MAMAN ! S'indigne-t-on mon frère et moi.

Un parent normal est-il supposé vouloir que ses enfants de seize et quinze ans aient des enfants ?

- Alors tu t'es réconciliée avec Tenten ! C'est bien que vous vous rapprochiez de nouveau, déclare-t-elle en changeant totalement de sujet.

Oups… Danger Karin, contrôle toi, n'ai aucune réaction anormale et parle naturellement. Elle n'a fait qu'évoquer Tenten alors pas de panique, tu ne devrais pas être affectée par un simple nom.

- O-oui!

MERDE !

- Tu devrais l'inviter à la maison une soirée, j'ai bien envie de revoir ma belle-fille préférée.

Hors de question !

- Maman, tu sais bien que Tenten n'est plus ta belle fille, nous nous sommes séparés. Explique mon frère calmement.

- Ce n'est qu'un détaille, mon garçon. Alors, vous allez l'inviter ? S'empresse-t-elle de nous redemander.

- Oui ce serait une bonne idée, je vais lui en parler.

Je te hais, Naruto !

- Elle pourrait même passer la nuit ici, comme avant ! Ajoute-t-il tout exciter.

- B-bon je… Vais vider mes sacs.

Je fuis hors de portée de ma famille, en priant pour qu'ils ne m'aient pas vue rougir à l'idée que Tenten et moi aurions la chance dormir à nouveau ensemble dans cette maison. Je dois avertir Tenten, elle ne doit sous aucun prétexte venir ici, sinon je suis finie.

Donc deux fichus mois ont passé, deux mois à faire des pieds et des mains pour éviter que ma mère ne rencontre Tenten. Deux mois de demi-vérité et de plan foireux gâchés en moins de trente secondes par mon idiot de frère… Non je suis injuste sur ce coup, c'est moi qui ait été idiote de ne pas voir les signes précurseurs du piège qu'il m'a tendu.

Hier j'ai discuté avec Tenten au téléphone, jusqu'à deux heures du matin, donc à sept heures au réveil je n'étais pas suffisamment attentive. Je n'ai pas fait attention au fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de dispute pour la salle de bain, ni au fait que ma mère ait été prévenante au petit-déjeuner, et encore moins quand elle nous a proposé de venir nous porter à l'école ; j'étais même ravie qu'elle nous évite de marcher, même si à chaque fois elle trouve le moyen de nous faire honte. J'ai compris que j'avais été piégée quand j'ai vu Tenten qui m'attendait devant la porte de l'école, ce qu'elle ne fait jamais. Ma mère a presque sauté de la voiture en marche pour aller la serrer dans ses bras (je rappelle que c'est elle qui conduisait).

- Ma belle Tenten, je suis si contente de te revoir !

Ma pauvre amie aurait sans doute bien voulu lui répondre, mais un petit détail l'en empêchait.

- Maman, je crois que tu l'empêche de respirer, souligne mon frère constatant la teinte bleuâtre que prenait ma douce.

Ma mère la relâcha donc avec un petit rire d'excuse, lui laissant une chance de reprendre son souffle.

- Bonjour… Madame… Uzumaki… Haleta difficilement ma brune. Toujours aussi en forme.

Ma mère se recule d'un pas et prend la pose, en se serrant un biceps, avant de déclarer d'une voix sérieuse.

- Hé oui, je suis toujours la belle-maman la plus forte du monde (je rappelle que nous sommes toujours en public et devant l'entrée principale de notre école).

Quand je disais qu'elle trouve toujours le moyen de nous faire honte… Mais le pire, c'est que, objectivement, je crois bien qu'elle a raison. Ma mère fait les courses pour toute la famille une fois la semaine (famille veut dire maman et Naruto inclus, estomacs sur pattes de renommé mondiale) et elle entre seule tous les sacs dans la maison… En un seul voyage, ce qui devrait être humainement impossible.

- Mais Tenten, ça fait déjà longtemps que je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler madame, je ne suis pas si vieille tout de même ! Appelle-moi Kushina !

Au moins elle ne veut pas qu'elle l'appel maman.

- … Ou maman !

Je le savais !

- Maman, on te l'a dit et redit, c'est triste, mais Tenten n'est plus ta belle-fille. Soulignais-je une nouvelle fois.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail ! De toute façon, tant que vous ne vous dépêcherez pas de me faire des petits enfants à cajoler, je n'ai qu'elle pour déverser tout mon surplus d'amour!

Et nous, ses vrais enfants, on est quoi, des meubles de jardins ?

- Hé maman ! Finit par dire mon frère avant qu'elle ne se lance à nouveau dans un délire. Puisque Tenten est là, on pourrait l'inviter directement ! C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de nous attendre à la porte.

Non ! Naruto je te hais et tu vas mourir dans d'horribles souffrances !

- Oh oui ! Nous sommes vendredi, il ne devrait pas  
y avoir de problème ! Tenten veux-tu te joindre à nous pour le repas de ce soir ? Demande ma génitrice avec les yeux brillants (parfois je me demande si elle ne désire pas sa présence plus que la mienne).

- J'en serais ravie, madame Kushina… Mais je voudrais étudier en fin de semaine, j'ai un peu de mal avec la nouvelle matière en mathématique, et les examens arrivent… Les études avant tout non ? Achève-t-elle dans un petit rire nerveux.

Ça c'est ma Tenten, l'excuse parfaite pour s'en sortir.

- Raison de plus pour venir !

Ta gueule Naruto, restes-en là !

- C'est grâce à Karin si je n'ai encore jamais échoué l'une de mes années scolaires, ça lui fera surement plaisir de t'aider à réviser.

Je te hais, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais je te hais !

- Si ta mère est d'accord tu pourrais même dormir à la maison et travailler une partie de la nuit !

- Maman est partie en voyage jusqu'à lundi, hésite mon amie en voyant mon air paniqué.

Échec…

- Alors c'est réglé ! Tu n'auras qu'à passer chez toi te chercher quelques vêtements, ensuite tu viens à la maison ! Karin se fera un plaisir de te faire réviser ! Achève ma mère, ne me laissant aucune chance de retourner la situation. Les études avant tout, non ? Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux, victorieuse (pourquoi on dirait qu'elle sait qu'elle vient de gagner contre moi?).

Et mat !

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne sera pas aussi pire que tu le crois.

- Mais je ne m'en fais pas… Je panique totalement ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, avec son petit numéro, Naruto vient de me prouver qu'il a des doutes à notre sujet. Ma mère c'est bien pire, on dirait qu'elle peut deviner ce que je pense juste en écoutant le rythme de ma respiration ! Elle est pire qu'un détecteur de mensonges.

- Je vais être avec toi, alors je te le répète, ne t'en fais pas.

Ne pas m'en faire ? Comment pense-t-elle que je puisse réussir ça ?

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est justement ça le problème, tu seras là ! Ils me connaissent trop, quand je suis avec toi je ne suis plus capable de me concentrer, je n'ai plus aucune subtilité… Ils vont se rendre compte tout de suite que je t'aime !

Ma voix monte dans les aigus à la fin de ma phrase, preuve que je perds réellement mon calme en ce moment. D'un coup, Tenten me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse passionnément (ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'est rare qu'elle soit aussi expansive).

- Merci ! Me dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

- Remercies-moi comme ça autant que tu le voudras mais… J'ai fait quoi au juste ?

Elle se détache lentement de moi pour me fixer, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ma personne.

- Soit tu es incroyablement mignonne soit incroyablement stupide… Réfléchis un peu à ce que tu viens de dire !

Je ne comprends pas du tout mais je sens bien que j'ai intérêt à trouver, et rapidement. Bon J'ai seulement dit que je paniquais, que mon frère avait des doutes, que ma mère me connait vraiment beaucoup trop pour mon bien, et que j'avais du mal à me contrôler quand elle est avec moi parce que…Oh, c'est ça.

Je sens mon visage devenir totalement rouge alors que je réalise la portée de mes paroles. En deux mois, j'ai toujours dit à Tenten que j'étais bien avec elle, qu'elle me rendait heureuse ou toute sorte de niaiserie du même acabit, mais dans la panique je viens, pour la première fois, de lui dire que je l'aime.

- Donc tu es mignonne, rit doucement ma belle en me reprenant dans ses bras. Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin me le dire.

Au moins elle est heureuse, moi je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je suis contente de lui faire autant plaisir, mais je me demande jusqu'où ces simples mots vont me mener. Depuis le début de notre relation, consciemment, je n'ai jamais exposé clairement mes sentiments réels. Comme si le fait d'avouer mon amour pour une autre fille m'aurait changé, même si je sais pertinemment, et depuis un bon moment maintenant, que j'aime Tenten. Même si je suis en couple et heureuse de l'être depuis des semaines, je ne suis toujours pas capable de définir ce que je suis. Homosexuelle, gay, lesbienne… Au mieux bisexuelle. Tous ces mots me semblent si gros, si définitifs que j'ai peur de me les attribuer. Enfin bon, je n'ai plus trop le choix maintenant.

- Je t'aime Tenten ! Lui dis-je tendrement alors qu'elle me serre toujours contre elle.

Voilà, c'est dit ! Volontairement, à haute voix et avec assurance (enfin autant que j'ai pu en trouver sur le moment). Cet instant très romantique et très embarrassant dans un sens, est interrompu par trois petits coups à la porte de la salle de bain des filles, annonçant l'entrée d'Hinata.

- Sakura et Ino arrivent !

Je me jette pratiquement contre le robinet, et tout en m'aspergeant le visage d'eau glacée afin d'en justifier la rougeur, je me dis que ce secret a radicalement modifié ma vie en peu de temps. Depuis les vacances de février, je me suis progressivement éloignée de mes deux meilleures amies afin de cacher ma relation. Même mon frère est beaucoup moins présent qu'auparavant, c'est évident qu'il sait que je lui cache quelque chose, et je crois qu'il m'en veut de ne pas lui faire confiance. Malgré tout, pour une raison que j'ignore, il a été beaucoup moins agressif pour savoir la vérité que je ne l'aurais cru ; lui aussi, il doit manigancer quelque chose.

Tout à l'opposer, il y a bien sûr Tenten avec qui je passe le plus de temps possible, et il y a Hinata. Depuis qu'elle nous a surprise nous embrassant dans cette même salle de bain, elle nous est d'une grande aide ; en fait nous lui devons nos rares moments d'intimités (pause bisou dans les toilettes pendant qu'elle garde la porte) et je me rends aussi compte qu'elle gagne vraiment à être connue. J'avoue que jusque-là, je ne la voyais que comme la fille timide mais sympathique de la classe, et je ne lui avais que rarement parlé. En fait, elle est sans doute la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse, et sa timidité finit par disparaitre quand elle se sent en confiance, ce qui laisse place à une fille étonnamment expansive. En plus, elle me fait penser à mon frère sur certains points. Comme lorsqu'elle nous dit ne pas en vouloir aux personnes qui l'ont persécuté autrefois à cause de sa personnalité (plus trop) effacée en public (en fait, je la crois même plus que mon frère sur ce point, mais personnellement, je voudrais voir ces salauds souffrir).

Bon je dois reprendre pied dans la réalité, mes amies arrivent et je dois avoir l'air naturel… Mais elles font quoi ces deux folles ?!

Tenten et Hinata sont au beau milieu de la pièce, se tenant les mains et sautillant sur place comme deux gamines de six ans qui viennent de recevoir une peluche dans un parc d'attraction. C'est justement à ce moment que nos compagnes de classe décident d'entrées dans la pièce.

- On fête quoi ? demande Ino, déjà prête à se joindre aux festivités des deux folles qui sautent toujours sur place.

- Que la stupidité ne soit pas mortelle, marmonnais-je dans mon coin quand mon amour se retourne vers les nouvelles venues.

Tout sourire, Tenten s'écrit à mon grand désespoir :

- Karin me rend tellement heureuse!

QUOI ?! Mais quelle mouche la pique, je ne suis pas prête à ce que tout le monde l'apprenne ! Je voudrais bien m'objecter mais Sakura dresse déjà un poing en l'air avec un cri de victoire, tout en tendant une main, paume ouverte, vers Ino.

- Gagnée, allez, envois la monnaie !

- Pas si vite grand front. Tenten de quoi tu parles au juste ?

Oui Tenten, qu'ai-je fait au juste hein ? Allez, trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, vite !

- Elle a accepté de me coacher pour mes révisions. Grâce à elle je vais pouvoir éviter les classes de rattrapage et profiter des vacances d'été !

Déçue, Sakura reprend sa main.

- Pourquoi tu es si heureuse ? Tu n'as tout de même pas de si mauvaises notes, si ?

- Tu n'as même pas idée, dis-je d'un ton blasé. Il lui a fallu l'aide de Naruto et même de ma mère pour me faire accepter ce contrat de titan… Je ne vous dis pas, la traversée du désert à côté, passe pour la croisière s'amuse.

Les filles éclatent de rire devant mon ton désespéré, pendant que Tenten me lance un petit regard d'avertissement. Dans les dents mon amour, ça t'apprendra à me faire une peur pareille.

La cloche retentit, annonçant la reprise des cours, et nous nous dirigeons donc vers notre classe. En passant près de moi, Hinata me glisse un petit sourire de félicitation qui me réchauffe le cœur. En y repensant bien, je crois que je me complique inutilement la vie avec toutes ces questions identitaires. Que je sois homosexuelle ou non, je saute le plus important, je n'aime pas toutes les filles de la planète, je n'aime qu'une fille. En fait ce n'est même pas une question de genre, je n'aime qu'une personne… J'aime Tenten, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et le reste je m'en fous. Ça ne fait pas de moi une personne bizarre, ça fait seulement de moi une personne amoureuse. Une parmi tant d'autre.

Reste à voir si cette belle révélation suffira à me donner le courage de l'annoncer à tout le monde.


	10. Chapitre 10

- Tu sais, je comprends très bien que tu ne veuille pas parler de notre relation mais si les membres de ta famille ont vraiment des doutes il faudra leurs dirent la vérité, ou trouver un moyen de les apaiser avant que la situation ne devienne invivable pour toi, non?

Tenten à directement amorcé la discussion qui fait mal aussitôt hors de portée de voix des autres. Bien que les cours et la semaine soient fini cette fichu journée, elle, ne semble pas vouloir se terminé. Ma seule consolation pour aujourd'hui est que Suigetsu ne m'ai pas tendu d'embuscade pour me faire son numéro de Don juan.

- Je sais bien que tu as raison et je suis très consciente que le plus simple serait de tout leur dire mais si je le fait mon frère l'apprendra aussi!

- Et alors? Il n'y a aucun mal à ce qu'il le sache, non?

- Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue, tout le monde le saura avant le lendemain.

- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en lui, il est le premier à avoir su pour moi et jamais il ne m'a trahie… Il est mon meilleur ami et je trouve difficile de devoir lui mentir à lui aussi, finit-elle par m'avouer.

Je me sens mal pour elle mais je ne suis pas prête à franchir ce pas.

- Désolé Tenten, tu as raison je sais bien qu'on peut faire confiance à Naruto mais… En fait j'ai peur de leur réaction.

Je n'ose pas la regardé alors que je lui avoue ma lâcheté mais je sens son bras me prendre par l'épaule et me serré contre elle alors que nous marchons toujours. Il y a des jours ou je suis vraiment heureuse d'être une fille, le même geste entre garçons ou même entre garçon et fille aurait eu une signification clair pour tous les passants mais entre filles personne n'y porte attention… Et je suis si bien quand elle me prend comme ça.

- Tu sais, me dit-elle d'une voie atone. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça se passera bien mais si ils l'apprennent d'une autre personne que toi… Enfin tous ça pour dire que ce genre de secret fini toujours par te sauter au visage… croie moi, achève-t-elle en chuchotant pour elle-même.

Cela fait maintenant quelques fois qu'elle me fait ce genre de remarque, comme si elle voulait me parler de quelque chose mais s'en retenais. À son attitude je dirais que sa propre famille a appris pour elle d'une façon qu'elle aurait préféré éviter mais tan qu'elle ne m'en parlera pas je ne pourrais être sure de rien. Je me demande quand même pourquoi elle se retient, ça semble vraiment peser sur elle. Alors que je la regarde, perdue dans ces pensées, une pensée me frappe. Nous faisons encore quelques pas avant que je ne m'arrête soudainement… Tenten a été si compréhensive. Elle a acceptée de mentir à tous nos amis afin de protégée ce secret que je lui impose alors qu'elle a fait son propre coming-out en public afin de, justement, ne plus devoir vivre dans le mensonge. Je ne suis peut-être pas prête à me dévoiler devant toute l'école et nos amis mais pour une fois que nous pouvons avoir une peu d'intimité entre nous il est hors de question que je laisse cette situation durée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie stresser toute la fin de semaine face aux investigations de ma famille. Je dois immédiatement réglée ce problème, ou au moins trouver une solution temporaire.

- Karin, ma belle… Il y a un problème? Me demande-t-elle remarquant que je suis perdue dans mes pensées le visage sévère.

- Oui! Tenten tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour prendre des choses chez toi?

- Euh… Non. Hésite-t-elle.

- Parfais! Je te laisse, je dois régler un petit détaille, tu n'auras qu'as me rejoindre chez moi, lui dis-je précipitamment avant de partir en coup de vent ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

J'ai tout juste pris le temps de lui serrer légèrement la main pour prendre du courage avant de la laisser alors que, seule et forte de ma détermination (qui fondera sans doute comme neige au soleil quand le moment critique viendra), je fonce vers ma maison.

Naruto dois toujours être en cours de rattrapage, papa, lui, rentreras sans doute tard comme à son habitude ce qui veut dire que maman et moi seront seule pour une bonne discutions mère-fille, ce qui est parfait. Maintenant je dois profiter de mon élan et ne rien laisser m'arrêter sinon je vais perdre toute motivation. J'entre dans la cuisine et…

- MAMAN!

Merde pourquoi j'ai crié?

- Désole, euh… Maman je…

Ma mère qui s'est retournée en sursaut lorsque j'ai crié comme une folle se détend et semble visiblement s'amuser de me voir bafouiller ainsi.

- Oui ma puce, tu as quelque chose à me dire?

Évidemment, pourquoi sinon je serais ici.

- Oui, maman… Je, enfin je suis… Non, j'ai…

Me mère, de plus en plus amusée, se détourne pour me servir un verre d'eau que je m'empresse de boire d'un trait. Mon Dieu je suis en train de totalement m'humilié devant ma mère, ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile; sujet, verbe, complément. Si je ne suis même pas capable de dire une phrase devant ma mère autant abandonnée l'idée de devenir actrice.

- Donc tu as…

- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Ouf, j'ai réussi à faire une phrase complète. Mais inutile, cette partie elle la connaissait déjà… C'est même elle qui l'a dit… MERDE! Si je continue sur cette lancée je vais finir par m'arracher les cheveux de frustration. Allez Karin fait juste simple!

- Bon, tu avais raison! Dis-je dans un filet de voix.

- J'en suis sure ma chérie mais à quelle sujet? Me demande-t-elle moqueuse.

Ma mère m'exaspère, elle ne peut pas juste me laisser le temps d'expliquer plutôt que de se foutre de moi! Bon, allez une fois que ce sera dit le reste viendra tout seul… Enfin j'espère.

- Je suis en couple avec quelqu'un!

Le visage de ma mère devient rayonnant alors que je lui annonce la nouvelle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sens l'une de ces crises de folie maternelle monter, vite je dois l'arrêter.

- On tient à gardés notre relation discrète pour le moment maman! Alors pourrais-tu arrêter de me poser des questions sur le sujet? S'il te plait, Tenten vient tout à l'heure et je ne veux pas en entendre parler tan qu'elle sera là.

- Mais tu vas me dire qui c'est au moins, non? Me demande-t-elle comme une enfant suppliant ces parents de déballer un de ces cadeaux la veille de noël (Mais qui est supposer être l'adulte ici?).

- Non!

Ma réponse est catégorique et ne laisse aucune place à la négociation ce qui semble vraiment l'agacé. Vive la maturité de ma mère, j'ai l'impression de retiré son ballon à un enfant, on pourrait presque voir sa lèvre tremblé de frustration.

- Fille indigne, tu ne veux même pas me dire qui a volé le cœur de ma petite princesse chérie!

Je rêve, elle croie vraiment que ça vas marcher, ma mère peut tellement être naïve quand elle s'y met. Tenter de m'amadouer avec des mots doux, c'est si puéril.

- Désolé maman mais je te connais, si tu apprends qui s'est tu voudras absolument l'invité à la maison alors Naruto l'apprendras et dès le lendemain toute l'école sera au courant… Je voudrais profiter de la paix dont on dispose pour l'instant. Terminais-je pratiquement suppliante.

Ma mère lève des yeux brillants sur moi.

- Un amour secret…

Je ne le sens décidément pas.

- … C'est si romantique! S'extasie-t-elle. D'accord je ne dirais rien, mais seulement si tu réponds à une question.

Tan qu'elle ne me demande pas si c'est une fille ou si elle veut des précisions sur notre vie sexuelle (inexistante) je peux bien répondre pour lui faire plaisir donc je hoche la tête.

- Es-tu vraiment amoureuse, me demande ma génitrice très sérieuse.

Aussitôt le visage de Tenten s'impose à moi, cette question me semble tellement ridicule en cet instant que je me mets à rire bêtement pendant que le rouge me monte au visage. Le sourire béat et les jambes molles je me laisse tomber sur une chaise et je réponds un simple « oui » rêveur. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, pas besoin de dire qu'elle me rend folle ou que j'ai peur de mourir tellement mon cœur s'emballe quand je pense à elle, ce simple petit oui veut tout dire, je crois.

Ma mère laisse de côté sa personnalité fofolle et me regarde tendrement comme seule une mère peut le faire.

- Je suis contente pour toi ma belle Karin, mais fait tout de même attention à toi d'accord! Tu es encore jeune et un premier amour peu faire énormément souffrir. Si tu as besoin en parler plus tard viens me voir, je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider.

J'adore quand ma maman agis en mère adulte et responsable, même si on dirait qu'elle veut faire éclater ma bulle et même si je sais que ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

- Et surtout n'oublie pas de te protégé hein! Je veux un nouveau bébé à cajolé mais seulement une fois que tu auras ton diplôme! J'irai t'acheter des préservatifs tout à l'heure, la pilule n'est pas suffisamment sécuritaire.

Je savais que s'était trop beau pour durer… En plus c'est carrément le contraire de ce qu'elle nous disait ce matin! Je m'apprête à m'insurgé contre cette agression envers ma vie privée quand la sonnerie de la porte retentis.

- C'est ma petite Tenten! S'écrie joyeusement ma mère avant de bondir littéralement vers la porte d'entrée, nous oubliant totalement moi et notre sujet de conversation qui la passionnait i peine une seconde.

Connaissant ma mère je me lève à mon tour pour l'arrêter avant que le pire n'arrive et visiblement j'ai bien fait. Ma pauvre petite-amie est déjà prisonnière de ces bras et semble sur le point de suffoquer.

- Maman, tu es déjà passé près de la tuer une fois ce matin, ça ne ta pas suffi? Dis-je blasée.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai presque un an de câlin à rattraper avec ma belle-fille préféré, déclare ma mère en relâchant mon aimée.

Il y a tout de même un gros blanc… elle appelle toujours Tenten sa belle-fille? Ca y est, j'ai fait une gaffe, elle s'en est rendue compte.

- Euh… Madame Kushina vous vous rappelez que Naruto et moi nous somment séparé depuis presque un an, non? Dit Tenten venant à mon secourt puisque je suis figée dans l'attente du verdict.

- Bien sûr que je le sais ma petite Tenten, vous me lavez même rappelé ce matin, mais moi je sais autre chose…

Au secourt, elle est au courant, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle le sait.

- … Je sais que tant que je n'en aurais pas décidé autrement, dans mon cœur, tu seras toujours ma seconde petite fille, nous dit-elle un poing ne l'air et des flammes dans les yeux (parfois je me demande si elle n'a pas un lien de parenté avec monsieur Maito, le ciel m'en préserve).

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement qui échappe heureusement à ma mère avant de prendre l'un des sacs de Tenten

- Viens Tenten, nous allons mettre ça dans ma chambre.

- Karin, tu devrais lui faire mettre ces affaires dans la chambre d'amis non? Demande ma mère l'air de rien.

Comme le dirait si bien ce fou furieux de Gai Maito justement, les flammes de la fougue de la jeunesse brule en moi en ce moment. Il est hors de question que Tenten dorme ailleurs que dans ma chambre cette nuit (de préférence dans mes bras).

Extérieurement je reste totalement calme et sourie doucement à ma mère.

- Nous allons sans doute étudier une partie de la nuit, ce sera plus simple si je lui installe un matelas pour qu'elle dorme sur place, non?

- Tu à peut-être raison, songe ma mère à voix haute. Bon faite comme vous le voulez les filles moi je vais terminer le repas.

Elle fait une dernière bise à Tenten (je commence à trouver qu'elle la colle un peu trop moi) et un sac dans une main Tenten dans l'autre je l'entraine rapidement au deuxième étage avant que ma collante de génitrice ne revienne à la charge. Je pousse ma douce à l'intérieur avant de refermé violement la porte tout en la verrouillant en vitesse. Adosser contre celle-ci je reprends lentement mon souffle lorsqu'elle attire mon regard d'un petit rire. A demi-coucher sur mon lit, appuyé sur ces coudes, ma petite amie me regarde amoureusement.

- Eh bien, tu deviens de plus en plus entreprenante ma belle!

Je réalise soudain que, sans un mot, je viens de la trainé de force dans ma chambre pour la balancer sans ménagement sur mon lit avant de nous enfermé. À voir son visage amusée je dois être totalement rouge de honte.

- Allez, approche!

Lentement je lui obéie et m'installe près d'elle sur le lit. Aussitôt je me sens mieux, plus de gêne ni de stresse, je suis dans mon havre… Être si bien dans les bras de quelqu'un dois être criminelle.

- Je me demande si je vais survivre deux jours près de ta mère? C'est qu'elle a une sacré force dans les bras.

Je ris doucement tout en calant ma tête au creux de son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dans le pire des cas je vais te réanimer.

- Une séance de bouche à bouche devant ta mère, petite vicieuse! Ricane-t-elle.

Je ris doucement tout en lui donnant une petite tape sur le ventre en guise de punition.

- Blague à part, peux-tu me dire ou est ce matelas. Je préfèrerais l'installer tout de suite plutôt que cette nuit, me demande-t-elle reprenant son sérieux.

Oh non ma douce, hors de question!

- Non!

- Karin, je ne vais tout de même pas dormir sur le sol!

- Bien-sûr que non. Laisse-moi t'expliquer comment cette soirée va se dérouler. Nous allons discuter entre filles jusqu'au repas ensuite nous monterons dans ma chambre pour travailler, ce que nous ferons jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Quand viendra le moment de dormir nous serons tellement fatiguées que plutôt que d'installer ce matelas nous allons décider de dormir ensemble dans mon lit… Après tout ne somment entre filles, il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

- Donc nous allons dormir dans ton lit?

- Oui!

- Ton lit simple? Ajoute-t-elle en le pointant du pouce.

- Oui pourquoi? Dis-je en levant mes plus beaux yeux de chiot affamé vers elle avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix. Tu n'aimes pas te serré contre moi?

Elle ne me répond pas mais elle fait bien mieux, elle me sourit tendrement avant de m'embrasser doucement et alors que nos lèvres se touchent je me sens monter sur mon petit nuage.


	11. Chapitre 11

Nous somment tous les cinq autour de la table et personne ne parle. Ma mère et Naruto dévore littéralement leurs bols de ramen comme si leur vie en dépendais. Tenten mange tranquillement le sien alors que mon père et moi fixons les nôtres d'un regard dégouter. Je lève les yeux sur lui qui fait la même chose et lentement je lève discrètement trois doigts, lentement il acquiesce et hausse les épaules. Comme si nous pouvions y faire quelque chose, si ma mère décide de nous faire manger des ramens trois soirs en ligne, nous mangerons des ramens trois soirs en ligne.

- Mina-chou, il y a un problème avec ton plat, demande innocemment ma mère.

Une lueur de panique traverse le regard de mon paternel avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

- Non, il est délicieux ma chérie, fini-t-il par dire nerveusement.

- Pourtant tu n'y a pas encore toucher.

Ça y est, à moins d'un miracle, dans moins de trente secondes je suis orpheline de père.

- C'est parce que je profite de l'arôme ma chérie… Et toi Tenten, comment les trouves-tu? Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas gouté la cuisine de ma femme.

Pas du tout subtile le changement de sujet papa…

- C'est vraie, ça doit bien faire un an que tu n'étais pas venue, s'exclame ma mère oubliant mon père qui dois être soulagé en ce moment. La douce saveur des ramens maison a du te manquer.

- Oui ils sont délicieux madame Kushina... Même si en fait je suis plus heureuse que vous vouliez toujours de moi ici!

Il y a un blanc autour de la table, un gros blanc… Un foutu gros malaise. Ma petite amie à une main plaquée sur la bouche, de toute évidence je ne suis pas la seule à qui il arrive de penser à voix haute.

- Pourquoi n'accepterions-nous pas de te recevoir dans notre maison? Demande mon père intrigué.

- Euh… papa, maman, je ne crois pas que… Tente mon frère mais Tenten l'interrompt.

- C'est bon Naruto, ce n'est pas grave, après tout c'est moi qui viens de lancer le sujet. Monsieur Namikaze, madame Uzumaki… Savez-vous pourquoi Naruto et moi avons rompus?

Maintenant que j'y pense, avec notre dispute et le tabou que j'ai mis sur le sujet il est fort possible qu'ils ne soient même pas au courant pour elle.

- En gros Naruto et moi avons fait semblant de sortir ensemble… pour que les autres n'apprennent pas que je suis lesbienne.

Eh bien, elle ne passe pas par quatre chemins, je regarde mes parents qui n'ont toujours pas réagit et ça commence à m'inquiéter. Si jamais ils rejetaient Tenten, s'ils se mettent à la détester à cause de ça… Comment je réagirais, qu'est que je devrais faire dans ce cas-là?

- C'est complètement ridicule, s'exclame ma mère. Que tu n'aies pas voulu en parler je peux le comprendre, après tout c'est ta vie privée, mais pourquoi monter une comédie pareil.

Ouf! Pendant un instant j'ai eu peur.

- Il y a partout des gens incapable d'accepter ce genre de différence. Ce ne dois pas être une situation facile à gérer pour une adolescente, explique calmement mon père.

Ma mère le regarde un instant avant de cherché confirmation sur le visage de mon amie. D'un coup elle se lève les yeux baissés et les poings serrés par la rage.

- Ma chérie, si quelqu'un te persécute pour cette raison dit le moi immédiatement… Je te promets de lui donner une leçon d'acceptation façon Uzumaki et si il survit il ne recommencera plus jamais, finit-elle par dire d'une voie étonnement grave et rauque.

C'est toujours flippant de voir ma mère s'énervée, dans ces moments la on croirait presque voir l'air vibré autour d'elle.

- Maman, tu fais peur, couine mon frère que tout le monde ignore.

- Ne vous en faites pas madame Kushina ce ne sera pas nécessaire. C'est sure qu'il y a toujours quelques crétins qui veulent faires leurs intéressants mais je gère très bien, ils auraient de toute façon trouvé une autre raison si ce n'avais été de cela. En plus le règlement de l'école aide beaucoup, la rasure ma douce.

En l'espace d'une seconde le visage (quasi-démoniaque) de ma mère redeviens sereins et elle se rassoie souriante (je me demande si ce n'est pas plus effrayant que sa monté de colère d'il y a un instant). Plus un mot n'est prononcée de peur de provoquer la schizophrène assise à la même table que nous.

- Tu sais maman, fini par dire mon frère. Si tu veux que Tenten redevienne officiellement membre de cette famille il suffirait qu'elle se mette en couple avec Karin! Déclare-t-il comme si s'était la meilleure idée de l'année.

C'est décidé je vais le tuer, je vais tuer mon imbécile de frère d'une manière lente et douloureuse, je vais… Je vais commencer par arrêter de tousser avant de perdre connaissance (il fallait qu'il dise une bêtise pareil au moment où j'avalais, résultat je suis complètement étouffée). Il est beau le tableau, tout le monde sauf Tenten me regarde étrangement et moi je suis bien trop occuper à tenter de respirer pour répliquer.

- Tu sais Naruto, interviens Tenten venant à mon aide. On dirait presque que tu tâte le terrain pour voir la réaction de tes parents… Tu ne nous cacherais rien?

- Hein?

- Tu sais, avec la relation que vous entretenez Sasuke et toi personne ne serais étonner si vous finissiez en couple.

Naruto se fige un instant, le temps que son cerveau assimile la remarque, et d'un coup il devient tout rouge la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction lui aussi incapable de dire un mot pour sa défense. Fière de ma belle je me redresse prête à enfoncer le clou que Tenten viens de placer et le clouer pour de bon quand elle me saisit le visage d'une main pour m'embrasser sur la joue avant que je ne me puisse réagir.

- Mais si ta petite sœur est partante je suis preneuse, je l'ai toujours trouvée mignonne dans son genre.

Je retombe sur ma chaise incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Mes parents doivent avoir un drôle de vue, Naruto et moi rouge comme des pivoines et trop gêner pour parler avec Tenten entre nous toute sourire, visiblement fière de son double K.O. Mon père esquisse un sourire avant de se tournée vers ma mère.

- Alors chérie, tu en dis quoi?

- Que veut-tu que je dise, on inscrit Tenten au pointage avec deux points.

Le repas c'est terminé sous les moqueries de mes parents aidé par la traitresse qui me suis présentement dans ma chambre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait osé m'embrasser devant tout le monde… Bon, ils ont tous cru à une blague mais quand même. À peine ai-je ouvert la porte que je me sens pousser contre elle par ma petite-amie qui la referme dans le même temps. Sans plus attendre elle m'embrasse passionnément, si elle pense que je vais oublier l'épisode du souper aussi facilement c'est qu'elle me connait mal (bon je la laisse tout de même faire quelques minutes, c'est qu'elle embrasse bien la démone). Au moment où nos lèvres se séparent pour reprendre de l'air je glisse mes mains entre nous et la prend par les hanches pour la pousser lentement vers mon lit.

- Tu me semble bien motiver ce soir ma belle, me dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que je vais te faire faire ce soir, je lui réponds d'une voie sensuelle (oh non ça elle n'en a aucune idée). Allez ferme les yeux!

Souriante elle se prête au jeu et ferme les yeux, rapidement je me saisis de ce que j'avais laissé de côté ce matin sur mon bureau avant de m'avancer vers elle. Tendrement je lui caresse la joue avant de lui effleurer une oreille la faisant frémir de plaisir. Lentement je continu mon mouvement en descendant le long de son cou puis de son bras pour enfin saisir sa main pour y déposer ce que je suis allé prendre plus tôt.

- Ouvre les yeux.

Lentement elle obéit avant de fixé le livre qu'elle tient en main incrédule.

- Mais… Qu'est que…

- C'est un manuelle de mathématique évidement.

- Attend, tu veux vraiment qu'on passe notre soirée à réviser! Je croyais que ce n'étais qu'une excuse afin que l'on puisse se voir, me demande-t-elle sérieusement.

- À l'origine oui! Mais pensait-tu réellement que ta petite blague du souper allait rester impunie?

Je me délecte du spectacle que j'ai sous les yeux, Tenten bouche-bée qui visiblement n'en reviens tout simplement pas. Que la vengeance est douce. Soudainement elle éclate de rire nerveusement.

- Tu m'as bien eu, dit-elle entre deux rire. Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment crue que tu allais me faire réviser toute la soirée, achève-t-elle avec les yeux brillants de l'espoir que je change d'idée.

Mon regard ne cille pas et je continue de la fixée avec un joli sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage.

- Non mais tu te fous de moi, non? Pour une fois que nous sommes seules ensemble tu crois vraiment que je vais gaspiller ce temps!

Là, elle commence à se mettre vraiment en colère et ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Je n'aurais pas le choix de cédé on dirait, mais pas sur tout.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons seulement revoir la matière du prochain test pour qu'on ne pense pas que je t'ai mal aidée. Pas question qu'on mette tes mauvaises notes sur le compte de mes compétences de prof. Plus rapidement nous aurons fini et plus rapidement nous pourrons faires autre choses… Deal?

Elle hésite encore un peu avant de se résigné, et c'est en poussant un profond soupire de désespoir qu'elle prend la main que je lui tends pour accepter mon accord.

- Allez, ouvre ce manuel chapitre sept qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

- Oui Karin sensei! Répond-t-elle avec une voie de gamine première de classe (Dieu qu'elle peut être mignonne quand elle le veut!).

Il doit surement être près de midi mais je m'en fout, le t-shirt qui me sert de pyjama est entièrement remonté et ne cache plus rien mais je m'en fous, je suis en train de pousser des gémissements lascifs de plus en plus sonores et c'est la dernière de mes préoccupations. Je me suis réveiller au paradis et rien en me fera redescendre sur terre.

La soirée d'hier n'aura finalement rien eu de mémorable, nous l'avons réellement passé à réviser. Il était passé une heure du matin quand nous avons rangé les livres et que je me suis trainé à la salle de bain pour me changer (oui même si il n'y a rien qu'elle n'ait déjà vue je ne veux pas me déshabiller devant Tenten). Donc à mon retour nous nous sommes immédiatement coucher, pelotonnée l'une contre l'autre dans mon petit lit simple. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà aussi bien dormis dans ce lit que cette nuit-là. Le réveil quant à lui a été mémorable.

Je ne sais pas qu'elle mouvement nous avons fait dans notre sommeil mais au réveille j'étais pratiquement coucher sur Tenten la tête sur sa poitrine, une main sous sa chemise et une jambe passer par dessue les siennes (confort total quoi). Au bout d'un moment je fini par sentir mon coussin humain bouger et je me préparais mentalement à devoir quitter ma position quand j'ai senti sa main venir me caresser délicatement le dos. Je l'ai serrée un peu plus contre moi pour lui faire savoir que j'étais réveillé et que j'appréciais la manœuvre. Sans un mot elle a glissé sa main sous mon vêtement pour continuer ces caresses à même ma peau. Au fil des minutes le tissu c'est relever de plus en plus alors que ces doigts vont et viennes maintenant du haut de ma nuque au bas de mon dos, me soutirant quelques gémissements. Inconsciemment je me mets à caresser son ventre lui arrachant à elle aussi des soupirs de bien-être qui me font presque manquer un battement de cœur (je ne croyais pas qu'une son pouvais être aussi existant).

Ma main finie par atteindre la base de sa poitrine et je me fige un instant, je ne veux pas casser le moment mais je ne sais pas du tout si elle veut que j'aille plus loin. Finalement elle décide à ma place en posant ma main sur son sein de sa main libre. J'en suis là en cet instant, sur mon petit paradis.

Cette main dans mon dos qui me rend folle en me caressant, la mienne qui sur sa poitrine si douce et chaude dont je sens les pointes s'érigées. Mon souffle qui devient irrégulier lorsqu'elle pose son autre main sur ma cuisse. Sans que je ne le veuille mes hanches se mettent à bouger toutes seules frottant mon intimité enflammée contre la cuisse de ma petite amie alors que ma propre poitrine dénudée se presse contre son corps. Des frissons me parcourent tout le corps sans arrêt et je gémis de plus en plus fort. L'excitation monte et il y a comme une boulle dans mon bas ventre qui grossie et grossie, presque prête à exploser et… ET…

TOC,TOC,TOC…

- C'est moi les filles, il est temps de se lever, j'entre! Annonce ma mère d'une voie guillerette.

ET MERDE!

Avec le mélange de frustration, d'excitation et de panique j'ai du mal à réagir mais heureusement Tenten est plus alerte et a le temps de rabattre la couverture sur nous avant que la porte ne s'ouvre complètement.

- Les marmottes il est… Oh!

Je sors la tête de sous les couvertures en tentant de remettre mon haut de manière décente, discrètement, tout en priant pour avoir l'air tout juste réveiller.

- Bonjour, fini par dire ma belle d'une voie hésitante pour briser le silence.

Ma mère est immobile et nous observe d'un œil critique.

- I-il y a un problème maman?

- Oui, et un gros, me répond-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Je dégluti difficilement imaginant le pire alors que du coin de l'œil je vois Tenten qui s'agite en signe de nervosité alors qu'elle serre ma main avec force. Si elle s'inquiète elle aussi je crois bien que nous somment dans de sales draps.

- Levez-vous et habillez-vous les filles nous allons faire un tour.

Merde, elle a toujours l'air aussi sérieuse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle semble presque en colère… Après tout nous avons juste dormis ensemble dans le même lit Tenten et moi, il n'y a rien de mal à ça… à moins que. Oh non, ne me dite pas qu'elle m'a entendue pendant qu'on…

- Ou nous amenez-vous madame Uzumaki? Demande finalement ma copine?

- Au centre commercial pardi! Déclare-t-elle recouvrant son sourire. Le lit de Karin est beaucoup trop petit pour y dormir à deux ma puce, je n'arrive pas à croire que ma fille ai fait dormir une invité aussi inconfortablement. Si elle veut dormir entre fille je vais lui acheter un nouveau lit, comme sa elle t'invitera peut-être plus souvent.

Sur ces belles paroles elle s'en retourne refermant la porte. Je ne comprends pas du tout comment pense ma mère mais je suis heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas eu de drame. Soulagée je me laisse retomber sur le dos et je tourne mon regard vers Tenten repensant à ce qui viens presque d'arriver (et je ne parle pas de notre presque prise sur le fait). Je remarque enfin que sa main me tiens toujours et commence même à me faire mal tellement elle serre la mienne.

- Tenten tu me fais mal, ça va?

Elle devait être perdue dans ces pensées car elle sursaute en me relâchant.

- Oui, ça va. Désolé pour ta main… Mauvais souvenir. Se contente-t-elle de dire alors que je la regarde.

Je déteste de plus en plus avoir l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose mais je supporte, elle m'a déjà promis de me raconter un jour, même si je me demande bien quand ce jour viendra je ne veux pas la forcée. Bon autant changer de sujet l'atmosphère deviens drôlement lourde.

- Euh… Pour tout à l'heure…

Zut, je dis quoi après, enfin il y a quoi à dire après ce qui viens de se passer (j'ai l'impression de m'être masturbé contre elle… C'est gênant). Tenten tourne la tête vers moi et me souris, enfin disons plus qu'elle se retient de rire, il faut croire que je fais une drôle de tête.

- Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu es gênée, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser. Ça me surprend que tu aborde le sujet, j'aurais cru que tu serais trop embarrassée, se moque-t-elle.

Enfin quoi! Elle me prend pour qui, une Hinata bis, comme si je n'étais pas capable de parler de sexe avec ma petite amie.

- Il va bien falloir en parler un jour non?

- Oui, tu as raison. Alors, tu as aimée?

C'était carrément fantastique!

- Euh…

- Je n'aurais pas cru que ton dos serait aussi sensible, mais dès que je t'ai touché tu es devenue toute chaude.

Non, mon dos n'a rien à y voir, c'est seulement parce que c'était toi.

- S-si tu le dit…

- Je me demande, finalement a tu eu le temps de jouir avant que ta mère ne nous interrompes?

Finalement Hinata est vraiment une chic fille et lui ressembler est un honneur pour moi… Mais je pense quoi la? Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de lui dire ce que je pense, les réponses sont si simples dans ma tête… Tant pis.

- Bon, on devrait se lever, maman vas nous attendre!

Je me dépêche de sauter du lit pour préparer quelques vêtements dos à elle, surtout pour cacher mes rougeurs quand…

- N'oublie pas de prendre une douche et une petite culote de rechange, me dit-elle tout naturellement.

Vous savez ces moments de gêne extrême ou on voudrait que le sol s'ouvre soudainement sous nos pieds pour nous avaler. J'en suis très exactement à ce point en ce moment. En mon fort intérieur je me trouve ridicule au point où j'en pleurerais.

- Allez ne fait pas cette tête, je ne fais que te taquinée, me dit mon amoureuse en m'enlaçant par derrière.

Je prends le temps de respiré profondément puis je réponds.

- Finalement je suis peut-être un brin timide à ce sujet, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Ne t'en fait pas, on est pareille. Seulement nous ne gérons pas notre gêne de la même façon, murmure-t-elle doucement à mon oreille. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à croire à ce qui vient de se passer.

Je suis vraiment rassurée de la voir admettre une certaine insécurité sur le sujet, elle qui semble toujours si sure d'elle dans notre relation. En un sens je sens que ça m'enlève une pression.

- Karin, reprend-t-elle soudainement sérieuse. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais… Je suis persuadé que ta mère au courant pour nous deux.

- Impossible! Je m'inquiétais à propos d'elle mais rien ne laisse croire qu'elle le sache. Si elle s'en était rendue compte elle aurait encore eu une réaction totalement exagéré et extravagante. Déclarais-je immédiatement.

- Décidé sur un coup de tête de t'acheter un plus grand lit pour qu'on puisse dormir ensemble plus souvent ne fait pas partit de cette catégorie?

Je réfléchi un instant avant de répondre.

- Non, c'est simplement une de ces extravagances habituelle… En plus avec la fausse piste que je lui ai donnée elle ne doit pas s'en douter.

- Une fausse piste?

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais en couple mais que je ne voulais garder ma relation secrète quelque temps, en plus c'est la vérité.

Tenten me retourne pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Karin, en quoi c'est sensé nous mettre hors de cause.

- Euh…

- Ta mère, elle frappe à ta porte avant d'entrée dans ta chambre en temps normal? Me demande-t-elle ensuite.

C'est vrai que ça n'a jamais été dans ces habitudes. Tout le monde dans la famille a déjà gouté à ces portes ouvertes en coup de vent qui entraine généralement des situations plus ou moins embarrassantes. Je me rappelle encore le jour ou à mes treize ans elle est entré dans cette même chambre pendant que je me changeais et a éclaté en sanglot. Sur le coup tout ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'elle répétait sans cesse « mon petit bébé grandis », en fait elle venait seulement de remarqué que ma poitrine s'était enfin mise à pousser. Malheureusement l'histoire ne s'est pas terminée là. Plutôt que de m'accompagner au magasin pour aller cherché le nécessaire avec moi elle à appeler mon père pour qu'il m'accompagne « Chéri, Karin a besoin de quelque chose au centre commerciale, accompagne-la s'il te plaît » afin qu'elle puisse aller chez sa coiffeuse. Mon père ne s'est pas rendu compte du piège avant que nous ne soyons arrivés dans le stationnement du magasin en me demandant ce dont j'avais besoin. Nous avons dû passer dix bonne minutes dans le rayon lingerie à fixer cette allée de soutien-gorge qui semblais s'étiré à l'infini et à nous demander quoi faire maintenant. C'est à cet instant qu'un ange salvateur est venu à notre secourt. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de soulagement dans le regard de quelqu'un que dans celui de mon père au moment où la gentille vendeuse l'a envoyer faire un tour ailleurs pendant qu'elle s'occupait de moi. Mais bon je me perds dans mes pensées et Tenten attend une réponse.

- Euh… Non, effectivement ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui prendre aujourd'hui?

- Je crois savoir, soupire-t-elle.

- Hé puis?

- Elle nous à donner une chance d'être présentable quand elle ta entendue.

- Entendue? Que je répète comme une idiote ayant peur de comprendre.

- Quand tu… Enfin quand nous, disons que tu étais loin d'être silencieuse, fini par dire ma petite amie dans un petit rire plus nerveux que joyeux.

Oh merde! Mon dieu je ne pris pas souvent, je ne vais presque jamais à l'église et j'aime une fille alors que vos prêtres ne semble pas apprécié l'idée, alors je n'attends pas grand-chose de vous. Mais cette fois j'ai juste besoin d'une petite faveur… Envoyer un éclair sur moi, immédiatement, une belle mort pas trop souffrante et instantanée…

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et cette fois c'est mon frère qui entre et se fige en nous voyant. Tenten est toujours tout contre moi les mains sur mes hanches alors que nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- J'arrive à un mauvais moment?

Cette fois c'est sure, si Dieu existe, soit il me déteste soit il adore se foutre de ma gueule!


	12. Chapitre 12

Ça y est je suis résignée. Après avoir foutu Naruto à la porte de ma chambre j'ai passé la journée à vivre les cinq étapes du deuil, aussi ridicule que sa puisse paraitre. Le temps qu'on se prépare et celui du voyage jusqu'au centre commerciale n'a été que déni. « Mon frère est trop idiot pour avoir compris et ma mère trop excentrique pour ne rien avoir laissé paraitre ».

Ensuite, une fois au magasin de meuble, je suis passée par une grosse phase de colère; pourquoi maman et Naruto ne frappent jamais avant d'entrés, pourquoi Tenten m'a laisser dérapé ainsi et surtout pourquoi merde je me suis autant laisser aller. J'étais tellement en colère que le temps d'une dispute j'ai jeté plus d'horreur au visage de Tenten que pendant toute l'année ou nous avons été en froid. Au bout d'un moment ma brune à même dû me trainé de force dans les toilette pour que je me calme. Elle a été fantastique, tout ce temps elle m'a laissée tout lui mettre sur le dos sans s'énervé le temps que j'ai finie de jeter tout mon venin.

En sortant de la salle de bain j'ai sérieusement pensée à payer un des garçons pour qu'il fasse semblant de sortir avec moi, au moins le temps que les choses se tassent avec ma mère, mon frère et même Sakura à la limite. Finalement je ne me suis simplement pas sentie la force de faire vivre pareil situation à Tenten. Tout ce temps ma mère nous a à peine porté attention bien trop occupée à choisir une base de lit à ma place et à essayer tous les matelas en magasin (pire qu'une enfant).

Arriver à la maison, les nerfs en boule et épuiser par cet après-midi je me suis finalement effondré dans un coin du grenier pendant que les déménageurs installait mon nouveau lit dans ma chambre (si vous vous demandez comment la livraison a pu être aussi rapide dites-vous que c'est ma mère qui négociait avec le vendeur). Encore une fois Tenten a été là pour moi, me laissant pleurer sur son épaule pendant ma période dépressive.

Nous somment maintenant de nouveau à table et je mange tranquillement mon bol de _ramen_, tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne me dégoute même plus de la répétition du menu (mais quand même quatre fois des _ramen_). Je regarde les membres de ma famille tour à tour en me demandant comment j'ai pu être idiote au point de croire pouvoir leur cacher un truc aussi gros. Ce sont les gens qui me connaissent le plus, la seul raison de leurs silences jusqu'à présent doit être qu'ils veulent me laisser gérer ma vie privée. J'imagine bien mon père calmé ma mère et Naruto en leur disant de sa voix posée « Laissez-la décidé elle-même du meilleur moment pour nous en parler, c'est son choix et nous en pouvons pas la forcée. ». Papa pourrais presque paraitre effacé dans cette famille avec nos caractère exubérant (oui je me mets dans le même lot que maman et Naruto) mais quand il parle, donne un conseil ou prend une décision tout le monde l'écoutent instinctivement sans discuté.

Mon regard tombe finalement sur Tenten qui a décidée de rester un peu plus longtemps avec moi, sans doute inquiète en voyant mon état toute la journée. J'aimerais pouvoir lui serrer la main, j'aimerais pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et j'aimerais pouvoir l'embrasser. J'aimerais pouvoir être avec elle sans avoir l'impression de me cacher et de mentir, finalement j'aimerais ne pas avoir l'impression d'avoir honte de l'aimer. Ce serais tellement facile de me libéré de ce poids, aussi facile que de faire un pas en avant mais j'ai toujours peur que ce soit le pas de trop. Celui qui me ferais chuter et s'effondré tout ce que Tenten et moi avons réussi à bâtir ces derniers mois, un petit pas si difficile à faire… Tenten j'espère que tu me rattraperas si je tombe.

J'avais continué à manger tout en délibérant dans ma tête et d'un coup j'interromps mes mouvements, mes baguettes à mi-chemin de mes lèvres et les laisse finalement retomber dans mon bol que je repousse doucement. Je prends une profonde inspiration et tout le monde fait silence autour de la table. Ils me regardent sans un mot attendant que je parle, au fond d'eux même ils doivent tous savoir que j'ai une chose importante à dire. Je voudrais parler mais tous ces regards et ce silence pesant me bloquent complètement.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ma puce, me demande mon père mettant fin au malaise.

- Ça dépend, je dois vous parler d'une chose importante, alors écouter moi jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre s'il vous plait.

Mon père me sourit gentiment et hoche la tête pour me laisser la parole alors que le silence se fait de nouveau. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer.

- Je… J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer!

Ça y est je recommence a répété les phrase qui ont déjà été dite, allez Karin assume et vas jusqu'au bout! Je me tourne vers Tenten qui semble surprise mais elle me sourit pour m'encouragée.

- J'ai une amie!

Voilà c'est dit!

- Tu as plusieurs amies Karin, souligne ma mère gentiment. L'une d'entre elle a un problème?

Arg. Pas assez précis.

- Non, je veux dire que j'ai une petite amie!

Plus personne ne parle, plus un mot et aucun d'entre eux ne réagis, ne me dites pas qu'ils n'ont pas compris cette fois! Allez un dernier petit coup.

- Je suis amoureuse de Tenten et ont sort ensemble, je suis assez claire cette fois, non? Finis-je par m'exclamé excédé par leurs manque de réaction.

Mais ils vont réagir enfin, je veux bien croire que la surprise est grande mais pas au point de les paralyser (ils s'en doutaient non?). J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils en pensent moi!

- Quelqu'un pourrais avoir une réaction s'il vous plaît, finis-je par demandé d'une petite voix.

- Personnellement je me fiche de savoir avec qui tu sors mais je crois que Tenten aurais pu trouver mieux, dit finalement mon frère à mon grand soulagement (même si dès demain je risque de le tuer pour ce qu'il vient de dire)

- Moi ça fait des mois que j'en suis persuadé et ce matin vous avez confirmé tous mes doutes alors je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, ajoute ma mère souriante. En plus j'ai récupéré ma deuxième petite fille, achève-t-elle toute heureuse.

Je suis heureuse de leurs réactions, maintenant il ne reste plus que mon père qui n'a rien dit et me regarde fixement avec un visage impassible.

- Tu me déçois énormément Karin…

Ces paroles tombent comme une condamnation, si je n'avais pas été assise je serais sans doute tombé au sol. Jamais je n'aurais cru, et même dans le pire des scénarios, que mon père pourrais mal réagir face à cette nouvelle et ne m'accepte pas comme je suis.

- À ta naissance j'avais préparé un beau discourt de menace pour le premier garçon que tu amènerais à la maison et maintenant je ne pourrais jamais l'utiliser, dommage. Dit-il avant de se tourné vers mon amoureuse. Ceci-dit, re-bienvenue dans la famille Tenten!

À ces mots je me laisse tomber de côté sur Tenten retenant avec peine des larmes de soulagement, je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie à cause de cette blague stupide. Ma mère semble de mon avis car elle est en train d'étranglé (gentiment) mon père de toutes ces forces.

- Non mais qui m'a fichu un pareil crétin comme mari, mais regarde comme tu lui as fait peur espèce d'imbécile!

Je n'écoute pas trop le reste, trop occupée à me faire rassurée par ma douce qui me caresse tendrement le dos. Je ne peux même pas exprimer le soulagement que je ressens en cet instant, de pouvoir avoir se simple geste de réconfort sans avoir à nous cacher.

- Elles sont tellement mignonnes, s'exclame soudainement ma mère les yeux en cœur (ayant abandonné mon géniteur entre la vie et la mort). Mais dites-moi les filles, vous êtes ensemble depuis quand exactement? Nous demande-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop intéressé pour être naturelle.

- Depuis les vacances de février, lui répond ma petite amie.

Ma mère se lève d'un bond, un poing victorieux dressé vers le ciel et une main ouverte vers mon frère.

- _YES!_ J'avais raison Naru-chou, allez crache la monnaie!

Mon frère bougonne un peu tout en fouillant ces poches avant d'en sortir un billet de dix. Je suis sur le point de m'insurgée contre cette famille indigne quand mon père saisi le poignet de mon frère. Enfin une personne de sensée qui prend ma défense dans cette famille.

- Dites les filles, on est les premiers à être mis au courant pour votre relation? Nous demande-il l'air de rien.

- Non, une de nos amies est aussi au courant, lui répond mon amoureuse.

- J'avais raison ma chérie, notre grande fille n'a plus autant besoin de nous que tu voulais bien le croire, dit-il à ma mère tout en saisissant le billet pour l'empocher.

Je n'ai rien dit, personne n'est sensé dans cette famille indigne et il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre (même si je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde). Depuis que je suis avec Tenten j'ai imaginé des tas de scénarios catastrophe ou cette révélation finissait en crisse, en dispute ou en larmes… Mais j'y suis et maintenant ils mangent tous comme si de rien n'étais. Je suis à la fois tellement soulagée et heureuse que les larmes refusent obstinément de s'arrêter de couler le long de mes joues. Tenten me reprend dans ces bras et je laisse le trop plein d'émotions se déversé contre elle encore une bonne minute avant qu'elle ne se relève en souriant à mes parents.

- Je crois que la journée a été un peu trop éprouvante pour elle. Ça vous ennuis si nous montons tout de suite dans sa chambre, demande ma petite-amie en tournant vers moi un regard remplis de tendresse.

- Aucun problème les filles, allez-y, nous autorise mon père.

- Je vais aux toilettes et je reviens te cherchée, m'ajoute-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je la laisse se détaché de moi avec un soupire et la regarde quitté la pièce.

- Dis-donc petite sœur, déjà que vous n'êtes pas très subtiles comptez-vous l'annoncé aux autres de l'école?

« Pas très subtiles »?

- Non, pas pour l'instant tout du moins. Je sais que ce n'est pas très juste pour Tenten mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à l'annoncé à toute la bande… En fait je ne voulais même pas vous le dire à vous aussi… J'ai agis sur un coup de tête. Désolé.

Mon père tend un bras et pose doucement sa main sur la mienne.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma petite, il n'y a aucune raison de t'excuser… Mais merci de nous avoir fait confiance.

Je lui souris doucement avant de faire face à mon frère.

- Pourquoi dit-tu que nous ne sommes pas subtiles? Il y en a d'autre qui s'en sont rendu compte?

- Hé bien… Hésite-t-il semblant réfléchir. Moi j'en étais sure tout comme Sakura d'ailleurs, Shikamaru le sait certainement et Sasuke aussi… je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre ai des doutes.

C'est toujours ça de gagné, mis à part Sakura tous ceux qui s'en sont rendu compte sont discret.

- Ce doit être Hinata hein! Affirme mon frère.

- Tu veux dire celle qui est au courant? Demande ma mère visiblement intéressé.

- Oui c'est elle!

Il ne sert à rien de leur en cacher plus de toute façon.

- Elle nous a surprises dès la première semaine, la pauvre était tellement gênée. Dis-je en éclatant de rire.

- C'est de la petite Hyuga dont vous parler, intervient de nouveau ma mère.

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Elle est si mignonne, s'extasie ma génitrice d'un ton qui me désespère totalement. Si tu veux l'inviter à la maison fait le quand tu veux, elle est la bienvenue.

Son expression m'inquiète un peu, non en fait elle me fait carrément peur on dirait qu'elle parle de mes amies comme d'animaux de compagnie particulièrement attachant… ou même comme…

- Maman, tu commences à ressembler à parrain Jiraya quand tu agis de cette façon. Je crois que je ne vais plus amener de copines à la maison pour leurs propres sécurités.

Ma mère s'apprête à se lancé dans une défense désespéré de son droit a rencontré mes amies quand Tenten reviens la coupant dans son élan.

- Tu es prête à monter Karin?

- Oui ce serait aussi bien avant que ma mère ne finisse de détruire l'image que j'ai d'elle.

Je prends la main de ma petite amie quand ma mère m'interpelle une nouvelle fois.

- Les filles attendez un peu, il y a une ou deux petites choses que nous devrions mettre au clair avec vous avant que vous ne montiez.

Elle semble vraiment sérieuse, je me retourne donc ne sachant si je dois m'attendre au meilleur ou au pire.

- À quelle sujet maman?

- Au sujet du sexe ma fille!

La déclaration résonne comme un coup de tonnerre dans la pièce imposant un silence pesant (enfin silence sauf pour les deux hommes qui s'étouffe dans leur bols), visiblement il fallait s'attendre au pire. Je tiens fermement la main de ma petite-amie en espérant qu'elle m'entraine dans une fuite éperdue, mais non, elle ne bouge pas sans doute tout aussi choquée que moi. J'en suis à supplier toutes les divinités imaginable de me venir en aide pour m'épargnée l'humiliation qui vas inévitablement me tomber dessus d'ici quelques secondes.

- Ça ne m'ennuis pas que Tenten et toi partagiez le même lit, c'est même pour ça que je t'en ai acheté un nouveau mais j'ai deux conditions.

Cette fois je m'attends au pire.

- Premièrement, si vous voulez faire des galipettes ce sera ici et nulle part ailleurs. Je ne veux pas entendre dire que vous vous êtes fait prendre à le faire dans un endroit inapproprié.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me catastrophe le plus, qu'elle me demande (ou m'ordonne) de faire l'amour à ma petite amie dans cette maison ou qu'elle croie que nous puissions le faire dans un lieu public.

- Le second point consterne la protection de votre intimité…

- Mais maman, ce sont deux filles, elles ne risquent pas de tomber enceintes ensemble! Interviens mon frère.

Je ne sais pas si il a dit cette stupidité pour détourné l'attention de maman ou simplement par pure bêtise… Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir le savoir en fait, tan que sa marche.

- Naruto, je t'ai mieux élevé que ça, cesse de couper la parole. De plus je parlais de leur vie privée, je fais confiance à mes filles pour ce qui est des autres petit détailles.

À « CES » filles, décidément les procédures d'adoption ont sont beaucoup plus rapide que ce que je croyais dans ce pays… Attend une minute, pourquoi elle ne dit rien à propos des potentiels bébés!

- Revenons-en à vous! Ce matin j'ai pu constater que Karin est portée à donner de la voix, mais ne t'en fait pas ma puce c'est tout à fait naturel…

Pitié, tuer-moi à l'instant!

- Cependant quand vous êtes ensemble je tiens à ce que vous verrouillez la porte pour éviter les situations embarrassante.

Elle se moque de moi! Elle est justement en train de me faire vivre la situation la plus embarrassante de ma vie!

- Comptez sur nous madame Kushina! Allez viens Karin.

Ma douce qui c'est reprise s'empresse de me tirer hors de la salle avant que ma mère ne trouve autre chose à dire.

- Maman, quand j'aurais une petite-amie ce sera les mêmes conditions pour moi? Demande Naruto au moment où nous sortons.

- Non mon poussin, si tu oses toucher à la pureté d'une jeune demoiselle sous mon toit… Je te châtre, lui répond-t-elle gentiment.

- Hein!? Mais c'est injuste, papa dit quelque chose!

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon… Les chambres d'hôtel sont très confortable de nos jours, le console mon père qui ne veut visiblement pas s'opposer à maman.

Une fois dans ma chambre je laisse ma brune aller vers le lit pendant que je ferme la porte à clef (aucune arrière pensé). Le front appuyer contre le bois frais de la porte je soupire bruyamment, je savais bien qu'un jour ma mère m'humilierais ainsi mais je ne croyais pas que ce serais… Aussi pire.

- Désolé Tenten, ma famille est vraiment désespérante.

- Non, me reprend une voix tremblotante que je reconnais à peine.

Je me retournée pour voir ma belle, retenant avec peine ces larmes, assise sur le lit.

- Ils sont vraiment supers Karin, j'en suis jalouse. Fini-t-elle par dire en éclatant en sanglot.

Je ne comprends plus rien de ce qui se passe mais je me précipite vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras la laissant pleurer tout son saoul contre mon épaule.


	13. Chapitre 13

La crise de larmes avait duré une bonne demi-heure avant que ma petite-amie ne se reprenne un peu. C'est assez étrange pour moi, de voir Tenten ainsi, tellement vulnérable, alors que je l'ai toujours connue si pleine de vie et d'énergie. Je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir. Je ne sais même pas ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état, malgré que… Je me suis beaucoup concentré sur ma propre personne aujourd'hui, mais en y repensant bien, elle n'a pas semblé dans son assiette depuis ce matin.

- Tenten… Veux-tu me parler de ce qui ne va pas?

Simple et direct, j'imagine que c'est le meilleur moyen d'aborder la situation. Et si elle ne veut pas en parler, je resterai simplement avec elle.

- Je suis heureuse que ta famille ai aussi bien pris la nouvelle, tu m'as surprise en leur en parlant ce soir, me dit-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais sans me répondre.

Je me penche sur elle pour poser mes lèvres sur l'une de joue humides en un léger baiser.

- Ce ne sont pas des larmes de joie.

- … Mauvais souvenir, finit-elle par dire dans un soupir. Ce matin quand ta mère est entrée, pendant un instant, j'ai cru revivre un vieux cauchemar… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais fait venir chez moi ?

- Si, souvent, mais j'attendais que tu m'en parles de toi-même.

Ma belle ferme les yeux et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je crois que tout comme moi il y a quelques heures, elle doit se demander par où commencer son récit.

- Commence par le début et laisse tout sortir.

- Maintenant c'est toi qui lis dans les pensées, me dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Je lui caresse gentiment la tête alors qu'elle prend son souffle, comme avant de plonger sous l'eau, et je la laisse parler.

- Mes parents sont originaires de l'étranger, et le pays d'où ils viennent n'est pas aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'ici. Ça peut paraitre arriéré mais il y a toujours certaines régions où l'homosexualité est traitée comme un crime passible de mort. Mes parents ont tous les deux été élevés dans un milieu très traditionnaliste, même leur mariage avait été arrangé dès leurs naissances. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que mon père ait été nommé ambassadeur ici avant ma naissance, peu après son mariage. De par son statut, mon père ne pouvait pas vraiment montrer ses opinions profondes concernant l'homosexualité en public. Mais à la maison, il a toujours été clair sur le sujet… Donc quand j'ai commencé à me rendre compte, autour de mes douze ans, que les filles m'attiraient beaucoup plus que les garçons je me suis jurée de toujours le dissimuler afin de ne pas le décevoir. En un sens, je devais me douter de ce qui allait arriver s'il l'apprenait.

J'ai plusieurs questions qui me passent par la tête, mais je m'abstiens de l'interrompre. Je me doute bien de comment cette histoire a dû se terminer, et je suis certaine qu'elle prend énormément sur elle pour m'en parler.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse deux ans, seulement deux ans. Et Akiko est entrée dans ma vie.

Je sens une petite pointe de je-ne-sais-quoi (qui ressemble fortement à ce que doit être une jalousie maladive) me frapper à l'estomac. Bon d'un autre côté, j'ai toujours voulu savoir si je suis la première ou non. Du coup, je vais être fixée.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être jalouse, me rassure-t-elle (mais comment elle a pu savoir ?). Je n'étais pas amoureuse d'elle. Mais elle avait quelque chose de spécial qui m'attirait sans que je ne sache quoi. Un jour, le hasard a voulu que nous nous retrouvions en équipe pour un long travail de recherche que nous devions faire à la maison. Je ne sais plus trop comment nous en sommes arrivées là, mais après quelques rencontres, nous étions en couple… Avec le recul, je me rends compte que nous n'étions que deux fillettes qui se servaient l'une de l'autre pour découvrir leurs sexualités.

Alors qu'elle me raconte ça, je me souviens de la question qu'elle m'avait posé lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué ses sentiments ; « Et toi m'aimes-tu ou ne fais-tu… Qu'explorer les possibilités ? ». C'était donc ça, c'est l'expérience qui parlait cette fois-là.

- Le dernier jour du travail commun, nous nous étions installées chez moi pour travailler mais la situation a dérapé et je n'ai pas été suffisamment prudente… Mon père nous a surprises alors que nous nous embrassions. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi en colère, son visage était littéralement déformé par la rage. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Il a giflé Akiko avant de la trainer de force hors de la maison en la tirant par les cheveux et la traitant de tous les noms.

Tenten s'interrompt et ferme fortement les yeux, tentant visiblement de chasser une image désagréable de sa mémoire.

- Quand il est revenu, il ne m'a même pas laissé une chance de m'expliquer… Il m'a insulté, il a saccagé ma chambre, détruisant consciencieusement mon téléphone et mon ordinateur… Il m'a frappé aussi, échappe-t-elle dans un sanglot avant de se reprendre. Finalement quand il a eu fini de me « remettre à l'ordre », il est parti en m'enfermant dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je suis restée seule à pleurer au milieu des débris de ce qui avait été ma chambre avant qu'il ne revienne. Il s'était calmé, mais la façon qu'il avait de me regarder et de me parler me faisait encore plus mal que les coups que j'avais reçu... Je le dégoutais. Il m'a froidement annoncé qu'il avait pris des dispositions pour que, dès le lendemain, je prenne l'avion pour notre pays d'origine. Que là-bas je serais envoyée dans un centre où ils « traiteraient mon travers ».

Un centre ? Je me demande bien qu'elle centre peut se targuer de « traiter » l'homosexualité ?

- Mon père avait déjà parlé de ce genre d'endroit devant moi auparavant. Et même lui trouvait dégoutant ce qu'ils faisaient subir à leurs patients… Tu sais ces films où on voit des médecins traiter les malades mentaux avec des électrochocs, des bains de glace et des chirurgies du cerveau… D'après ce qu'il en disait, c'est encore loin de la réalité. Pourtant, il avait bien l'intention de m'y envoyer. Il était prêt à me faire lobotomiser au risque de me tuer afin de préserver l'honneur de sa famille.

Elle me raconte toutes ces horreurs et pourtant, il n'y a aucune colère dans sa voix, seulement une profonde tristesse… Et de la déception.

- Quand maman est rentrée ce soir-là, je crois que mon père lui a expliqué ce qu'il avait surpris dans ma chambre et elle est immédiatement montée, sans doute pour me sermonner elle aussi. Mais dès qu'elle m'a vu, le visage enflé et couverte de bleu, elle est ressortie sans rien dire ou faire. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que mon père était sorti, elle est venue me chercher, m'a dit de faire mes bagages et nous sommes parties dans l'heure sans laisser un mot. Pendant les trois mois qui ont suivis, maman a fait des démarches de divorce, demandé l'asile politique et a réussi à obtenir ma garde légale. Elle devait s'être faite des amis au gouvernement via le travail de mon père. Ou bien le rapport de police jumelé aux notes de l'hôpital où elle m'a faite examiner a ému l'un des fonctionnaires parce qu'après ces mois à vivre dans un hôtel nous avons déménagé ici durant l'été. Bien sûr, comme j'ai raté les dernier mois de cours, j'ai dû reprendre mon année, mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, ça m'a permis de te rencontrer.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du récit, je m'autorise à lui poser une question avec la voix la plus douce que je peux prendre.

- Si ton père ne vit plus avec vous, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je rencontre ta mère ? D'après ce que tu me dis, elle a bien réagit, non ?

Mon amoureuse a un sourire sans joie et, sans me regarder, elle reprend la parole.

- Ma mère pense de la même façon que mon père, après tout ils ont reçu presque la même éducation. La seule différence entre eux c'est que, même si je dégoute ma mère, il est contre ses principes de laisser quelqu'un faire du mal à sa fille unique. En gros, selon son mode de pensée, elle est une bonne mère pour une fille indigne qui ne la mérite pas…

J'ai du mal à croire que des parents puissent aussi mal réagir. Enfin, moi-même je m'étais fait des films catastrophes en imaginant mon propre « _coming-out_ », mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une famille, la veille aimante et unie, pourrait éclater de façon aussi extrême.

- À l'époque, j'ai tellement été marquée par les évènements que, du moment de notre emménagement jusqu'à la rentrée des classes, je suis restée cloitrée dans ma chambre presque sans sortir… En fait je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais être proche d'une fille, me trouver un gentil garçon et me mettre avec lui peu importe mes sentiments. Je me disais que ça réglerait tous mes problèmes, que ma mère recommencerait à me regarder dans les yeux et que mon père me pardonnerait.

Je l'écoute et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment j'aurais réagi dans une pareille situation… Franchement, je ne crois pas que j'aurais été suffisamment forte pour supporter une pareille épreuve.

- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'idée finalement ?

Cette fois, elle rit réellement tout en redressant la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Un petit blondinet un peu idiot m'a accueilli le jour de la rentrée et là je me suis dit « Tient, ça pourrait bien être lui, il semble gentil. ». Je me suis donc laissé approcher et il est rapidement devenu un ami précieux… Puis deux semaines plus tard, sa petite sœur malade a enfin pu reprendre les cours et je suis totalement tombée amoureuse au premier regard, achève-t-elle dans un petit soupir avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

C'était donc moi la fameuse fille grâce à qui mon frère a découvert le secret de Tenten ! Bon je m'en doutais un peu (disons plus que je l'espérais), mais c'est tout de même gratifiant d'en avoir enfin la confirmation. J'aimerais me complaire dans ce doux sentiment mais j'ai plein d'autres petites questions qui me trottent dans la tête, et ma belle me semble en état de répondre en ce moment.

- Finalement qu'est-ce-qui t'a poussé à te révéler… Je veux dire, avec ton histoire et tout, à ta place, j'aurais sans doute tout gardé secret.

Tenten pousse un profond soupir alors que son visage s'assombrit, me faisant presque regretter d'avoir parlé. Mais je suis trop curieuse et l'occasion ne se représentera peut-être pas avant longtemps.

- J'étouffais ! Chaque matin en voyant ma mère, j'avais l'impression de lui faire honte tandis que quand j'arrivais à l'école je devais cacher à tout prix ce que j'étais. En plus quand ces rumeurs sur ma sexualité ont commencé à se répandre ton frère m'a proposé son plan et je n'ai pas eu le courage de refuser. Et à partir de là, en plus du reste, j'ai dû faire semblant d'être amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Je me sentais comme… Une erreur de la nature, une menteuse, une profiteuse, une hypocrite… Envers ma mère, Naruto, nos amis, toi. Enfin, c'est cette image que j'avais de moi. Le pire c'était la peur, j'avais toujours peur. La nuit, je faisais des cauchemars où mon père revenait me chercher pour m'envoyer loin de vous. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée que la vérité ressorte finalement et que mes amis me rejette. Je craignais aussi que Naruto ne finisse par se fatiguer de jouer le jeu et ne me délaisse… Finalement, c'est lui qui a trouvé une véritable solution pour moi. « Tu en portes trop sur tes épaules Tenten, laisses-en tomber une partie ; et si c'est encore trop lourd, ait confiance en tes amis, ils t'aideront à porter le reste ». Je ne sais toujours pas si ce qu'il a dit était d'une sagesse remarquable ou si ce n'était qu'une idiotie qui ne voulait rien dire mais… Ça a marché.

Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, dans ses (trop rares) moments de maturité, mon frère peut être d'excellent conseil.

- Donc plutôt que de me taillader les veines, je suis montée sur cette scène pour tout dire devant tout le monde… Je crois même que c'est l'intervenant qui a été le plus…

Elle continue à parler, mais je rate totalement le passage où elle raconte la surprise de l'intervenant qui n'avait pas été mis au courant des intentions de mon amie. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement envie de savoir, en fait non, je n'ai pas du tout envie de poser cette question mais…

- Att-Attend Tenten ! Tu as vraiment… Enfin je veux dire, tu voulais vraiment mourir à ce moment ?

Elle détourne le regard, et c'est en fixant le mur opposé à moi qu'elle me répond d'une voix légèrement plus sombre.

- Je ne le voulais pas, mais en fait, même si je n'ai jamais eu le courage de passer à l'acte… Je ne peux pas dire que l'idée ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit.

- …

Que dire à cela ? Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à concevoir qu'elle ait pu en arriver là.

- Ne me juge pas, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime plus que tout mais tu ne peux pas comprendre comment je me sentais. À l'époque, j'étais pratiquement seule, j'avais perdu tout ce qui faisait ma vie en à peine quelques mois. Ma famille, mes amis, ma ville natale… Il ne me restait que Naruto et un amour à sens unique pour tenir. Et tout était de ma faute, à moi seule… J'étais tellement fatiguée, finit-elle dans un soupir alors qu'une autre larme coule sur sa joue.

Pourtant à cette époque, nous étions tout de même proche nous passions régulièrement du temps ensemble avec Naruto et les autres, elle semblait heureuse… Toujours souriante, volontaire et pleine de vie.

- Je n'avais rien remarqué, finis-je par répondre, catastrophée. Tu étais mon amie, la meilleure amie de mon frère et je n'avais rien remarqué.

Tenten se déplace pour se mettre derrière moi et m'enlace en m'appuyant contre sa poitrine.

- Tu sais, quand quelqu'un sourit et garde ses problèmes pour lui, c'est plutôt rare que d'autres s'en rendent compte, même s'ils sont proche, me dit-elle en appuyant ma tête au creux de son épaule.

- Mais mon frère s'en est rendu compte lui, c'est ça?

- Exactement, ça ne semble pas t'étonner.

- Pas vraiment, il m'a fait le coup à moi aussi il y a quelques années. S'il y a bien un domaine où il a toujours été plus fort que moi, c'est bien pour pouvoir lire le cœur des gens.

- Tu me racontes ?

Je regarde l'horloge sur mon bureau de travail et constate qu'il est minuit passé. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle avait parlé aussi longtemps.

- Demain, je suis fatiguée et je crois qu'il est grand temps d'essayer ce lit, déclaré-je tout en me levant.

Au moment où je passe la porte, je l'entends me dire une dernière chose.

- Tu sais Karin… Ces derniers mois ont été les plus heureux de ma vie, et c'est grâce à toi. Merci !

Je referme la porte et me dépêche de me rendre à la salle de bain, où je me change rapidement tout en repensant aux dernières paroles de ma petite amie. Moi et ma fichue manie de tout analyser. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si ce ne sera pas trop lourd à porter, être la principale raison du bonheur de mon amoureuse anciennement dépressive et suicidaire. Bon après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'envisageais de la quitter alors autant ne pas faire d'un problème ce qui n'en est pas un. Mais il reste tout de même une question que j'aurais dû lui poser, une question qui restera peut-être à jamais sans réponse. En fait je crois que je n'aurais jamais le courage de lui demander comment elle a pu me pardonner de l'avoir aussi stupidement rejeté. Moi la personne de qui elle était amoureuse, après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec sa famille. Je ne pourrais sans doute pas me pardonner de l'avoir faite autant souffrir inutilement à cause de ma fierté mal placée.

Une fois changé, je ressors et me dirige vers ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne réveiller personne, quand j'entends un léger bruit provenant de la chambre de mon frère. Plus je m'approche et plus les bruits deviennent suspect. Immobile devant sa porte, je tends l'oreille. L'activité qui se déroule dans cette chambre ne fait aucun doute et, gênée, je m'apprête à repartir discrètement, mais je l'entends… Finalement, j'entends la petite tonalité qui me fait tout comprendre ; le comportement de mon frère ces derniers mois prend enfin tout son sens. En me détournant de la porte, j'aperçois celle de mes parents, généralement bien fermée, qui est légèrement entre-ouverte.

Si nous étions dans un manga, je suis sûre que je pourrais voir des miasmes malfaisants suinter de la mince ouverture je peux presque voir un œil démoniaque rivé sur la porte de mon frère… Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule femme de la famille à avoir l'ouïe fine. Adieu mon frère, profite bien de ton dernier plaisir terrestre, car demain, maman va m'offrir ma revanche. Je me dépêche de retourner dans ma chambre et la première chose que j'y fais, c'est régler mon réveil sur six heures du matin sous les yeux incrédule de Tenten.

- C'est dimanche demain, pourquoi tu veux te lever si tôt ?

- Je ne veux pas manquer le spectacle !

- …

- Tu verras demain, concluais-je en m'installant contre elle.

Envelopper par sa chaleur et le sourire aux lèvres, je m'endors rapidement.

À six heures, mon réveil sonne et Tenten tend un bras pour le faire taire rageusement, tout en marmonnant des insultes à l'encontre du pauvre appareil. Quant à moi, ce doit être la première fois qu'il me tire de mon sommeil à une heure si matinale sans que je ne lui en veuille.

- Ton foutu spectacle à intérêt d'en valoir la peine, me dit-elle une fois qu'elle a réussi à faire taire l'objet de sa colère.

Je me serre un peu plus contre elle en riant, ce qui me fait remarquer que j'ai encore dormi pratiquement coucher sur elle.

- Vu l'espace que nous occupons, je me demande pourquoi maman à tenu à acheter un si grand lit ?

- Ce n'est pas pour dormir que nous aurons besoin de plus d'espace, me répond-t-elle me faisant rougir.

À six heures trois, j'entends du mouvement et je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir ma porte pour contempler le spectacle. Ma mère immobile, en chemise de nuit, devant la porte de mon frère… Trois, deux, un…

- NARUTO, UZUMAKI, NAMIKAZE ! hurle-t-elle en détachant bien chacun des noms. OUVRE IMMÉDIATEMENT CETTE PORTE !

Tenten maintenant bien réveillée, me rejoint et regarde ma génitrice incrédule. Des bruits de course des de discutions étouffées se font entendre depuis la chambre de Naruto, à peine étouffés par la porte.

- ENVISAGE SEULEMENT DE FAIRE RESSORTIR CETTE FILLE PAR LA FENÊTRE ET JE TE JURE QUE TU NE VERRAS PAS LE SOLEIL SE COUCHER !

C'est donc de cette façon qu'il l'a faite entrée. Mon père avait installé des barreaux sous nos fenêtres pour que l'on puisse sortir en cas d'incendie.

Autres bruits de course et trois nouvelles secondes se passent sans que la porte ne s'ouvre… Ce qui est visiblement trop aux yeux de ma mère qui envoie un coup de pied magistrale dans la l'obstacle, qui cède aussitôt. Elle entre dans la pièce, sous le regard effrayé de Naruto qui ne porte qu'un caleçon, et en piétinant les restes de la pauvre porte. Sans un mot, elle s'avance vers lui d'un pas martiale et d'un revers de la main l'envoi valsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, dégageant ainsi le passage vers son objectif : la penderie. Sans hésitation elle ouvre la porte dévoilant une jeune fille totalement rouge, tremblante, sur le point de s'évanouir et surtout vêtue uniquement d'un mince drap blanc.

- Bonjour jeune fille, dit tendrement ma mère. Je suis Kushina, la mère de Naruto. Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrée, tu te nommes Hinata c'est ça?

Notre amie hoche la tête, bien trop effrayée et intimidée pour parler. Je vois Tenten passer près de moi avec ma lourde couverture pour couvrir Hinata un peu plus décemment.

- Les filles, pouvez-vous aller dans la chambre de Karin un instant, je dois avoir une petite discussion avec mon fils, nous demande ma mère d'une voix dangereusement calme alors qu'elle se fait craqué les jointures.

- Bien sûr madame, s'empresse de répondre Tenten qui guide Hinata hors de la pièce. Karin ramasse ses vêtements s'il te plaît.

Je baisse les yeux pour les trouver et je me rends enfin compte qu'en fait, ils sont éparpillés dans toute la pièce avec ceux de mon frère. Plusieurs meubles ne sont plus tout à fait à leurs places et, si j'en juge par le tas de couverture et de coussin sur le sol, ils n'ont même pas utilisé le lit après leurs ébats. Je me retiens difficilement de rire alors que je fais le tour de la pièce en quête des habits de mon amie (décidément, pour une petite timide, Hinata semble très extravertie dans certaines situations).

Il me manque encore un morceau, mais où ils ont bien pu envoyer ça… Et comment diable ont-ils pu foutre autant le bordel dans cette chambre sans faire plus de bruit ?! Je trouve enfin le dernier morceau près du lit improvisé (plutôt affriolant, si je puis donner mon avis) et en le soulevant, je trouve le dernier clou au cercueil de Naruto. Maintenant, la question est « Ai-je pitié de mon frère? ». Le contre : il est mon frère, toujours là pour moi et sans doute le petit ami de mon amie. Le pour : je suis sûre de savoir ce qu'il a fait ces derniers mois. Un sourire sadique doit sans doute déformer mon visage. Oui, il le mérite.

- Maman, ne sois pas trop dure avec Naruto d'accord ? Hinata est une bonne amie et une gentille fille, tu adoreras l'avoir dans la famille…

Je sens presque le soulagement et la reconnaissance rayonner des yeux de mon frère, alors qu'il me regarde comme un ange tout droit descendu du ciel pour le sauver de la fureur de ma mère. Celle-ci semble même se détendre légèrement, à ma grande surprise… Puis je lance ma bombe (plus précisément ce que je viens de trouver).

- … En plus tu peux être fière de lui, il a été prudent à chaque fois !

Je quitte la chambre souriante, en gambadant gaiement pendant que mon frère, blanc comme un drap, regarde ma mère qui incendie du regard la grande boite de préservatif… Vide.

Ce que je peux être méchante.


	14. Chapitre 14

Je referme la porte de ma chambre au moment où les premiers hurlements et bruits de lutte éclatent derrière moi. Qu'elle douce musique que le son de la vengeance. Tenten est sur mon lit avec Hinata, tentant manifestement de la rassurer tout en m'observant étrangement ; elle doit sans doute se demander ce qui me rend aussi joyeuse dans cette situation.

- Alors, ce spectacle, je t'avais dit qu'il en vaudrait la peine !

Elle soupir, visiblement découragée par mon comportement, quand a Hinata, roulée en boule dans ma couverture, lève les yeux vers moi pour apercevoir la pile de vêtements que je porte.

- Tu peux me laisser m'habiller ? me demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bien-sûr, lui réponds-je gentiment en déposant ses habits près d'elle. Mais avant…

Je me saisis du joli petit string en dentelle noir que j'avais remarqué plus tôt, alors qu'il dissimulait une certaine boite de condom.

- Dis-moi, ils sont très joli, ces dessous. Mais sont-ils confortable ou tu les mets seulement pour le plaisir de te les faires enlever par mon frère ? La taquiné-je en faisant tourner le sous-vêtement au bout de mon index.

Morte de honte, ma pauvre belle-sœur se recache sous la couverture pendant que Tenten me reprend mon jouet pour le lui passer tout en me fusillant du regard.

- Karin, cesse ce petit jeu ! Nous ne sommes pas vraiment bien placées pour juger ceux qui cachent leur relation alors arrête de te venger sur elle.

Tenten n'a visiblement pas encore compris la situation. Voyons ce qu'elle dira une fois qu'elle sauras tout.

- Je ne me suis pas venger sur Hinata mais bien sur Naruto !

Comme pour appuyer mon propos, un nouveau coup sourd fait vibrer toute la maison.

- Je ne fais que taquiner ma petite sœur !

- Elle est plus vieille que toi, me rappelle ma brune.

- Un détail !

- Elle est plus grande aussi, ajoute-t-elle blasée.

- Des détails j'ai dit, balayant l'argument logique.

- On dirait ta mère.

- Normal, je suis tout de même sa fille… Mais ceci mis à part, ça te dirais de savoir pourquoi j'ai livré mon chère frère à ma mère ?

J'ai repris mon sérieux et Tenten me regarde maintenant intriguée.

- … Vas-y.

- Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre mais hier, en les entendant ensemble, j'ai fini par remettre toutes les pièces ensembles. Ils sont en couple depuis les vacances de février eux aussi !

Je tourne mon regard en direction d'Hinata, qui a ressorti la tête des couvertures, en quête de confirmation.

- Co-comment l'a tu su ? me demande-t-elle, confirmant mes soupçons.

- Quand tu es venue me voir après la fête au chalet, tu m'as dit que tu ne toucherais plus jamais à l'alcool toi aussi mais tu n'étais pas malade. Il s'était donc passé quelque chose pendant la nuit que personne n'avait remarquée. Puisque Tenten était avec moi, il n'y avait que trois personne qui ont dormis seule ce soir-là : Neji, Naruto et toi. Tout le monde sait depuis des années que tu as le béguin pour mon frère mais que tu es trop timide pour le lui avouer alors qu'il est trop stupide pour le remarquer. Donc je crois que sous l'effet de l'alcool tu es allée le retrouver pendant la nuit, profitant de l'occasion, et tu lui as avoué tes sentiments… Je crois même que le résultat a été une fin de nuit plutôt chaude pour vous deux. Jusque-là j'ai bon ?

Avec son petit « oui » contrit, Hinata me donne l'impression d'être un procureur durant un procès ou bien Colombo quand il confronte les criminels à la fin de ces enquêtes… J'aime ça !

- Comme Tenten me le disait hier, Naruto est vraiment doué pour lire le cœur des gens et en plus, nous sommes deux des personnes les plus proches de lui. Alors il était impossible que nous puissions lui cacher notre relation, mais bien qu'il ait tout deviné, il ne nous en a pas parlé. Il a même poussé notre mère à nous soupçonner plutôt que de nous soutenir… Pourquoi ?

Je fais une petite pause dans mon explication et remarque que maintenant, les deux filles sont pendues à mes lèvres. Je remarque aussi autre chose : Hinata également est très intriguée par mon récit, donc Naruto ne lui a rien dit. Normal, elle n'aurait pas accepté.

- Nos deux tourtereaux ont une vie sexuelle active si je me fie à la boite de préservatif vide que j'ai trouvé ce matin, et comme maman nous l'a fait remarqué… Elle est loin d'approuver ce genre de comportement de la part de mon frère… (à sa défense, je la trouve plutôt injuste envers lui moi aussi, même si je ne l'avouerai pas à voix haute).

Je dois attendre la fin d'un hurlement de douleur pour poursuivre ma phrase.

- … Donc comment cacher cette situation à maman alors qu'elle est pire que la C.I.A. et le Mossad réunit quand vient le temps de fouiner dans notre vie privée ? « Pourquoi ne pas la pousser à se concentrer sur Karin et Tenten ? ». Tu comprends Tenten, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est dit et depuis deux mois ; il joue ce petit jeux pour protéger le secret de sa relation avec Hinata. En plus, il ne le fait pas par peur que nos parents refusent cette relation : il le fait seulement pour, désolée Hinata ce n'est pas contre toi, pour pouvoir coucher avec sa petite amie en paix… Donc oui, aujourd'hui, je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Désolée, murmure Hinata qui semble vraiment se sentir coupable alors que ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute.

- Ne t'en fais pas, de tout façon, mes parents sont au courant maintenant donc il n'y a plus vraiment de problème pour Tenten et moi.

Tout d'un coup, je me rends compte du silence qui règne dans la maison (maman ne l'a tout de même pas réellement tué!?) et je jette ses vêtements à Hinata.

- Vite, vite, vite habille-toi !

Elle a tout juste le temps d'enfiler son pantalon et son chandail de laine blanche, sans se soucier des sous-vêtements, que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sans avertissement, pour laisser passer ma mère qui traine Naruto par une oreille. Sans ménagement, elle le jette à genoux devant sa petite amie (toujours en caleçon, je tiens à le préciser) et lui appui fermement un pied sur le dos pour le faire se prosterner devant elle.

- Allez, excuse-toi correctement ! lui ordonne-t-elle en le relâchant.

- Je m'excuse d…

Je perds la fin de la phrase tellement il parle bas et avec mauvaise volonté.

- Mieux que ça, je veux que tout le monde t'entende, gronde ma mère, les yeux fermés et un poing menaçant fermement serré.

- Hinata, je suis désolé de t'avoir faite venir ici en pleine nuit et de t'avoir mise en danger en te faisant escalader notre maison…

Je suis surprise, les excuses claires et précise que maman lui a imposé me semble parfaitement sensées ; j'aurais cru qu'il devrait dire quelque chose de beaucoup plus humiliant ou de carrément cinglé.

- Et… enchaine ma mère.

Il me semblait aussi.

- …Et de ne pas t'avoir présenté ma cingl… AILLE Maman lâche mon oreille tu vas l'arracher ! Ma chère et si gentille maman adorée ! achève mon frère en vitesse et en tenant son appendice douloureux.

- Très bien, se satisfait notre génitrice. Maintenant, va ranger le bordel qui te sert de chambre immédiatement et que je ne te revois plus tant que ce n'est pas fini! (Je me demande si elle est consciente du jeu de mot qu'elle vient de faire ?)

La rousse en furie termine son spectacle en virant mon frère a coup de pied au derrière, (littéralement) et une fois la porte refermée, le pauvre tente une dernière fois de sauver la face.

- Je devrais appeler la protection de la jeunesse !

- Et moi le père de cette jeune fille alors tais-toi et range ta chambre ! lui répond ma mère avant de se retourner vers nous.

À sa grande surprise, (et à la nôtre, c'est qu'elle est rapide la Hyuga) Hinata est à genoux devant elle avec son regard trop mignon.

- Pitié, ne dites rien à mon père !

Ma mère résiste trois bonnes millisecondes avant de craquer et la prendre dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer en criant à répétition « TROP MIGNONE ! ».

- Maman, ce n'est pas une peluche !

Je saute sur mes pieds et avec l'aide de Tenten, je réussis à tirer ma belle-sœur de cette spirale infernale. Étourdie et presque inconsciente, elle finit par tomber dans nos bras.

- Hinata est bien moins solide que Tenten alors fait un peu attention pour une fois !

Je suis bien déterminée à sermonner ma mère et à lui donner une leçon de retenue mais visiblement elle ne m'écoute même pas. Elle se tient toujours au milieu de la pièce nous regardant toutes les trois le regard flou.

- Mes bébés… Tellement grandis… Trop vite… baragouine-t-elle entre deux sanglots avant de s'enfuir en larme dans sa chambre.

Mes deux compagnes fixent toujours la porte ouverte, incrédules tandis que je hausse simplement les épaules.

- Bienvenue dans la famille Hinata… Ne t'en fait pas, on finit par s'y faire… Avec le temps.

Avec les émotions de ce matin, impossible de se rendormir et nous descendons donc toutes les trois au salon, loin des pleurs de ma mère.

- J'y pense Karin, me dit Tenten. Tu ne devais pas me raconter ton histoire aujourd'hui?

Je mets un instant avant de me rappeler ce dont elle parle et, souriante, je me dirige vers le piano qui trône dans un coin de la pièce.

- Pourquoi pas, Hinata sera sûrement heureuse d'apprendre une histoire inédite à propos de son grand amour, dis-je en m'asseyant au clavier.

- Tu sais en jouer ? me demande Hinata encore rouge de ma dernière déclaration.

- Pas vraiment, en fait c'est la piano de ma mère. Mes grands-parents l'ont obligé à apprendre à en jouer quand elle était petite fille.

J'entame quelques gammes et une comptine enfantine pour me délasser les doigts avant de m'y mettre sérieusement.

- Hinata doit s'en souvenir, mais même si ce n'est plus le cas, quand nous étions au primaire, j'étais vraiment une personne solitaire… En réalité, mis à pars Naruto et Sasuke, je ne parlais avec personne et les autres enfants ne m'appréciaient pas vraiment.

- Mais pourquoi ? Me demande ma belle.

- Il y avait plusieurs raisons : j'étais la plus petite, la plus jeune, j'avais des yeux bizarres, j'étais toujours malade, j'étais la petite sœur et la meilleure amie des deux garçons les plus en vue de l'école et ils m'accordaient beaucoup de temps… Et il y avait mes excellents résultats scolaires qui les rendaient tous jaloux. En fait, il y avait tout pour faire de moi la victime désignée pour une bande de gamin pré-pubère mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça. En fait, à force d'être la meilleure dans toutes les matières sauf le sport, j'ai développé un espèce de complexe de supériorité précoce face aux autres enfants et même vis-à-vis de quelques professeurs… Tenten, tu dois bien connaitre ce sentiment, celui d'être différente de tout le monde et que personne ne peut nous comprendre.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement sous le regard d'Hinata et je reprends mon récit.

- Avec le temps qui passait, je suis devenue colérique en classe, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les autres n'apprenaient pas aussi rapidement que moi alors que je trouvais tout si facile. Je croyais qu'ils faisaient tous exprès juste pour me faire enrager. Je ne te dis pas tous les problèmes que j'ai causés en classe et le nombre de fois où j'ai traité un autre gamin d'idiot alors que les travaux en équipe m'exaspéraient. Donc, peu à peu, je me suis repliée sur moi-même.

Je laisse le silence retomber alors que je me replonge dans ces souvenirs déplaisants.

- Que viennent faire Naruto et le piano dans toute cette histoire ? demande Hinata, mettant fin au malaise.

Je souris doucement dos à elle ; oui cette fois-là il avait fait fort.

- Un beau matin, maman est venue me chercher dans ma chambre et m'a amené ici. Elle m'a assise sur ses genoux et s'est mise à jouer.

Comme je dis ces mots, j'entame les premières notes de la sonate à la lune et, tout en jouant, je continu de parler.

- J'ai trouvé cette musique tellement jolie que j'ai tout de suite voulu apprendre. Maman m'a donner quelques manuels pour débutant et la partition en me disant « Une petite fille intelligente comme toi saura sûrement apprendre rapidement toute seule avec les manuels ».

- Alors tu as apprise toute seule, seulement avec les livres ? s'étonne ma petite-amie.

Je ris doucement à ces paroles et je passe près de raté une mesure.

- Oui, au bout de trois ans à casser les oreilles de mes parents… En plus, c'est la seule pièce que j'ai appris à jouer ; je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'en apprendre une autre par cœur comme j'ai dû le faire pour la sonate. C'est avec le piano, en rageant et en pestant ces trois années sur une seule et unique pièce, que j'ai appris que personne n'est bon en tout et que parfois, même avec beaucoup d'effort, on obtient très peu de résultat.

- Ton histoire nous apprend surtout que ton orgueil est plus imposant que ton Q.I., se moque ma brune.

Comment contredire une pareille évidence ? Trois ans pour apprendre une simple pièce de piano… En fait, au bout de seulement deux mois, j'avais compris tout ce que cette leçon avait à m'apprendre mais je n'ai tout simplement pas voulu laisser gagner le piano (oui, je sais qu'un piano est un objet inanimé).

- Et Naruto, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce qu'il venait faire dans tout ça, redemande Hinata

Elle se focalise vraiment sur mon frère… J'imagine que ce n'est pas si mal puisqu'elle sort avec lui.

- À cette époque, pour les professeurs, je n'étais qu'une gamine trop intelligente pour son bien, qui gâchait son potentiel. Et les autres enfants… Étaient des enfants. Donc personne ne s'est rendu compte que je m'enfonçais seule dans mon malheur, enfin, personne sauf Naruto. Mon grand frère que je trouvais stupide et niais est tout simplement allé voir mes parents pendant que je n'étais pas là, pour leur demander avec sa petite bouille d'ange « Pourquoi Karin elle se sent seule même quand il y a du monde autour ? ». Ensuite, d'après ce que mon père m'en a raconté, il leur a expliqué comment je me sentais et la situation à l'école. Du haut de ses neuf ans, même si je ne lui avais parlé de rien, il avait parfaitement compris mon état d'esprit… Par la suite j'ai fait des efforts pour me rapprocher de lui, et de fil en aiguille, je me suis retrouvée avec le cercle d'amis que j'ai aujourd'hui.

Je termine mon histoire avec les dernières note de la pièce (et ce n'était même pas voulu, mais j'aime l'effet dramatique) et je me retourne vers les deux filles.

- Tu devrais vendre le scénario à Walt Disney, ton histoire ferait un bon film pour enfant, se moque ma petite amie.

- Hé, je n'avais que huit ans alors ne te moque pas.

- Tu as mis combien de temps à comprendre que le piano était un piège de tes parents ? me demande Hinata.

Excellente question, j'avoue que même moi je ne le sais pas trop.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment mettre de date, mais ça devait bien faire deux mois que je m'acharnais sur ce pauvre clavier quand mon père m'a tout expliqué.

- Et tu as tout de même passé trois ans à continuer ? fini par dire Tenten en éclatant de rire.

Nous passons l'heure qui suit à rire en cœur en nous racontant l'une à la suite de l'autre, des histoires de bêtise de fillette. À un moment Tenten s'interrompt au milieu d'une phrase et se lève d'un coup, le regard brillant.

- Hinata, tu n'as sans doute plus rien de prévu aujourd'hui !

- Hé bien… Je devais passer du temps avec Naruto, lui répond-t-elle rougissante.

Autant lui dire que ces plans sont morts au moment où notre mère a ouvert (enfoncer) la porte de Naruto.

- Tu peux tout aussi bien l'oublier pour aujourd'hui et même le reste de la semaine. Maman ne lui laissera aucune chance de t'approcher pour quelques jours… Tu as une idée Tenten ?

- Oh oui, me répond-t-elle avec une sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon.

Mais je fais quoi ici ? Pourquoi me suis-je encore laissée entrainée dans une situation que je ne contrôle absolument pas… Et pourquoi, même si nous sommes seules dans la boutique, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde fixement ?

- Karin viens voir, je suis sûre que cet ensemble t'irais bien!

Si elle croit que je vais faire un pas de plus dans cet endroit, elle me connaît mal.

- C'est bon Tenten, de toute façon, tout est ridiculement trop cher, je n'achèterais rien !

- C'est de la lingerie fine, intervient Hinata depuis une autre allée. Ce sont des prix normaux, il y a même quelques réductions.

Seigneur, même Hinata semble plus à l'aise que moi dans cette boutique… C'est surréaliste, je ne croyais jamais la voir regarder sérieusement le prix d'un porte-jarretelle en dentelle noir (quoiqu'il irait sans doute bien avec le string que j'ai vu ce matin).

- En plus, ce n'est qu'une fausse excuse, quand j'ai dit à ta mère où je comptais aller elle m'a dit qu'elle te donnerait suffisamment d'argent pour que tu puisses prendre quelque chose.

Malheureusement, Tenten à raison, avec la somme qu'elle ma remise je devrais pouvoir acheter deux ou trois de ces ensemble hors de prix… C'est fou quand je m'imagine le nombre de trucs utile que je pourrais acheter avec tout cet argent (même une nuit à l'hôtel). Ma seule consolation est que maman n'est pas resté avec nous une fois arriver au centre commerciale.

- Karin ! Dernier avertissement, viens immédiatement ici où j'appelle ta mère pour qu'elle nous aide à choisir, finit par s'exaspérer ma petite-amie d'une voix qui ne me donne des frissons de peur.

Tout sauf ça ! Si maman vient ici, je suis persuadée que je vais me retrouver obligée d'essayer la quasi-totalité de ce qu'il y a en boutique… Et de leur montrer ! En moins de deux, je me retrouve près de ma brune qui me sourit en me pointant une nuisette semi-transparente bleu marine et mauve.

- Ça serait beau sur toi non?

Jamais !

- Tenten, tu sais bien que je ne porte jamais ce genre de vêtements… En plus je mourrais de froid avec ça !

- Crois-moi, si tu apparais devant moi avec cette tenue, je te promets que tu n'auras pas froid longtemps, me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

Totalement rouge, je me recule de plusieurs pas, manquant faire tomber un présentoir. Mais comment peut-elle me dire des choses pareilles en public… En plus, il va falloir que je lui parle à ce sujet. Si ce qui est arrivé hier lui donne des idées pour un avenir proche, dans mon cas, j'avoue que ça m'a plutôt refroidie.

- Si j'avais voulu avoir un obsédé sexuel dans ma vie, je serais sortie avec un garçon !

J'ai le temps de voir une étincelle d'amusement passer dans ces yeux mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer une jeune femme s'approche de nous.

- Bonjours mesdemoiselles, recherchez- vous quelque chose de particulier ou souhaitez-vous faire un essayage ?

- Non mer…

- OUI ! me coupe immédiatement ma petite amie.

- J'ai dit non Tenten, il est hors de question que je mette ce minuscul… Machin transparent, même pour essayer, je m'exclame en pointant le déshabiller.

- Mademoiselle, intervient de nouveau la vendeuse. Vous préféreriez peut-être un morceau moins révélateur. J'ai justement un item invendu de la collection d'hiver en arrière-boutique, voulez-vous le voir?

- Oui s'il vous plait, répond Tenten me devançant de peu.

Mais elle devient agaçante à force de toujours répondre à ma place. La vendeuse nous quitte avec un sourire et j'agrippe Tenten par l'épaule pour lui demander à voix basse.

- Mais à quoi tu joues au juste ? Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas vouloir essayer ce genre de vêtement et que je ne vais rien acheter !

- Allez, ri-t-elle joyeusement. Essaie juste un morceau pour moi… Ce n'est pas bien pire qu'un maillot de bain.

- Justement, je ne mets même pas de maillot de bain.

- C'est vrai que toute nue tu es bien mieux, me répond-t-elle songeuse.

Je rougie de nouveau mais pas seulement de gêne. Je veux sortir d'ici et si il faut que je fasse un scandale en poussant une gueulante en plein centre commerciale pour y parvenir je vais le faire.

- Prend sur toi et arrête de faire ta gamine. Dit-toi que c'est ma petite vengeance pour m'avoir faite lever à six heures de matin et pour t'être moquée d'Hinata.

Alors c'est donc ça ! Je ne croyais pas qu'elle tenait autant à son sommeil. Bon maintenant que je suis fixée, je dois trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner avant que la vendeuse ne revienne. Ou mieux, de trouver une voie de fuite. Comme un appel tout droit venu du ciel j'entend la sonnerie du cellulaire de Tenten retentir dans la boutique (finalement peut-être que Dieu ne me déteste pas).

- C'est ma mère, dit-elle en observant l'afficheur. Je vais aller répondre à l'extérieur.

À peine est-elle sortie du magasin que la vendeuse revient de l'entrepôt son article en main et avant que je n'ai une chance m'excuser et de la renvoyer elle déplie le vêtement devant moi et… Je reste totalement bouche-bée, je suis amoureuse. Sans un mot, je le lui prends délicatement des mains pour le tenir devant moi face au miroir.

- La majorité de nos clientes n'apprécient pas vraiment ce modèle car elle recherche des items plus subjectifs mais dans votre cas il semble…

- Parfait, finis-je pour elle en lisant la taille sur l'étiquette.

- Si vous le prenez tout de suite, vous aurez droit à un rabais sur un autre article. Et j'ai justement en tête un dessous qui serait parfaitement assorti, ajoute-t-elle toujours aussi souriante (je suis sure qu'elle reçoit une commission à la vente). Je suis sûre que votre petite-amie sera sous le charme !

Je me fige immédiatement en me retournant vers l'employer du magasin.

- Je vois des couples venir ici presque tous les jours donc, avec le temps, j'ai appris à les reconnaitre.

Je me demande si un jour, je vais tomber sur quelqu'un qui ne nous démasquera pas immédiatement. Je tourne mon regard vers Hinata qui est un peu plus loin, pour lui demander son avis, quand j'aperçois Tenten revenir par la fenêtre de la boutique et il me vient une idée. Une délicieuse idée qu'il sera tellement jouissive à mettre en place... Rapidement je replie le vêtement et le remet à la vendeuse avant que Tenten ne le voit.

- Je prends l'ensemble, pouvez-vous emballer les deux morceaux rapidement ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle le voit.

La vendeuse me fait un clin d'œil complice avant de re-disparaitre en arrière-boutique alors que ma petite amie me rejoint.

- Ta mère va bien ?

- Oui, elle revient ce soir. Je vais devoir retourner chez moi après cette boutique, il me restait quelques corvées à faire avant qu'elle ne revienne.

C'est ridicule, mais j'ai le même petit pincement au cœur à chaque fois que nous devons nous séparer.

- Veut-tu que je vienne avec toi pour te donner un coup de main ?

Elle se crispe un très court instant, avant de me sortir un faux sourire.

- Pas la peine, de toute façon je pensais aussi m'entrainer un peu alors tu t'ennuierais vraiment.

Elle me ment… C'est évident et je déteste qu'elle le fasse. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. En temps normal, j'aurais laissé passer et j'aurais attendu qu'elle veuille m'en parler d'elle-même mais cette fois…

- D'accord, et la vrai raison cette fois ? Lui demandé-je sèchement.

Elle baisse les yeux en poussant un soupir.

- Ma mère ne sait pas que je suis en couple et j'ai peur qu'elle arrive à l'improviste.

Je suis vraiment idiote parfois, avec l'historique familial qu'elle a j'aurais dû m'en douter. Pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma grande bouche ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, désolée d'avoir demandé j'aurais dû comprendre.

Elle me sourit et avant qu'elle ne me réponde la vendeuse nous rejoint une boite entre les mains.

- Êtes-vous prêtes à passer à la caisse ?

- Tu-tu fais un achat !? s'étonne ma brune.

- Bien sûr, c'est bien pour ça que tu m'as amené ici, non ?

J'adore le petit air surpris qu'elle a en ce moment.

- Je peux voir ? demande-t-elle en tendant les mains vers le paquet.

Je réussi tout juste à la prendre de vitesse et je me saisis du paquet pour le mettre hors de portée.

- Non, tu ne verras pas ! Je le garde pour une occasion spéciale et ce sera une surprise, lui dis-je accompagnant mes paroles d'une grimace tout sauf mature.

Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je retourne la situation à mon avantage et reste sans voix. On croirait presque que je viens de lui annoncer la pire nouvelle de l'année, c'est d'un drôle. Pour cause, l'une des petites choses que j'ai apprise sur mon amoureuse depuis que nous sommes ensembles, c'est sa grande curiosité (et je ne me gêne pas pour l'utiliser). Enfin une petite victoire pour moi hihihi.

- Ah, c'est donc ici que vous étiez les filles. Je me demandais bien ce que vous vouliez acheter. Oh tien, c'est drôlement joli ce qu'ils vendent !

Vous savez la chanson « O Fortuna »… Eh bien elle résonne en _forte fortissimo_ dans ma tête alors que je me retourne pour voir ma mère examiner un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche. Tenten se reprend et se tourne vers ma génitrice avec un air misérable.

- Belle-maman, Karin ne veut même pas me montrer ce qu'elle a décidé d'acheter!

En plus elle l'appelle « belle-maman » ! Mais elle est folle, si ma mère s'en mêle, je vais me retrouver à devoir faire un défilé pour toute la boutique ! Justement, le regard de ma mère, devenu rayonnant à l'entente du petit nom donné par Tenten, se braque sur la boite que je tiens toujours avant de monter vers mon visage inquiet.

- Tu comptes faire un achat dans cette boutique !? s'étonne-t-elle. Allez, montre moi je suis curieuse.

Merde, allez Karin, trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, vite… Non ça ne marchera pas, trouve plutôt quelque chose de mignon à dire, il faut l'amadouer.

- C'est que… je veux lui faire une surprise plus tard !

Ca devrait marcher… Minute, mais qu'est-ce-que je viens de dire comme bêtise moi ?! Idiote, je suis dans un magasin de lingerie ! Ma mère a un petit sourire en coin, et se met à m'observer étrangement.

- C'est que ma petite princesse deviendrait drôlement coquine… Dit, et moi, je peux le voir ?

Bon, j'ai déjà commencé à la creuser alors autant la finir cette tombe. Je rougis un peu et baisse les yeux en disant d'une toute petite voix.

- Je voudrais que Tenten soit la première à me voir avec.

- Ah bon… Je comprends, dommage. Et toi Tenten as-tu vue quelque chose d'intéressant ? Justement, en entrant j'ai aperçu un petit ensemble qui serait trop mignon sur toi !

Passée en monde « machine à magasiner », ma génitrice saisit la main de Tenten pour l'entrainer plus loin sans lui laisser une chance de parler. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fière de moi en voyant son air paniqué alors que le piège se referme sur elle ; si maman ne peut profiter de sa fille dans une boutique, elle se rabattras sur l'autre. Désolée mais c'est deux points pour moi ma belle… Oh merde, mes parents déteignent sur moi, j'en suis rendue à compter les points moi aussi.

- Elle va adorer quand tu lui montreras ! déclare la douce voix d'Hinata qui s'est rapprochée sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Visiblement, elle à vue ce que je viens de prendre

- On verra bien si un jour j'ai le courage de la mettre, lui réponds-je avec un sourire avant de partir vers la caisse


	15. Chapitre 15

J'avais déjà entendu plusieurs de mes camarades mentionner les nombreux inconvénients de la vie de couple, mais à l'époque, je n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention… J'aurais dû ! En ce moment, assise sous mon arbre préféré, je profite du retour du beau temps pour tenter de rattraper le retard que j'ai pris dans mes devoirs d'art plastique. Je dis bien tenter, car en ce moment j'en suis incapable. Il m'est totalement impossible de me concentrer sur mon cahier à croquis. Pour cause, il a fallu que l'équipe de soccer féminine décide de faire un match d'entrainement sur le terrain face à moi. Et je ne peux plus détacher mon regard d'une certaine fille qui court devant moi.

Avec le spectacle de Tenten parcourant le terrain, son uniforme de sport collé à sa peau par la sueur, je suis sensée faire comment pour me focaliser sur la foutu fleur que je dois représenter ? (O.K. je pourrai partir travailler ailleurs mais… elle est juste trop belle cette fille!) Il me reste trois dessins à rendre avant la fin du mois et à ce rythme je ne suis pas sortie du bois. Je ressors la feuille où j'ai noté les sujets demandés et soudain une idée me vient en voyant le dernier thème « Représenter le mouvement ». Je tourne la page de mon cahier, laissant la pauvre plante en plan (quel mot d'esprit) et, crayon à la main, je réalise les premiers traits. Je suis loin d'être la meilleure dessinatrice de cette école mais à mon niveau je devrais pouvoir y arriver… Ridicule, j'en suis réduite à transformer Tenten en devoir d'art pour enfin pouvoir me concentrer en sa présence. Mais il faut me comprendre ! Depuis l'incident avec Naruto et Hinata il y a un mois, nous ne nous sommes presque plus vues toutes les deux. Sans compter sur le fait qu'à ma demande nous devons toujours cacher notre relation à l'école nos choix de cours et d'activité nous séparent totalement.

À cause de mon exemption des cours de sport je dois reprendre tous mes crédits et périodes libérées dans le programme d'art étude qui regroupe la musique, le théâtre et les arts plastiques. Tenten quant à elle est dans le programme de sport étude et fait donc partie des équipes de soccer, judo et kendo de l'école (parlant du kendo c'est une chose que je ne comprendrais jamais chez elle... Quel plaisir peut-on avoir en recevant des coups de bâton?). Avec la fin de l'année qui approche tout nous tombe dessus en même temps : le concert de musique, la pièce de théâtre, le concours de science, les compétitions sportives et « bien sûr » les examens de fin d'année. Nos emplois du temps sont devenus de vrais dédales où nous ne nous croisons plus. Je ne sais pas qui a dit que les contraires s'attirent mais nos horaires nous éloignent joyeusement l'une de l'autre.

- Salut Karin !

Sans compter l'autre problème que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à régler.

- Salut Sui, alors, comment va la vie ? Lui demandé-je en refermant mon cahier.

Mon ami/prétendant se laisse tomber à mes côtés et prend un ton mélodramatique.

- Ma vie sera un enfer tant que mon cœur ne me sera pas rendu.

Et il remet ça sur le tapis, après tous ces mois, il ne pourrait pas juste abandonner, non!?

- Suigetsu, arrête avec cette histoire ! Je suis désolée mais pour la millième fois je ne suis pas intéressée.

- Je sais bien, soupire-t-il. N'empêche que tout est de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé, je n'aurais jamais réalisé à quel point tu me rendais dingue. Si au moins tu voulais bien me dire de qui tu es réellement amoureuse, j'aurais une chance de me battre… Tu sais Karin, si tu me le demandais je serais même prêt à changer n'importe quoi chez moi pour que tu m'aimes.

Pas à ce point je le crains (ou plutôt je l'espère).

- Tu faisais quoi aujourd'hui ? dis-je pour changer de sujet.

- Je devais réviser avec Jugo mais ce grand imbécile a encore fait des siennes… Sa mère est venu me voir tout à l'heure pour me prévenir, il risque de passer un bon moment à l'hôpital.

- Il a encore arrêté sa médication ?

- Ouais… On dirait qu'il refuse d'accepter le fait qu'il sera toujours malade. Putain, je veux bien croire que ça doit être difficile d'être schizophrène mais s'il ne déconnait pas avec son lithium il aurait au moins une vie normale.

Suigetsu se laisse tomber sur le dos et regarde le soleil au travers des branches de mon arbre pendant un instant.

- Il ne peut même pas faire confiance à son esprit. Je crois qu'à sa place moi aussi je ne voudrais pas accepter ma situation. Ce n'est pas facile de se résigner à vivre ce genre de vie Sui, lui dis-je en me laissant tomber à ces côtés.

- Arrête belle rousse, ça te vieillit quand tu veux paraitre plus mature que tu ne l'es. Rappel-toi que je connais ton histoire et que je te trouve aussi stupide que lui. Soignez-vous, vivez heureux et le reste on s'en fout, c'est ma philosophie.

Il m'énerve. Si au moins il savait de quoi il parlait avant de commenté mon état de santé ou celui de Jugo.

- N'empêche que les journées vont être longue sans lui maintenant… Mais bon dès qu'il aura le droit aux visites je vais aller le voir!

Malgré tout ses défauts et son caractère de merde, Suigetsu est vraiment un type bien. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je le considère comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui, comme lui, irait visiter son pote en psychiatrie. Même moi cet endroit me met tellement mal à l'aise que je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

- Tiens, j'y pense, ça doit bien faire six mois que tu n'as pas été hospitalisée toi ! Félicitation c'est certainement un nouveau record.

Il a à peine le temps de finir de parler que je le fais taire d'un bon coup de cartable en plein visage avant de me mettre à rigoler avec lui. Ce qu'il dit est malheureusement vrai, aussi loin que je me souvienne ce doit être la première fois que je passe au travers d'un hiver sans me retrouver hospitaliser pour une quelconque raison.

- Ça ne devrait pas tarder, je soupire blasée. Tu viendras me voir moi aussi ?

- Comme toujours, je te le promets… Enfin, tant que l'autre pot de colle n'est pas dans les environs immédiats.

Hein !? Le « pot de colle », mais de qui parle-il ?

- Parlant d'elle, la fameuse journée de sensibilisation devrait bientôt avoir lieu, je me demande si elle va encore donner sa petite représentation sur la fierté gouine, enchaine-t-il immédiatement.

Mais il délire ou quoi ? Depuis quand sors-t-il des idioties pareil ?

- Sui, tu as toujours eu un humour merdique, mais là tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu ?

Il se tourne vers moi le visage beaucoup trop sérieux pour vouloir plaisanter.

- Je suis très sérieux. Je crois qu'au lieu de se donner en spectacle, elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans son trou. Quand on est une erreur de la nature, je ne comprends pas qu'on veuille s'exhiber en public.

« Une erreur de la nature »… Non il ne peut pas être sérieux.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de plaisanter Suigetsu, je te rappelle que c'est de mon amie dont tu parles.

- En voilà une autre chose que je ne comprendrais jamais ! Mais bon, tu es mon amie alors je respecte ton choix, mais moi tu ne me verras jamais trainer avec quelqu'un comme elle.

Si tu savais.

- Ils doivent être tous dérangés du cerveau. Je ne comprends pas qu'on ne les ait pas tous enfermé pour protéger le reste de la population, ajoute-t-il plein de hargne.

Calme-toi Karin, surtout ne lui arrache pas les yeux.

- Honnêtement Karin, tu devrais faire attention à toi, je te le dis, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut passer par la tête à des détraqués dans son genre. Un beau jour elle pourrait aussi bien t'agresser sans raison, tout le monde sait que ces gay peuvent être dangereux. Ca me saoule tellement que la direction la laisse s'exhiber de cette façon tout en nous empêchant de la remettre à sa place… Si un vrai homme s'occupait d'elle ça lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place.

Cette fois s'en est trop !

- Mais ferme ta gueule, tu ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles et tu ne dis que des bêtises ! Et veux-tu bien me dire depuis quand mon grand ami est un imbécile de première doublé d'un homophobe !? Lui crié-je en me redressant.

- Et toi veux-tu bien me dire depuis quand tu prends sa défense ?! s'énerve Suigetsu à son tour. Au début de l'année tu la détestais autant que moi !

- J'avais un problème avec ce que je croyais qu'elle avait fait, pas avec ce qu'elle est… Mais les choses ont beaucoup changé ! J'ajoute en le défiant du regard.

Je rassemble mes affaires pour partir au plus vite avant de vraiment m'énerver quand il me saisit le bras pour m'obliger à me retourner vers lui.

- Dis le moi ! Dis-moi donc ce qui a tant changé chez toi en si peu de temps.

- Je ne suis plus vraiment sûre que ce soit de tes affaires Suigetsu ! Tenten est une personne importante pour moi et je ne laisserai personne parler d'elle de cette manière… Même pas toi.

Son regard s'assombrit alors que sa poigne se resserre sur mon bras à t'el point qu'il me fait mal, mais je ne laisse rien paraitre.

- Sui, même si je ne te reconnais plus tu devrais savoir que me serrer le bras ne m'impressionnera pas. Alors lâche-moi immédiatement, dis-je d'une voix froide.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est elle ! Putain de merde ne me dis pas que c'est elle !

- Et alors, si c'était vraiment elle comme tu le dis, tu feras quoi ? Nous sommes amis depuis des années, tu me renierais ? Tu refuserais d'être vu avec une erreur de la nature comme tu le dis si bien?!

D'un coup d'épaule je me libère de son emprise et je finis de rassembler rageusement mes affaires qu'il a éparpillées en me saisissant.

- Pense à revoir tes priorités avant de revenir me parler. Si tu me veux près de toi dans ta vie, tes foutus préjugés et ton discourt homophobe, garde les pour d'autres, lui craché-je avant de partir vers ma classe, le laissant planté là.

Ce fichu imbécile aura réussi à me mettre en colère. Je traverse les couloirs comme une fusée, laissant tout juste le temps aux autres élèves de se pousser de mon chemin. Sans un mot pour mes camarades qui me salut je balance mon sac sur mon pupitre, puis je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas pris mes livres pour le prochain cours. Je pousse un soupir avant de m'en retourner vers ma case ; de toute façon j'ai de la marge, ma classe ne débute que dans une demi-heure. Heureusement que la matière de base n'est pas un problème pour moi, en rage comme je le suis, je ne suis pas vraiment en état pour me concentrer convenablement sur de l'histoire… Franchement, jamais l'un de mes proches ne m'a autant déçu que Suigetsu en ce moment. Il me faut tout mon _self-control_ pour ne pas faire une crise, ici dans ce corridor. Tout ce qu'il a dit contre Tenten est si… Injustifié. Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvre mon casier et prend mon livre d'histoire avant de m'en retourner vers la classe.

On dirait bien que je ne vais pas être seule à attendre le professeur aux retards légendaires (susnommé Kakashi Hatake)… Hinata, Ino et Naruto discutent dans un coin. Shikamaru dort sur son pupitre et deux ou trois autres élèves de la classe, qui ne sont que des connaissances, attendent à leurs places… Et Sakura… Sakura est assise à MON pupitre à côté de MON sac ouvert et en train de feuilleter MON cahier de dessin. Sitôt qu'elle m'aperçoit, elle lève un regard triomphant vers moi, tout en montrant bien clairement, face au groupe, mon dernier travail qui, bien qu'inachevé, désigne parfaitement le modèle utilisé… Tenten dans son uniforme de sport frappant dans un ballon de soccer.

- Je suis curieuse d'entendre comment tu comptes t'expliquer cette fois, dit-elle suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Cette fois s'en est trop, d'abord Suigetsu et maintenant ça ! C'est vraiment la goutte de trop dans cette foutue journée. Je sens comme un bloc de glace se former dans ma poitrine alors que ma vue se réduit, ne laissant que ma cible en pleine lumière. Je ne suis pas comme mon frère ou ma mère, à m'enflammer pour un rien. Eux, ils auraient déjà survolé la classe pour fondre sur la petite fouineuse et la lyncher sans autre forme de procès. Moi, mes colères sont froides, incisives, et ceux qui en sont l'objet le regrette toujours amèrement.

- Tu me fais pitié Sakura !

J'ai à peine à peine parlé assez fort pour qu'on m'entende, mais ma voix résonne dans toute la pièce tellement elle est chargée de dégout. Maintenant, un lourd silence règne dans la salle et aucun des témoins n'ose intervenir.

- Réduite à fouiller dans mes affaires pour donner du poids à tes stupides attaques. Tu tiens vraiment à obtenir une si petite victoire contre moi ?

- Gagner contre toi ? Karin je ne vois pas du tout ce dont tu parle, me dit-elle sincèrement surprise et ayant perdu beaucoup de sa superbe.

- Je te parle du stupide complexe d'infériorité que tu traines depuis toujours. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré en première année, tu essaies désespérément de nous imiter, Ino et moi. Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Sakura, ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Tu auras beau faire des régimes, te maquiller, te coiffer et t'habiller à la fine pointe de la mode, tu ne seras jamais aussi belle qu'Ino peut l'être. Tu pourras étudier comme une folle, jours et nuits, répondre de ton mieux à toutes les questions des professeurs en classe et apprendre des lignes entières de théorie par cœur, tu ne seras jamais aussi intelligente que moi… Et surtout, tu auras beau t'accrocher comme une moule au plus beau et populaire garçon de l'école, jamais Sasuke ne répondra à tes pseudos sentiments dignes d'une fanatique névrosée.

Je ne cris ni n'élève la voix, mais je martèle les phrases les unes après les autre au point où la pauvre Sakura semble se ratatiner sur ma chaise, sans pouvoir répliquer… Et moi j'enfonce le clou toujours plus loin.

- Fais toi bien à cette idée : tant que tu voudras nous battre sur notre terrain, tu resteras une petite chose misérable, incapable de sortir de l'ombre de ses amies. Tu resteras toujours cette fillette effrayée et sans personnalité qui passait son temps cachée dans les jupes d'Ino. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'au fond de toi tu dois bien t'en rendre compte. C'est pour ça que tu t'accroches à cette histoire d'homosexualité et que maintenant tu veux impliquer Tenten, puisqu'elle n'a pas voulu prendre ton parti. Tu te dis que si tu me pousses à tout avouer du secret que tu as inventé dans ta tête, tu auras enfin réussi à me battre sur au moins un point, c'est ça hein !

Je m'approche d'elle d'un pas mesuré, traversant la classe pour me pencher sur son corps tremblant et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Tu as raison depuis le début Sakura, j'aime Tenten et elle m'aime. Nous sommes en couple et nous sommes heureuses depuis des mois. Dis-toi bien ça : à chaque fois que tu t'endors la nuit, seule dans ton lit désespérément vide, moi je suis dans les bras d'une personne merveilleuse qui m'aime pour qui je suis. Nous nous aimons tellement fort que tu ne peux même pas imaginer l'intensité du bonheur qu'elle me fait vivre et avec ta mentalité de petite garce envieuse et traitresse tu ne le connaitras jamais.… J'aurais préféré partager cette nouvelle avec mes vrais amis quand j'aurais été prête plutôt que de me la faire arracher par une petite fouine… dis-je en baissant encore la voix, tout en posant une main sur sa joue où les premières larmes silencieuses commencent à perler.

La classe est toujours muette et je me doute bien que chacun tente sans succès d'entendre ce que je lui dis à l'oreille, mais je ne m'en occupe pas. Il est temps de conclure toute cette histoire et advienne que pourra.

- Alors, lui dis-je toujours en chuchotant sur un ton acide. Tu as réussi, tu m'as poussé à bout et j'ai tout avoué… Félicitation, tu as enfin gagné ! Dis-moi, ça en valait la peine ?

Je me redresse et rassemble (une nouvelle fois) mes affaires avec des gestes assurés, ignorant le corps de mon amie qui est toujours sur ma chaise, et je lui tourne le dos.

- Tu sais, j'ajoute suffisamment fort pour que tout entende, ce soir-là, à notre chalet, quand tu as voulu convaincre Tenten de t'aider à me piéger je vous ai entendu. Elle t'avait prévenu de ce que tu risquais si tu continuais sur ta lancée mais tu ne l'as pas écouté. Si notre amitié a si peu de valeur à tes yeux, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'entretenir… Donc adieu, et ne m'adresse plus la parole, plus jamais. Pour moi tu n'existe plus!

Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Tant pis pour le cours, je rentre à la maison, c'est trop pour moi et je me sens mal. Je suis tout juste arrivée à la porte qu'une main me saisit par l'épaule.

- Karin, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu lui dis tout ça ? me demande Naruto visiblement inquiet pour moi et désolé pour son amie toujours sous le choc de mon petit discours.

- Parce qu'une vérité en plein cœur fait bien plus mal qu'un couteau dans le dos. Et il était bien temps que quelqu'un lui apprenne, lui répondé-je sur le même ton froid.

Je me retourne vers la classe à la recherche de mon autre amie et quand mon regard croise celui de la blonde, je réussi avec de grand effort à lui faire un maigre sourire, l'espace d'un instant.

- S'il te plaît, occupe-toi d'elle Ino. Je n'ai pas envie que cette petite chose misérable se jette du haut du toit pour me faire culpabiliser… Je n'ai rien contre toi Ino et je ne t'obligerai pas à choisir entre nous deux, achevé-je avant de finir par réussir à sortir de la salle au moment où Sakura éclate enfin en sanglot.

Une dizaine d'autres élèves se tiennent devant la porte dont Sasuke et Lee (qui semble vraiment en colère contre moi) et en voyant mon visage ils se dépêchent de me libérer le passage. Visiblement, j'ai donné un bon spectacle et dès demain toute l'école sera au courant de l'altercation et à qu'elle point j'ai été vache (déjà que ma cote de popularité n'étais pas au plus haut). Une fois le coin du corridor dépassé, la pression redescend d'un coup et je me laisse tomber contre le mur, vidée de toute énergie. J'ai mal à la poitrine, je cherche mon souffle et mes mains tremblents. On dirait que je viens de courir un marathon alors que j'ai à peine parcouru quelques dizaine de mètres. Heureusement, c'est Tenten qui est la première à passer par là, encore humide au sortir de la douche.

- Karin ! Mon Dieu, tu vas bien ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle s'agenouille devant moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Comment lui expliquer ? Moi-même je ne comprends plus rien ; je ne comprends pas la réaction de Suigetsu et encore moins ma propre réaction dans la classe. J'ai été méch… Non, soyons honnête, j'ai carrément été cruelle envers Sakura ; je la connais bien et j'ai frappé directement sur son point faible. Il y a déjà un bon moment que je voulais aborder cette problématique avec elle, mais pas ainsi. Tous les arguments que je lui ai jeté au visage pour la blesser, je voulais les lui exposer calmement, dans le but de l'aider, en amie... De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour regretter maintenant, toute cette histoire est allée bien trop loin pour espérer sauver notre amitié.

- C'est Suigetsu… Et Sakura. On s'est disputé et…

Je libère mes mains et je me prends la tête, avec l'espoir stupide que cela me permette de trouver une solution miracle à tout ce qui viens de me tomber dessus.

- On s'est disputé et cette fois c'est fini, finis-je par soupirer. Et c'est en partie de ma faute.

C'est sure qu'elle ne peut pas vraiment comprendre la gravité de la situation, vu mon état et le peu de détails que j'ai donné, mais doucement, elle se met à mes côtés avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je crois que je viens de perdre deux de mes amis les plus fidèles mais au moins mon amour, ma précieuse Tenten, est toujours là pour moi.

- Alors c'était vraiment ça ! s'exclame une voix enragée que je reconnais sans peine depuis le bout du corridor.


	16. Chapitre 16

Suigetsu se tient là, au bout du couloir, nous fusillant du regard le visage déformé par la colère pendant que ma petite-amie m'enlace toujours. J'ai beau tourné la question dans tous les sens je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi il a une tel réaction. Pourquoi me voir avec Tenten l'affecte autant; pourquoi un changement aussi brusque; pourquoi une telle colère? Toujours au prise avec mes interrogations je me redresse lentement pour faire face à mon ami.

- Quoi Suigetsu!? Tu es revenu insulter mes amis en leurs présences cette fois! Je demande d'une voix morte.

J'aurais bien voulu mettre plus de puissance, de hargne ou même de colère dans cette question mais je me sens complètement vidée.

- Parce-que tu vas me faire croire que ce n'est qu'une amie maintenant, s'énerve-t-il.

Tenten viens à mes côté et me pose une main sur l'épaule.

- Laisse-le Karin, je vais te ramener chez toi tu n'as pas l'air en forme et de toute façon, tu ne pourras rien dire pour le calmé.

- Non Sui, je ne te fait rien croire, elle est bien plus qu'une amie et tu n'y changeras rien… Fait toi à l'idée, dis-je, ignorant l'avertissement de ma brune.

On dirait que je n'ai pas utilisé la meilleure approche car maintenant il vient vers moi de manière inquiétante.

- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, tu sais que je t'aime vraiment! Tu m'a même embraser il y a quelques mois et maintenant tu veux me faire croire que tu me jette pour… Pour une…

Dans sa colère il ne semble même pas capable de terminé sa phrase alors qu'il s'avance vers moi de manière toujours aussi inquiétante. Je commence à avoir un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire dans sa rage mais il lui reste cinq bons pas à parcourir quand une grande silhouette s'interpose entre nous et lui.

- Tu as un problème avec ma sœur Suigetsu?

- Dégage Naruto, tu viens de le dire c'est entre ta sœur et moi.

- Si tu veux lui parler premièrement tu vas te calmé, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser seul avec elle, lui répond froidement mon frère sans se laisser démonté.

Tenten qui c'est elle aussi rapprocher passe un bras autour de mes épaules dans un geste protecteur qui semble enragé encore plus le garçon qui nous fait face.

- Alors tu es de leur côté! Ajoute Suigetsu suintant de haine.

- Mais tu es con ou quoi!? Bien sûr que je vais prendre le partis de ma sœur et mon amie si un espèce de dérangé leur fonce dessus!

- Surement, et dis-moi tu savais que ta petite sœur se gouinnait avec ta salope d'amie, explose Suigetsu.

Mauvais plan Sui ; d'ici je vois tous les muscles du corps de mon frère se tendre comme si l'insulte le visait directement. Si personne n'intervient, cette histoire va finir en bain de sang.

- Je te laisse une chance de sortir de ma vue avant que je ne te casse la gueule, le menace mon frère froidement.

- Laisse passer Naruto, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Quand il sera calmé Karin règlera ça elle-même, Tente de le calmé ma petite-amie.

- On ne t'a pas sonnée sale garce alors ferme-la!

- Tu vas trop loin Suigetsu! S'exclame mon frère en le saisissant au collet.

- Plutôt que de me prendre à la gorge tu devrais trouver un vrais mec pour ta sœur, en se faisait baiser un bon coup elle perdrait peut-être l'envie de brouter la moquette d'une erreur de la nature!

Cette fois il va vraiment trop loin! Je m'approche d'eux avec dans l'idée de giflé le salaud qui avait été mon meilleur ami mais ; comme j'arrive à la hauteur de mon frère celui-ci fait rapidement un pas de côté sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi… Et tout d'un coup, sans que je ne m'y attende, j'ai l'impression de me prendre un mur en plein visage. Je ne sais pas comment mais quand j'ouvre les yeux je me retrouve au sol totalement sonnée consciente de seulement deux faits : j'ai mal au visage et je ne vois plus rien.

- Je… Je vois plus rien, mes lunettes… Faites attention je les ai perdue, elles sont ou mes lunettes?

Totalement désorienté je ne crois pas avoir parlé suffisamment fort et de manière cohérente pour qu'on me comprenne. Quelqu'un me prend par les épaules et me parle mais j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent et je ne comprends absolument rien et de toute façon je suis trop occupé à me débattre contre ses mains pour chercher mes lunettes à tâtons. La forme floue devant moi me saisit doucement le visage et me remet délicatement les verres correcteurs sur le nez me faisant recouvrer la vue. J'ai tout de même un peu de mal à voir ; les verres tienne mal sur mon visage me disant que la monture a dû prendre un sacré choc elle aussi. J'oublie rapidement ce détaille car le spectacle devant moi me laisse sans voix : Tenten et Hinata (qui est arrivé je ne sais quand) pâles et visiblement inquiètes ; un peu plus loin Sasuke (tiens il est la lui aussi) tente à grand peine de retenir mon frère qui, furieux, injective Suigetsu par dessus l'épaule de Kiba (mais merde, ils sont arrivés quand ceux-là) qui fait rempart de son corps. Suigetsu, lui, semble avoir perdu toute volonté de combattre et reste debout figé et le visage amoché à me fixer pendant qu'une trentaine d'autres élèves ayant déserté leurs classes regarde le spectacle. Même si je n'en ai pas eu conscience la bagarre a du faire beaucoup de bruit pour rameuter autant de monde et tout peut encore dégénéré encore plus. Mais où sont les enseignants quand on a besoin d'eux?

- On doit calmés Naruto, murmurai-je en me redressant, ignorant mes amies qui semble vouloir me garder immobile.

Je réussi la manœuvre mais une fois debout une douleur intense me vrille le crâne m'obligeant à baisser les yeux me faisant enfin remarquer que mon uniforme, celui de Tenten et le sol sous moi sont couvert de sang. Aussitôt mes genoux faiblisse et je me laisse retomber. Seul point positif, mon ouïe semble revenir à la normale… Tout juste à temps pour entendre la voix distinctive de notre directrice : quinquagénaire, blonde, à l'apparence jeune grâce aux miracles de la chirurgie, tante de ma mère, marraine officielle et grand-mère par procuration… J'ai nommé Tsunade Senju.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ET QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE CE QUI SE PASSE!

Aussitôt le silence est totale, même mon frère cesse de vociféré alors que notre directrice analyse la situation nous dévisageant l'un après l'autre (j'aimerais tellement avoir son autorité naturel).

- Asuma, Kakashi faites entré ces élèves dans leurs classes en silence, dit-elle au deux enseignant qui vienne d'arriver (la cavalerie a toujours un temps de retard). Hyuga et Mai amenez Karin à l'infirmerie Shisune devrais y être. Hozuki à mon bureau immédiatement ensuite vous irez à l'infirmerie vous aussi. Uchiwa amenez Naruto au secrétariat qu'il joigne ces parents ensuite retourné en cours. Naruto je te rencontre après Hozuki (j'ai toujours trouvé drôle de constaté que même si elle dit être totalement impartiale dans son école, Naruto et moi somment les seuls élèves qu'elle appelle par leurs prénom et non leur nom de famille).

Les ordres donné le corridor se vide en quelques secondes pendants que les filles m'aide péniblement à me redresser pour me guidé à l'infirmerie.

- Mesdemoiselles, une fois Karin à l'infirmerie retournez en cours et prévenez le concierge pour qu'il vienne nettoyer avant le prochain interclasse… Réflexion faite, mademoiselle Mai retourné chez vous ensuite, tâchez de nettoyer ces taches avant que votre uniforme ne soit fichu. Termine Tsunade avant de s'en retourner.

J'entends le bruit des talons de la directrice s'éloigné dans le couloir maintenant désert alors que mes amies m'aide à me mettre en route. C'est une main plaqué sur le visage et soutenue par les deux filles que j'entre finalement dans l'infirmerie ou une jeune femme brune que je connais trop bien accoure immédiatement vers moi pour m'examiner.

- Mon Dieu Karin, comment t'est tu mise dans cet état, tu es couverte de sang (bonjour le professionnalisme)!

- Elle a voulue s'interposer entre deux idiots qui voulait se battre et elle s'est pris un coup perdu, explique ma belle.

- Franchement Karin! Tu passes déjà suffisamment de temps dans cette infirmerie sans qu'en plus tu te mette à te battre. Laisse donc Naruto géré les coups de poing, ce ne sont pas des affaires de fille ces idioties, s'exclame Shisune en m'asseyant sur une chaise face à elle.

- Ne m'en parler pas, si il avait encaissé ce coup de poing comme un homme il ne me serait rien arrivé!

Bon je suis un peu injuste mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Tes lunettes t'on faite une jolie coupure au dessus de l'œil mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille faire de point de suture. C'est un vrai miracle que tu n'aies pas eu le nez casser, constate la brune en m'enfonçant des tampons absorbant dans les narines pour arrêter le saignement. Retourné en cours les filles je m'occupe d'elle.

Hinata semble hésiter un instant avant d'élever un petit filet e voix

- Mademoiselle… Karin a perdu connaissance au moins une bonne minute tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle pendant que je le fusille du regardé

Zut si Shisune fait bien son travail je vais encore me retrouver à l'hôpital à cause d'une possible commotion cérébral.

- Vraiment, fait l'infirmière en se retournant vers moi, le regard réprobateur. Très bien, merci Hinata mais maintenant ouste les filles!

Hinata se retourne mais Tenten reste immobile.

- Je vais rester un peu avec elle si vous le permettez… De toute façon madame la directrice m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas retourner en classe avec mon uniforme dans cet état.

Je tourne vers elle un regard curieux pour constater l'étendu des dégâts. Sa chemise blanche et sa jupe carottée ont été généreusement aspergées de mon sang pendant qu'elle s'occupait de moi.

- Ma mère dois déjà être en train d'accourir ici, tu n'auras qu'a monté avec nous et elle te déposera en passant pour que tu puisses te changer.

Shisune se résigne à voir mon amie rester à mes côté et commence à me laver le visage en silence recherchant une possible blessure supplémentaire.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais eu une perte de conscience Karin, tu es suffisamment intelligente pour savoir qu'une commotion cérébrale peut être très dangereuse.

- Je sais mais je me sens bien… Enfin aussi bien que mon visage me le permet.

- Si tu à des vertiges, des nausées, des troubles de la vision ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, dit-le moi immédiatement d'accord.

- Oui.

Son sermon terminé elle me remet une poche de glace que je plaque contre mon visage qui a sans aucun doute déjà commencer à enflé manquant faire tomber mes lunettes toutes tordue.

- Manquait plus que ça!

- Donne les moi, me demande ma belle. Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose.

Je lui remets mes pauvres montures pendant que Shizune me guide vers une couche. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de m'y installer qu'un fauve enragé aux yeux injecté de sang enfonce pratiquement la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Qui à oser toucher à ma petite princesse, résonne une voix grave et rauque que je reconnais à peine comme étant celle de ma mère.

- Bonjour maman! Lui dis-je d'un ton guilleret espérant la calmé.

Elle tourne son regard vers moi et même sans lunette je devine son regard devenir blanc alors que des veines nerveuse apparaisse sur son front. Zut! Attiré son attention sur moi et Tenten alors que nous somment couvertes de sang toute les deux n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle…

- JE VAIS LE TUER, QUI QUE SOIT CE CONNARD JE VAIS LE TUER!

Ça y est, elle est incontrôlable, elle va détruire l'infirmerie… Non à ce point elle va carrément transformer l'école en tas de gravats.

- Dit à maman qui ta fait sa ma belle princesse, reprend la bête féroce face à moi de sa voix grave et profonde en s'avançant d'un pas.

- Ce n'est rien de grave maman, juste un petit bleu, je tente légèrement effrayer.

- UN… PETIT… BLEU! TU ES COUVERTE DE SANG, hurle-t-elle de nouveau.

Shisune ne dit absolument rien, bien trop effrayée pour intervenir et Tenten me rend silencieusement mes lunette un peu moins tordue. Quant à moi je sais bien qu'arriver à ce point il n'y a plus rien à faire pour la calmé… Sauf peut-être… Je vois un poing serré se lever derrière ma génitrice avant de s'abattre violement sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Kushina Uzumaki, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmé, tu es dans une école, dans une infirmerie qui plus est alors cesse de crier comme un porc qu'on égorge.

Ma mère qui est tombé à genoux sous la force de l'impact se frotte douloureusement le sommet du crâne tout en levant des yeux ou l'on peut voir perlé de petites larmes de douleur vers son agresseur.

- Aïe! Pourquoi tu m'a frappé aussi fort Tsunade? Demande ma mère d'une voix maintenant geignarde.

- Parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une folle furieuse, annonce calmement ma directrice.

- Merci grand-mère, j'avais bien peur qu'elle ne démolisse tout le bâtiment, dis-je pour finir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Notre chère directrice prend une profonde inspiration mais je vois bien la petite veine palpiter sur son front.

- Karin, premièrement je ne suis pas ta grand-mère mais seulement la tante de ta mère. Deuxièmement dans cette école je suis ta directrice et non un membre de ta famille alors arrête tes familiarité et troisièmement… Tenten, je croyais que nous avions une entente (tien elle vient d'appeler Tenten par son prénom). Pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit?

Hein!? Tenten aurait dû lui dire quoi? Je tourne un regard interrogateur vers elle et elle y répond par un petit sourire gêné.

- Désolé, je ne t'en avais pas encore parlé mais l'année dernière madame la directrice est venue me voir après mon annonce pour discuter de ce qui pourrait arriver… Enfin concernant la réaction des autres et de l'application du règlement.

- De quoi elle parle Tsunade, il n'y a rien à dire concernant ton règlement il est très clair non? Demande ma mère qui semble avoir repris son calme.

- C'est facile d'instauré un nouveau règlement quand aucun élève n'est concerné mais avec sa sortie publique Tenten à changer la donne. Comprend-moi ma petite, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Je n'ai contre toi ou Tenten ou même contre la relation que vous entretenez (zut, il fallait bien s'y attendre, elle est au courant maintenant) mais si il faut que je vire tous les jeunes qui diront un mot déplacer à votre encontre, ou envers une fille, ou envers une religions, ou une ethnie… cette école sera presque vide d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire. J'ai seulement demandé à Tenten de faire preuve de bon sens et de ne pas porter de plainte officiel au moindre incident… Et de me prévenir si un jour elle tenait à entretenir une relation amoureuse au grand jour pour que je puisse prévoir les problèmes, ajoute la blonde comme si elle regrettait d'avoir fait cette demande à l'époque.

- Mais celui qui a fait ça à ma petite princesse tu vas bien le punir, non? Demande ma mère le regard luisant.

- Oui je vais le punir, Hozuki sera même expulsé de l'établissement dès demain… Enfin si les filles veulent porter plainte.

- Pourquoi elles ne le feraient pas?

- Décidément Kushina tu ne comprends jamais rien! Je viens de le dire, le gamin en question est un Hozuki, Suigetsu Hozuki! Tu connais aussi bien que tous les autres le contexte d'il y a quatre ans.

En entendant ces propos le regard de ma mère s'attriste alors qu'elle murmure un « Oh! » à peine audible. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu la faire taire aussi efficacement, pourquoi la situation de Suigetsu lui permettrait d'échappé à sa sanction?

- Quelqu'un peut bien nous expliquer, demande ma brune elle aussi intrigué.

Les deux femmes (on dirait bien que Shisune a effectué une retraite stratégique sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte) se tournent vers nous semblant se rappeler notre présence.

- Techniquement nous ne devrions rien vous dire puisque cela concerne la vie privée de l'un de vos… Camarades de classe.

- Étant donner que son avenir dans cette école dépend de nous je crois que nous avons bien le droit de savoir, finis-je par dire.

Notre directrice, visiblement décidé à ne rien dire, reste silencieuse et c'est donc ma mère qui se lance.

- Il y a quatre ans, un gamin de votre âge qui allait à l'école public a été surpris par des camarades de classes avec son petit-ami. La nouvelle a vite fait le tour de l'école et un groupe de garçon en a fait son souffre-douleur. Les enseignants et la direction n'ont rien fait puisqu'ils n'y voyaient que des jeux d'enfants, cette situation est restée en l'état pendant plus de six mois. Un beau matin ça a sans doute été la brimade de trop et le jeune à sortis un couteau de son sac ; il à blesser trois étudiants et un enseignant qui avait tenté de le maitriser. Malheureusement, le jeune qui l'avait insulté ce matin-là et qui à été blesser en premier n'a pas survécu à ces blessures.

Je connaissais bien cette histoire, après tout même si nous étions jeunes à l'époque cet incident a été le centre de toutes les conversations pendant un bon bout de temps. Mais je ne savais pas que l'agresseur était homosexuel… J'ai bien peur de comprendre ce qui va suivre, idiot de Suigetsu pourquoi tu ne nous en a jamais parler!

- Mais en quoi cela nous regarde, demande Tenten.

- Le jeune homme qui est décédé, son identité n'as jamais été révélé par les médiats pour protégé sa famille, puisque quelque uns déclarait qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait pour son comportement intolérant, mais en ville tout le monde le connaissait bien, son nom était Mangetsu Hozuki.

C'est bien ce que je craignais, pas très difficile de faire le lien. Les Hozuki ne courent pas les rues dans cette ville, donc c'est le grand frère de Suigetsu qui a été tué lors du drame.

- Tsunade, ce qui est arrivé à cette famille est regrettable mais cela n'excuse en rien le comportement de ce jeune homme…

- Non mais ça l'explique, coupé-je ma mère d'une voix morte.

- Donc que voulez-vous faire les filles? Nous demande la directrice.

Je regarde ma petite amie qui me donne silencieusement son accord.

- Pas de plainte!

- Mais…

- Ce n'est rien maman, de toute façon j'en ai fini avec lui… Ce sera mon dernier cadeau d'amie.

- Très bien donc tout est réglé, s'exclame Tsunade. Shisune, comment vas-t-elle?

L'infirmière passe la tête par l'embrasure de la porte à l'entende de son nom (elle n'avait pas fuit bien loin).

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai de fracture et la coupure au dessus de son œil ne nécessitera pas de points de sutures mais elle a dû faire une commotion cérébrale et elle devrait aller à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner. Expose-t-elle sur un ton professionnel.

- Tu vas la conduire Kushina?

- C'est bon, Minato est à la maison il pourra s'occuper d'elle sans que nous n'ayons à perdre des heures aux urgences.

- Très bien, alors tu peu les ramené… En passant ton fils est à mon bureau et je peux déjà te dire qu'il est suspendu deux semaines pour s'être battu à l'école.

Aïe, aïe, aïe, Naruto vas passer un mauvais moment dans très peu de temps. Résigné à voir ma mère abattre mon frangin en plein couloir je me redresse, soulagé de constaté que le plancher à cesser de tagué. Au moins je vais pouvoir sortir sans que Tenten n'ai à me soutenir. Tsunade est déjà repartie à son bureau depuis un bon moment quand je fini de remercié Shizune avant de me retourner vers ma mère.

- Euh… maman, il faudrait déposer Tenten chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

- Aucun problème ma petite mais… Tenten, ma belle, ta mère est à la maison aujourd'hui?

- Non madame Kushina, pourquoi?

- Si tu ne nettoie pas ton uniforme immédiatement les taches ne partirons pas, viens plutôt à la maison je vais te nettoyer tout ça j'ai développé une bonne méthode avec le temps! (bien sur personne n'ose lui demander pourquoi elle a dû développer cette méthode). De toute façon maintenant c'est sûr que tu vas rater les derniers cours de la journée. Dit ma mère en vérifiant sa montre.

Hein, il est déjà si tard? J'ai du mal à croire que cet après midi ai passé aussi rapidement. Si Hinata n'avais pas mentionné le temps que j'ai pris à reprendre conscience j'aurais pu croire être resté dans les vapes un bon moment. Je n'ai pas plus le temps de m'étonner que ma mère me lance son trousseau de clef.

- Allez m'attendre à la voiture je passe au secrétariat cherché ton frère, nous dit-elle gentiment avec un grand sourire qui ne me dit rien de bon.

C'est louche, vraiment louche, elle a une idée derrière la tête.

- Maman!

Elle s'arrête brusquement et se retourne lentement; son comportement est tout sauf naturel… Maintenant j'en suis sur elle prépare un mauvais coup!

- Si tu croise Suigetsu promet moi de ne rien lui faire.

Les épaules de ma prétendue génitrice s'affaisse de déception, visiblement j'ai visé juste. Elle salut faiblement Shisune avant de sortir en marmonnant quelque chose qui sonne comme un « J'aurais dû lui apprendre à être plus rancunière! » tout à fait audible. Je salue également l'infirmière avant de partir avec Tenten.

- Alors, on fait quoi pour demain? Me demande ma petite-amie.

C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui vient d'arriver je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser aux conséquences de cette journée. Maintenant Sakura et Suigetsu sont au courant de notre secret et je ne me vois pas vraiment aller les voir pour leur demander de se taire… Sans compter toutes les personnes qui ont pu entendre ce qui ces dit lors de cette bagarre.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, attendons demain et nous verrons ou en est la situation.

Visiblement peu satisfaite de ma réponse elle me fixe tout en continuant de marcher.

- Si nous somment découverte je n'ai pas l'intention de mentir sur notre amour Tenten! Finis-je par dire. Mais si l'histoire ne s'est pas ébruitée…

- D'accord, je comprends.

Voilà un autre problème ; même si cela fait peu de temps que nous somment ensemble, je vois bien que Tenten a de plus en plus de mal à accepter que notre relation soit cacher. Et puis zut, elle devra s'y faire! Si par miracle notre secret survit à cette journée désastreuse je refuse de risquer de perdre une autre personne chère à mon cœur!

Tout le monde me regarde avec insistance et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Enfin, disons plus que j'aimerais savoir si ils ont appris pour ma relation avec Tenten ou si ils admirent mon visage de boxer au lendemain d'un combat (qui a perdu le combat). Sans blague ce matin j'ai sérieusement passé près de pleurer en apercevant mon visage dans le miroir (sans parler du plan ridiculement complexe que j'ai mis au point pour me faire passer pour malade le temps que je reprenne apparence humaine). Mon œil gauche peu à peine s'ouvrir et est entouré d'un bleu qui s'étend de mon sourcil à ma pommette en passant par le coin de mon œil droit. Sans compter que mon nez, qui me fait tellement mal que je ne serais même pas étonnée si on m'annonçait que finalement il est cassé, est lui aussi tout enflé. Enfin je dramatise peut-être, dans tous les cas je vais bientôt être fixée voilà Ino qui arrive.

- La vache Karin, il ne t'a vraiment pas raté! Dit-elle en guise de salutation.

Confirmation, j'ai l'air d'une affiche de centre pour femme battue.

- Ah oui!? Vraiment, je n'avais pas remarqué. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si s'était mon visage.

- Arrête un peu ton cirque, le sarcasme te rend encore plus laide, viens plutôt avec moi que j'essaie de réparer les dégâts, déclare-t-elle en saisissant sa trousse de maquillage.

Elle crois vraiment pouvoir camouflé ça avec du maquillage.

- Pas la peine Ino, de toute façon il faudrait me tartiné le visage à la truelle pour tout cacher. Je préfère que tout le monde voit bien ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Pourquoi?

- Que crois-tu que les autres vont penser de Suigetsu en me voyant?

Nous partageons un petit sourire de connivence avant qu'elle ne déclare calmement.

- Les gars vont trouver que c'est un beau salaud d'avoir frappé une fille et les filles ne voudrons plus rien savoir d'un gars comme lui… En gros tu fais de toi une publicité vivante visant à détruire son image sociale. Vilaine, achève-t-elle en riant.

Tu vois maman, je sais être rancunière. Mais bon plus important elle ne m'a toujours pas parlé de Tenten et moi donc Sakura n'a rien dit à notre propos et aucune rumeur ne s'est répandue. Il en aura fallu pour qu'elle comprenne.

- Hé tu m'écoute!?

- Désolé Ino j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, tu disais?

- En fait c'est à propos de Sakura, hésite-t-elle.

Voilà un sujet que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à abordé.

- Elle t'a demandé de me parler?

- Non, en fait elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis hier… Elle était déjà dans un bel état après votre dispute mais te voir amochée à ce point après que Suigetsu t'ai frappé sa la drôlement choquée.

Je veux bien croire, elle n'est pas stupide et à bien du comprendre le pourquoi du pétage de plomb de Suigetsu. Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais si elle a cru que ce l'étais…

- Alors votre dispute, tu comptes faire la paix avec elle? Continue Ino qui n'e c'est pas rendu compte que j'étais de nouveau dans mes pensées.

- Non… Sakura et moi c'est bien fini. Elle à utiliser sa dernière chance et je ne me sens pas la force de lui en laisser une autre. Tu comptes me faire changer d'avis?

- Je ne crois pas que j'en serais capable, me répond-t-elle désolé. Mais laisse-moi te dire que même si je ne connais pas toute l'histoire je te trouve vraiment idiote de gâcher votre amitié sur un coup de tête… J'aurais cru que ton histoire avec Tenten t'aurait servie de leçon.

- Tu as bien raison Ino, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire.

Je ne lui réponds pas méchamment, je le fait seulement comme une constatation la faisant soupirée. Je me demande tout de même si le fait de tout savoir changerait sa vision des choses, si elle prendrait mon parti ou celui de Sakura.

- Donc tu comptes demander à tout le monde de choisir son camp entre vous deux finalement?

- Non, c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Je ne me priverais pas de vous voir et je n'empêcherais personne de la voir. Je suis parfaitement capable de continuer de la fréquenté sans pour autant la considéré comme une amie.

Ino prend s'arrête de parler un moment et me fixe avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es terriblement mature ou horriblement cruelle, fini-t-elle par dire. Tant pis, j'aurai essayé allez allons en classe si tu ne veux pas que je te redonne visage humain.

Je suis mon amie et une fois arrivé à notre classe tous les regards se tournent vers moi dans un silence pesant.

- Alors, vous n'avez jamais vu deux splendides jeunes femme entré dans une pièce, crâne fièrement mon amie en me prenant par l'épaule.

L'effet est immédiat et tout le monde retourne à ces conversations. Je rejoins lentement mon pupitre saluant au passage Tenten qui est déjà arrivé. Hier je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'attendre à l'entrée, avec le spectacle donné hier, j'ai cru qu'il valait mieux calmé le jeu. Un fois arrivé à mon pupitre je remarque une feuille soigneusement pliée qui m'attend. Avec un peu de chance ce ne sera pas une lettre d'insulte, de menace ou de chantage.

« Je n'ai rien dit et je ne dirais rien. Désolé j'ai été stupide, pardonne-moi.»

Je reconnais parfaitement l'écriture soigné de Sakura. Une lettre d'excuse… J'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi en penser. Bon même si l'intention est la ça m'aurais semblé plus mature de venir me parler en personne… Malgré que je lui aie bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à elle donc je peux comprendre ces raisons. Je lève les yeux sur la tête rose trois bureau devant moi avec un serrement au cœur. Lentement je prends une feuille et, du mieux que je le peux, j'écris ma réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard je dépose ma lettre à côté d'elle sans lui jeté un regard.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces horreur hier et je m'en excuse. Merci de n'avoir rien dit aux autres mais c'est trop peu et trop tard je ne pourrais pas oublier. Au revoir. »


	17. Chapitre 17

Voici donc un nouveau lundi qui commence… Je déteste les lundi matin! Au moins Tenten est supposer passer me cherché pour que l'on fasse le chemin ensemble jusqu'à l'école... Et en plus, enfin, je n'ai plus l'air d'avoir passée sous une voiture. Bon la journée risque tout de même d'être particulièrement éprouvante avec Suigetsu et Naruto qui réintègre l'école, l'ambiance sera sans doute pesante. Sa suspension et celle de mon frère prenant fin aujourd'hui il a fallu que je me batte bec et ongle pour empêcher ma mère de m'engager un garde du corps d'où l'escorte qui m'a été attribué ce matin (il faut bien faire des compromis). Étonnamment Suigetsu n'as parlé à personne de ma relation avec Tenten mais il est bien possible qu'il ait voulu attendre pour avoir le plaisir de voir le résultat en personne. Ce qui fait qu'au final je suis plutôt soulagé de savoir que Naruto et Tenten vont me suivre toute la journée (même si je ne l'avouerais jamais).

- Karin je peux entrer? Me demande une douce voix au travers de la porte.

Quoi, elle est déjà ici! Merde, ne me dite pas que je suis en retard. En panique je jette un œil sur mon réveil qui me rassure immédiatement, les cours ne commencent que dans deux heures.

- Entre! Lui marmonné-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

Tenten passe lentement la tête par l'embrasure de la prote en me souriant.

- Je te réveille?

- Pas vraiment mais pendant un seconde j'ai bien cru être en retard. Pourquoi est-tu venue si tôt?

Ma belle vient s'assoir près de moi sur le lit et pose ces lèvres contre les miennes.

- J'avais envi de te voir plus tôt, pourquoi tu n'es pas contente?

Depuis quelques temps j'ai commencé à reconnaitre une certaine intonation dans la voix de Tenten lorsque l'on aborde certain sujet, le ton qui me dit « je ne veux pas te mentir, s'il te plaît, n'approfondis pas le sujet ». Il y a sans doute un rapport avec sa mère donc je laisse passer, de toute façon tenter de la faire parler serait inutile. La seul chose que j'ai réussi à apprendre sur sa vie de famille, depuis qu'elle m'a raconté son histoire, c'est comment elle fait pour passer autant de temps hors de chez elle sans que sa mère n'en fasse état. Inquiète pour elle je l'ai pressé de question jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'explique que peu de temps après leurs installations ici madame Mai lui a fait accomplir les procédures afin d'obtenir son émancipation, au cas où son père tenterais de la récupéré par des moyen légaux. Donc en fait chaque fois qu'elle est partie, soit disant aller demander la permission de sa mère, elle ne faisait en fait que la prévenir de ce qu'elle faisait puisqu'elle n'a plus besoin de la dites permission… Légalement du moins.

Je lui réponds donc pas un sourire avant de m'emparé de ces lèvres dans un profond baiser. Alors que je goute avec plaisir les derniers relents de son dentifrice sur sa langue je me dit que c'est tout de même amusant… Dire qu'il y a encore quelques semaines nous n'en étions toujours qu'aux petits bisous lèvres fermé.

- Bon, il faudrait que je me prépare, murmuré-je alors que nos lèvres se frôlent toujours.

À contre cœur nous nous séparons et elle me laisse me rendre à la salle de bain. L'avantage de se lever tôt est qu'il n'y aura pas de bataille pour la douche ce matin.

- Alors, prête?

Excellente question, nous somment maintenant tous les trois : Naruto, Tenten et moi ; devant l'entrée de l'école et je me demande si je ne devrais pas retourner à la maison. Ce n'est pas Suigetsu ou ce qu'il aurait pu révéler aux autres qui me bloque, après tout je suis persuadé qu'il n'a rien dit. Quel garçon irait avouer publiquement que la fille dont il est amoureux l'a jeté pour une autre fille (toujours parié sur la fierté d'un garçon, on perd rarement). Non la vraie raison est que, je sais que je ne vais pas bien et que cette journée se terminera certainement à l'infirmerie (dans le meilleur des cas). Depuis que je suis sortie de la douche je me sens mal, j'ai la gorge tellement serré que j'en ai eu du mal à manger mon déjeuner et pour couronné le tout depuis quelques minutes j'enchaine des quintes de toux creuse et douloureuse qui empire de minute en minute.

- Karin, dit mon frère en me fixant l'air inquiet. Tu devrais rentrer à la maison je vois bien que tu vas mal.

- Non! Je refuse qu'il croit qu'il m'intimide ou que j'ai honte de me présenter devant lui (les filles aussi ont leur fierté)!

Ma déclaration aurait certes été bien plus convaincante si un nouvel accès de toux ne m'avais pas plié en deux immédiatement après. C'est donc en reprenant difficilement mon souffle que j'entre dans l'école suivi par mon amour et mon frère qui ne prenne même pas la peine de dissimulé leurs inquiétude et leurs réprobation.

Ridicule, je suis totalement ridicule! J'aurais dû rester à la maison ce matin. Premièrement Suigetsu, comme je le pensais, n'a rien dit à personne et il n'a même pas tenté de m'approcher. En fait à mon plus grand soulagement il m'ignore totalement. Et deuxièmement en deux heures de cours mon état n'a fait qu'empirer. Je suis assise à mon pupitre sans écouter le cours (en fait personne n'écoute le cours ils sont tous en train de me regarder tousser sans arrêt depuis quarante minutes).

- Bon cette fois c'est assez, s'exclame Kakashi à bout de patience. Naruto accompagne ta sœur à l'infirmerie!

- Non! Kuf… Je vais bien kuf, kuf, kuf. Je vais terminer le cours kuf, kuf!

Je l'avais dit que j'étais ridicule. Je sais que je vais mal, j'ai même le sentiment que c'est bien plus grave qu'un simple rhume ou une grippe mais je refuse toujours d'aller me faire soigner, une vraie gamine (et le pire c'est que j'en suis consciente). En plus de tout ça j'arrive au bout de ma résistance à la douleur, à force de tousser j'ai terriblement mal aux cotes et j'ai l'impression qu'on me passe l'intérieur de la gorge au papier sablé.

- Allez Karin arrête tes enfantillages et laisse-moi t'accompagné à l'infirmerie… Ou j'appelle maman pour qu'elle vienne te cherché! Menace mon frère en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Merde Naruto, était-tu obliger de parler de maman aussi fort? A croire que cet imbécile aime se donner en spectacle. Je tente de me lever pour lui dire ma façon de penser mais une nouvelle quinte de toux, encore plus violente que les précédentes, me plie en deux sur mon pupitre. Quand j'arrête enfin de tousser un silence pesant règne dans la classe. C'est sûr que la vue de ma main et de mon pupitre couvert de fine gouttelettes de sang doit avoir de don d'imposer ce genre de silence mais personnellement j'ai un problème plus urgent a réglé avant de m'en inquiété. Si j'ai arrêté de tousser... C'est que je ne suis plus capable de respiré… Oh merde je ne suis plus capable de respirer!

En panique je saisi le bras de mon frère en pointant désespérément ma gorge. À ce moment tout deviens très confus, la pluparts des élèves sont figés à leur place, incapable de réagir tandis qu'Ino, Hinata, Tenten et Sakura renversent leurs chaises pour accourir vers moi en criant mon nom. Dans le même temps j'aperçois Sasuke qui quitte la classe, sans doute à la recherche de Shizune ou de Tsunade pendant que Kakashi appel une ambulance avec son portable. Naruto quand à lui est maintenant derrière moi et me fait la prise de l'ours… Mais il fait quoi cet imbécile!? Je suis en train de mourir, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer! Comme si il m'avait entendu il me relâche pour me coucher sur le sol et commence à tâter ma gorge. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peu cherché et je ne le saurais sans doute jamais, ma vision s'assombris et comme il se penche sur moi, son visage exprimant toute son impuissance, ma dernière pensée consciente avant de perdre connaissance (dernière preuve de mon ridicule) est « Pitié, faite qu'il ne me fasse pas le bouche à bouche! ».

Même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais ce que j'ai à savoir… Je suis vivante et je vais avoir une journée de merde. L'atmosphère générale : les bruits, l'odeur même la sensation du tissu sur mon corps m'est bien trop familière ; une nouvelle fois je me réveille à l'hôpital. Merde j'en ai marre que ça m'arrive, ce n'est pas normale qu'a quinze ans j'ai l'habitude de me réveiller aux soins intensifs.

Bon commençons le petit jeu de devinette habituel, qui veille sur moi en ce moment? Personne ne pleure ou n'hurle sur un médecin donc ce n'est pas maman, personne ne ronfle ni ne joue avec les commandes de mon lit ce n'est donc pas Naruto non plus, Suigetsu ne viendras sans doute plus jamais me voir ici après ce qui c'est passer et je crois que si Tenten avait été là elle m'aurait tenue la main donc il ne reste que papa. Je sourie intérieurement en repensant à la première fois ou je me suis réveiller ici à onze ans alors que j'avais dissimulé le fait que j'étais malade pour ne pas aller à l'hôpital. Enfin jusqu'as ce que la fièvre me fasse perdre connaissance, la seul question qui me tournait en tête étais « Qui m'a retirer mes vêtements? ». Avec le temps j'ai fini par accepter le fait que s'était sans doute un professionnel de la santé ayant vu tellement de corps nu dans sa carrière que le mien ne devait rien représenté pour lui ou elle. En fait aujourd'hui je pourrais même ajouter qu'il ou elle doit mieux connaitre mon anatomie que ma propre petite-amie… Pour tout dire, même si c'est assez flippant, avec tout le temps que j'ai passé ici le personnel de cet hôpital est devenu presque aussi familier avec moi que ma propre famille… Allez, autant faire savoir à papa que je suis réveillée qu'il me raconte ce que j'ai eu cette fois-ci.

- …

Holà, gros problème! Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de parler!? Et c'est quoi ce drôle de sifflement qui viens de ma gorge?... Non, non, non ne me dites pas que…

Je tends les mains vers ma gorge pour confirmer mes craintes quand deux autres mains viennent me prendre les poignets pour m'immobiliser.

- Tout doux Karin, ce n'est rien de grave mais avant d'y toucher laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation, me dit calmement la voix de mon père. Maintenant regarde-moi hoche la tête si tu à compris.

J'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver face au visage du docteur Namikaze penché sur moi et je lui fais signe que j'ai compris.

- Tu nous as fait drôlement peur cette fois ma puce mais ne t'en fait pas tu seras bientôt sur pied.

Ok papa cesse de tourner autour du pot et dit moi ce que j'ai tu n'es pas du tout rassurant… Et explique-moi pourquoi je suis aphone!

- Tu as eu une petite réaction allergique…

« PETITE »! Il se fiche de moi, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et il appelle ça une « petite réaction ». Mon regard doit être plutôt parlant (contrairement à moi qui ne peux plus rien dire pour je ne sais quel raison que je vais certainement détester) car il enchaine immédiatement sur les explications concrètes.

- D'après ce que nous savons ton allergie à légèrement irrité et fait enflé ta gorge et ça à causer ta toux. Normalement il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de gros problème mais tu à tellement tousser que de petites lésions ont fini par se formé à l'intérieur de ta gorge. Bien sûr ça a aggravé l'enflement et quand les lésions se sont mise à saignée un caillot c'est formé et il à bloquer tes voies respiratoires…

Donc tout est de ma faute, si j'avais écouté la voix du bon sens et que je serais retourné sagement chez moi je n'aurais sans doute pas fini à l'hôpital… Du moins pas dans cet état.

- Tu remercieras ton frère, si il n'avait pas eu l'idée de te faire une trachéotomie tu serais certainement morte asphyxier bien avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

Attendez une minute et rembobiner… Naruto… Une trachéotomie… Une foutu TRACHÉOTOMIE! Mais qui est le débile mentale de première catégorie qui à laisser le cancre de service s'approcher de moi pour me planter un objet tranchant dans la gorge en pleine classe, ils sont tous complètement malade! Ils l'ont vraiment laissé tenter sur moi une intervention chirurgicale aussi dangereuse avec je ne sais qu'elle article scolaire trouver à la vas-vite! Mais ils voulaient m'achever ma parole! C'est décidé dès que je sors d'ici je les tues tous l'un après l'autre!

- Quand Tsunade est arrivé avec sa trousse d'urgence elle n'a pas eu à perdre de temps à t'ausculté puisque ton frère avait fait presque tout le travail préparatoire, c'est elle qui à pratiquer la coniotomie.

Je sens tout mon corps me détendre, je ne sais pas qu'elle est la différence entre une trachéotomie et une coniotomie mais si c'est grand-mère qui l'a pratiqué c'est que s'était nécessaire et que ça a été bien fait. S'il y a bien un médecin en qui je peux avoir confiance c'est en l'ancien professeur de mon père, même si elle a pris sa retraite de la médecine pour devenir directrice d'école.

- On t'a laissé la canule le temps que tu te réveilles et que ta gorge aille mieux, on devrait pouvoir te l'enlever d'ici deux ou trois jours maximum mais en attendant l'air que tu respires ne passe plus par tes voies aérienne donc tes cordes vocales ne sont plus aéré. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas capable de parler mais…

Mais quoi? Ne me dites pas qu'il y a autre chose en plus de cette canule!

- Il faudrait que tu discutes avec Tenten donc je vais t'apprendre une petite astuce qui te permettra de communiqué avec nous mais dès que ce seras réglé je ne veux plus que tu l'utilise d'accord. Je ne devrais même pas te l'enseigner ça augmente les risques d'infections.

Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que j'ai compris et il se penche sur moi pour me retirer un espèce de cache-cou que je n'avais pas encore remarqué.

- Ça sert à réchauffer un peu l'air qui pénètre dans tes poumons, m'explique mon père. Normalement avec ce type d'intervention tu devrais être relié à une assistance respiratoire qui gèrerait la température et l'humidité de l'air que tu respires mais j'ai cru que tu préférerais t'en passer.

Merci papa, tu as bien eu raison, je déteste toute ces machines qui me rappelle à quel point je suis fragile.

- Donne-moi ta main.

Je lui tends ma main droite qui n'est pas perfusé (hé oui en plus je suis sous perfusion) et il la guide doucement vers ma gorge. Rapidement mes doigt entre en contact avec un objet en plastique, que je devine être la canule dont il me parlait, qui est planté dans ma trachée (plutôt flippant comme expérience).

- Tu sens l'orifice sur la canule, c'est par là que tu respires pour l'instant. Si tu veux parler tu dois inspirer puis boucher le trou avec ton doigt avant de parler en expirant.

Ma première pensée est « Rien de plus facile, fait venir Tenten dans cinq minutes tout est réglé! », je ne pouvais être plus loin de la vérité. L'heure suivante je la passe avec mon père qui fait de son mieux pour m'aider à maitriser l'art de parler avec un trou dans la gorge… Les résultats ne sont pas vraiment à mon gout mais mon père lui semble agréablement surpris de ma performance.

- C'est parfait Karin, en temps normal les patients ont parfois besoin de plusieurs semaines avec l'aide d'un orthophoniste pour y arriver.

« Parfait!? » Mon père et moi ne semblons ne pas avoir la même définition de ce mots, ma voix à une drôle de tonalité, mes phrase son haché et je manque d'air régulièrement. En gros j'ai l'impression de devoir tenir une discussion en ne parlant que sous l'eau, en plus c'est épuisant… Bon de toute façon je vais devoir m'y faire autant en venir au plus important.

- Pourquoi je dois parler… à Tenten?

- Elle ne va pas vraiment bien et il faudrait qu'elle retourne chez elle au moins pour se reposer mais elle ne veut rien entendre, me dit mon père le plus sérieusement du monde. Elle n'a pas quitté la salle d'attente depuis hier. Elle t'écoutera peut-être toi, si tu lui parle et que tu la rassure un peu.

Depuis hier! Je ne croyais pas être resté inconsciente aussi longtemps.

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas… Déjà ici? Maman l'a certainement… faite passer pour sa fille… alors ils devraient l'autoriser à… Entrée!

Mon Dieu que parler avec ce truc est difficile, en plus la simple sensation de respiré sans utiliser son nez ou sa bouche est incroyablement inconfortable.

- Elle à refuser de te voir tan que tu ne l'aurais pas autorisé à entrer toit même, soupire mon père visiblement exaspéré par le comportement de ma petite-amie.

C'est quoi cette blague, elle passe plus de vingt-quatre heures dans cet hôpital mais elle refuse de venir me veiller tan que je ne l'y autoriserais pas!? Ça cache quelque chose et mon père voit bien dans mon regard que je veux des explications.

- Ta réaction allergique, nous n'en somment pas encore sure à cent pour cent mais il est fort possible que ce soit Tenten qui l'ai provoqué, enfin pas Tenten en personne mais plutôt le nouveau dentifrice qu'elle essayait.

Hein!? Allergique à du dentifrice, c'est possible?

- Donc elle se sent responsable de ton état et elle a peur que tu ne lui en veuille.

Idiote! Je suis en couple avec la pire des idiotes!

- Vas la cherché s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, me dit-il en posant un baiser sur mon front avant de sortir.

La porte n'a même pas le temps de se refermé qu'une main la repousse.

- Petite sœur je t'interdis de me refaire un coup pareil, tu m'as vraiment fait peur cette fois. Et puis c'est quoi cette idée de s'effondré en crachant du sang au beau milieu d'un cours. Normalement c'est mon rôle de faire paniquer les professeurs, déclare-t-il tout excité comme à son habitude.

Je lève la main vers la canule pour lui répondre mais il interrompt mon geste d'un doigt réprobateur.

- Papa m'a dit que tu devais parler le moins possible alors pour une fois laisse ton grand frère parler sans que ce soit pour te grondé, me nargue-t-il.

Je connais bien mon frère et je sais bien que si il fait le pitre ne se moment c'est pour se donner le temps de mettre ces idées en place alors je cède à sa demande et le laisse s'exprimer librement. Il ferme les yeux et au bout d'un court instant les ré-ouvrent me fixant avec un regard sérieux qui le fait ressembler à papa.

- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu t'en sois encore sortie, mais cette histoire m'a montré à quel point je suis inutile… Tu sais quand tu as sauter ton année et que tu es entré dans ma classe maman m'a dit que s'était mon devoir de grand frère de prendre soins de toi et de m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive pas malheur. Comme je sais bien que tu es souvent malade j'ai demandé à papa de m'apprendre les gestes de premiers secourt et deux ou trois truc en plus pour que je puisse te venir en aide si une situation d'urgence venait à arriver.

Non je ne savais rien de tout ça, mais venant de maman ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. En plus ça explique les manœuvres de Naruto pendant ma crise, moi qui croyais qu'il faisait n'importe quoi je me sens un peu honteuse d'avoir douté de lui dans la panique.

- Mais même avec tout ce que papa m'a appris si mamie n'étais pas arrivé aussi rapidement avec tout le matériel nécessaire tu serais morte dans mes bras, sur le plancher de cette classe, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Ne me dites pas qu'il s'en veut lui aussi! En plus, d'après papa, c'est le temps qu'il a fait sauver à grand-mère qui lui a permis de me sauver la vie!

- Je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise Karin, je ne veux plus jamais me sentir aussi impuissant alors que la vie d'une personne qui m'est chère est en danger… J'ai décidé de ce que je voulais faire dans la vie petite sœur, je vais étudier la médecine!

Tu rêves en couleur Naruto, même si papa te recommande tu n'as pas du tout les notes pour être accepter en faculté de médecine.

- Eh ne me regarde pas comme si je disais n'importe quoi, s'indigne-t-il. Je sais bien que je vais avoir énormément de travaille à faire si je veux atteindre mon but mais je compte bien réussi coute que coute! En plus si ma chère petite sœur si géniale me donne un petit coup de main je suis sure de pouvoir atteindre la moyenne pour être accepter d'ici la fin du secondaire, me dit-il le regard plein d'espoir.

Sacré Naruto et sa folie des grandeurs, mais bon c'est mon frère et je ne peux pas lui dire non. Ce sera une sacré corvée mais je jure que tant que je vais l'aider il aura la moyenne pour être accepter dans n'importe quel école, parole d'Uzumaki! Tout de même s'il réussit ce serait un drôle de tour à jouer à la vie. Depuis que ces spécialiste ont décrété que j'étais spéciale tout le monde s'attend à me voir faire de grande chose alors que je ne veux qu'une vie simple avec la fille que j'aime. À l'opposer tout le monde s'attend a ce que mon grand frère reste à jamais dans mon ombre alors que lui il a toujours eu des rêves hors de sa portée. Oui je vais l'aider et il deviendra médecin, ensemble nous allons faire taire tous ces crétins qui ont toujours dit qu'il était trop idiot et ne ferais jamais rien de bon de sa vie (oui moi aussi je le traite d'idiot mais dans mon cas c'est affectueux). Je lui souris en levant le pouce motiver comme jamais à le faire réussir, quitte à le torturé pour arriver à mes fin.

- Merci petite- sœur, avec toi c'est sure que je vais réussir!

Attend que j'aie commencé à t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pour me remercier.

- Bon papa ne devrais plus tarder je te laisse et bonne chance avec Tenten j'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle ne veut rien entendre, une vraie tête de mule, vous faites un couple beaucoup plus assortit que ce que l'ont peu croire.

Sur ces belle paroles que je vais lui faire payer en heures d'études il repart ouvrant la porte sur une Tenten immobile.

- Tenten! Mais tu es la depuis quand?

- …

- Bon je te laisse avec ton amoureuse, j'espère que tu seras plus loquace avec elle.

Depuis mon lit j'ai du mal à distinguer ma petite-amie mais je peux quand même dire, juste à sa posture, qu'elle ne semble pas vraiment en forme. Elle porte toujours son uniforme scolaire donc papa disait vrai elle n'a pas du tout quitté l'hôpital depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers moi et se raidit en me voyant étendue dans mon lit avec ma perfusion planté dans le bras gauche et ma canule bien visible dans l'encolure de ma chemise d'hôpital. Dans un mouvement de recule elle se retire vers la porte mais vient se heurté à mon frère qui n'est toujours pas sortit.

- Je vais voir comment vas maman, si tu veux la laisser seule dans cette sinistre chambre d'hôpital c'est à toi de voir, dit-il avant de se retiré la laissant sur la pas de la porte (c'est moi ou Naruto viens tout juste de faire du chantage affectif?).

Elle hésite toujours à me rejoindre et pendant un instant de doute je la crois même capable de repartir, m'abandonnant dans mon lit, mais finalement elle s'avance vers moi les yeux baisser. Arriver au pied de mon lit elle lève finalement un regard embrumé de larmes sur moi et je lui réponds par un sourire en lui pointant la chaise tout près de mon lit, celle qu'occupait mon père il y a quelques minutes. Lentement elle s'installe et en prenant ma main elle éclate en sanglot.

- Je suis tellement désolé Karin!

Je lève ma main libre pour atteindre la canule et je me lance.

- Tu à bien raison d'être… Désolé! Commencé-je, ignorant sa main qui s'est mis à serrer plus fort en entendant ma voix faible et sifflante. Tu aurais pu aller te changer… et prendre une douche… avant de venir me voir. Ton odeur m'aurais sans soute… donner la nausée si j'aurais … encore pus respiré par le nez… Vomir avec ce truc, ajouté-je en baissant les yeux pour désigner ma gorge, ne dois pas être une sinécure.

Bon, c'est bien beau de tenter de la déridé un peu en lui disant toutes ces bêtise mais ma voix déformé et mes phrase toute coupé ne doivent pas être dès plus rassurante. Il va bien falloir que je trouve une solution pour qu'elle comprenne que rien n'est de sa faute.

- Regarde dans quel état tu es, sanglote-t-elle. Si seulement je n'avais pas…

- Changer de dentifrice!? La coupé-je malgré ma voix défaillante. Ne soit pas idiote, personne ne pouvais… savoir que je ferais une réaction… allergique alors comment pourrais-tu… être responsable?

Ma belle ne me répond pas préférant se serré un peu plus dans la chaise. Je commence à comprendre ce que mon frère voulait dire, elle est réellement déterminée à se rendre responsable de mon état.

- J'ai du mal à parler… alors écoute bien et ne me… fait pas répété! Ce n'est pas de ta faute… mais bien de la mienne si je suis… ici! Je savais que j'allais mal… et vous m'avez prévenu tous les… deux mais j'ai voulu faire ma… tête de mule. J'ai été idiote de ne pas… vous écouter et… maintenant j'en paie le prix!

Il y a un long silence (qui me soulage un peu car je suis à bout de souffle après cette tirade) puis ma petite-amie se résigne à acquiescer avant de poser ces lèvres sur le dos de ma main.

- J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre Karin, et te voir dans cet état c'est…

Sa voix se perd dans un sanglot alors que ces larmes viennent s'écraser sur le dos de ma main. C'est difficile pour moi de la voir pleurer ainsi mais je vais devoir appuyer un peu plus sur la plaie, ce sera difficile mais je lui dois bien et c'est le meilleur moment.

- Tenten, si tu trouves trop difficile de… me voir ici nous devrions rompre… avant d'aller plus loin!

J'ai eu tellement de mal à dire cette phrase et le trou dans ma trachée n'y est pour rien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui donne l'occasion de me quitter, même si je sais que c'est ce qui est juste à faire. Après tout elle était loin de tout savoir quand elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Karin!? Tu sais bien que je t'aime, je ne pourrais jamais te quitter! S'exclame-t-elle une fois que mes paroles eurent fait leurs effets.

- Tenten, quand tu nous imagine dans… l'avenir, dans trente, quarante ou cinquante… ans ; que vois-tu?

Sachant bien que ma question est très sérieuse malgré qu'elle n'en comprenne sans doute pas la motivation Tenten prend bien le temps de réfléchir avant de se lancer.

- On est encore jeune toute les deux alors c'est dure de te répondre mais dans l'absolu j'aimerais que nous soyons toujours ensembles à vieillir avec notre famille.

Je me disais bien que ce serait le genre de réponse qu'elle me ferait, moi aussi j'aurais aimé pouvoir entretenir ce genre de rêve mais… Il y a peu de rêves qui survivent à l'épreuve de la réalité, il est temps de revêtir le costume de la méchante et de détruire les siens. J'espère seulement que mon souffle et ma voix tiendront le coup.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, c'est impossible… de voir ton rêve se réaliser parce que… je serais morte bien avant!

La main de Tenten se resserre au point de m'en faire mal alors que son visage devient aussi blanc que les draps sur lesquels je repose.

- Q-quoi!? Karin ce n'est pas le genre de blague à faire, à moins que… Tu es malade c'est ça, pourquoi tu ne me la jamais dit? Panique-t-elle en élevant la voix.

- Je ne suis pas malade Tenten… Je suis mourante!

- Quoi, e-explique-moi je ne comprends pas.

- À l'école vous avez tellement l'habitude… de me voir absente pour maladie que… vous ne vous rendez pas compte. J'ai quinze ans et si je mets… tout bout à bout j'ai passé treize mois hospitalisé… et un an et demi en convalescence… à la maison. On m'a enlevé les amygdales, l'appendice… et j'ai subi une opération à cœur ouvert… pour réparer une malformation congénital. J'ai eu quatre pneumonies et trois infections… graves sans compter les rhumes, grippes… et maladies infantiles. Je suis bien consciente qu'un jour, tôt… ou tard, ce seras la fois de trop et… mon corps ne le supporteras plus. Je suis née avec un défaut de fabrication… et j'ai appris à vivre avec l'idée que je vais… certainement mourir bien avant… vous tous. Mais toi tu n'es pas obliger de…

- Tais-toi idiote! Me coupe-t-elle violement. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te quitter pour une raison pareil!? En plus si tu crois que je vais te laisser mourir avant moi tu te plante royalement. Nous allons vivre longtemps et vieillir ensemble et la seule option que je te laisse pour ta mort c'est mourir de vieillesse dans notre sommeil, en même temps que moi et dans les bras l'une de l'autre, c'est clair! S'exprime-t-elle moitié criant moitié pleurant.

Je regarde son si joli visage inondé de larme et je ne peux m'empêcher d'acquiescer en souriant. Je sais bien que cette fin de rêve n'a pratiquement aucune chance de se produire en dehors d'un roman de Nicholas Sparks mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien y croire moi aussi. Ma belle prend également ma main gauche, surement pour m'empêcher de parler, et pose sa tête sur le lit près de moi. Je ne le dirais sans doute jamais mais c'est fou ce que je peux aimer cette fille… Seulement, malheureusement, même si elle me fait taire ce que je lui ai dit n'en reste pas moins vrai pour autant. Le simple fait d'être née aussi prématurément à raccourcis mon espérance de vie, je peux même me considéré chanceuse de ne pas avoir eu de problème physique autre que ma santé fragile. Espéré vivre aussi vieille qu'elle, une jeune femme en forme et doté d'une santé de fer, reste du domaine du miracle… Si elle décide de passer sa vie avec moi un beau jour elle devra vivre avec ma perte, il ne reste qu'a espéré qu'elle y soit prête quand le jour de ma mort viendra et que ce jour soit le plus loin possible.

- Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un t'avais apporté des fleurs, dit ma belle attirant mon attention sur la fenêtre de la chambre ou repose une unique marguerite sauvage.

Je ne sais pas si je dois sourire, rire ou pleurer à cette vue. Il est quand même venu, malgré tout ce qui c'est passer et ce qui a été dit, il a tout de même tenu parole.

- Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de carte, tu sais qui te la donner?

Je hoche doucement la tête pour lui confirmer sans pour autant quitter la fleur des yeux. Il n'y a que Suigetsu qui a pu l'amener ici. Je ne sais pas qui l'a laissé entrer mais je suis persuadé que c'est lui, nous somment bien les seuls à connaitre la signification de cette fleur.

Lors de ma première hospitalisation après mon entré au secondaire, quand j'ai fait ma crise d'appendicite, il a été le premiers de mes amis à venir me rendre visite à l'hôpital. Sa mère lui avait même donné de l'argent pour qu'il m'achète des fleurs et une carte de prompt rétablissement. Bien sûr le petit Suigetsu n'a pas obéit à sa mère et tout l'argent à disparut sur le chemin en bonbon et jeux d'arcade donc pour ne pas arriver les mains vide il avait ramassé un immense bouquet de marguerite blanche poussant sur le bord de la route. Depuis cette première visite c'est devenu une sorte de blague entre nous, que ce soit des fleurs trouver en pleine nature ou acheté chez un fleuriste à chacun de mes passage à l'hôpital il m'a apporté un bouquet de marguerite. Jusqu'à ce jours il y a deux semaines Suigetsu et moi nous nous étions toujours bien compris et ce même sans nous parler. Si il n'y a pas de carte avec cet unique fleur c'est qu'elle aurait été inutile… Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux me dire Suigetsu.

« Désolé, adieu! »


	18. Chapitre 18

J'entre dans ma chambre suivie de Tenten et je me débarrasse de mon sac en poussant un soupire d'aise. Enfin les vacances, mes premières vacances avec Tenten et comme la plupart de nos amis partent en voyage de leurs côté nous n'aurons plus besoin d'être sans cesse sur nos garde.

- Karin retire ce foutu foulard!

- Pas besoin, il est bien ou il est! Lui répondis-je immédiatement.

- L'école est fini, nous somment chez toi et tes parents ne sont pas à la maison… Personne ne verra ta cicatrice! Insiste-t-elle.

Pourquoi elle insiste autant? Depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, il y a six semaine, je porte constamment un foulard, un cache cou ou un col roulé pour dissimulée le repli blanchâtre de chair cicatriciel en forme de demi-cercle qu'a laisser la coniotomie (elle devrait s'y être faite depuis le temps). Il s'est finalement avéré que ma réaction allergique à vraiment été causé par le dentifrice que Tenten essayait. Normalement après cette confirmation mon hospitalisation aurais dû s'achever, finissant ainsi de rassuré ma belle, mais tout ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu. Mon fantastique système immunitaire a une nouvelle fois démontrer sa total inutilité. Ma coniotomie c'est infecter m'obligeant à rester deux semaine supplémentaire (fiévreuse et délirante une partie de ce temps) ajoutant à l'inquiétude de mes proches. Ça relève tout simplement du miracle si j'ai réussi à remettre tous mes travaux avant la fin de l'année et ce tout en aidant Naruto pour ces révisions (particulièrement efficaces au vue des excellentes notes qu'il à ramener). Suigetsu, quant à lui, me traite de la même façon que je traite Sakura, avec la plus totale indifférence. J'ai réussi a, malgré tout, réaliser presque tous mes objectif scolaire mis à part le concert de l'orchestre et la pièce de théâtre, les deux étant trop exigeant pour ma gorge si peu de temps après cette épreuve (du moins selon mon docteur, papa et Tsunade; moi je crois que j'y serais arrivé!). Nous voici donc chez moi en ce fantastique vingt et un juin sortant de notre dernière journée d'école.

- Plutôt que de discuter de ma tenue vestimentaire nous pourrions faire des projets pour notre premiers été ensemble! Proposé-je pour changer de sujet.

Ma brune soupire avant de me répondre blasée.

- On pourrait aller visiter le pôle nord, tu as déjà le look!

- Non, il y fait bien trop froid à cette époque de l'année, lui répondis-je sérieusement.

Ma belle pousse un nouveau soupire amusé avant de venir m'enlacer par derrière pour m'embrasser derrière l'oreille.

- Tu sais, je m'en fiche bien moi de ta cicatrice, pour moi tu seras toujours la plus belle, me dit-elle avant de recommencer a parsemé ma nuque de baiser papillons.

Que cette fille peut être mignonne, mais si elle compte continuer longtemps à m'embrasser (pas que je m'aime pas qu'elle me cajole un peu) ça vas finir par nous amener à une situation que je préférerais encore éviter pour l'instant…

Tenten se détache de moi (à mon grand soulagement) avant de me pousser sur mon lit et de s'installer au-dessus de moi pour recommencer à m'embrasser (je n'ai rien dit, j'ai peur). Elle commence lentement et délicatement à caresser mes flanc sans retirer mes vêtements alors que sa langue se fraie un chemin jusqu'à la mienne.

- Tenten, tu fais… Réussis-je à dire entre deux baisers avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

- Chut, détend-toi et laisse-toi aller! Me dit-elle les yeux brillant d'envie.

Hein! Elle veut le faite, maintenant, ici, TOUT DE SUITE!? Vite il faut que je me ressaisisse, elle a déjà retiré son chandail, dévoilant son soutien-gorge sport (je me demande si elle en a des normaux... C'est que, pour ce que j'en sais, elle en porte en tout temps) et elle commence à déboutonner ma blouse d'uniforme.

- Tenten attend…

- Shut, me coupe-t-elle en reposant ces lèvres contre les miennes.

Tout en continuant de m'embrasser elle écarte les pans de ma blouse dévoilant mon propre sous-vêtement (que je n'aurais pas mis si cette situation avait été prévue) et glisse un genou entre mes jambes… Et je stresse de plus en plus. Pourtant je sais bien ce que je dois faire, il me suffirait de la repousser avec suffisamment de force pour qu'elle comprenne et de lui dire non mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne me sens plus la force de le faire alors que je sais parfaitement qu'elle réprime ces pulsions depuis longtemps, depuis ce fameux matin. J'ai aussi peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si je la repousse une nouvelle fois, j'ai peur de la perdre si je me refuse encore à elle alors qu'elle fait déjà tan de sacrifice pour moi. J'ai beau tenter de me faire une raison mon corps est totalement raide alors qu'elle me retire mon foulard pour venir embrasser l'emplacement de ma cicatrice tout juste guérie.

- Je t'aime Karin, soupire-t-elle dans mon cou.

Je sais bien que tu m'aime Tenten et moi aussi je t'aime… C'est même la seul raison qui me pousse à lutter contre moi-même pour te laisser agir. De plus je déteste qu'elle touche cet endroit. Elle est tellement douce et je sens bien qu'elle met tout son amour dans chacune de ces caresses mais je ne suis pas capable de me laisser aller. Malgré toute mon affection pour elle (ou grâce à cet affection) tout ce que je suis en mesure de faire c'est de ne pas me débattre pour la laisser faire et m'empêcher d'éclaté en sanglots alors que je donnerais tout pour être ailleurs. En fait ce n'est pas vraiment compliquer à expliquer, je ne suis pas prête pour ça, en fait je suis plutôt prête à cédé à la panique!

- Je t'aime, répète-t-elle en s'attaquant au fermoir de ma jupe.

Et puis zut… Tenten m'aime et je lui fais confiance alors il faut que je me reprenne! Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi il est grand temps de lui en rendre un peu. Qu'importe mes sentiments ou ce que j'en pense il est grand temps que je fasse une femme de moi (littéralement), je dois participer!

La sonnerie de mon alarme résonne dans ma chambre et je me répète mon nouveau mantra du matin depuis trois jours.

- Idiote!

Je n'arrive toujours pas à me sortir de la tête ce qui c'est passer vendredis dernier. Normalement une première fois, qu'elle soit avec un garçon ou une fille, devrais être romantique, douce, plaisante, inoubliable quoi… Eh bien inoubliable elle le sera et mes doux rêves de préadolescente ont pris un dur coup de réalité en pleine poire. Incapable de supporté les attouchements de ma propre petite-amie, plutôt que de lui demander d'arrêter, j'ai décidé de prendre les devants. Bien trop nerveuse pour et pas du tout dans le bon état d'esprit j'y suis allé bien trop vite et bien trop fort (dans tous les cas un peu trop loin). L'expérience est donc rapidement devenue assez… Inconfortable (Traumatisante). J'entends encore le gémissement de douleur à peine retenu qui m'a totalement paralysé pour le compte. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareil, pourtant je suis une fille, je ne suis pas totalement étrangère à ces pratiques et mon anatomie n'est pas différente de la sienne… Alors pourquoi merde j'y suis allé aussi brusquement.

Je me suis donc retrouver quelques minutes plus tard enfermé dans la salle de bain en train de frotter désespérément le sang de mes doigts les yeux embrumées de larmes, Tenten frappant à la porte tout en s'excusant de toutes les manières possible. Je me demande toujours de quoi elle pouvait bien vouloir s'excuser, c'est moi qui lui ai fait mal en voulant trop en faire. Quoi qu'il en soit le malaise qui c'est installer entre nous ne semble pas vouloir s'estomper malgré les jours qui passe. Quand nous somment ensemble je ne suis pas capable de la regardé dans les yeux et dès qu'elle me touche je sursaute inconsciemment avec un mouvement de recul. Pourtant je l'aime toujours autant et malgré tout je pense que je me sentirais peut être prête à lui offrir ce qu'elle veut mais… Merde je suis totalement tétaniser à l'idée que la mauvaise expérience de la dernière fois se répète. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi… Adolescente de manga depuis longtemps.

Franchement je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire de cette situation, je me sens totalement perdue. C'est bien dans ces cas-là que j'aimerais bien avoir une tierce personne à qui en parler mais justement je n'ai personne. Sakura a été expulsé de ma vie, Ino ne sait même pas que je suis en couple avec Tenten alors je ne me vois pas trop lui demander conseil d'ordre sexuelle et le fameux truc du « Une amie à moi à un problème »… Elle n'y croirait jamais et je serais grillée automatiquement. Il resterait bien Hinata mais… Non je refuse de lui demander alors que son seul point de référence est mon frère, il y a des choses que je ne veux pas savoir. Tous mes autres amis sont des garçons et ne sont pas plus au courant de ma relation donc ils sont hors-jeu. Techniquement ils resteraient bien ma mère à qui je pourrais demander conseil dans ce genre de situation mais… Bon maman reste maman, la dernière fois que j'ai eu un problème de fille elle m'a presque traumatisé à vie.

Quand j'ai eu mes premières menstruations, légèrement plus tôt que toutes mes copines, je me suis dépêcher d'aller la voir paniquée à la vue de ma perte de sang (merci au manque total d'éducation sexuel élémentaire dans les écoles). Comprenant immédiatement la situation tout ce qu'a cru bon de faire ma génitrice c'est de me prendre fort dans ces bras tout en pleurant qu'elle était en train de perdre son petit bébé… Merde j'ai vraiment crue que j'allais mourir sur le coup. Une chance que mon père est passé par là et a pris les choses en main… Tiens, ce serait peut-être une solution.

Lentement je me sors de mon lit et me dirige vers le bureau de mon père, normalement il devrait travailler à la maison aujourd'hui. Au moment où je frappe à la porte une pensée me frappe avec force.

« Mais qu'elle vie je peux bien avoir pour en être réduite à ça!? »

Non mais c'est vrai, quelqu'un a déjà entendu parler d'une fille de quinze ans allant voir son père pour lui demander conseil pour des problèmes d'ordre sex… Intime.

- Entre ma puce! Lance mon père depuis l'intérieur.

Ça aussi c'est un des grands mystères de ma famille, comment papa sait qui frappe à la porte avant même qu'elle ne s'ouvre? Mais bon ce n'est pas vraiment le problème pour l'instant, je pousse un soupir et ouvre lentement la porte pour y passer timidement la tête.

- Je te dérange?

- Non entre, tu sais bien que ma fille ne me dérange jamais quand elle a besoin de me parler, me répond-t-il gentiment.

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que je vais faire ça.

- Oui, euh… En fait, papaj'aiunproblèmeavecTentenetjen'aipersonneàquien parlerparcequemamanesttropbizardetlesautresne…

- Karin, m'interrompt mon paternel avant d'avoir le tournis. Calme-toi, respire et si tu peux utiliser les espaces, les virgules et les points j'aurais moins de mal à te comprendre. Dit-il en levant les deux mains devant lui comme s'il devait se défendre.

Décidément avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé cette année j'aurais appris qu'on ne peut pas mourir de honte (malheureusement). Obéissant à mon père, je prends une grande respiration avant de reprendre.

- J'ai… Enfin j'ai un petit problème avec Tenten et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Finis-je par avouer en baissant les yeux.

- D'accord, et quel genre de problème, me demande-t-il méfiant.

Voilà la question qui tue. Tout d'un coup le bout de mes orteils deviennent des plus intéressants à regarder et j'espère ne pas être trop rouge (on peut toujours rêver).

- Oh, CE genre de problème, murmure-t-il légèrement embarrasser. Tu es sure de ne pas préféré en parler à ta mère, tente-t-il.

- … (comme si il fallait expliquer ça)

- Bon, en quoi crois-tu que je pourrais t'aider, me demande-t-il se résignant.

Allez Karin courage, il est temps.

- Tenten et moi… On a essayé de, enfin tu vois… Et ça a été, plutôt catastrophique. Depuis il y a ce malaise qui s'est installée entre nous deux et qui ne veut pas disparaitre… En plus j'ai peur que si on réessaie tout ce passe aussi mal, j'achève d'une petite voix. Je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire papa et j'ai peur de la perdre pour une raison aussi ridicule.

Mon père se masse lentement les tempes et visiblement, tout comme moi, il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir ce genre de conversation avec moi. Finalement il se lève de son bureau et me prenant par l'épaule, nous guide vers le fauteuil à deux place qui se trouve dans un coin de la pièce pour nous y installer.

- Tu sais ma petite si vous êtes réellement amoureuse ce n'est pas une petite broutille qui causera une rupture.

Une broutille!? Et en plus je n'arrive même pas à savoir si il tente de me rassuré ou de me faire réfléchir sur mes sentiments.

- J'aime Tenten papa, et je suis sure qu'elle m'aime aussi, dis-je sans trop savoir si je ne faisais que le lui confirmé ou si je tentais de m'en convaincre.

- Je te croie ma puce, alors laisse-moi te raconté une petite histoire.

Pitié qu'il ne me raconte pas ce que je crois qu'il va me raconter.

- Quand ta mère et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble nous avions environs l'âge de ton frère. Après quelques mois de couple nous nous somment penser prêt à passer à une autre étape et nous nous sommes prévu une fin de semaine en amoureux pour tout concrétiser.

Et puis zut je vais réellement apprendre comment ils l'ont fait pour la première fois (dégueu), le pire c'est que je ne peux pas lui demander d'arrêter c'est moi qui lui ai demandé conseil.

- Nous devions tout prévoir et tout faire sans que nos parents ne l'apprennent mais malheureusement tout ne s'est pas passer comme nous l'espérions. Ton grand-père a fini par tout apprendre et à interdit à ta mère de me revoir, comme tu t'en doute cette idée ne lui a pas du tout plus. Une violente dispute a éclaté entre eux et finalement ta mère à fuis la maison pour venir se réfugier chez moi, furieuse et bien déterminé à contredire son père… L'expérience qui en a suivis a été plutôt inconfortable pour nous deux si je peux dire.

Mais ou veut-il en venir?

- Papa, tu n'essai tout de même pas de me faire croire que c'est héréditaire!

- Bien sûr que non ma chérie, c'est juste pour te faire comprendre que ce qui vous est arrivé est tout à fait normale. Selon mon expérience les premières fois réussie tu n'en verras que dans les romans et les films. Je suis sûr que si tu en discutais avec Hinata elle aurait sans doute une histoire semblable à te raconter.

Je baisse légèrement les yeux, rougissant un peu plus que cette anecdote l'a déjà fait avant de répondre.

- Si je ne lui ai pas parler c'est que je ne voulais pas vraiment apprendre des détails sur la vie sexuelle de mon frère.

- Et moi je n'avais pas du tout envie d'en apprendre sur celle de ma fille, soupire mon père visiblement bien moins à l'aise qu'il ne le laisse paraitre.

- Tu m'as faite alors assume, lui répondis-je faussement sérieuse.

- Je crois bien que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, non?

Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes avant que le ridicule de la situation ne nous rattrape nous faisant tout deux éclaté de rire. Une fois notre sérieux repris je repense à ce que viens de me dire mon père quand une question me frappe.

- Dit-moi papa, après ce qui c'est passer il n'y a pas eu de malaise entre maman et toi?

- Oui il y en a eu un. En fait même si ta mère est une femme très forte elle a toujours été terrorisé à l'idée de souffrir, je ne te raconte même pas la panique avant que ton frère ne vienne au monde. Après notre première fois raté elle à passer presque deux semaine à me fuir comme la peste jusqu'au moment où j'ai enfin pu la convaincre que je ne tenterais rien sans qu'elle me le demande.

En fait ça ressemble un peu à ce qui nous arrive. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire, il suffira d'avoir une bonne discussion avec Tenten et tout pourras redevenir comme avant.

- Merci papa, je crois que je sais quoi faire maintenant!

- De rien ma petite mais avant que tu partes j'aurai un dernier conseil à te donner, enfin si tu en veux.

- J'accepte toujours les conseils de mon papounet préféré.

- En fait tu dois t'attendre à ce qu'une discutions pour mettre les choses à plat avec Tenten ne soit peut-être pas suffisante.

HEIN!?

- M-mais je fais quoi alors, dis-je au bord de la panique.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais pour ta mère et moi ce qui nous a vraiment aider c'est d'aller tout ce même à notre fin de semaine en amoureux. Passer quelques jours seuls ensemble nous a permis de nous… Comment dire, de nous rebâtir une intimité.

C'est bien beau comme idée mais je suis sensé faire comment moi? On ne peut pas se voir chez elle, je me refuse à demander de l'argent à mes parents pour partir en voyage et je ne peux tout de même pas expulser ma famille de leur propre maison!

- Ta mère et moi allons passer deux semaines au lac vendredi, si Tenten est d'accord je peux vous y amener mercredi, ça vous ferais deux jours à passer seules en amoureuses. Vous auriez un peu de temps pour mettre les choses en ordre entre vous et vous rapprocher.

Je me répète mais mon père est génial, mais attendez un peu il ne peut pas faire ça!

- Mais papa et pour l'hôpital, ça ne causera pas de problème?

- Bien sûr que non, je vais leur demander si ils peuvent se passer de moi pour trois heure et dans le pire des cas ta mère, ta marraine ou ton parrain seront surement ravis de s'en chargé si on leurs demande.

Je dois avoir l'aire d'une idiote ne souriant béatement comme ça mais je m'en fous, j'ai le meilleur papa du monde. Sans plus réfléchir je lui saute dessus pour le serré dans mes bras le plus fort possible.

- Merci papa! Je vais appeler Tenten pour lui demander.

Aussitôt je me redresse mais il me retiens par le bras et me retourne vers lui.

- Karin, m'appelle-t-il d'une voix légèrement embarrassé.

- Oui?

- En fait si tu voulais un autre conseil d'ordre plus… Pratique. Il y a bien une chose que je peux te dire. Tu sais même si vous êtes des filles toute les deux tout le monde est très différent alors n'hésitez pas à communiquer quand le moment seras venu. Dire ce que l'on aime et que l'on n'aime pas est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre à connaitre l'autre.

Je rougie légèrement mais lui fait tout de même un petit sourire de remercîment, je ne croyais qu'il me donnerait CE genre de conseil mais dans mon cas il est le bienvenu.

- Et aussi, je sais bien que ta mère peut être un peu trop expansive en certaine occasion (vive l'euphémisme) mais elle reste ta mère, je suis persuadé qui si tu lui parlais elle pourrait t'aider tout aussi bien que moi.

Je ne lui réponds pas mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il n'a pas tort, tout comme Naruto maman peux avoir des crises de lucidité ou elle sait se rendre très utile. En plus si j'ose mettre en œuvre le plan que j'ai en tête c'est justement son excentricité qui me sera bien utile. Sans attendre je descends au premier étage et j'entre dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour maman!

- Bonjour ma princesse!

- Maman, je peux te demander un service?

Plus jamais! Plus jamais je ne demande conseil à ma mère! Bon elle a convaincu Tenten de venir (comme je le pensais elle ne lui à laisser aucun choix) mais ensuite j'ai dû supporter une séance intensive de magasinage, encaisser un essayage infernale et prendre la responsabilité d'un l'achat et maintenant que je suis seule dans la salle de bain avec ça sur le corps je n'en peux plus.

- Alors Karin, tu viens!?

Mon père nous a déposés au chalet il y a environ une heure et la chaleur accablante qu'il fait en ce début de juillet à pousser ma belle à proposer une baignade dans le lac. Bon je savais bien qu'il faudrait en passer par là mais maintenant que le moment est venu je suis incapable de sortir de cette pièce.

- Il y a un problème Karin?

- Non, une minute j'ai presque fini!

Même si c'est maman qui s'est chargé de la convaincre j'ai tout de même eu l'impression que si je lui avais simplement demandé elle aurait accepté, elle devait chercher un moyen de nous rapprocher elle aussi, enfin j'espère (n'empêche que je nous trouve chanceuse qu'elle n'ait pas de permission à demander, devoir convaincre sa mère aurais sans doute rendu les choses bien plus compliqué) et malgré l'aventure au centre commerciale je suis vraiment contente que nous nous retrouvions ici (au moins tout ça n'auras pas été inutile). Finalement, sur cette pensée, je rassemble mon courage et j'ouvre la porte avant de baisser les yeux en serrant mes mains ensemble trop gêné pour observer la réaction de Tenten.

- Whoaaa… Il te va tellement bien! S'extasie ma belle.

Ouf, c'est bien la réaction que j'espérais, mon premier bikini auras fait son effet. Je me doutais bien que Tenten, active comme elle est, ne pourrais se passer de passer un peu de temps dans le lac et comme mon seul maillot de bain était un vrai tue l'amour j'ai laissé maman choisir pour moi… Malgré le risque de me retrouver affublé d'un minikini (je peux faire preuve de courage pour ma belle). En fait maman a fait preuve d'une étonnante retenue… Bon il s'agit tout de même d'un maillot attacher par des ficelle et les bonnets du haut sont attacher ensemble par un anneau métallique qui me fait un décolleté dès plus embarrassant mais dans l'ensemble ce n'est rien de trop indécent. En plus, à mon grand soulagement, elle m'a acheté un paréo suffisamment grand pour m'en faire une robe d'été si je l'attache au niveau de ma poitrine. Sans trop savoir pourquoi sur un coup de tête j'ai préféré m'en faire une jupe longue en doublant le tissu et l'attachant à ma taille. Quand je me suis regardé dans le miroir j'ai même dû admettre que la couleur verte forêt, d'ont je doutais fortement, ressortait étrangement bien sur la pâleur de ma peau de rousse. Quoi qu'il en soit si Tenten me trouve belle quand je le porte peu importe le reste.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru te voir un jour en bikini! M'avoue mon amour.

- Je voulais mettre quelque chose de joli pour toi alors j'ai demandé de demander à maman de m'aider à choisir.

Ma belle sourie légèrement devant mon air gêné avant de faire un tour sur elle-même.

- Le mien commet tu le trouve?

Tenten porte elle aussi un bikini attaché par des boucles dans le dos et à la taille, mais blanc le siens… Merde et elle veut mon avis, avec le corps qu'elle a et en bikini qui plus est, elle est tout simplement…

- Parfaite, murmuré-je perdue avant de me reprendre. Il te va très bien!

- Merci, allez viens on va se baignés.

Tenten me prend la main, m'entrainant vers la sortie. Je la suis docilement arborant un sourire de circonstance même si intérieurement j'ai plus envie de crié de rage… Ou plutôt de pleurer de frustration. I peine dix jours elle m'aurait embrassé avant de m'obliger à la suivre mais cette fois, encore, rien. En fait depuis l'incident nous ne nous sommes plus du tout embrasser et pire j'ai même du insisté pour que nous partagions la même chambre. Papa avais bien choisi ses mots l'autre jour quand il avait dit que nous devons nous rebâtir une intimité, parce que en ce moment… Merde j'ai l'impression d'être en vacance avec ma meilleure amie plutôt qu'avec ma copine. Cette simple idée m'horripile totalement, l'amitié seul ne me suffiras plus jamais avec Tenten. Je veux qu'elle m'aime, j'ai besoin qu'elle m'aime, tellement besoin que j'en ai mal aux tripes à la simple idée de perdre ce sentiment.

- Tu es dans la lune!

- Hein!?

- Ou sont les serviettes de plage, me répète-t-elle.

- Euh… Dans cette armoire avec les autres, lui dis-je en pointant l'endroit.

Rapidement elle délaisse ma main pour se saisir des serviettes et partir en direction de la porte. Je me fais peut-être des idées mais j'ai l'impression que ces serviettes ne s'ont qu'une excuse pour ne pas avoir à me tenir la main. Allez, je crois bien qu'il est temps de mettre les choses à plat. Avant de la rejoindre je vais chercher le sac que j'avais préparé pour l'occasion avant de partir me changée. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée mais j'hésite à entrer dans la lumière du soleil, je sais bien que Tenten m'a déjà vue et que cet endroit reculé est désert mais je me sens tout de même comme si je m'apprêtais à sortir en public en sous-vêtements. D'ici j'aperçois Tenten qui a déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin entre le chalet et le ponton sur le lac. Je pousse un profond soupire avant de me décider à sortir pour la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne le lac et nous arrivons finalement au bout du ponton en même temps.

- On saute ensemble, me demande ma belle.

- Non, par encore, avant il y a bien plus important. Lui dis-je en sortant un tube de crème solaire de mon sac.

Je m'en verse une bonne quantité dans la main avant de lui lancé le tube. J'ai déjà commencé à m'en étendre sur l'avant du corps quand j'entends un sifflement impressionner.

- Tu as vue l'indice de protection de ce truc! Est-tu sure qu'il ne le vendait pas avec une truelle pour l'application, se moque-t-elle gentiment.

- Arrête de rire et met moi en dans le dos s'il te plaît, dis-je en m'étendant sur le ventre avant de détaché mon haut (et en priant pour qu'elle ne voie pas à quelle point sa me gêne).

Je reste là, immobile à attendre, et rien ne se passe.

- Tenten pourrais-tu te dépêcher je brule d'un rien et je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de la semaine à dormir sur le ventre!

Lentement j'entends ces pas se rapprocher et d'une main hésitante elle repousse mes cheveux pour dégagé ma nuque. Je ne croyais pas que ce serait aussi dur mais sentir ces mains tremblante parcourir mon dos sans chaleur et de façon mécanique me fait bien plus mal que tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'ici. Finalement j'arrive au bout de ma résistance et portant mes mains à mon visage j'éclate en sanglots.

- Arrête Tenten!

Ma belle retire rapidement ces mains de mon dos sans dire un mot et je reste immobile, incapable de la regardé.

- Tenten, tu te rappel, quand nous avons décidé de sortir ensemble tu m'as demandé de te le dire immédiatement si un jour je me rendais compte que je ne t'aimais plus.

- …

- Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te le demande, es-tu toujours amoureuse de moi?

- Bien sûr que oui, me répond-t-elle immédiatement d'une petite voix. Pourquoi tu me le demande?

Sans me relever je tourne mon visage vers elle pour la regardé alors qu'elle fixe l'horizon d'un regard vide d'expression.

- Parce que je ne le sais plus! Même si nous passons du temps ensemble tu ne me regarde plus dans les yeux, tu ne me dit plus que tu m'aime et tu ne me touche plus que si tu y es obligé, comme si je te dégoutais.

- Non Karin, ce n'est pas ça mais…

- Mais quoi Tenten!? Tu me manque, tu es là à côté de moi et ma petite-amie me manque! Lui dis-je alors que mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité.

- Je m'excuse Karin… Depuis ce jour-là je me sens tellement coupable, j'ai l'impression d'avoir essayé de te violer… Je me suis dit que si je prenais un peu de distance avec toi…

- IDIOTE! M'écrié-je en me redressant pour me mettre face à elle. Si j'avais voulu te repousser je l'aurais fait! Tu ne comprends pas que je suis autant responsable que toi de ce qui c'est passer. Je t'ai laissé faire même si je n'étais pas prête et j'ai agis stupidement en… Enfin je t'ai… Tu sais.

Il y a un long silence gênant au moment où j'arrête de parler cherchant mes mots, je suis sensé formulé ça comment ?

- Volé la fleur de ma pureté de jeune fille, propose-t-elle en réprimant un petit rire.

- Tu es définitivement trop influencé par Gai.

- C'est un bon entraineur.

Mais pourquoi on parle de ce cinglé de professeur, enfin si au moins ça peu détendre l'atmosphère. Maintenant silencieuse toute les deux nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux quand je ne sais sous qu'elle impulsion je lui prends la main entrelaçant nos doigts.

- Regarde, dis-je en mettant nos mains jointes entre nos visages. La seule distance qu'il doit y avoir entre nous c'est celle-là, continué-je en serrant mes doigts de toutes mes forces.

Cette fois elle laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Avoue que tu as volé cette réplique à un film!

- J'ai peut-être emprunté l'idée aux Beatles*… S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi!

Lentement le visage de ma belle s'approche du miens pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble une éternité et nos lèvres se touches enfin. Je profite de ce baiser comme si je venais d'émergé après une trop longue plongée. La première fois que nous nous somment embrasser je me suis dite qu'elle allait sans doute devenir une drogue pour moi mais je me trompais, elle est mon oxygène et sans elle j'étouffe.

- Tu sais Karin, me dit Tenten en séparant nos lèvres.

- Quoi?

- J'adore vraiment ton monokini!

- … HEIN!?

Après mon épisode exhibitionniste (je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu oublier d'attacher mon maillot avant de me relever) nous avons pu commencer à rattraper le temps perdu ces derniers jours et je me suis même laisser convaincre de la laisser tenter de m'apprendre à nager (sans grand succès, je dois avoir des gènes de brique). Après être sortie du lac nous avons mangé ensemble avant de passer la soirée à nous cajolée dans le spa de maman (en maillot bien entendu) et nous nous sommes finalement retrouver au lit, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuses comme jamais. Ce matin, à mon réveil, je me suis surprise à me dire que pour la première fois j'étais heureuse de me retrouver ici, finalement je l'aime bien cet endroit quand Tenten est avec moi. Nous avons passé une magnifique journée à nous amuser, a discuté et a profiter de notre amour… C'est justement cette journée qui m'a convaincu de mettre en marche la dernière partie de mon plan de réconciliation. Je sors tout juste de la douche, propre et parfumée, tandis que Tenten m'attend dans la chambre se demandant surement ce qui peut bien me prendre autant de temps. Je fini de me séché convenablement avant de me tourner vers la boite que maman à mise dans mon sac en préparant mes bagages. C'est elle qui l'a retrouvé et m'a convaincu de l'emmener alors que de mon côté, avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis cet achat, je l'avais totalement oublié. Je dois bien avouer que maman a bien eu raison d'insisté en me disant que j'en aurais certainement usage pendant mes deux nuits avec Tenten. Ce qui est sure c'est que ma belle ne pense certainement plus à cet épisode à la boutique de lingerie donc la surprise est assuré, j'ai hâte de voir son visage.

Je sors le vêtement de sa boite et je prends quelques instant pour l'admiré de nouveau comme lorsque la vendeuse me l'a montré il y a quelques mois. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'ouvrir la boite depuis que je suis sortie de la boutique alors je découvre pour la première fois la petite culote que la gentille dame m'avais dite parfaitement assortie. Je ne peux pas vraiment la contredire, elle est entièrement faite de dentelle noir ce qui lui donne une légère transparence et plutôt qu'un élastique c'est un ruban blanc qui la retiens à la taille. Je l'enfile sans attendre avant de faire une jolie boucle sur l'avant et je passe enfin le morceau principal par-dessus ma tête. Franchement je ne croyais pas trouver une chemise de nuit aussi belle dans un endroit pareil alors qu'ils semblaient concentrer leurs ventes sur les nuisettes (bien trop courte à mon gout). Le vêtement sans manche m'avait tapé dans l'œil par sa belle simplicité et de plus son petit décolleté en V ne semble pas ridicule malgré ma maigre poitrine. Une fois enfilé j'attache les deux rubans qui servent de bretelles à mes épaules avant d'en attacher un troisième qui la resserre juste sous ma poitrine (j'ai l'impression d'emballer un cadeau) et je me regarde dans le miroir. Mis à part les bretelles, le ruban sous la poitrine et une bande de dentelle au niveau de mes chevilles qui sont blanc l'ensemble est totalement noir. Je ne sais pas vraiment en quel tissu est confectionner cette tenue mais j'aime la façon dont il caresse ma peau et moule mon corps à chaque mouvement, c'est comme si je portais une tenue faite d'eau.

Prête je ressors de la salle de bain et j'ouvre la porte de notre chambre. Tenten, vêtu d'une camisole et d'un shorty rose, se retourne pour me dire quelque chose mais dès qu'elle pose son regard sur moi elle se fige totalement. Je lui souris tendrement avant de faire un tour sur moi-même pour faire volée mes cheveux et ma tenue.

- Alors, comment tu me trouve?

Ma belle toujours sous le charme inspire à deux ou trois reprises tentant de parler sans que rien ne sorte, visiblement elle ne trouve pas ces mots tandis que son visage devient de plus en plus rouge (trop mignonne!). Lentement je m'avance vers elle sans que nos regards ne se quitte et arriver tout près je pose ces mains sur mes hanche avant de lui saisir la nuque.

- Tu ne dis rien, je croyais que tu aimerais. La taquiné-je d'une petite voix.

- Non… Euh je veux dire oui, enfin, bafouille-t-elle complètement déstabiliser (j'ai déjà dit qu'elle était trop mignonne)

C'est bien la première fois je vois Tenten dans un pareil état et je crois bien que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'elle pouvait me faire. Nos deux visages s'approches l'un de l'autre et nos lèvres se joignent dans un tendre baiser, rapidement l'échange s'approfondis et nos langues se rencontre alors que mes mains commence à s'activer. De la droite je lui caresse doucement la nuque alors que de la gauche je viens caresser l'élastique de l'un de ces chignons du bout du doigt.

- Je peux?

Elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit doucement, je le prends pour un assentiment et je défais sa coiffure fétiche avant de lissé sa chevelure avec mes doigts. C'est la seconde fois que je la vois sans ces chignions et tout comme cette fois-là dans la douche je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surprise en constatant la masse de cheveux contenue dans de si petit chignon (soixante centimètre de longueur au minimum, je suis sure que sa conteste une loi de la physique). Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec sa coiffure je laisse redescendre ma main pout lui caresser le dos du bout des doigts, lui arrachant un grondement de plaisir.

- Karin, si on n'arrête pas maintenant je vais avoir du mal à me maitriser, soupire-t-elle lascivement à mon oreille.

Sans lui répondre je la pousse lentement vers le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe assise face à moi se demandant sans doute ce que je fais.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te maitrise Tenten… Cette fois je suis prête si tu le veux!

Les mains de ma douce, toujours sur mes anches, se mettent à trembler légèrement alors qu'elle reste immobile à me fixer.

- Mais, et la dernière fois?

- Je crois qu'on peut faire mieux, enfin si tu en a envie, lui dis-je en posant ces mains sur mes épaules tout près des boucles retenant mon vêtement.

Immobile et souriante je lui laisse le temps de prendre sa décision et finalement, du bout des doigts, elle saisit le bout des rubans. Lentement elle les tires vers elle, défaisant les boucles, et je sens le tissu glissé sur ma peau dévoilant ma poitrine à son regard.

- Tu es belle, me murmure-t-elle avant de m'attirer sur à genoux sur elle pour m'embrasser de nouveau.

Sa main vient se poser sur mon sein droit qu'elle caresse m'arrachant un gémissement à peine étouffé par sa bouche. Elle profite que mon mamelon s'érige sous l'excitation pour en saisir la pointe entre le pouce et l'index. Nous continuons nos baisers et nos caresses, seulement les doigts de Tenten resserrent leurs prises rendant la caresse de plus en plus inconfortable. Ma première idée est de laisser aller et qu'après tout ce n'est pas si douloureux mais les paroles de mon père me reviennent à l'esprit (bon penser à son père pendant que ma petite-amie me titille les mamelons peux paraitre étrange mais je ne contrôle pas toujours ce qui se passe dans ma tête).

- Tenten un peu moins fort s'il te plaît!

Aussitôt la pression se relâche et elle commence plutôt à me caresser doucement avec la pulpe du pouce me faisant pousser un nouveau soupire d'aise. Après un moment elle se détache légèrement de moi pour agripper le bas de son haut mais j'interromps son mouvement.

- Je peux le faire, lui demandé-je d'une voix rauque.

- D'accord, me répond-t-elle amusée tout en levant les bras au dessue de sa tête.

Je prends le bas de la camisole et la remonte lentement, découvrant son corps centimètre par centimètre. Son ventre musclé, son si joli nombril, sa poitrine qui appelle mes caresse (Mon petit bonnet B m'a longtemps complexé mais maintenant que je contemple la poitrine de Tenten je dois bien admettre que les petits seins sont les plus beau). Au moment où sa bouche se libère je resserre ma poigne sur le tissu emprisonnant le haut de son visage et ces bras avant de me jeter sur ces lèvres (j'ai vue ça dans un film et j'ai toujours voulu essayer). Après quelques instant je fini par me débarrassé de sa camisole et nos regard se croise de nouveau. Lentement nous nous enlaçons, joue contre joue, sa poitrine presser contre la mienne chacune ayant les bras serré dans les dos de l'autre. C'est sans conteste dans ses bras que je me sens le mieux au monde, comme si mon corps avait été fait pour s'emboité dans le siens. Tenten tourne la tête vers moi et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou doucement en remontant lentement vers mon oreille, après une courte hésitation elle passe un coup de langue sur le lobe et ma réaction est immédiate. Je resserre ma prise sur elle tout en laissant s'échappé un râlement rauque alors qu'un grand frisson me parcoure tout le corps. Si elle me provoque de telle réaction seulement en touchant mon oreille je ne sais pas si je vais survivre à la suite... Et ce serait la plus belle mort imaginable! De moins en moins consciente de mes actes je me jette aussi sur son cou, le parcourant de mes lèvres et de ma langue.

- Tu me chatouille, dit ma belle dans un petit rire trop mignon.

Délicatement elle me repousse pour me mettre debout face à elle. Faisant glisser ces mains sur le doux tissu de ma chemise de nuit elle finit par atteindre le dernier ruban la retenant sous ma poitrine.

- J'ai l'impression de déballé un cadeau, murmure-t-elle en défaisant la boucle (j'adore quand je me rends compte que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde).

Finalement la chemise glisse sur mon corps dans un froissement de tissu et voyant ma dernière pièce de lingerie ma belle lève un sourcil appréciateur.

- Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui faisait sa mijaurée dans la boutique tu à acheter quelque chose de plutôt aguicheur.

Je rougie un peu en baissant les yeux et rapidement elle me saisit par les hanches pour me jeter sur le lit dans un grand rire.

- Quand tu fais un petit effort tu peux être diablement irrésistible, m'assure-t-elle en s'installant sur moi pour m'embrasser.

La suite deviens un peu floue dans ma tête tandis que nous nous embrassons, ses mains parcoure mon corps ; les miennes le siens. Je recherche chaque endroit que semble la faire réagir, la faire frémir, soupiré ou haleté. Puis ce sont nos bouches qui s'égarent pour gouter la peau de l'autre… Alors que je suis en train de lui chatouiller le nombril du bout de la langue elle me repousse en rigolant puis viens m'embrasser juste au-dessus de l'œil gauche, là où mes lunettes m'ont coupé quand Suigetsu m'a frappé me laissant une petite cicatrice.

- Ce serait plus facile si tu retirais tes lunettes, soupire doucement ma nouvelle amante.

- Non, la prochaine fois tu pourras les lancé par la fenêtre si tu veux mais aujourd'hui je veux tout voir jusqu'à la fin.

Elle prend un instant pour me regarder tendrement avant de m'embrasser de nouveau puis elle baisse la tête pour venir poser ces lèvres sur ma gorge à l'endroit exacte ou je sais être cette fichue cicatrice et aussitôt tout mon corps se raidit.

- Non Tenten, pas là!

- Pourquoi, me demande-t-elle en levant les yeux.

Comment lui expliquer, comment lui dire à quel point je déteste cette marque indélébile qui stigmatise mon corps. Comment lui expliquer que même si j'ai pu paraitre forte et fière quand je lui ai parlé à l'hôpital je suis terroriser par ce qui c'est passer. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que même si personne le ne sait, ou plutôt ne l'a encore découvert, depuis ce jours je ne supporte plus la vue du sang. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment de parler de ce sujet, je veux passer une belle soirée donc…

- C'est... C'est laid!

Ma belle a du mal à étouffé un petit rire devant mon malaise avant de m'embrasser.

- Tout ce qui fait partis de toi est beau mon amour, mais si tu n'aimes pas ce n'est pas grave j'ai une meilleur idée.

Lentement elle redescend et tout en évitant ma cicatrice elle parcoure mon cou de petit baiser, puis ma clavicule droite, puis mon sein, mes mamelons l'un après l'autre, mon ventre, mon nombril et elle arrive enfin au bord de mon sous-vêtement alors que mon corps fiévreux en demande plus. La respiration saccadé je baisse les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle lève un regard coquin vers moi tout en saisissant l'attache de ma petite culote entre ses dents. Centimètre par centimètre elle défait le boucle et pose ses mains sur le rebord attendant ma permission, sans un mot je soulève mon bassin pour lui permettre de me la retiré alors que je savoure la sensation de ses doigts glissant sur mes cuisses. Ça y est, je suis nue devant elle et même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle contemple mon costume d'Ève c'est bien la première fois que je me dévoile sans honte.

- Tu es tellement belle, me dit-elle en me caressant la cuisse.

Un frisson de plaisir me parcoure tout le corps et je me sens tout chose alors que je me redresse pour la renversé sur le matelas. À mon tour je saisi le bord de son shorty et tout comme moi elle se soulève pour me faciliter la tâche alors que je la dénude à son tour. Toute deux nues je nous redresse et descend du lit pour que nous nous tenions debout l'une face à l'autre pour que je puisse l'admiré dans toute sa simplicité. Cette fois pas de gêne ni de honte seulement de l'amour et de la beauté, je l'admire comme si elle était une œuvre d'art offerte à mon seul regard. Ces cheveux brun cascadant sur ses épaules et son dos, ses seins bougeant au rythme de sa respiration son ventre plat ou l'on devine des abdominaux entrainer, ces jambes musclées par les heures de course et entre elles son mont de Vénus totalement épilé (même si je n'ai rien contre cette pratique je me demande bien d'où lui est venu cet idée, moi-même je n'ai jamais ressenti l'envie d'épilé totalement cet endroit… Mais à quoi je pense encore!?). Puis une question plutôt gênante viens me frappé.

- Tenten je… Je crois que je ne sais plus trop quoi faire à partir de maintenant!

Ma belle me fixe un instant avant d'éclaté franchement de rire.

- Je crois que nous allons devoirs improviser ma belle!

Elle semble réfléchir un instant avant de se remettre sur le lit tout en m'attirant à genoux devant elle avant de me serrer contre son corps. Maintenant que nous somment l'une contre l'autre elle glisse l'une de ces cuisses entre mes jambes tout en s'assurant que j'en fasse de même tout en abaissant nos corps, comprenant la position qu'elle cherche à prendre je l'aide de mon mieux à nous asseoir et nos intimités viennent s'appuyer sur la cuisse de l'autre. Lentement nos hanches se mettent en mouvement, cherchant le bon rythme, et tandis que les mains de Tenten viennent se poser sur mes fesse les miennes retournent parcourir son dos que je sais particulièrement réceptif.

La sueur commence à recouvrir nos corps qui coulissent l'un sur l'autre alors que les soupires et les gémissements emplissent la pièce. Nos poitrines presser ensemble se caresse au rythme de nos déhanchement qui vont en s'intensifiant et les sensations qui m'envahissent sont indescriptible, rien à voir avec nos caresse du réveille ou même avec mes rares exercices de plaisir solitaire. Tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi disparait graduellement mis à part le corps de Tenten et ma cuisse inondée par son intimité brulante. Rapidement mes mouvements deviennent saccadés alors que des vrilles de plaisir me transpercent le corps et je ne sais plus si je gémis, si je soupire ou si je crie. La tension qui s'accumule en moi deviens intenable je la sens de nouveau formé, cette boule dans mon bas ventre qui grossi et grossi encore avant d'éclaté en une déferlante de sensation qui me ravage tout entière. Mon corps entiers perd ces forces obligeant Tenten à me retenir contre elle pour que je ne tombe pas alors que mon bassin, quand à lui, continu à être parcouru de spasme comme si de sa propre volonté il voulait prolonger cet état de grâce en maintenant mon entre-jambe contre la cuisse de ma petite-amie. Je rejette la tête en arrière la bouche ouverte en un hurlement que je ne peux retenir alors que ma vision s'emplis de petites étoiles blanche… Puis je reprends connaissance.

Mon corps est toujours parcouru de tremblement sporadique et je sanglote doucement contre l'épaule de Tenten qui me serre doucement dans ces bras.

- Ça va, me demande-t-elle tendrement.

Que dois-je répondre, en ce moment je ne suis même pas en état de reprendre pied dans la réalité alors que je suis toujours en train de profité de cet état post-orgasmique. En plus je dois avoir l'air totalement stupide en pleurant ainsi contre elle mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis sure que je viens de vivre l'expérience la plus intense de mon existence. Si le sexe avec ma belle est chaque fois aussi bon je crois que je vais devenir irrémédiablement accro en très peu de temps. Les secondes puis les minutes passent et je reprends progressivement le contrôle sur mon corps et mes émotions.

- Woah! Finis-je par dire tout simplement.

- Si j'en juge par ta réaction c'était plutôt pas mal, se moque mon amante en repoussant une mèche de cheveux roux rendu collante par la sueur qui ces égaré sur mon visage.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre par un mot d'esprit bien pensé mais une question plutôt embarrassante me passe par la tête. C'est bien que j'ai pris mon pied de cette façon mais…

- C'était parfait mais, et toi… Je veux dire as-tu…

- Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui me suis arrêter pour te regarder, tu étais tellement belle!

Je suis à la fois embarrasser et heureuse du commentaire dit avec tendresse, même si au fond de moi je suis un peu déçue. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, c'est sans doute un autre de mes fantasme de jeune fille qui viens de se heurté à la dure réalité. Il faut croire que le mythique orgasme simultané doit demander plus de chance ou d'expérience que nous en avons pour l'instant.

- Hé mais c'est quoi cette mine toute déçue, rie ma belle, relevant mon visage en posant un doigt sous mon menton. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons nous arrêter maintenant, cette nuit ne fait que commencer!

Son petit air coquin alors qu'elle me provoque gentiment me fait rire doucement pendant qu'elle prend ma main pour la guidée vers son entre-jambe. Ce n'est qu'au moment où mes doigts atteignes la peau lise de son pubis que je me raidis en me rappelant ce qui c'est passer la dernière fois.

- Tu crois que…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que nous en pouvions faire mieux que la dernière fois, me rassure-t-elle immédiatement. Je vais te guidé, ajoute-t-elle dans un soupire alors que j'atteins son intimité toujours trempée de nos derniers ébats.

Elle a bien raison, je ne dois pas m'arrêter au fiasco de l'autre fois, moi aussi je veux voir à quoi ressemble son visage dans l'extase. Ces doigts guident les miens en dans cet endroit que j'ai si mal exploité la dernière fois alors que je la regarde dans les yeux amoureusement. Non cette nuit est loin d'être finie.

Mmmm… Jamais de ma vie je n'ai aussi bien dormis, une fois n'est pas coutume je me suis éveiller avec Tenten confortablement installé au creux de mon épaule. Son visage endormi est sans aucun doute la plus belle œuvre d'art produite par la nature… L'amour fait vraiment des trucs étranges au cerveau, je trouve même le filet de bave qui s'écoule de sa bouche ouverte sur mon sein mignon. C'est tout de même drôle de se dire que j'ai pu épuiser la sportive Tenten Mai au cour d'un exercice physique. Elle a été la première à s'endormir hier et visiblement elle n'est pas prête de se réveiller. Bon il faut dire qu'elle semble avoir travaillé bien plus que moi, quand j'ai laissé derrière moi mes premières réticences j'ai tout fait pour lui faire atteindre le septième ciel… De nombreuse fois. Son corps répondant à chacune de mes caresses, sa manière de bouger, sa manière de… Vibré à mon contact. Son corps me donnais l'impression d'être un instrument de music au son le plus doux, son visage déformé par l'extase en était la partition et moi la musicienne virtuose. Je crois avoir éprouvé plus de plaisir à la mettre dans cet état qu'atteignant ma propre jouissance (qui était pourtant une expérience des plus satisfaisante). Je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est écoulé ni combien de fois j'ai pu la faire jouir mais elle a finis par demandé grâce, alors que son corps tremblant était visiblement à bout de force, et je nous ai installées pour dormir (étrangement elle ne semblait pas en mesure de m'aider à changer la literie).

Bon j'aimerais bien continuer à la contemplé ainsi pendant des heures mais j'ai vraiment faim donc je me relève avec mille précautions, pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie, et une fois sortie du lit je me dirige vers la porte… Avant de me raviser et de revenir récupéré ma chemise de nuit et l'enfilé en vitesse. Sincèrement je crois bien que je n'aurais jamais plus honte de montré mon corps à Tenten mais pas au point de déambuler dans le chalet entièrement nue, j'ai toujours mes limites. Une fois vêtue je quitte la chambre en direction de la cuisine remarquant à chaque mouvement les différentes courbatures résultant de nos exercices d'hier et je sourie comme une idiote en me rappelant dans le détail comment je me les suis faites.

J'ai tout juste commencé à fouiller les tiroirs en quête d'un truc simple à faire quand je sens ma poitrine se serré brusquement tandis que la pièce se met à tourner à toute vitesse et qu'un son strident envahit mes oreilles. Non, non, non, pas maintenant ; pas aujourd'hui ! Soudain tout s'arrête et je me retrouve face à l'origine de ce que j'ai cru pendant un terrible instant être un malaise.

- Maman!?

- Tu es trop mignonne ma princesse, s'extasie ma mère en me tournant dans tous les sens pour m'observer. Alors c'est ça que tu avais acheté, ma fille as tellement de gout, c'est parfait sur toi. Tenten à du totalement tomber sous le charme… Ou elle est ma belle Tenten? (il va falloir que je mette un truc au point avec maman, c'est MA belle Tenten)

- Calme-toi et arrête de crié, elle dort encore, tenté-je de la calmée avant de m'énervée moi-même.

Ma génitrice prend un air surpris une microseconde avant de se pencher sur moi pour me parler sur un ton conspirateur.

- Alors tu la bien fatigué notre grande sportive, tu dois tenir ça de ton père il m'a toujours totalement épuisé au lit!

Pitié maman arrête, c'est trop de détaille.

- Alors comment vous avez franchis le cap, raconte à maman, ça resteras entre nous.

Cette fois elle demande trop de détaille, et puis pourquoi j'ai plus l'impression de parler à ma petite sœur plutôt qu'as ma mère?

- Pourquoi tu es déjà ici, vous ne deviez arriver qu'en après-midi non?

- Tu dois avoir bien dormis toi aussi ma belle, il est passé treize heure.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'étonner que Tenten entre dans la cuisine vêtue de ma robe de chambre, mise à peu près, les cheveux toujours défaits et l'air plus endormi qu'éveiller (sans compté une démarche qui me laisse croire que ces muscles ont été mis à rudes épreuves eux aussi).

- Bonjour madame Uzumaki, bonjour mon amour, nous salue-t-elle d'une voix fatigué. Il y a du café?

Je viens vers elle et pose une petit baiser sur ces lèvres tout en attachant correctement son vêtement (je rougie aussi un peu en constatant qu'elle ne porte que ça).

- J'allais en faire, lui dis-je en me retournant vers la machine.

Pendant que je prépare la machine à café Tenten prend deux tasses dans une armoire avant de les déposer près de moi pour ensuite poser légèrement ces lèvres sur ma joue tout près de la tempe me faisant frémir imperceptiblement. Quelques instant plus tard je tends une tasse fumante à mon amoureuse en profitant pour lui caresser le dos de la main du bout d'un doigt (c'est fou dès qu'elle est près de moi je dois là toucher). Je me verse la seconde tasse et me retourne vers ma mère pour lui en proposer une mais je ne dis rien en la voyant nous regardé le regard luisant et la lèvre tremblante.

- Mes belles filles, elles sont devenues si grande! ÇA Y EST MINATO C'EST SURE QU'ELLES L'ONT FAIT! Hurle-t-elle en direction de la porte.

HEIN!? Aussitôt je me sens rougir de la tête aux pieds et je fonce vers ma mère pour la faire taire… Et c'est la catastrophe, je m'emmêle les pieds dans ma chemise de nuit et perds l'équilibre. Dans ma chute je tente de me raccrocher à tout ce qui pourrait être à portée de main et, il fallait s'y attendre, je saisi un pan du peignoir de Tenten l'entrainant avec moi.

Résultat des courses je suis sur le dos, au milieu du passage, ma chemise de nuit redescendu au niveau de ma taille et Tenten à quatre pattes sur moi les pans totalement ouvert de son peignoir dissimulant à peine notre nudité… Avec mon père Naruto et Hinata (tien je ne savais pas qu'elle devait venir) qui nous regardent fixement depuis la porte, sans doute attirer par le cri de ma mère ou le bruit de notre chute. Il y a un instant de flottement ou tout le monde est trop surpris pour réagir puis Hinata plaque sa main sur les yeux de Naruto tout en fermant les siens de toutes ces forces.

- Désolé de vous avoir interrompues, s'écrie-t-elle totalement rouge.

Si la honte pouvais tuer je serais morte pour mes cinq prochaines vies.

Après que nous ayons réussi à nous remettre sur pied sans trop en montré (ce qui n'a vraiment pas été facile) nous avons rapidement bues nos tasses de café en famille sans que personne ne parle de l'incident (ils avaient intérêt). De tout façon ils ont eu une confirmation très peu de temps après puisque nous les avons quitté pour aller prendre une douche (ensemble) et que Tenten c'était visiblement donner pour mission d'explorer les possibilités qu'offre cet endroit… Et cette fois nous avons pu constater les limites du chauffe-eau. La suite de l'été as été fantastique, nous n'avons pas passé une journée sans nous voir et nous nous somme mutuellement découverte une passion sans borne pour le corps de l'autre (jamais plus je ne pourrais traitée quelqu'un de pervers après tout ce que j'ai fait en ces quelques semaines). Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin l'été c'est finalement fini et nous voilà revenu sur les bancs de l'école.

- Oh, il est joli ce collier Karin! Il est neuf non? S'exclame Ino en pointant mon nouveau bijou.

- Oui, c'est un cadeau que j'ai reçu pour mon anniversaire il y a trois semaines.

Visiblement satisfaite de ma réponse mon amie blonde enchaine sur les divers potins de l'été pendant que nous attendons l'arrivé de notre professeur. Je suis plutôt surprise qu'elle ne tente pas d'en savoir plus, elle qui en temps normale est si passionner de bijou, mais dans le fond c'est aussi bien comme ça, de cette manière je n'aurais pas à mentir sur son origine. Ce collier est en fait un médaillon et c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire que m'a fait Tenten. Aussi gros qu'une montre de poche il représente une rose stylisé entouré d'un entrelacs de ronce, il est muni d'une chaine ajustable qui me permet de le mettre juste à la bonne hauteur pour cacher ma cicatrice, ce qui m'a permis de ranger ma collection de foulards, et si on fait pivoter les deux faces en sens inverse il s'ouvre pour qu'on puisse y mettre une photo. En fait la photo que j'y ai mise a été prise le jour de mon anniversaire au moment où j'ai ouvert la boite le contenant et nous représente moi et Tenten en train de nous embrasser (merci maman). Je suis bien consciente que transporté cette photo sur moi en tout temps représente un grand risque puisque je dissimule toujours notre relation à l'école mais je ne m'en fait pas trop. En fait, en y repensant bien, il m'arrive d'espéré être découverte accidentellement. De cette façon je serais en quelques sortes libérées du poids de cette décision. J'en suis consciente maintenant, je vais devoir faire ma sortie du placard tôt ou tard, ne serai-ce que pour Tenten qui mérite de pouvoir vivre une vraie relation amoureuse sans avoir à se cacher… Mais décidé du quand et du comment… En fait c'est surtout de passer à l'acte me semble toujours au-dessus de mes forces.

- Bonjours les jeunes et bienvenus dans cette nouvelle année scolaire! Annonce Kakashi en entrant.

- Vous êtes en retard, souligne mon frère. Dès la première journée!

- Oui mais j'ai une excellente raison…

- Comme toujours, le coupe Kiba.

- Comme je le disais, reprend Kakashi non sans lancé un regard noir à Kiba. Cette fois j'ai une excellente raison. Je devais passer au bureau de la directrice pour guider une jeune fille qui intègre votre classe cette année.

Une nouvelle, intéressant, ce n'étais pas arrivé depuis la venue de Tenten il y a trois ans.

- Tu peux entrer, je vais te présenter, dit Kakashi en direction de la porte.

La jeune fille entre et… Nom de Dieu c'est une blague. Je dois bien l'avouer si je n'avais jamais embrassé Sakura et que je ne m'étais pas mise en couple avec Tenten c'est à cet instant précis que j'aurais découvert mon homosexualité. En fait c'est la première fois que je tombe sous le charme d'une autre fille que Tenten, je crois bien qu'à partir de maintenant je ne vais plus seulement pouvoir dire que j'aime UNE fille… Non c'est clair je ne peux plus fuir la réalité je suis irrémédiablement lesbienne. Je ne peux pas m'empêché de détailler la nouvelle tandis qu'elle se met face à la classe.

Elle doit faire dans les un mètre soixante et ces cheveux d'un noir de jais lui descendent jusqu'au bas du dos encadrant un visage fin et gracieux ou prônes deux magnifiques yeux mauve. Pour le corps rien à dire, même si elle n'a pas le style athlétique de Tenten elle ne semble pas avoir une once de graisse superflus (enfin sauf aux endroits où sa compte, elle a une poitrine et des hanches à damné une sainte). Sans blague cette fille pourrais complexer n'importe quelle femme sur terre, c'est la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vue (sauf Tenten bien sûr). On dirait vraiment un ange.

- Tenten, c'est toi!? S'exclame une voix chaude et mélodieuse malgré la surprise…

Minute elle a dit Tenten? Je tourne mon regard vers ma petite-amie qui est immobile sur sa chaise totalement subjuguée. La nouvelle traverse la classe presque en courant et saute sur Tenten avant de l'embrasser… Mais merde pourquoi cette salope l'embrasse? Je n'ai rien dit cette garce n'est pas un ange c'est une saloperie de succube… Et pourquoi, merde, Tenten ne fais rien pour la repousser? Je serre les bords de mon pupitre tellement fort que j'en entends le bois craqué sous la pression de mes doigts. Je ne peut tout simplement pas accepter l'image de cette petite catin voleuse de petite-amie séparant son visages de celui de Tenten alors qu'ils restent relier ensemble par un foutu filet de bave pendant un instant. Je ne peux tout simplement pas y croire Tenten viens de se laisser rouler une pelle en pleine classe, sous mes yeux et sans opposer la moindre résistance, mon amour je vais te tuer avant de te quitter! La sale putain laisse son écœurant regard mauve planté dans les yeux noisette de ma future ex-petite-amie avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à parler.

- Akiko, c'est vraiment toi?

*Cette réplique m'a été inspirée de la chanson « I Want to Hold Your Hand » des Beatles.


	19. Chapitre 19

- Donc si vous additionner les cathètes de ces deux triangles et que vous calculé l'hypoténuse à l'aide de la formule du théorème de Pythagore vous obtiendrez un troisième triangle équivalent aux deux autres. Ensuite il suffit d'une simple règle des trois pour trouver la valeur des variables X et Y, tout le monde suis bien?

Je me détourne du tableau pour observer les quinze élèves rassemblé dans la classe et je vois avec consternation une main s'élevé au fond du local.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais ma réponse ne correspond pas.

Mon Dieu que cette fille peut être idiote, les données, le schéma et même les formules sont au tableau et elle n'y arrive toujours pas! Je regarde l'heur et constate qu'il ne reste que quinze minutes avant la cloche.

- D'accord, tous les autres vous pouvez y aller. Demain nous ferons biologie et lundi prochain ce seras de nouveau mathématique donc essayer de complété la feuille de révision vingt-sept d'ici là. Akiko viens ici nous allons revoir ce problème!

Tous les autres sorte du local en ordre et mon frère me salue de la tête tandis que ma camarade de classe se dirige vers moi tout sourire. Alors que je lui réexplique tout le problème avec patience je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi je fais tous ces efforts pour une fille que je déteste autant. Elle a beau tout faire pour m'être agréable, plusieurs mois ont eu beau passer depuis son arrivé et elle a bien pu s'attiré l'amitié de toute la classe; je suis tout simplement incapable de lui pardonner ce qu'elle à provoquer le jour de la rentré.

- Akiko, c'est toi!?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, mon Dieu je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais mon amour!

« Mon amour! » À ces seuls mots la classe s'emplis de murmure alors que les deux filles au centre de l'attention semblent seules dans leurs monde… Quant à moi je les fixe bouillant intérieurement de rage, pourquoi c'est tout ce qu'elle dit. Ma seule envie est de me lever et d'aller embrasser Tenten immédiatement, en plein milieu de cette classe face à tout le monde à la fois pour la laver du contact de cette fille et aussi pour marquer bien visiblement mon territoire… Mais je ne bouge pas. Enfin jusqu'au moment où la garce s'emble vouloir se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Je me lève si brusquement que ma chaise vas heurter le mur derrière moi dans un grand fracas attirant enfin l'attention des deux filles sur moi. Je fusille Tenten du regard et je vois bien à son air paniquer qu'elle réalise enfin toute l'ampleur de la situation. Akiko quand a elle passe son regard de moi à elle et semble comprendre rapidement elle aussi car elle se recule de quelques pas sans dire un mot. Akiko, Akiko, Akiko… Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose!?

- Karin, il y a un problème, demande Kakashi brisant le silence.

- Je me sens mal, je crois que je vais vomir, je vais sortir, lui répondis-je sans cesser de dévisager Tenten.

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de m'en donner la permission que je quitte la salle en coup de vent. J'entends vaguement Tenten crié mon nom alors que je referme violement la porte passant près d'en faire éclater la vitre. Je file dans les couloirs en direction de la sortie, j'ai vraiment besoin d'air, et je n'arrête ma marche qu'une fois à l'extérieur mais même au grand air je suis incapable de reprendre mon calme tandis qu'une foule d'image me tourne dans la tête. Mon premier baiser avec Tenten, nous deux dans la douche du chalet, la première fois que je lui ai avoué mon amour, quand elle me tenait la main dans ma chambre d'hôpital et tous ces merveilleux souvenir que nous nous sommes fait cet été. Tous ces doux souvenir si précieux briser l'un après l'autre comme du verre par la simple vue de mon seul amour se laissant embrasser par cette Akiko sans réagir… Et c'est à cet instant que je me souviens.

« J'ai tenu ma promesse deux ans, seulement deux ans. Et Akiko est entrée dans ma vie. […] Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être jalouse, me rassure-t-elle (mais comment elle a pu savoir ?). Je n'étais pas amoureuse d'elle. Mais elle avait quelque chose de spécial qui m'attirait sans que je ne sache quoi. Un jour, le hasard a voulu que nous nous retrouvions en équipe pour un long travail de recherche que nous devions faire à la maison. Je ne sais plus trop comment nous en sommes arrivées là, mais après quelques rencontres, nous étions en couple… »

Oh merde, ce dois être elle, cette fameuse fille qui a été le premier amour de Tenten. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne s'était presque rien passer et qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments mais visiblement elle m'a mentis si j'en juge à sa réaction.

- Karin je t'ai cherché partout, laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'exclame la voix essoufflé de Tenten depuis la porte de l'établissement.

En entendant sa voix je retrouve instantanément mon calme (extérieurement) et je me retourne vers elle froide comme jamais.

- Et que veux-tu donc m'expliquer? Tu ne me crois pas suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre ce que j'ai vu de mes yeux?

- Non Karin, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, cette fille c'est… Tente-t-elle désespérément de dire avant que je ne la coupe de nouveau froidement.

- C'est Akiko, ton premier amour, la fille que tu as du quitter à cause de ton père... La fille que j'ai remplacée et qui vas justement reprendre sa place!

Les phrases sortent l'une après l'autre sur un ton neutre mais elles expriment bien toute ma colère et mon ressentiment. Je peux bien admettre que cette fille soit bien plus belle que moi, j'ai des yeux pour voir, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle me quitterait de cette façon… J'aurais pensée qu'elle valait mieux.

- Quoi! Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout, j'ai été surprise, en fait je ne l'avais même pas reconnu au début, ils ont tellement poussé…

Alors c'est ça, c'est vraiment pour son physique qu'elle la préfère à moi!

- Donc si nous restions ensemble chaque fois que tu vas croiser une fille ayant de plus gros seins que moi je vais devoir te regardé me trompé en public sans rien dire, c'est ce que tu es en train de m'expliquer!

- Ces cheveux Karin! Je parlais de ces cheveux qui ont beaucoup poussé en trois ans. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas reconnue immédiatement, commence à s'énervé la brune. Et puis ce n'étais qu'un baiser, rien de plus, je ne t'ai pas trompé, ajoute-t-elle décuplant ma colère.

QUOI! Elle ose me dire que ce n'est rien, qu'elle ne m'a pas trompé, qu'elle peut embrasser qui elle veut devant moi et que je n'aurais rien à dire!

- Ce n'était pas qu'un baiser Tenten, toute la foutu classe à bien vu que ce n'était pas qu'un baiser. On t'a tous vue rouler une pelle à cette sale pute et je suis sure que tu y as pris ton pied! M'exclamé-je en élevant la voix à mon tour perdant ma froideur au profit d'une colère bien plus brulante.

Je n'ai pas souvent été vraiment en colère dans ma vie mais je peux le dire sans aucune hésitation, cette fois est bien la pire.

- Ne traite pas Akiko de pute, elle n'a rien à y voir!

Je viens de lui expliquer qu'elle m'a trompé devant moi et elle, elle préfère défendre cette fille plutôt que de me supplier pour mon pardon! Et elle ose dire qu'elle n'a rien à y voir!

- Tu parles, elle vient de t'embrasser devant moi et je devrais faire comme si elle n'avait rien à y voir! Finis-je par crié perdant les derniers vestiges de ma retenue.

- Mais comment voulais-tu qu'elle sache que j'étais en couple, pratiquement personne ne le sait! Me répond Tenten exaspéré.

- Et j'aurais dû faire quoi, lui hurlé de ne pas toucher à ma petite-amie!?

- Si tu l'aurais fait peut-être que j'aurais arrêté de penser que tu à honte de sortir avec moi! Ajoute-t-elle vivement avant de plaqué une main sur sa bouche comme pour tenter de retenir les paroles qu'elle vient juste de lancer.

Quoi, elle veut vraiment entrer sur ce terrain!

- Tu crois être mieux placé pour parler de ça, je te rappelle que toute ma famille est au courant pour nous deux alors que ta mère ne dois même pas savoir que j'existe!

- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose et tu le sais très bien…

L'échange de politesse semble bien partit pour durer encore un bon moment mais la porte de l'école s'ouvre de nouveau pour laisser passer la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir à cet instant, suivi de Naruto visiblement inquiet (si sa continu Kakashi n'auras plus personne dans sa classe).

- Euh les filles, ne vous disputé pas à cause de moi, c'est ma faute j'aurais du deviner que Tenten ne serais pas resté célibataire aussi longtemps, s'excuse Akiko d'une voix désolé.

Je la fusille du regard et bien que j'aurais envie de lui hurlé dessus, de l'insulté ou à la limite de la frapper ; je reste immobile et silencieuse tandis que mon frère se place tout près d'elle prêt à intervenir.

- Cesse de la dévisagé Karin, et Akiko ne t'en fais pas tu ne pouvais pas savoir pratiquement personne ne sait que nous sommes en couple, explique calmement Tenten.

- J'aurais quand même du m'informé avant de te sauter dessue comme ça, je suis vraiment désolé Karin! Ajoute la nouvelle en baissant les yeux.

- Non… Tenten à raison tu ne pouvais pas savoir et tu n'es pas en faute et de toute façon tu ne me dois rien.

J'aperçois Tenten sourire un seconde avant que son visage ne perde toute trace de victoire en remarquant les larmes que je laisse couler le long de mes joues.

- C'est Tenten qui aurais dû nous montré à toute les deux un minimum de respect en te repoussant, déclaré-je froidement avant de m'en allé vers chez moi le corps secoué de sanglot silencieux.

Alors que je la dépasse j'aperçois Naruto qui me rejoint posant une main sur l'épaule de Tenten en signe d'encouragement au passage. J'ai tout juste le temps de me mettre hors de vue des deux filles avant que mes nerfs ne me lâchent et que je ne me mette à courir à toutes jambes. Je sais bien que cela ne sert à rien de courir et je sais aussi que Naruto me suit de près mais je m'en fous, j'ai besoin de m'épuiser, j'ai besoin de me faire mal au point d'oublier. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je ne peux pas croire que tout se finisse de cette façon, je ne veux pas croire que Tenten ai pu me faire ça à moi après tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous. Je lui ai tout donné : mon premier véritable amour, ma confiance, mon premiers baiser, ma première fois… J'ai renoncé à mes deux meilleurs amis pour elle et c'est de cette façon que tout se fini. C'est de cette façon que nous finissons par rompre.

Sans trop m'en rendre compte, j'arrive au parc près de chez moi, les jambes et les poumons en feu pour m'effondrer en sanglot aux pieds de la glissoire pour enfants. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je reste prostrée à frapper le sable tout en criant ma douleur avant que finalement Naruto, qui m'a suivi silencieusement, ne vienne poser sa main sur mon épaule.

- Viens petite sœur, je te ramène à la maison.

- Retourne à l'école Naruto, laisse-moi seule !

C'est ridicule mais je suis sérieuse, je ne veux pas de son aide, je ne veux pas qu'on me parle ou qu'on me regarde en ce moment… Je veux juste disparaitre dans le sable de cet espace de jeux et ne plus jamais voir la lumière… Mais visiblement, mon frangin n'est pas de cet avis. Sans du tout prendre en compte mon avis, il me soulève du sol en passant ses bras sous mes jambes et mon dos pour se mettre en route vers la maison, supportant avec stoïcisme les pauvres coups que je porte contre sa poitrine. Je ne sais plus trop à quel moment j'ai cessé de le frapper mais lorsque nous arrivons à la maison, je me contente de me laisser porter sans même réagir. Quand ma mère nous accueille en jaillissant de la porte, inquiète de nous voir arriver aussi tôt, je ne lui dis rien. Je reste tout aussi amorphe quand elle me tire des bras de mon frère pour me demander ce qui m'arrive avant de finalement me monter à ma chambre. Arriver en haut, je la laisse me déshabiller pour me mettre mon pyjama, sans résister ou montrer de signe de honte, avant de me mettre au lit. Étonnamment, elle fait tout cela sans dire un mot ou me poser de question et je me doute bien que Naruto vas bientôt subir un interrogatoire en règle. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire… Une fois qu'elle est sortie, je m'enfouis sous les couvertures serrant contre ma poitrine l'oreiller qu'elle utilise toujours quand elle dort ici, cherchant désespérément son odeur sur le tissu. Je l'ai toujours su, et ce depuis le début, que la perdre serait douloureux mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si insupportable. Mes pleures reprennent, je sanglote, je gémis, je crie, je hurle et finalement je finis par m'endormir épuisée et défaite.

Mon réveil résonne dans la chambre, me sortant d'un sommeil sans rêve et lentement je sors de mes couvertures. Je me demande bien quel jour il peut être, mais je ne me sens pas l'envie de vérifier sur mon cellulaire. C'est jour d'école alors c'est tout ce que je dois savoir. Comme tous les matins, je rassemble mes vêtements pour la journée et m'avance vers la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Naruto qui ouvre sa propre porte.

- La douche est à moi ! S'écrie-t-il avant de s'élancer vers la salle de bain.

Je n'ai pas envie de le poursuivre, s'il veut tant se laver qu'il y aille, je n'aurais qu'à prendre ma douche en rentrant ce soir… Ou demain, peu importe. Je retourne dans ma chambre et enfile mon uniforme avant de descendre à la cuisine où mes parents m'attendent comme toujours.

- Bonjour ma puce, me dit mon père gentiment.

- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman.

Sans plus de mot je me dirige vers le réfrigérateur où je me saisis de quelques fruits que je jette dans mon sac de cours avant de faire mine de m'en retourner vers la porte mais maman s'interpose, me mettant entre les mains un sac de papier brun.

- Ton diner ma princesse, me dit-t-elle ne me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle sait très bien que je n'ai pas faim et que ce qu'elle a fait finira certainement au fond d'une poubelle mais je ne prends pas la peine de le lui rappeler. Je me saisis du sac avant de partir sans un merci. Je ne sais plus trop combien de temps cela fait que j'ai rompu avec Tenten, une semaine, peut-être deux… Je l'ai déjà dit je ne sais même pas qu'elle jour nous somme mais depuis que j'ai cessé de pleurer, plus rien ne me fait envie, que ce soit la nourriture ou la présence des autres. Sans Tenten la vie ne me semble plus avoir aucune saveur. Mais je vais devoir m'y faire… C'est fini et je ne peux rien y changer, je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait.

Je passe le portail de l'école et je me dirige directement vers mon casier sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit. Je prends mon livre d'histoire et je rejoins ma classe. Ino et Hinata sont les premières à arriver et viennent me saluer gentiment et comme d'habitude, je ne leur réponds pas, ne faisant que coucher ma tête sur mon pupitre… Elles sont les seules à toujours prendre la peine de le faire, les autres ayant abandonné face à mon mutisme en classe. Les autres arrivent les uns après les autres : Sakura, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Lee, Neji… Et finalement Naruto, Tenten et Akiko passent la porte ensembles, me donnant une incontrôlable envie de vomir en voyant les deux filles. Tenten rejoint sa place sans même me regarder et j'entour ma tête de mes bras pour ne pas en voir plus. Naruto pose sa main sur mon épaule en signe d'encouragement comme il le fait maintenant si souvent et Akiko vient me saluer avec ce petit ton désolé qu'elle a toujours en m'adressant la parole. Finalement, je finis par m'endormir sur mon pupitre avant même que Kakashi n'entre dans la pièce.

- Karin Uzumaki ! Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, faire au moins semblant de suivre mon cours.

Et zut, je n'ai plus vécu cette situation depuis le primaire, il aurait bien pu me laisser dormir tranquille.

- Pourquoi, je connais déjà toute la matière mieux que vous !

Sitôt le silence se fait dans la classe alors que tous n'en revienne pas de ce que je viens de déclarer sur un ton aussi blasé… C'est également la première fois que je réagis ainsi depuis que je suis entrée dans cet établissement.

- Si tu connais si bien mon cours, peux-tu répondre à la question que je viens de poser, me défit mon professeur.

Bien entendu, Kakashi ne répète pas la dite question et comme je dormais je n'ai rien entendu. Mais bon ce n'est pas trop grave, si je me fie aux notes au tableau et aux livres de mes camarades de classes…

- Le principe d'état-providence né à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle dans plusieurs pays européens et s'est vu largement appliqué après la seconde guerre mondiale dans la majorité des pays industrialisés. Ce terme désigne un état qui se dote de larges compétences règlementaires, économiques et sociales en vue d'assurer une panoplie plus ou moins étendue de fonctions sociales au bénéfice de ses citoyens… Ça ressemble à ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

Je vois très clairement l'énervement sur le visage de mon enseignant mais étonnamment, il ne me jette pas hors du cours… Dommage j'aurais bien voulu sortir trouver un endroit tranquille pour dormir.

- Karin, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi depuis la rentré mais j'apprécierais que tu laisses ce genre d'attitude chez toi à l'avenir, finit-il par répondre en conservant son calme.

Sitôt qu'il termine sa phrase je me lève, range mon livre que je n'ai même pas ouvert et me dirige tout naturellement vers la porte.

- Karin, où crois-tu aller !?

- Je fais ce que vous m'avez demandé Sensei… Je ramène mon attitude à la maison, lui répondis-je sans m'arrêter avant de sortir.

Je sais bien que ce que je fais n'est pas bien mais si je ne peux pas dormir; je préfère sortir de la classe, être dans la même pièce qu'elle est bien trop douloureux. J'ai tout envisagé pour fuir cette douleur ; les premiers jours, j'ai même envisagé le pire mais ça m'a rappelé l'histoire de Tenten. J'ai pensé me jeter sur la réserve d'alcool de mon père mais encore là, j'avais un souvenir commun avec elle… Je ne peux même pas me noyer dans le travail puisqu'elle est dans ma classe. Je dépose mes affaires dans mon casier et je pars vers la sortie mais stupidement j'oublie un petit détail… Petit détail qui se rappelle à mon bon souvenir d'une voix bien froide.

- Karin je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

Et zut, pourquoi je ne suis pas sortie par l'arrière ? Passer juste devant le bureau de la directrice n'était vraiment pas ma meilleure idée. Je pousse un profond soupir avant de me retourner vers ma grand-tante qui me fixe par-dessus un document qu'elle lisait quand je suis passée.

- Je rentre chez moi madame la directrice, désolée du dérangement.

J'aurais bien voulu qu'elle me laisse simplement partir mais ce serait bien mal connaitre madame Tsunade Senju. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle dépose son document et avant que je ne puisse envisager une fuite en règle, elle me fait signe d'entrer… Je suis bien obligée d'obéir.

- Ferme la porte, c'est bien que tu sois venue, j'avais justement à te parler avant de contacter tes parents, dit-elle à mon grand désespoir.

Tout sauf ça. J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à gérer ce qui m'arrive sans qu'en plus ma famille ne vienne fourrer son nez dans mes problèmes. Sans un mot, je referme la porte avant de m'installer face à la directrice pour attendre qu'elle parle.

- Alors Karin, pourrais-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive en ce moment parce que, moi comme tes professeurs, nous avons bien du mal à te reconnaitre en ce moment.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez madame la directrice, me contenté-je de lui répondre froidement.

- Karin ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Écoute, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me mêler de la vie personnel de mes élèves mais j'ai parlé à ton frère…

Foutu Naruto, il n'aurait pas pu tenir sa langue pour une fois !

- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Tenten et toi mais avec l'attitude que tu as en ce moment, mon personnel et moi sommes inquiets. Tu m'obliges à réagir Karin alors voici le choix que je te laisse : soit tu parles du problème immédiatement avec moi, soit j'appelle tes parents et je les avertis que je t'ai pris un rendez-vous avec un psychologue scolaire.

QUOI !? Elle n'est pas sérieuse, elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça.

- C'est la directrice de mon école ou la tante de ma mère qui me pose cet ultimatum ? la questionné-je refrénant avec peine ma colère.

- Les deux auraient le droit de le faire non ?

- Et que voulez-vous donc que je vous dise madame la directrice, si vous avez parlé avec Naruto vous savez bien ce qui se passe.

Dieu qu'elle m'énerve en ce moment, elle ne peut pas seulement me laisser partir non ?

- Karin tu me sembles épuisée, ton attitude en cours a totalement changé et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu ne parles pratiquement plus à tes amis…

Je suis sensée faire comment ? Ils sont toujours soit avec Tenten soit avec Akiko.

- Il y a une différence entre une peine de cœur et une dépression ! Déclare posément Tsunade.

HEIN!?

- Une dépression ! Mais où vous êtes allé chercher cette histoire de dépression au juste !? M'exclamé-je en me redressant violement.

- Calme-toi immédiatement jeune fille tu es dans le bureau de ta directrice, pas dans ton salon. S'il te faut des ultimatums pour que tu te reprennes alors je vais t'en donner. Je te laisse une semaine pour te reprendre en main sinon tu rencontreras ce psychologue pour une évaluation, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je me fiche bien de ce qu'elle peut dire je ne suis pas folle et je ne rencontrerais jamais son foutu psychologue, JE N'AI PAS DE PROBLÈME!

Bien que je fulmine intérieurement, je ne laisse pas ma colère me faire faire une erreur mais je quitte quand même le bureau sans répondre à ma directrice, bien que je ne puisse m'empêcher de claquer fortement la porte. Non mais pour qui elle se prend, personne, je dis bien PERSONNE n'a le droit de me dire quoi faire concernant Tenten. Toujours aussi furieuse, je quitte l'établissement et je me dirige vers chez moi aussi rapidement que ma rage me porte.

- Karin… Je peux entrer ?

Mmmm, mais quelle heure il est? Je jette un œil à mon réveille pour m'apercevoir qu'il est déjà treize heures… Pas étonnant qu'on vienne me réveiller mais quand même, je me demande pourquoi c'est elle qui viens me voir.

- Entre Hinata.

Ma belle-sœur passe doucement la porte avant de venir se poser doucement sur le rebord de mon lit.

- Tu as bien dormis ?

J'en ai marre que tout le monde s'en fasse pour moi. Hier c'est papa qui est venu me dire qu'il était libre si je voulais lui parler dès qu'il a appris que j'avais séché l'école (dire qu'il ne m'a même pas punie, quel parent). Hinata ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre que j'ai fini d'extirper mon visage des couvertures, tandis que je pèse le pour et le contre. Dois-je l'expulser de ma chambre _ad pate_ ou bien attendre et voir ce qu'elle me veut.

- Tu as passé la nuit avec mon frère ou tu viens d'arriver ? Fini-je par marmonner en guise de salutation.

- En fait j'ai passée toute la soirée d'hier avec vous, tu ne te souviens pas?

Ah, oui c'est vrai je m'en rappelle maintenant. Elle est venue avec Naruto quand il est rentré des cours et maman l'a convaincu de rester pour la nuit (même que Naruto a dû se battre avec elle pour qu'elle ne la fasse pas dormir avec elle). Je n'y pensais plus vraiment et je suis montée tôt, j'espérais dormir un peu, cela doit faire deux semaine que je suis prise d'insomnie.

- Karin, me répète mon amie sans doute pour s'assurer que je ne me suis pas rendormie.

- Je suis toujours là… Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler?

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de poser la question, à la voir rassembler son courage avant de parler, c'est évident qu'elle veut parler du sujet qui fait mal… Si ça avait été Tenten, elle aurait déjà sauté à pied joins sur le sujet… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à elle sans arrêt, je me fais du mal.

- En fait, fini par débuter mon amie. Depuis ta dispute avec Tenten…

- Rupture, depuis ma rupture avec Tenten, la coupé-je sur un ton beaucoup plus méchant que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Karin, si tu considères vraiment cette dispute comme une rupture dit le au moins à Tenten en face, elle attend toujours que tu reviennes vers elle.

Alors elle n'a pas compris ce que je voulais dire quand je suis partie… Tant pis pour elle il n'est pas question que j'aille lui parler.

- Pas question Hinata je… Je lui en veux beaucoup trop pour lui reparler et en plus, je suis presque sure qu'elle n'est même pas capable d'admettre que c'est elle qui as eu tort dans toute cette histoire.

Je regarde maintenant attentivement Hinata donc je ne manque pas de remarquer qu'elle baisse les yeux, me laissant savoir que j'ai deviné juste… C'est un autre dur coup que je reçois en pleine poitrine mais bon, je commence à avoir l'habitude, même si je n'aurais jamais pu la croire aussi insensible.

- Vous souffrez toutes les deux de cette dispute alors pourquoi tu ne lui pardonnerais pas tout simplement, me demande naïvement mon amie.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Hinata. Dit-moi tu te rappel de cette fille qui as été dans notre classe en secondaire deux, Shion ?

Je lui pose cette question de manière vraiment neutre mais je sais bien qu'elle se souvient parfaitement de cette pimbêche. Cette fille avait été transférée en milieux d'année et aussitôt arrivée, elle avait voulu régenter toute la classe comme si elle avait été une petite princesse. Enfin bon ça, j'aurais pu laisser passer, mais le pire c'est qu'elle s'était mise en tête qu'elle était amoureuse de mon frère. Avec son manque de tact et la stupidité légendaire de mon frère, mon amie avait sérieusement dû en baver pendant ces six mois, heureusement qu'elle a déménagé avant notre retour en classe.

- O-oui je me souviens d'elle, me répond-t-elle en bégayant légèrement me faisant comprendre que le sujet est encore sensible pour elle.

- Imagine qu'elle réapparaisse en classe demain, qu'elle embrasse Naruto devant toi sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour se défendre et que lorsque tu lui demandes des comptes il te réponde qu'il n'a rien fait de mal… Pourrais-tu le lui pardonner?

Je laisse ma question en suspens mais je sais bien qu'elle ne me répondra pas, même en la mettant en situation, elle sait que Naruto ne lui ferait jamais ça (il a intérêt si il tient à la vie). Elle ne peut pas imaginer à quel point j'ai pu ne sentir trahie.

- Oui, je crois que je pourrais lui pardonner… Mais pour ça il faudrait que j'accepte de lui parler, finit-t-elle par m'affirmer sûre d'elle.

Franchement à la voir me répondre ainsi je la crois, peut-être que c'est moi le problème parce que, dans mon cas, je m'en sens incapable. Peut-être que je suis trop jalouse… Peut-être que je ne l'aime tout simplement pas suffisamment.

- Tant mieux pour vous alors, mais moi je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'elle a fait.

- Karin, va lui parler… Au moins si tu dois rompre, fait le officiellement pour vous permettre de passer à autre chose toutes les deux ! En ce moment vous ne faites que souffrir chacune de votre côté.

Hinata me tient tête !? Même si en ce moment je suis plutôt heureuse de la voir enfin s'affirmer, j'avoue que j'aurais préféré que ce soit sur un sujet un peu moins sensible. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais pu la viré de ma chambre mais avec elle, j'ai un peu plus de mal et je dois parler plus que je ne le voudrais.

- Hinata, je ne veux pas la voir. Je ne me sens pas la force de la voir et de lui parler.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle me demande pourquoi… C'est pourtant si évident.

- Tu as parfaitement raison Hinata, j'ai mal. Le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle me fait horriblement mal… Je lui ai tout donné : ma confiance, mes sentiments, toutes mes premières fois, j'ai pris le risque de tout perdre pour elle et elle m'a trahi de la pire des façons. Je l'aime, je l'aime au moins autant que tu peux aimer Naruto mais je la haïs tellement pour ce qu'elle a fait… Ai-je le temps d'expliquer avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Voilà c'est dit, et encore une fois j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions et encore une fois je fini par me rendormir à bout de force et de larmes dans les bras d'Hinata.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle a vraiment osé me faire ça. J'ai bien cru que j'allais frapper ma directrice quand elle m'a intercepté ce matin avant que je n'entre dans l'école (en même temps, ça explique pourquoi papa as tenu à me conduire à l'école ce matin). Donc cela doit bien faire dix minutes qu'elle m'a enfermé dans cette pièce avec ce type et que je reste obstinément muette. D'après Tsunade, il est très compétent et a une très bonne réputation même si ce n'est pas lui qu'elle contacte en temps normal (je crois que le psy qui s'occupe de notre école est en arrêt maladie pour dépression, ironie quand tu nous tiens).

- Dites, la directrice vous a réquisitionné pour combien de temps… Juste pour savoir quand je vais pouvoir me sauver d'ici.

Le psy lève un sourcil intéressé derrière ces lunettes avant de me faire un sourire en coin qui ne me dit rien de bon.

- En fait je suis payé à l'heure et madame Sengu m'a engager pour la journée donc j'ai tout mon temps devant moi.

Plusieurs noms d'animaux de ferme me viennent à l'esprit a l'instant, je vais devoir rester en tête à tête toute cette foutue journée avec ce foutu binoclard. Je sens que ce sera long.

- Écoutez mademoiselle Uzumaki, mon travail ici aujourd'hui est de déterminer si oui ou non vous souffrez de troubles dépressifs et si cela peut être nuisible pour votre santé dans un futur immédiat. En temps normal, je devrais vous laisser me parler de vos problèmes mais comme vous ne semblez pas disposée à me parler, je vous demanderais seulement de répondre à mes questions, d'accord ?

J'observe l'homme un instant avant de me décider à acquiescer de la tête tout en m'adossant confortablement à mon siège.

- Bon commençons, souffrez-vous de troubles de l'appétit dernièrement?

- Je ne crois pas, non.

J'ai pas faim, ce n'est pas un trouble de l'appétit.

- Avez-vous du mal à dormir la nuit ?

- Absolument pas.

Je rattrape mon sommeil en classe donc ça ne pose pas problème.

- Des troubles de l'humeur, une irritabilité prononcée ?

- Je n'ai pas remarqué.

Je ne suis pas irritable, ce sont les autres qui me cherchent.

- Du mal à vous concentrer en classe?

- Pas du tout.

Non seulement je n'ai pas besoin de me concentrer en classe mais en plus ces temps-ci, je dors donc je ne mens pas vraiment.

- Consommez- vous de l'alcool ou des drogues ?

- J'ai seize ans, me contenté-je de lui répondre au cas où il ne saurait pas que l'alcool est interdit aux mineurs.

- …

- Non !

Cette fois c'est vrai en plus… Si on oublie que j'y ai bien pensé.

- Des problèmes avec votre vie sexuelle ? Me demande-t-il comme si il me demandait si il fait beau dehors.

Aussitôt je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Non mais c'est qui ce pervers pour me poser une question pareille… Je n'ai que seize ans, il a le droit de demander ça?

- N-non aucun problème.

C'est vrai en plus… Avec ma rupture je n'ai plus vraiment ça en tête, je passe beaucoup trop de temps à pleurer, fulminer ou tenter de dormir pour envisager une séance de masturbation. Comme je ne fais rien, je ne peux pas avoir de problème.

- Avez-vous eu des idées suicidaires?

- Non.

Il croit vraiment que quelqu'un lui répondrait oui ? Non mais sans blague, c'est un allé simple pour l'asile psychiatrique de l'hôpital si je lui disais la vérité. J'ai à peine fini de lui répondre qu'il dépose son carnet de note devant lui en me fixant d'un regard impénétrable.

- Bon dernière question, me prends-tu pour un idiot ? Y a-t-il une seule de mes questions à laquelle tu as répondu honnêtement ?

Et zut, s'était trop beau (et techniquement c'est deux questions).

- Oui, lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Quoi, c'est vrai que je n'ai pris ni alcool ni drogue.

- Bon, comme tu refuses de coopérer je dois considérer tu m'as mentis à propos de tout et que tu souffres de tous les symptômes que j'ai mentionné. Comme tu souffres d'un problème de dépendance et que tu as des envies suicidaires, je vais donc je vais devoir contacter l'hôpital pour ordonner un internement préventif de quatre jours !

Je suis toujours bouche bée par le raisonnement de ce salaud de psy quand il se lève pour se diriger vers la porte. Je ne prends qu'une seconde pour réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qui pourrais arriver si ce psy fait vraiment ce qu'il menace de faire avant de l'attraper par le bras.

- Mais vous voulez que je vous dise quoi au juste ?

Ce salaud ose me faire un petit sourire victorieux avant de retourner prendre place sur son siège.

- Bon maintenant que tu me semble plus réceptive nous allons pouvoir discuter. Premièrement sache que ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce est sous le sceau du secret médical donc personne n'en entendra jamais parler et…

- C'est bon, j'ai déjà du rencontré des psychologues, je connais le principe, le coupé-je voulant raccourcir au maximum l'entretien.

- Parfait ! Donc tout ce que ta directrice m'a dit à propos de la situation c'est que depuis environ trois semaines, ton comportement a radicalement changé et que tu sembles en détresse psychologique… As-tu une idée de ce qui a pu causer ce changement ?

Alors Tsunade ne lui a rien dit à propos de moi et Tenten… Après tout, ça me rassure un peu, elle avait dit qu'elle ne révèlerait rien et il semblerait qu'elle ait tenu parole. Bon et je fais quoi moi ? Je le lui dis carrément ou je reste vague ? Autant y aller franchement, avec la réaction de tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il serait bien capable de me faire interner si jamais il se rend compte que je lui cache quelque chose.

- Le jour de la rentrée, ma petite-amie s'est laissé embrasser par une autre fille, son ex, nous nous sommes disputées et nous avons rompues… C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette depuis quelques semaines.

- Je vois, donc depuis combien de temps te croyais-tu homosexuelle, me demande-t-il en prenant des notes dans son calepin.

Il m'a vraiment demandé si je me « croyais » homosexuelle !? Non, j'ai seulement du mal comprendre. Après tout c'est un psychologue, je ne crois pas qu'un vrai professionnel de la santé pourrais faire ce genre de réflexion.

- Si tout avait bien été ça aurait fait un an que nous aurions été ensemble au mois de février.

- D'accord, et vos premiers… Sentiments amoureux sont apparus à quelle période ?

Non, dites-moi que je rêve, pourquoi il parle de mes sentiments comme de symptômes ?

- Je ne sais pas trop quand ça a commencé mais je ressentais déjà bien plus d'affection pour elle que pour une autre de mes amies. Je m'excuse de vous demander ça mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez une idée bien défini concernant mon orientation sexuelle.

Le psychologue fini par déposer son calepin as nouveau avant de se mettre à me fixer attentivement.

- Avant de poursuivre je tiens à te rassurer sur un point, je n'ai pas de bonne ou de mauvaise opinion sur les comportements sexuelles atypiques donc je ne suis pas ici pour te juger mais pour t'aider… Mais pour répondre honnêtement à ta question, oui j'ai une idée bien défini sur les troubles de l'orientation sexuelle.

« Les troubles de l'orientation sexuelle » !? Je suis sensée le prendre comment ? En fait maintenant, je me fiche un peu de ces menaces, je n'ai plus du tout envie de lui parler sans en savoir plus.

- Et quel est cette idée bien définie ?

- Si tu tiens absolument à le savoir, j'ai fait des sexualités alternatives mon sujet de thèse à l'université et à travers mes recherches, j'ai développé ma propre théorie sur les origines de ce type de comportement.

« Ce type de comportement »… J'ai la désagréable impression de revivre ma dispute avec Suigetsu mais cette fois, je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de le remettre à sa place.

- D'accord, je comprends mais je peux savoir pourquoi nous devons aborder le sujet de mon identité sexuelle alors que je vous dis que c'est ma rupture qui… m'affecte.

- Si tu réagis aussi violement à cette rupture, c'est que tu aimes encore cette fille. Si j'arrive à te démontrer que ton sentiment amoureux n'est, comme je le pense, que la conséquence d'un déficit affectif ou un traumatisme dans ta petite enfance alors tu n'auras plus aucune raison d'être affectée.

Je le regarde totalement incrédule pendant un instant avant de, lentement, me relever pour sortir sans un mot de plus. Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps il faut absolument que je sorte d'ici avant que je n'étripe cet imbécile de psychologue. Il ne tente même pas de me retenir quand je sors de la pièce mais ma grand-tante, qui est tranquillement assise au bout du couloir menant à la sortie, elle, ne compte pas me laisser partir. Me voyant arriver à grand pas elle se relève et interrompt ma marche en me posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Où crois-tu donc aller jeune fille ?

- Loin de lui, loin de toi et loin d'ici, dis-je réfrénant avec peine ma colère tout en lui donnant une violente claque sur le bras pour qu'elle me lâche.

Sans attendre de voir sa réaction je continue ma marche mais une nouvelle fois elle me rattrape pour m'arrêter.

- Karin je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu dois le rencontrer sinon je te suspends, c'est bien clair ?

Oh oui c'est très clair.

- Écoutez-moi bien madame la directrice, je ne compte pas rester une seule seconde de plus dans le même bâtiment que cet enfoiré d'homophobe !

- Homophobe !? Voyons Karin, Kabuto est l'un de nos ancien élève, un des préféré d'Orochimaru et c'est un psychologue très compétent. Tu ne peux pas lancer de telles accusations en l'air… Commence-t-elle l'air sévère avant que je ne l'interrompe

- Selon lui le fait que je sois tombée amoureuse de Tenten est une anormalité causé par un traumatisme dans ma jeunesse. Il pense qu'en trouvant la cause de mon traumatisme je vais comprendre pourquoi je me suis mise à aimer une fille et que ma peine de cœur va disparaitre comme par magie… Il veut essayer de me faire croire que l'homosexualité se soigne alors oui, je le considère comme un homophobe et non je ne passerais pas une seconde de plus avec lui ni avec l'espèce de folle incompétente qui m'a mis en sa présence.

- Karin attend une minute, calme toi et parle-moi mieux que ça je suis ta directrice pas ta copine.

- Plus maintenant… Sifflé-je la haine au ventre.

- Pardon ?

- Même si Tenten m'a fait terriblement mal, je ne vais laisser personne me dire qu'elle ou moi somment anormale, je ne laisserais personne dire que l'amour que j'ai eu pour elle était une maladie mentale, et si cette école encourage ce genre de pensée je préfère la quitter.

Cette fois Tsunade est vraiment soufflé. Elle reste debout au milieu du couloir la bouche entre ouverte sans rien dire, visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que j'ai ce genre de réaction.

- Karin tu n'as que seize ans tu ne peux pas arrêter l'école, fini-t-elle par dire pour me ramener à la raison.

- J'ai déjà le niveau pour passer les examens ministérielle, je n'ai pas besoin de cet endroit pour avoir mon diplôme. La seule raison qui me faisait rester c'était les gens que j'aimais et qui me respectait qui sont ici… Visiblement, ces raisons n'existent plus alors je pars.

Sur ces dernières paroles je la plante sur place et sans même aller récupérer mes affaires, je quitte le bâtiment.

Un mois aujourd'hui depuis la dispute, une semaine depuis que j'ai décroché de l'école (et accessoirement survécu à la crise de mes parents à ce sujet) et finalement le pire… Cela fait un an jour pour jour que j'ai embrassé Tenten pour la première fois. Pourquoi il faut que je me rappelle aussi bien de ces détails maintenant inutiles ? Peut-être parce que j'avais fait pleins de projet pour cette journée ? Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas d'école donc nous aurions dû passer la journée en amoureuse à savourer notre bonheur ensemble. Non Karin, cesse de penser à ces choses…

- Naruto arrête immédiatement ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

Voilà, c'est bon je suis devenue cinglée… J'entends sa voix maintenant. C'est bien la seule chose qui peut expliquer le phénomène parce que je sais bien que Tenten ne viendra jamais plus ici, elle n'a jamais voulu s'excuser pour ce qui s'est passée et elle ne viendra pas me voir tant qu'elle aura en tête que je suis la responsable… ou peut-être pas. La porte de ma chambre vient de s'ouvrir avec fracas pour laisser entrer le sujet de mes pensées… Entrée plutôt spectaculaire je dois dire puisqu'elle vient de se faire catapulté par la force combiné de ma mère et de mon frère.

- Suffit les bêtises maintenant vous allez parler et régler vos problème… Du moins si vous voulez sortir d'ici, annonce ma mère dangereusement sérieuse avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

Je perds une bonne seconde à me remettre de la surprise avant de me jeter sur la poignée… Qui se détache de la porte dès que je mets la main dessue. Ils ont osé la deviser quand je végétais dans mon lit… Et si ce n'était que ça, je commence à entendre plusieurs coup sourd contre la porte et en regardant par le trou de la poignée je voie ma père s'acharné contre ma pauvre porte, un regard dément coller sur le visage, avec… Un foutu MARTEAU PNEUMATIQUE ! Non mais elle est folle.

- Il se passe quoi ? me demande Tenten tout aussi perplexe que moi.

- Elle condamne la porte, je lui annonce sombrement.

Rapidement j'accoure à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et je ne peux retenir l'affreux juron qui s'échappe de mes lèvres.

- Quoi encore ? me demande ma codétenue.

- Ils ont retiré les barreaux d'évacuation sous ma fenêtre.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient allés aussi loin… Bon il ne me reste plus qu'une solution. Fixant méchamment la porte je prends mon élan avant de me jeter sur elle les deux pieds en avant sous le regard incrédule de mon ex. Il y a un grand craquement sourd mais malheureusement il vient plus de ma cheville droite que de la porte et je m'affale lamentablement sur le sol. J'avais oublié qu'il y a déjà un bon moment que papa avait fait remplacer toutes les portes de la maison par des porte pleines afin que maman ne les réduise pas en cure dents à chacun de ces accès de colère. Je me redresse rapidement avec la ferme intention de réitérer mon attaque jusqu'à ce que la porte cède enfin mais en posant mon pied droit sur le sol la douleur me vrille la jambe, m'obligeant à me laisser retomber sur les fesses dans un grand cri de douleur.

- Karin, tu vas bien ? s'inquiète Tenten en venant à mes côté.

- J'AI L'AIR D'ALLER BIEN !?

Merde qu'elle peut poser des questions stupides parfois. Ma cheville commence déjà à enfler et le simple fait de respirer me donne des élancements et elle me demande si je vais bien.

- Et arrête de me crier dessus, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es jetée sur cette porte comme une folle !

- Je suis en train de me faire séquestrer dans ma chambre par ma mère avec la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir et je me suis brisée une cheville en voulant m'échapper et tu me demandes si je vais bien… Sans blague si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire, essaie de trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici ou mieux, enfonce cette porte.

Sans vraiment m'écouter Tenten me lance un regard sévère avant de venir me soulever du sol pour me poser sur mon lit.

- Mais tu penses faire quoi au juste ?

- Je regarde ta cheville alors s'il te plait tais-toi si tu n'as rien d'intelligent à dire !

Je ne dis plus rien et la laisse faire pendant qu'elle prend mon pied pour le tâter et le tourner dans tous les sens (provoquant d'atroces souffrances au passage, je tiens à le préciser). J'espère presque qu'elle dise que ma cheville est brisée, de cette façon mes parents n'auraient pas le choix que de nous libérer pour m'amener à l'hôpital (le fait que je préférerais aller à l'hôpital que de rester avec elle vous donne une bonne idée de mon état émotionnel en ce moment). Une fois son inspection terminée, Tenten se relève sans un mot avant d'aller frapper à la porte de ma chambre.

- Naruto, madame Uzumaki je sais que vous m'entendez, ouvrez la porte Karin s'est blesser en tentant de l'enfoncer!

OUI ! Parfait maintenant ils vont être obligés de nous laisser sortir.

- Elle s'est fait quoi ? demande mon frère au travers la porte.

- Je ne suis pas médecin mais soit c'est une bonne entorse, soit elle s'est cassée la cheville !

Décidément c'est parfait maintenant ils n'ont plus le choix, maman me chouchoute trop pour me laisser blessée et sans soins. Comme je le pensais, j'entends ma mère commencer à geindre derrière la porte, ça y est j'ai gagné!

- Maman, tu veux avoir une chance de récupérer Tenten, oui ou non ?

QUOI !? Naruto as vraiment osé utiliser ce genre d'argument… Ils préfèrent garder Tenten dans la famille plutôt que de me faire soigner quand je me blesse par LEURS fautes ! Bon ce n'est pas grave maman n'acceptera jamais.

- Tenten ouvre la fenêtre et je t'envoie de la glace et quelque chose pour bander sa cheville, bonne discussion !

Je vis dans une famille de dégénérés et de malades mentaux, la stupidité de la situation est telle que je ne peux même pas piquer une colère. De ma jambe valide j'attire ma chaise de bureau pour m'en servir comme déambulateur et je me traine jusqu'au téléphone de ma chambre.

- Tu devrais rester assise Karin, je n'ai pas mentit, c'est possible que ta cheville soit cassé.

- Je fais un appel et je me repose.

- Qui comptes-tu appeler?

- Je suis séquestrée, je suis blessée et si j'ai bien compris tu as été enlevée ; dans cette situation, il n'y a qu'une seule chose a faire… J'appelle la police! Dis-je déterminé.

Tenten me regarde stupéfaite, hésitant visiblement entre m'aider ou m'arrêter. C'est vrai que si je fais cet appel, ma famille va avoir beaucoup de problème mais cette fois, ils vont vraiment trop loin et il y a une limite à ce que je peux laisser passer. Sans attendre je décroche mais ce qui me reste de calme s'évanouit soudainement quand je n'entends aucune tonalité dans le combiné.

- Tenten, tu as ton portable sur toi ? Lui demandé-je dans un sifflement.

- Non, il est resté dans mes poches de veste quand Naruto me l'a retiré, pourquoi ?

- Ils… Ils ont coupé LA LIGNE, finis-je en hurlant alors que j'arrache mon téléphone du mur pour le balancer contre la porte close.

Option un, essayer d'appeler à l'aide par la fenêtre… Mauvaise idée, ce serait totalement inutile de toute façon, les voisins sont tellement habitués à voir des choses étranges ici que même si la maison brûlaient, ils hésiteraient à appeler les pompiers, au cas où. Option deux, retenter d'enfoncer la porte… Bah inutile, je n'ai rien pu faire en pleine forme alors avec ma cheville dans cet état. Option trois… Oui ça pourrait marcher.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? me demande Tenten en me voyant me diriger par la fenêtre?

- Sauter ! Pourquoi ? Lui répondis-je comme si s'était une évidence.

Nous ne sommes qu'au deuxième étage et j'ai déjà une cheville foutu de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Je suis presque arrivée à la fenêtre quand je reçois un sac de glace en pleine poitrine et un rouleau de bandage en plein visage. Décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée, en plus Tenten viens me prendre par les épaules pour m'assoir de force sur mon lit.

- Tu voulais réellement sauter par la fenêtre, non mais tu es devenue folle, sans compter que tu as tenté d'appeler la police pour faire arrêter ton frère et ta mère… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse sortir avec une fille aussi stupide ! me dit-elle sur un ton sévère.

Tenten prend ma jambe et commence à bander ma cheville pour l'immobiliser un minimum et moi je la laisse faire toujours bloquer sur un détaille de sa phrase.

- Sortait… Finis-je par dire faiblement.

- Pardon ? demande-t-elle distraite alors qu'elle attache le sac de glace avec la dernière longueur du bandage.

- Tu devrais dire « sortait ». J'ai pourtant été clair l'autre jour, j'ai rompue !

Une fois son travail sur ma jambe terminée elle va chercher ma chaise de bureau pour s'installer face à moi sans un mot.

- Oui, tu as été très clair mais j'ai préféré nous considérer en pause, je voulais te laisser une chance de revenir sur tes paroles mais visiblement, tu es bien trop bouchée pour admettre tes tors et venir t'excuser.

Mes tors, venir m'excuser… Non, il n'est pas question que je la laisse me donner la totalité du mauvais rôle. Ils veulent que je lui parle… C'est bon ils ont gagné, je vais lui parler mais à mes condition.

- MAMAN, NARUTO ! JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUJOURS L'OREILLE COLLER À MA PORTE ALORS ÉCOUTEZ BIEN. JE VAIS LUI PARLER MAIS SEULE À SEULE. VOUS ALLEZ FOUTRE LE CAMP DE CETTE MAISON POUR QUELQUES HEURES IMMÉDIATEMENT SINON JE VOUS JURE, PAROLE D'UZUMAKI, QUE SI VOUS ENTENDEZ UN SEUL MOT DE PLUS DE CETTE CONVERSATION JE VOUS RENIS, JE QUITTE CETTE MAISON ET JAMAIS PLUS VOUS NE ME REVERREZ !

J'ai à peine finie de hurler que j'entends des bruits de courses rapidement suivi du son du moteur de la voiture de maman qui s'éloigne de la maison. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort mais mes histoires avec Tenten ne les concernent en rien.

- Après avoir tenté de les faire arrêter tu les mets à la porte de leur maison… Décidément ma présence te manque, ta maturité en a souffert, constate Tenten en se débouchant les oreilles.

- Ne viens pas me parler de maturité Tenten, je crois être la seule à être capable d'en faire suffisamment preuve pour reconnaitre ma part de responsabilité dans cette dispute, lui répondis-je posément.

Tenten ne répond pas se contentant de me regarder et d'écouter… Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je lui parle calmement depuis que cette sale petite garce l'a… Non Karin ce n'est pas le moment de t'énervé pense à autre chose.

- Et quel sont tes torts selon toi, finit-t-elle par me demander.

- Je suis jalouse… Je t'aime, j'ai beau te détester en ce moment, je t'aime et je suis bien trop jalouse. Je n'aurais pas dû autant m'énerver, j'aurais dû te donner une chance de t'expliquer et je n'aurais pas dû t'ignorer en revenant en cours, déclaré-je tout d'un bout prenant bien soins de ne prononcer aucune excuse.

- C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses, maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à t'excuser et on pourra penser à réglé nos problèmes, annonce-t-elle posément.

Je vois bien son petit regard satisfait et comme je le pensais, elle ne réalise pas du tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait, elle se sent la seule lésée dans toute cette histoire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais la première à m'excuser, oui j'ai mal réagit… Réagit j'ai bien dit. Tu es la première à avoir gaffé, pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ?

- Mais que veux-tu que je comprenne, Akiko m'a prise par surprise et ce n'est qu'un baiser sans conséquence pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre !?

Ça y est, le nœud du problème… Comment lui faire comprendre ce que je peux ressentir quand elle réduit cet événement à ça.

- Tu sais qu'elle jour on est ?

- Samedi, me répond-t-elle perplexe.

- Non, il y a exactement un an Sakura m'a obligé à te revoir pour que l'on s'explique et pour me faire une farce tu m'as embrassé par surprise. En bout de ligne c'est certainement grâce à ça que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Si ton baiser avec Akiko était sans conséquence alors le nôtre aussi et toute notre relation n'est basée que sur du vent… Si notre baiser avait une valeur alors celui avec Akiko en avait aussi donc tu m'as trompé !

Tenten ne me répond pas mais je vois bien qu'elle cherche à me contre dire… En fait elle en aurait bien le droit, même moi je trouve mon raisonnement bien bancale mais quand elle est consernée, ce n'est plus mon sens logique qui parle mais plutôt mes sentiments qui eux sont tous sauf logique (la preuve depuis un mois, j'arrive à crever d'amour pour elle tout en la haïssant de tout mon cœur).

- Écoute, je… Je ne pensais pas que tu voyais les choses de cette façon, finit par dire la brune.

- Comment voulais-tu que je le vois autrement. Akiko a… enfin elle est…

Zut, pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de dire ce que je veux. Cette fichu Akiko me pourri la vie même quand elle n'est pas là !

- Je ne peux pas soutenir la comparaison face à elle, finis-je par dire. Même si je ne l'apprécie pas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te comprendre d'avoir eu des sentiments pour elle. Avant qu'elle ne se jette sur toi pour te lécher les amygdales, moi-même je me disais que si ça n'avait été de toi, elle m'aurait troublé.

Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça moi ? Je m'étais pourtant jurée à moi-même d'enfouir cette première impression au fin fond de moi-même sous une tonne de ressentiments.

- En plus elle… Elle a été ta première : ton premier amour, ton premier baiser, ta première relation avouée… Pour ce que j'en sais, elle a peut-être été ta première fois.

Cette fois elle éclate d'un petit rire nerveux avant d'intervenir comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

- Pour ça non tu as vraiment été la première !

Bon… Maintenant je ne sais plus comment continuer, elle a complètement cassé mon élan avec cette réplique que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver mignonne.

- N'empêche Tenten, tu es ma première en tout alors je sais ce que ça représente et je ne peux pas croire que ta relation avec Akiko était dénuée de sentiment. Tout comme je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as rien ressenti quand elle t'a embrassé… Essaie de te mettre à ma place. J'ai tout vu, j'ai vu l'effet qu'elle t'a fait et quand je me suis énervée contre elle, tu l'as défendue. Quand je t'ai dit que tu m'avais trompé, tu as nié et en plus tu m'as dit que ce baiser ne représentait rien. Quand je me suis enfuie le cœur brisé tu ne m'as pas poursuivi tu es resté avec elle. Quand je n'ai pas voulu te parler à l'école tu n'as pas tenté de m'approcher tu préférais parler avec elle… Avec la façon dont tu agis, je ne suis même plus sûre que tu m'aimes toujours… Et maintenant qu'on t'a enfermée avec moi pour que tu m'adresses la parole, tu me parles comme si tout était de ma faute et tu voudrais que je m'excuse platement en prenant la totalité du blâme sur mon compte…

Finalement non, il n'y a aucun problème, mentionner toute ces petites choses m'ont remis en rogne très efficacement et, à ma grande satisfaction, Tenten semble enfin comprendre pourquoi je lui en veux autant, si j'en juge par son visage contrit. Je suis encore en train de reprendre mon souffle quand elle veut reprendre la parole mais je l'interromps d'un geste.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Tenten… Je suis toujours amoureuse de toi et… Et je suis vraiment prête à faire un effort pour nous redonner une chance si tu m'aimes toujours mais… Si tu ne veux pas faire ton bout de chemin désolée mais ce sera fini pour moi, achevé-je alors que ma voix se brise.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis de tout ça avant ? me demande la brune visiblement ébranlée.

C'est vrai que j'aurais dû lui parler avant mais…

- Tu étais toujours avec elle et à chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble je…

Je crève de jalousie au point de vouloir la tuer de mes propres mains, cette petite idiote voleuse de petite-amie… C'est ce que je voudrais bien dire mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je laisse donc ma phrase en suspend pour que le message passe tout de même.

- D'accord, j'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de rejeter toute la faute sur toi… Je m'excuse, achève-t-elle difficilement après une longue hésitation.

Elle l'a dit… Mais étrangement je ne me sens pas aussi satisfaite que je ne l'aurais cru. Enfin bon. Maintenant c'est mon tour.

- J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je pensais avoir fait de mal… Je m'excuse aussi.

Voilà c'est dit mais l'atmosphère ne semble pas vraiment se détendre et une question me tourne en tête : maintenant on fait quoi ? On ne peut pas vraiment agir comme si de rien n'était après une dispute de ce genre.

- Pour Akiko je fais quoi maintenant ? me demande Tenten. J'ai encore le droit de lui parler ou tu ne veux plus que je l'approche parce que tu es jalouse ?

A son ton, je ferais bien de trouver une réponse qui va la satisfaire du premier coup.

- Fait ce que tu veux Tenten, je ne vais pas t'interdire de voir tes amies mais… Pense juste un peu à moi avant d'agir et… Je sais que j'ai dit que j'allais faire un effort mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire copine avec elle, d'accord !?

- C'est bon pour moi, sourit-elle légèrement. Maintenant on fait quoi ?

- Faire quoi ? On sort d'ici et on m'amène à l'hôpital, lui répondis-je comme si s'était une évidence.

- Comment, on est enfermé sans moyen de communication et tu as chassé nos deux geôliers hors de la maison.

Je me fige un instant avant de finalement dire la seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit au moment où les élancements dans ma cheville deviennent de moins en moins supportables malgré la glace.

- Merde !

Bien sûr malgré nos excuses respectives la vraie réconciliation as été difficile et longe (même si j'avoue que les trois semaines ou elle s'est occupé de moi et de ma cheville fêlé ont bien aidé). Mais heureusement tout a fini par se replacer et en février nous avons pu fêter sereinement (enfin presque) notre première année de couple. Akiko quant à elle n'a plus tenté d'approcher Tenten, enfin pas plus que ne l'aurais fait une amie mais malgré tout je n'arrive toujours pas à l'apprécié (en fait cette fille me rend toujours aussi malade de jalousie). Pourtant je suis quand même ici, en train de la faire réviser en vue des examens de fin d'années, avec toute la patience dont je peux faire preuve. Bon il faut dire que ce n'est pas par pure bonté d'âme, c'est plus parce que j'y suis obliger par la directrice. Au début de l'année je me suis rendu compte que notre horaire de classe comptais trois périodes libres par semaines et j'ai donc décidé de mettre ce temps à profits pour faire travailler mon frère. En voyant l'augmentation significative de sa moyenne (malgré sa réputation mérité de cancre) plusieurs de mes camarades de classe m'ont demandé de les aider eux aussi, au point où nous avons fini par être jeter hors de la bibliothèque de l'école (sous prétexte qu'un petit groupe de vingt faisait trop de bruit pour l'endroit). Usant de mes privilèges de nièce et de filleule j'ai demandé à Tsunade si elle pouvait me prêter un local libre ou travailler et après une rude négociation j'ai fini par obtenir cette classe pour mes cours de révisions… À la condition que j'accepte toute personne voulant y participer. Donc depuis six mois j'ai obtenu le gentil surnom de « Karin Sensei » (surnom que je fais payer à coup de feuille de révision à faire en devoir) et je donne des cours sur les diverses matières d'examens trois fois par semaine.

Honnêtement j'adore donner des cours aux autres, je crois que jamais je n'ai trouvé l'école aussi motivante (en plus si je me fie à la grande augmentation de la moyenne du groupe je ne dois pas être mauvaise), finalement le seul problème est que je dois me coltiné Akiko à chacun de mes cours. Sans vouloir exagéré cette pauvre fille est encore plus stupide que mon frère et ce n'est pas peu dire, au moins ce constat m'a permis de comprendre comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans notre clase malgré la différence d'âge… Même si je ne m'explique pas par quel miracle elle a pu réussir les examens d'admissions de notre école.

- Cette fois c'est bon, me demande-t-elle en me tendant sa feuille pleine d'espoir.

- Oui! M'exclamé-je en agréablement surprise de voir sa bonne réponse. Écoute, ce problème seras certainement dans les examens de fins d'année donc prends ce modèle, change les variables au hasard et refais-le au moins dix fois chez toi. Reviens me voir lundi avec tes problèmes et tes calcules pour que je les corrige avec toi.

- D'accord, merci Karin à lundi! Me répond-t-elle toute sourire avant de quitter la salle.

Je la regarde partir le menton appuyer dans ma paume en soupirant, cette fille est décidément trop joviale. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été le premier amour de Tenten… Non, si seulement elle ne l'avait pas embrassé dès sa première journée j'aurais adoré l'avoir comme amie.

Le local maintenant vide je profite du calme pour réfléchir en caressant distraitement mon médaillon. Si cette dispute à tout de même eu une utilité c'est de souligné les faiblesses de notre relation, chacune de notre côté nous avons des frustrations qui nous ronge lentement et la prochaine fois tout cela pourrais bien aboutir sur une rupture définitive. J'ai passé près de cinq mois à réfléchir pour trouver une solution qui éviterait cette finalité et j'ai finalement pris une décision… Même si je ne suis pas du tout sure du résultat et que je sais très bien que Tenten ne serais jamais d'accord je dois le faire, je dois agir pour nous deux. Aujourd'hui seras sans doute ma seul occasion d'agir avant longtemps : Naruto, Hinata et Tenten ont sport en avant- dernière période et la suivante occupe le couple qui sont dans le comité pour la préparation du bal tandis que Tenten à un entrainement. J'ai donc une fenêtre de deux heure pour agir en toute liberté sans personne pour m'arrêter dans cette folie (le pire dans tout ça c'est que je suis bien consciente que la raisons qu'ils auraient de tenter de m'arrêter… Je vais risquer notre couple sur un coup de dé). Bon, j'ai suffisamment attendus les couloirs doivent être vides. Je rassemble mes affaires tout naturellement avant de verrouiller la classe et de me diriger vers les casiers. Une fois prête je sors comme si j'allais profiter des premiers jours de beau temps de ce début mai mais une fois dans la cour je continu mon chemin pour quitter l'enceinte de l'école. Plutôt que de prendre le chemin habituel qui me conduirait chez moi je prends le chemin inverse et au bout de cinq minutes de marche j'arrive à l'adresse que j'ai difficilement arraché à mon frère il y a quelques jours. La maison est toute simple, comme ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais je me fige tout de même devant l'allée. Maintenant que j'y suis je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si j'ai vraiment eu une si bonne idée et en plus je ne sais même pas si la personne que je suis venu rencontrer est présente.

- Il n'y qu'une façon de le savoir, me dis-je pour moi-même avant de m'avancer pour frapper à la porte.

Après quelques secondes interminable je me sens prête à fuir à toutes jambes, tout de même soulagé par mon échec mais j'entends des pas s'approcher et le battant s'écarte pour me dévoiler une femme ressemblant traits pour traits à ma petite amie mais visiblement âgée d'une quarantaine d'année.

- Oui!? Demande-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

- B-bonjour, vous êtes bien madame Mai.

Mais qu'elle question stupide, bien sûr que c'est la mère de Tenten, la ressemblance est trop frappante!

- Oui c'est bien moi, mais si tu cherches ma fille elle est toujours à l'école et tu devrais également y être jeune fille! Me répond-t-elle sur un ton qui me fait sentir coupable même si je sais très bien ne rien avoir à me reprocher.

Je ne croyais pas que la mère de ma douce, gentille et joviale petite-amie serait aussi… Rigide.

- Enfaite non, je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi et c'est avec vous que je voudrais parler.

La femme prend bien le temps de me détailler de haut en bas avant de, finalement, me laisser entrer. Alors qu'elle me guide je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser trainé mon regard, curieuse de découvrir le milieu de vie de Tenten pour la première fois. La maison est, comme chez moi, d'une propreté remarquable mais je la trouve plutôt froide et impersonnel en comparaison. Les meubles de style asiatique sont plutôt beau mais plus fonctionnel qu'autre chose et j'ai beau cherché je ne vois aucune photo. Une fois dans la salle à manger mon hôtesse m'invite poliment à m'assoir avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine me laissant seule et incroyablement nerveuse. L'attitude de cette femme me donne l'impression d'être une fillette sur le point de devoir avouer une bêtise même si (je dois me le répété) je n'ai rien fait de mal. Madame Mai reviens avec deux tasses en mains et en dépose un devant moi avant de prendre place, me faisant face de l'autre côté de la table.

- Merci, dis-je poliment en prenant une gorgé de la boisson, que je constate être du thé, pour me donner contenance.

- Alors jeune fille, puis-je savoir pour qu'elle raison vous souhaitiez me rencontré?

Directement dans le vif du sujet, je devais bien m'y attendre venant de la mère de Tenten.

- En fait je m'appelle Karin Uzumaki et je suis… Comment dire?

Pourquoi je cherche mes mots, ce n'est plus le moment d'hésiter, pourtant je m'y étais préparé.

- Tu es celle sur qui ma fille as jeté son dévolu, dit la dame sur un ton qui me fige sur ma chaise me donnant une envie incontrôlable de m'excuser.

Dire que je croyais ma mère effrayante.

- Oui, c'est exacte, approuvé-je d'une petite voix.

- Uzumaki, serais-tu apparenté avec ce petit abruti de blondin avec qui ma fille as joué cette grotesque comédie à notre arriver ici?

Houlà, je peux comprendre qu'elle n'apprécie pas mon frère avec ce qui c'est passer mais elle n'a pas à l'insulté.

- En fait il est mon frère ainé et si je peux me permettre, je ne permets à personne de l'insulté en ma présence. C'est vrai qu'il peut avoir des idées farfelues mais il fait toujours tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider de son mieux les gens à qui il tiens et cette « grotesque comédie » en est un parfait exemple!

La pique qu'elle a lancé contre mon frère ma donner le coup de fouet dont j'avais besoin. Je porte ma coupe à mes lèvres sans quitter la dame des yeux guettant sa réaction face à ma réponse.

- Ma fille t'a-t-elle parlé de notre situation familiale? Me demande-t-elle toujours maitresse d'elle-même.

- Oui.

- Donc tu sais que malgré le fait que je n'accepte pas le… La différence de ma fille, se corrige-t-elle immédiatement. Et que je ne comprendrais jamais son choix de vie j'ai tout de même sacrifié tout ce qui faisait ma vie pour elle : mon époux, ma famille, ma carrière et ma terre natale. J'ai fait cela car c'était mon devoir de mère de tout faire pour protégé ma fille de mon époux et de lui offrir une chance d'avoir une vie aussi normale et heureuse que possible. Déclare-t-elle d'une voix égale et sans émotivité.

De la façon dont elle en parle je n'arrive même pas à déterminé si elle se vante, se plaint ou si elle reproche ce qui c'est passer à Tenten… De toute façon il vaut mieux calmer le jeu je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer avec elle.

- Oui, elle m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait pour elle et vous avez tout mon respect pour cela madame Mai.

- Je me fiche éperdument de votre respect jeune fille, je n'ai pas agis comme je l'ai fait pour avoir droit au respect d'une gamine qui ne connais rien de la vie, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre. Me répond-t-elle immédiatement d'une voix sèche. J'ai agis ainsi car c'était la seul chose honorable à faire… Mais voyez-vous la première chose que j'ai su au sujet de la vie privée de ma fille en arrivant dans cette ville c'est qu'elle s'était acoquiné premiers garçon venu!

Effectivement si je regarde les évènements de son point de vue l'idée de mon frère pouvait paraitre insultante mais elle pourrait tout de même prendre les sentiments de Tenten en compte!

- Je peux comprendre que vous ayez été désappointé  
par leur comportement mais assumé ou non son orientation sexuelle en public relevait du choix de Tenten.

- Non, ce choix elle l'avait perdu le jour où elle a été surprise a forniqué avec une camarade de classe sous le toit de son père! Déclare-t-elle fermement.

Mon Dieu, jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru rencontré une personne aussi rigide.

- Je n'approuve pas ce qu'elle est mais maintenant elle doit l'assumé! Ajoute-t-elle sans laisser de place à une argumentation.

Décidément je ne comprends pas cette femme. Elle dit ne pas accepter le fait que Tenten soit homosexuel mais elle veut qu'elle s'affiche comme lesbienne, ça n'a aucun sens!

- Alors jeune fille, me demande la mère de ma copine en portant sa tasse à ces lèvres. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit la raison de votre visite.

Je me demande de plus en plus si c'était une bonne idée de venir ici, avec la conversation que je viens d'avoir je comprends pourquoi Tenten ne voulais pas que je la rencontre.

- En fait je souhaitais simplement me présenté, Tenten semble souffrir de vous cacher notre relation j'ai donc décidé de réglé ce problème moi-même.

- Décidément ma fille me connaît bien mal si elle croyait que je ne savais rien de tout cela. C'est moi qui l'ai mise au monde et l'ai élevé, je la connais mieux qu'elle-même; ce n'étais pas vraiment difficile de remarqué le changement d'attitude qui s'est opéré en elle depuis l'hiver dernier.

Tenten a tan changé depuis que nous sommes ensemble? Malgré la situation j'avoue que cette information me rend toute chose.

- Donc vous vouliez vous présenté jeune fille… Et qu'espériez-vous? Que maintenant que j'avais fait votre connaissance je vous donnerais ma bénédiction?

Vu le ton qu'elle emploie cette version de l'histoire relèverais plus de l'utopie, mais franchement je ne vois vraiment pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que j'espérais en rencontrant cette femme mais il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose.

- Non, ce n'était pas le but de ma démarche. En fait puisque ma famille est au courant pour notre relation depuis un certain temps et je trouvais plus juste qu'il en soit de même pour vous… Même si Tenten n'était pas d'accord.

Le visage toujours de marbre, madame Mai me regarde attentivement quelques instants avant de me demander.

- Alors elle ne sait même pas que tu es venu ici, tu lui fais donc si peu confiance?

Cette question m'a moi aussi traversé l'esprit à un moment mais non, si j'ai agis ainsi c'est justement que j'ai confiance en ma petite-amie.

- Au contraire, je sais parfaitement qu'elle comprendra mes raisons et qu'elle me pardonnera d'avoir agis sans la consulté.

Fidèle à elle-même (c'est-à-dire aussi expressive qu'une tortue morte) la dame recommence à me fixer un moment avant de reprendre.

- Vous me semblez bien sûr de vous jeune fille… Dites-moi, que feriez-vous si jamais j'interdisais à ma fille de vous revoir, me demande-t-elle très sérieusement.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je ne pensais pas que la conversation dégénérais à ce point, en plus je n'arrive même pas à déterminé si elle pense vraiment la faire. Tant pis, je ne peux plus reculer maintenant, désolé Tenten.

- Je vous avouerais que j'espère que ce cas de figure ne se présentera pas, j'aime Tenten et je n'ai pas envie de la voir devoir choisir entre moi et sa famille. Commencé-je difficilement en choisissant bien mes mots.

N'étant pas du tout sûr de ce que je m'apprête à faire je prends le temps de finir ma tasse de thé avant d'enchainé sur un ton plus ferme.

- Mais si cette situation devais advenir j'ai confiance qu'elle prendra la bonne décision et si elle venait à se retrouver sans toit elle sait qu'il y aura toujours un endroit où elle sera accueillis à bras ouvert.

Mon Dieu, ça y est je suis allé bien trop loin. Je dépose ma tasse vide sur la table et me relève lentement, il est temps de partir avant de faire plus de dégât.

- Sur ce je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, le thé était excellent, mais je dois repartir.

- Je vous remercie également de votre visite, me répond-t-elle poliment avant de se relever à son tour.

Sans un mot et suivi de la maitresse de maison, je retourne à la porte pour me chausser. Comme je suis prête à repartir je me retourne vers la dame pour prendre congé mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre m'interrompt.

- Ka-Karin!? Mais pourquoi es-tu ici? S'exclame soudainement la voix de ma petite-amie derrière moi.

Zut, j'ai passé trop de temps ici, ou son entrainement a été annulé… Enfin bon ce n'est pas vraiment le problème pour l'instant.

- Ma fille (ma fille, ma fille, ma fille, elle l'appel par son prénom parfois!?) je te prierais de rester polie devant une invité, la reprend immédiatement sa mère sèchement. Cette jeune fille à tenue à venir se présenté elle-même.

Je me retourne pour voir Tenten qui semble osciller entre la panique totale et une forte envie de meurtre contre ma personne mais elle se reprend rapidement et lève les yeux sur sa mère.

- Donc mère, vôtre entretien c'est avéré intéressant? Demande-t-elle sur un ton semblable à celui de sa génitrice.

En ce moment la ressemblance entre la mère et la fille est encore plus flagrante alors qu'elles se défient froidement du regard. Je me demande bien ce que vas répondre madame Mai après l'échange que nous venons d'avoir.

- Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas née homme, elle aurait pu faire un partit acceptable, lui répond-t-elle à ma grande surprise.

Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre cette déclaration, je dois être contente ou non? Enfin le regard de Tenten s'emble s'être un peu adouci donc ce dois être bien.

- Seulement je suis étonnée d'avoir dû attendre aussi longtemps avant que je rencontre l'une de tes amies. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair avec toi, tan que vous pouvez rester descente sous mon toit tes camarades de classes sont les bienvenues. Ajoute ma belle-mère dans le même élan tout en appuyant bien sur le mot « amie ».

Cette fois ma belle sourie légèrement en comprenant aussi bien que moi l'omission volontaire de sa mère.

- Merci maman, je vais m'en souvenir. Je vais raccompagner Karin chez elle, je serais de retour à temps pour le repas.

Sur ce elle ouvre la porte et, alors que je la suis, un bref instant je crois apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de la femme alors que son reflet apparais dans le verre de la fenêtre. Une fois à l'extérieur toute la tension de cet après-midi retombe me laissant épuiser nerveusement mais une autre confrontation arrive à grand pas. Tenten me semble vraiment énervé, si j'en juge par la cadence de son pas, visiblement elle ne n'apprécie pas du tout que j'ai agis sans lui parler... Autant la prendre de vitesse.

- J'ai une chose à te demander Tenten.

- Oh non, tout d'abord tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ta pris d'aller voir ma mère sans m'en parler! S'exclame-t-elle coupant court à tout changement de sujet.

- Je devais le faire, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir consulté mais je savais que tu ne voudrais rien entendre.

- Merde Karin, je ne veux pas des excuses je veux savoir ce qui t'a passer par la tête! S'exclame-t-elle vivement

- C'est à propos du bal Tenten.

- Arrête de vouloir détourner la conversation Karin, le sujet du bal de fin d'année est déjà réglé depuis longtemps.

Elle ne veut vraiment pas entendre ce que je veux lui dire, peut-être que c'est moi qui m'exprime mal.

- Tenten, ça fait un bon moment que nous sommes ensemble mais il y a encore pleins de problèmes que nous n'avons pas voulu réglé (ou que nous n'avons pas eu le courage de réglé) l'année se termine et je veux nous débarrasser de ces problèmes. Maintenant que ta mère sait pour nous deux je suis sûr que ça t'enlèvera un bon poids sur le cœur…

Ma belle interrompt sa marche en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, me coupant dans ma phrase, sans doute pour me jeter au visage les quatre vérité que je mériterais certainement si je n'avais pas autre chose en tête et je me dépêche de poser ma paume sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'intervenir avant que je n'en ai fini.

- Et pour le bal si je t'en parle c'est que je ne veux plus qu'on y aille en même temps dans la même voiture.

Les bras de ma petite-amie retombent le long de son corps et elle me fixe stupéfaite comme si je venais de lui annoncer que je voulais rompre.

- Si je dois aller au bal de fin d'étude avec toi ce ne seras pas en tant qu'amie, tu seras ma cavalière et rien d'autre… Fini les mensonges envers les autres, tu es ma petite-amie et il est temps que tout le monde le sache!

Le grand jour est pour demain et, malgré tous les spectacles, concerts et concours auxquels j'ai participé, que je ne crois pas avoir déjà été aussi anxieuse de ma vie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de visualiser tout ce qui pourrait aller de travers alors que je suis couché dans mon lit fixant le plafond à la recherche de réconfort. J'ai pourtant eu plusieurs semaines pour m'y préparer mais maintenant que le moment est si proche je sens ma résolution flancher. Je commence à croire que ça aurais été plus simple d'agir sur un coup de tête comme avec mes parents que de tout prévoir comme je le fait en ce moment. Si seulement tout s'était passé comme je l'avais prévue tout aurais été bien plus simple. La conversation que j'ai eu avec ma famille quand ils ont découvert le poteau rose n'a rien fait pour m'aider.

Ouf, cette foutu journée est enfin finie, si au moins je n'avais pas (encore) du rester plus tard pour expliquer un problème à Akiko. J'entre dans la maison avec comme seule envie celle de me prélasser dans un bon bain bouillant avant le repas mais immédiatement j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sais pertinemment que tout le monde est à la maison mais tout est bien trop silencieux. Lentement je passe au salon et comme je m'y attendais ils sont tous là, à m'attendre; papa, maman et Naruto, tous ayant l'air terriblement sérieux.

- Quelqu'un est mort? Demandé-je inquiète.

- Karin, tu sais que nous t'aimons et que nous te respectons?

Dieu que je n'aime pas cette phrase dans la bouche de mon père.

- Bon, c'est assez, vous allez immédiatement me dire ce qu'il se passe! M'exclamé-je les nerfs en boules.

- Tsunade nous a contacté tout à l'heure, annonce ma mère l'air inquiète.

C'est tout!? C'est vrai que ce midi Tenten et moi sommes allé la voir pour la prévenir de nos intentions pour le bal mais même si elle en a informé mes parents je ne vois pas ou serais le problème, ils m'ont toujours soutenue.

- Oui, et puis?

- Et puis, tu dois bien te douter de ce qu'elle nous à annoncer non, s'exclame maman irrité.

Mais qu'elle est le problème, ils sont fâché par ce que je l'ai annoncé à grand-mère avant de leur en parler?

- Eh bien oui, j'allais justement vous l'annoncé ce soir. Je compte aller au bal avec Tenten, officiellement et en couple. J'en ai assez de ces mensonges, je vais faire mon _coming-out_ dans trois semaine!

Ma déclaration n'a pas du tout l'effet que j'aurais cru, ils ont tous une mine sombre et ils ne semblent pas du tout contents. Je ne comprends pas, ils ont toujours été compréhensifs, ils m'ont toujours soutenue... Pourquoi ils n'agissent pas comme d'habitude?

- Karin, es-tu sure de vouloir vraiment le faire, nous préférions que tu t'en abstiennes, me demande gravement mon père.

Mais c'est quoi cet attitude? Qui à kidnapper ma famille pour les remplacer par ces imposteurs?

- Oui j'en suis sure, j'ai murement réfléchit et j'ai décidé de faire mon _coming-out!_ Si je ne vous en ai pas parler plus tôt c'est que je croyais que vous n'en feriez pas de cas et que vous m'encourageriez!

Ils baissent tous les yeux devant mon attaque mais ce qui me met encore plus en rage c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en défend.

- Mais c'est quoi cette blague! Ça fait plus d'un an que je suis en couple avec Tenten et vous êtes parfaitement au courant. Expliquer moi donc comment vous voyez les choses, j'ai le droit d'être lesbienne mais seulement si je le cache c'est ça! M'exclamé-je tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas crier.

C'est à cet instant qu'une terrible pensée me traverse l'esprit soufflant toute ma colère et me retirant toute énergie.

- … En vrai vous avez seulement honte de moi, finis-je par souffler en me laissant tomber sur une chaise les larmes au bord des yeux.

Cette dernière remarque semble être plus efficace qu'une gifle sur ma mère qui se redresse d'un bon pour venir me prendre dans ces bras au bord des larmes.

- Mais bien sûr que non ma princesse, jamais nous ne pourrions avoir honte de toi s'écrie-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur moi.

- Ma puce, en vérité c'est que depuis que tu as été agressé à l'école nous sommes plutôt inquiets pour toi, ajoute mon père. Cet incident nous a fait réaliser qu'il y aura toujours des gens incapable de vous accepter Tenten et toi et… Et tant que vous restiez discrète toutes les deux nous nous sentions un peu rassuré, achève-t-il semblant lui-même embarrasser par ces propos.

- Karin comprend nous, même moi je ne pourrais pas toujours être là pour te protégé, ajoute mon frère.

QUOI! Même mon crétin de frère s'y met! En plus c'est de SA faute si j'ai reçu un coup ce jour-là! Bon je peux quand même les comprendre, après tout moi aussi cette histoire m'avait sérieusement refroidie. J'aurais certainement pris cette décision il y a longtemps si Suigetsu n'avais pas aussi mal réagit mais aujourd'hui je suis passé au-dessus de ça. Enfin, c'est ma vie, ils devraient comprendre mes raisons! Lentement je repousse ma mère sur son siège et je leur fait face empoignant instinctivement mon médaillon.

- Je comprends que vous pouviez être inquiets mais c'est ce que je suis et je ne pourrais pas le cacher éternellement… Vous savez, aujourd'hui si je peux dire à voix haute que je suis lesbienne sans en avoir honte c'est en grande partie grâce à vous, à votre soutiens. Chaque fois que je repense à ce qui est arrivé dans la famille de Tenten je me trouve incroyablement chanceuse de vous avoir.

Je dois m'interrompre un instant pour me reprendre, mon discourt me rendant un tantinet émotive et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas la seule. Maman et Naruto pleurent comme des madeleines et même mon père semble sur le point de céder tandis que je reprends.

- Après le bal il ne restera que trois semaines de cours et ensuite le secondaire seras fini pour moi. J'ai envie de… Non, j'ai besoin de tourné cette page de ma vie sans avoir à cacher qui je suis à mes amis. Je veux être fière de moi quand j'y repenserais plus tard donc je vais m'en tenir à ma décision… J'espère que vous me soutiendrez encore une fois comme vous l'avez toujours fait.

Ma première idée serait de partir pour les laisser réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire mais mon père pousse un soupir résigné avant de se lever pour me prendre dans ces bras à son tour.

- Tu sais ma puce ce n'est pas contre toi mais nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de nous inquiéter pour notre petite fille.

Je lui rends doucement son étreinte au moment où ma mère nous rejoint avec son entrain habituelle manquant de nous étouffé tous les deux.

- Maman, je sais que tu l'aime mais Karin est bleue, remarque mon frère en rigolant.

Aussitôt ma mère nous relâche et une fois que j'eu reprise mon souffle je me tourne vers mon père.

- Papa, vous savez que si vous vous inquiété pour moi chaque fois que je prends une décision nous risquons de passer beaucoup de temps en réunion de famille.

- Alors autant t'y habituer, nous serons toujours inquiets pour toi ma puce, me répond-t-il avec un petit rire d'excuse.

J'imagine qu'on ne peut rien y faire.

Du moins c'est ce que je pensais sur l'instant mais avec les semaines qui ont passé leurs inquiétudes me font de plus en plus douter… Même si je suis passée par-dessus l'évènement Suigetsu j'ai de plus en plus peur de la réaction de mes autres amis quand ils apprendront la vérité. Je sais bien que pour la base ils devraient bien réagir puisque aucun d'entre ceux auxquels je tien n'ont rejeté Tenten mais je leur au dissimulé beaucoup de choses ces dernier mois, j'ai carrément menti a d'autre et j'ai même expulsé de ma vie certaines personnes alors qu'ils me font tous confiance. Plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte du courage qu'il a fallu à Tenten pour monter sur cette scène face à toute l'école et affirmé fièrement qu'elle était homosexuelle.

- Karin, tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle, me dit Tenten amusée en me posant une main sur l'épaule pour me sortir de mon monde.

- Désolé, ça fait longtemps que tu m'appelle? Demandé-je remarquant la présence de ma petite-amie.

- À peine trois fois.

- Désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Inquiète pour demain, me demande-t-elle doucement en venant se coucher près de moi.

- Je dirais plus nerveuse.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu à s'en faire pour ses résultats scolaires ce doit être toute une expérience, se moque-t-elle gentiment.

Je me tourne pour poser ma tête contre son épaule tout en la serrant dans mes bras, la remerciant silencieusement pour sa présence en cet instant.

- Comment a tu fais, finis-je par demander après un instant de silence. Toute l'école était réuni, personne n'étais au courant mis à part mon frère… Tu n'avais aucune idée de la réaction que nous aurions, comment a tu fais pour monter sur cette scène?

Ma belle pousse un soupir en repensant à cette journée et passe un bras derrière moi pour me serrer elle aussi.

- Si tu veux la vérité j'étais bien plus stresser que toi tu l'est aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé à fuir pour éviter de le faire et j'ai été prise de nausée juste avant de rejoindre l'intervenant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire légèrement en imaginant Tenten littéralement malade de stresse en arrière-scène même si je me doute bien que je vais sans doute être dans le même état demain.

- Donc je vais devoir prévoir un anti-vomitif si je ne veux pas salir ma belle robe?

- Tu sais Karin, me répond-t-elle sérieuse malgré ma tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. Pour ce jour-là j'avais prévue deux textes et dans le second je ne disais rien sur moi… Je n'ai pu me décider à tout dire qu'a la dernière minute et en fait je n'ai pas vraiment décidé, j'étais plutôt dans un état second quand j'ai parlé.

Cet aveu me surprend beaucoup, c'est peut-être à cause du surplus d'émotion de cette journée que mes souvenir sont confus mais quand j'y repense c'est une Tenten sure d'elle que je vois sur cette scène.

- Il y a une chose que je dois absolument te dire avant demain, soupire-t-elle. Je sais que, consciemment ou non, je t'ai mis beaucoup de pression pour que tu fasses ton _coming out_ et je m'en excuse, je n'aurais pas du. Demain je veux que tu prennes bien en compte une chose; tan que tu n'auras rien dit tu pourras changer d'idée… Même si notre relation dois rester secrète encore des années je vais l'accepter et je vais rester avec toi, me dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte. Et peu importe ce qui se passe demain tu peut-être sure que la soirée vas bien se finir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son petit air mi espiègle mi perverse. J'avais presque oublié que ma mère en avais encore fait une belle. Elle nous a réservé une chambre dans l'hôtel ou auras lieu le bal pour que nous puissions y finir la nuit et c'est pratiquement assuré que pour une fois ou il n'y aura personne à portée d'oreille nous utiliseront le lit pour autre chose que dormir (vive la folie de ma mère).

- Ce sera sans doute la plus belle partie de la soirée.

- Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle le soit, me ronronne ma belle avant de m'embrasser.


	20. Chapitre 20

Bon avant de commencer la lecture de ce chapitre je tiens à préciser que le chapitre 19 viens de subir une mise à jour majeure. Pour la petite explication j'avais sauter un passage par manque d'inspiration et je viens de l'ajouter, presque 9000 mots.

Voila ceci dit bonne lecture.

Fini, s'exclame ma mère satisfaite de son travail.

Je me retourne vers le miroir pour voir le résultat et je reste soufflée. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru et, quand elle m'a proposé de me coiffer, j'ai beaucoup douté mais maman est vraiment une magicienne. Je ne regrette pas du tout le résultat. Mes cheveux sont presque tous assemblés en un chignon retenu par un filet composé de plusieurs petites tresses ; restent seulement libre deux longues mèches qui encadrent joliment mon visage. Et le tout est retenu par deux magnifiques peignes décoratifs que maman m'a offert pour l'occasion.

- Maman, c'est magnifique, où as-tu appris à faire ça? Je demande les yeux pleins d'eau (prête à pleurer pour une coupe de cheveux, même moi je me trouve ridicule en ce moment).

- C'est ta grand-mère qui me l'avait appris… Je vais aussi te l'apprendre un jour, me répond-elle avant de se précipiter vers le lit, excitée comme une gamine. C'est au tour de la robe !

Trouver cette robe a été une vraie épopée, toutes les boutiques de robes de la région vont s'en souvenir longtemps. J'ai dû essayer tous les modèles disponibles en ville (normale, c'est maman qui m'a aider à choisir) mais je ne le regrette pas. Puisque Tenten et moi avons décidé de nous faire la surprise de nos robes le soir du bal. Et pour la première fois, j'ai activement participé à une séance de magasinage avec ma génitrice. Chaque détail : la coupe, la longueur, la couleur, la forme des bretelles… A été sujet d'âpre débat (aussi appelé engueulade public) entre maman et moi. Il y a même un moment où un vendeur a tenté de nous expulser de sa boutique… Le pauvre, je crois qu'il à mouiller son pantalon lorsque nous nous sommes tourné vers lui en même temps pour le fusiller du regard. C'est à ce moment-là, je crois, que je me suis rendue compte (avec horreur) que je ressemble de plus en plus à ma mère côté caractère.

Sortant de mes pensées je me lève lentement, appréhendant la suite, et avec un soupir je laisse tomber mon peignoir sur le lit. A ma grande honte je me tiens maintenant face à ma mère seulement vêtu de ma petite culote, les bras fermement croisé devant ma poitrine pour la cacher alors que je me sens rougir des pieds à la tête… Normalement, j'aurais tout fait pour ne jamais me retrouver volontairement dans ce genre de situation puisque personne d'autre que Tenten n'a le droit de me voir si peu vêtue mais cette fois, c'est un cas de force majeur. Pour une raison purement esthétique, j'ai voulu remplacer le traditionnel soutien-gorge pour un bon vieux corset. Seulement ce truc est impossible à enfiler et serrer correctement seule. Pour tout dire, même le peu que je porte en ce moment n'était pas du tout destiner aux yeux de ma mère.

Depuis que nous avons passé le cap de l'intimité physique Tenten et moi, je me suis découverte une toute nouvelle passion pour la lingerie féminine (au grand plaisir de ma mère qui m'a financé une tout nouvelle garde-robe de sous-vêtements) et en ce moment, je prie pour que maman m'épargne les commentaires embarrassant… Mourir de honte tout juste avant mon bal serait vraiment le comble du ridicule. Ma mère, corsage en main, semble bien le comprendre mais elle prend tout le même bien le temps de m'observer avec un sourire qui veut tout dire coller sur le visage.

- Maman, arrête de te faire des films et aide moi avec ce corset!

- Raba joie, prend-t-elle le temps de se moquer avant d'ouvrir le corset. Tu devrais moins t'énerver et conserver ton énergie ma grande, de toute évidence, ta soirée va être longue.

Ça y est, je veux mourir ! C'est assez rare que maman délaisse ses traditionnels surnoms «ma princesse, ma petite ou mon bébé » pour s'adresser à moi. En fait, elle trouve toujours le moyen d'utiliser le « ma grande » pour commenté certains aspect de ma vie que je préférerais qu'elle ignore simplement. Exemple…

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et souris en remarquant que Tenten dors encore en se servant de ma poitrine nue comme d'un oreiller. C'est la première nuit que nous passons ensemble depuis notre réconciliation et, même si mes parents et Naruto étaient tous à la maison, nous avons dérogées à nos habitudes, passant une partie de la nuit à rattraper le temps perdu. Décidément, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais le plus beau cadeau fait à l'humanité n'a pas été l'intelligence mais bien le sexe. Je repousse délicatement ma belle pour ne pas la réveiller, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas rester avec elle au lit mais j'ai une faim de loup. Une fois dégagée, je la recouvre bien (il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un entre et la vois, elle n'est qu'à moi cette vue) avant d'enfiler mon peignoir. Je sors finalement sans bruit avant de descendre directement à la cuisine mais en passant devant le salon, j'aperçois mon frère assis sur le divan les yeux cerné et injecté de sang.

- Naruto, ça va !? On dirait que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit !

- Karin, approche s'il te plaît, me demande-t-il d'une voix défaite.

Inquiète, je viens me mettre face à lui et il me saisit par les épaules en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Karin, s'il te plaît, ne le fais plus.

Ne plus faire quoi, pourquoi il a l'air aussi désespéré ? Cette fois je m'inquiète vraiment !

- Explique-toi Naruto !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à qu'elle point c'est horrible pour moi ! Enchaine-t-il le regard dans le vague.

Mais merde il me fait vraiment flipper maintenant.

- Mais dit le clairement Naruto, il se passe quoi ?

- Karin, un frère ne devrait jamais avoir à entendre ça !

Mais il va finir par le dire oui ou non !?

- Naruto viens en au but ou je vais…

- UN FRÈRE NE DEVRAIT JAMAIS AVOIR À ENTENDRE LES CRIS DE SA PETITE SŒUR DANS L'ORGASME ! Crie-t-il désespéré avant qu'un grand choc ne retentisse.

Je m'en retourne, le laissant inconscient et doté d'une toute nouvelle bosse sur le crâne (sans doute plus grosse que son cerveau). Dormir un bon coup sur le plancher du salon lui fera le plus grand bien, un sommeil éternel si possible. Non mais pour qui il se prend pour me dire ça ? J'ai bien le droit de faire l'amour avec ma copine non !? Lui il ne se prive pas pour s'envoyer en l'air avec Hinata dès qu'il en a l'occasion alors il n'a pas le droit de me demander de ne pas le faire avec Tenten… En plus, je suis persuadée de ne pas avoir fait tant de bruit que ça ! Oh oui, j'ai une bonne idée pour lui donner une leçon. La prochaine fois que nous le faisons je vais crier tellement fort que les fenêtres vont en vibrer, il va voir ce que c'est de faire du bruit ! J'entre dans la cuisine, fière de ma résolution et ma mère qui est en train de nettoyer des légumes dans l'évier se retourne vers moi tout sourire.

- Bonjour ma grande !

« Ma grande » !? C'est nouveau ça !

- Bonjours maman, ça va bien ce matin ?

- Oui merci, Tenten dors encore ?

- Oui, je mange un morceau et je vais la rejoindre dormir encore quelques heures.

- Tu fais bien, tu dois être fatigué après ta nuit d'hier.

Instantanément je me sens rougir des pieds à la tête. Ne me dites pas que…

- Si tu en veux, j'ai une bonne crème pour les courbatures, déclare ma mère sans remarquer mon embarras (ou s'en foutant royalement).

Réflexions faites, je vais plutôt chercher un moyen d'insonoriser ma porte de chambre.

- Karin, la terre appelle Karin ! Ma chérie, tu vas devoir enlever tes bras si tu veux mettre ce corset.

Fini les souvenirs, l'instant que je redoutais arrive. Je soulève lentement les bras en rougissant dévoilant ma petite poitrine à ma mère pour la première fois depuis… Depuis que j'ai une poitrine. Faites qu'elle ne fasse aucun commentaire, cela fait déjà un bon moment que j'en veux à la génétique de m'avoir donné une apparence aussi semblable à celle de ma mère sans pour autant me donner les mêmes attributs, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle tourne le fer dans la plaie.

- Woah, c'est mignon, je ne me rappelais pas qu'un bonnet B était aussi petit, s'exclame négligemment ma mère en fixant mes seins, me donnant l'envie de mourir sur place. En plus, ton corset vas leurs donner une forme magnifique, ajoute-t-elle en passant derrière moi pour le lasser.

Oui j'ai bien acheté un corset à lacet, moi aussi je ne croyais pas que ce genre de sous-vêtement existait toujours, mais comme le dit ma mère, le porter me donne une ligne à damner un saint(ou une sainte dans mon cas). Mais en attendant, je ne dis toujours rien, encore sous le choc de la remarque indiscrète que ma mère à faite sur ma poitrine. Et elle le remarque.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma princesse, tu as une très jolie poitrine et en plus, ils peuvent encore grossir.

Pitié maman arrête, tu ne fais que m'enfoncer.

- Les miens n'ont pris leurs pleines tailles que pendant que j'étais enceinte de ton frère. Si tu es comme moi tu devrais passer au C ou même au D pendant ta grossesse ! M'explique-t-elle toute enthousiaste.

Tout à son délire, elle ne remarque pas mon regard qui s'assombrit. Pourquoi elle me parle de grossesse, elle sait très bien que c'est impossible pour moi… À moins que…

- Maman, tu crois que ma relation avec Tenten ne durera pas ? Lui demandé-je d'une petite voix terriblement consciente de sa perspicacité pour ce genre de sujet.

- Bien sûr que non, me rassure-t-elle immédiatement. Vous formez un parfait petit couple tout mignon !

- Mais alors… Pourquoi tu me parles de grossesse? Je veux dire… Nous sommes deux filles, c'est impossible.

Ma mère prend le temps de resserrer le corset un bon coup avant de me retourner avec cet air un peu bébête qu'elle a légué à mon frère collé sur le visage.

- Pourquoi ce serait impossible ? Avec la médecine d'aujourd'hui, absolument rien ne vous empêchera de fonder une famille quand le temps sera venu, explique-t-elle comme une évidence avant de retourner à sa tâche. Tu devrais faire comme moi et te documenter un peu sur le sujet ma belle (parce qu'elle s'est documentée !?)

Avoir des enfants, je n'avais jamais envisagé la chose et j'avoue avoir du mal à m'imaginer avec un bébé. Tenten serait sans doute une maman formidable et peut-être que moi aussi j'aurais ce qu'il faut mais, avoir un enfant et l'élever ensemble… Enfin, j'ai tellement de bon souvenir avec mon père et il m'a appris tellement de choses que ma mère n'aurait pas pu m'apprendre… Je me demande si ce serait vraiment saint d'élever un petit être sans lui donner de modèle masculin (ou plutôt qu'il ait comme seul model masculin son idiot d'oncle) ?

- Ça y est, déclare ma mère me sortant de mes pensées, tout est attaché ! J'avais raison, il te donne de très belles formes, ajoute ma mère en se reculant pour m'admirer. Je devrais m'en acheter un moi aussi, ton père adorerait sûre…

Je la coupe rapidement en la poussant vers la porte, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'en apprendre plus que je n'en sais déjà sur la vie privée de mes parents. Une fois seule j'en profite pour ajouter quelques détails à ma petite tenue avant de m'accorder un instant devant le miroir. Je me demande bien quelle tête va faire Tenten en me voyant ainsi, je ne crois pas avoir mis autant de préparation dans l'une de nos petites soirées depuis notre première fois. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il y a mon bal avant tout et je ne suis toujours pas prête. Rapidement je mets la robe et referme la fermeture éclair sous mon bras avant de laisser entrer ma mère qui me fixe, la larme à l'œil.

- C'est parfait, murmure-t-elle.

Je reprends place devant le miroir en pied de ma chambre et dans un petit accès de vanité qui ne me ressemble pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner raison. La robe est d'un rouge un peu plus foncé que mes cheveux et la jupe fendue aux genoux descend jusqu'à mes pieds. Le bustier retenu à mes épaules par deux fines bretelles est décoré de broderie noire aux motifs de rose et avec mon corset, j'ai un joli petit décolleté à la limite entre le sage de l'aguicheur. Le seul bijou que je porte est mon médaillon que je n'ai voulu retirer pour rien au monde, n'acceptant pour seul compromis que ma mère change la chaine en argent pour un ruban agencé à ma robe. Souriante et toujours aussi émotive, ma mère me tend les derniers éléments de ma tenue : ma petite bourse et le châle noir que je jette sur mes épaules, ainsi que les foutus instrument de tortures qu'elle tient absolument que je mette (sincèrement j'espère que l'idiot de salopard misogyne et sadique qui a inventé les souliers à talons haut est mort dans d'horrible souffrances). Ma seule pensée en enfilant les échasses est que si Tenten réussi à me convaincre de danser, ce sera pieds nues ou rien… Enfin, si la première partie de la soirée se passe bien.

- Ma petite princesse est tellement belle, pleurniche ma mère me faisant revenir à la réalité.

- Merci maman. On va attendre les autres au salon ?

- D'accord, me répond-t-elle en se mouchant bruyamment. Mais pas de triche, tu ne regardes pas par la fenêtre quand elles vont arriver, ajoute-t-elle en dressant un doigt sévère.

Papa est partit avec Naruto pour chercher Tenten et Hinata chez elles afin que nous nous rendions au bal ensemble. En fait, si maman m'a demandé de ne pas tricher, c'est parce que c'est elle qui a également aidé mes deux amies à choisir leurs tenues, à conditions que nous ne nous les montrions pas avant le grand soir (maman et ses délires, ce ne sont pas des robes de mariées tout de même). Ma mère avait tellement été ravie que mes deux amies lui demandent son aide que je n'ai pas osé lui dire que c'était plus par manque de choix qu'autre chose qu'elles en étaient venues à ça. En fait, la mère d'Hinata est décédée en mettant sa jeune sœur au monde et mis à part la petite, elle n'a pas d'autre femme dans sa famille. Pour Tenten, même si sa mère semble nous supporter dans une espèce de déni volontaire, elle s'est absentée pour son travail toute la semaine et nous ne l'imaginions pas vraiment faire les courses avec elle pour un événement où je vais l'accompagner.

Tout ça pour dire que, même si j'appréhende la soirée, en voyant le résultat qu'elle a obtenu avec moi je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'elle a fait avec les filles… Même si je suis un peu inquiète pour Hinata. Je sais bien que Tenten a suffisamment de caractère pour ne pas laisser ma mère faire n'importe quoi mais Hinata… Quand maman est partie la chercher le jour du magasinage, j'avais l'impression de laisser entrer un piranha dans le bocal d'un poisson rouge. Enfin bon, je vais bientôt être fixée, j'entends un bruit de moteur devant la maison. Ce doit être eux.

- Les voilà, s'écrit aussitôt joyeusement ma mère avant de courir à la porte.

- Quelle gamine, je murmure pour moi-même avant de la suivre le plus rapidement possible, maudissant intérieurement les maudites échasses que j'ai aux pieds (quoi, moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir les filles).

J'entre dans le vestibule au moment où mon père ouvre la porte, immédiatement suivi de mon frère, tous deux en costume (mais qui a laisser mon frère porter une cravate orange !?).

- Whoa ! Petite sœur tu es épatante, vraiment jolie !

Je lui souris en remercîment pour son compliment, tout en me jurant de me venger pour son air étonné. Mais en attendant, pourrait-il dégager le passage pour laisser les filles passer ?!

- Merci Naruto, t'es pas mal toi aussi pour une fois, et maintenant pousse toi !

Suite à cette pique, il prend le temps de me faire une grimace avant de faire un pas de côté et laisser passer Hinata et… Oh mon Dieu !

Ma belle-sœur est tout simplement magnifique. Ces cheveux ont été laissés lâchés mais attachés avec une broche aux motifs floraux, pour dégager son visage, et aussi décorés d'une multitude de petites perles blanches. Son maquillage, si elle en porte, est si discret qu'on ne le remarque même pas (comme si elle en avait besoin). Sa robe, toute blanche, a un bustier semblable au mien mais décoré de perle tout comme ses cheveux et la jupe lui descend également jusqu'aux pieds. Comme accessoires, elle porte une paire de gants blancs qui monte presque aux épaules, un châle blanc qu'elle retient au niveau des coudes et un petit sac, blanc lui aussi. Elle me sourit gentiment et c'est comme si une douce lumière venait l'envelopper, on dirait un ange… Non, réflexion faite on dirait… Si on ajoutait quelques détails cette tenue serait parfaite pour…

- Maman, c'est bien toi qui à aider Hinata à choisir à cette robe ?

- Oui, pourquoi elle est jolie non ? Me répond-t-elle innocemment.

- Oh pour rien, je me demandais seulement pourquoi elle portait une robe de mariage.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de se défendre, se contentant de siffloter un petit air guilleret tout en mitraillant une Hinata rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux avec son appareil photo. Il faudra que je pense à féliciter Naruto pour ses fiançailles… Peut-être aussi le mettre au courant de la décision de sa mère. Qu'importe, j'ai plus important à faire pour l'instant et je tourne donc mon regard vers la porte pour enfin voir ma belle, mais une paire de mains vient obstruer ma vue. Comprenant les intentions puériles de ma famille, je me laisse faire, usant un peu plus ma patience (de toute façon, même si je voulais tricher, mon traitre de frère qui est passé derrière moi pour ce tour m'en empêcherait) et finalement, j'entends une paire de pas passer la porte alors que ma famille entame un décompte de trois secondes… Et enfin je recouvre la vue pour l'apercevoir.

- …

- …

Nous restons plusieurs secondes toutes deux bouche-bée devant la beauté affichée par l'autre. Ma belle est méconnaissable mais magnifique, ma mère a dû la convaincre de faire coiffer ses cheveux détachés (je me demande bien comment elle a fait) et ils ont été légèrement bouclés… C'est la première fois que je la vois sans ses chignons en dehors de l'intimité d'une chambre. Maman a aussi fait une merveille avec sa robe ; c'est une robe de soirée sans décoration superflu, affichant bien la simplicité naturelle de ma petite amie si ce n'est le dos nu que je peux deviner d'ici et du décolleté (assez appétissant à mon gout) qui va s'attacher derrière sa nuque. Le tissu bleu foncé épouse parfaitement ses formes sculptées par tous ses entrainements et descend jusqu'à ses chevilles. La jupe fendue me dévoile une cuisse qui me fait bien plus saliver que la situation ne me l'autoriserait. Belle comme une déesse et sexy comme une démone, si je n'étais pas trop occupé à contempler ma petite-amie, je me jetterais à genoux devant ma mère pour la remercié d'avoir organisé ce spectacle. Dire que c'est elle qui a pratiquement tout préparé pour nous trois ; de l'achat des robes à la sélection des coiffures, même la réalisation dans mon cas.

Clic ! Clic !

- Oui, je les ai eu toutes les deux, se réjouit ma mère en regardant l'écran de son appareil photo (et accessoirement, en brisant le moment).

Je me tourne vers elle et je vois nos deux visages béats défiler l'un après l'autre sur le petit écran, me donnant la même teinte que ma robe. Normalement, je me serais énervée contre maman mais pas ce soir (même moi je dois avouer que ce sera un beau souvenir pour plus tard), je suis à la fois bien trop heureuse et nerveuse pour m'en occuper.

- Alors ma belle Hinata, comment ta famille ont trouvé ta robe ? s'enquière maman.

Je vois un petit tic nerveux passer sur le visage de ma belle-sœur avant qu'elle ne réponde hésitante.

- Ma petite sœur Hanabi voudrait que vous vous occupiez d'elle quand ce sera son propre bal et… Mon père souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous pendant la soirée, achève-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

J'entends déjà retentir l'hymne nuptiale dans un avenir proche (ou une complainte funèbre), son père a bien dû comprendre que Naruto était bien plus qu'un simple ami ou cavalier pour sa fille ainée.

- Au fait Hinata, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Intervint mon frère en sortant une petite boite de sa poche.

Hein ?! Il ne va tout de même pas faire ça !? Je jure que s'il pose un genou sur le sol je le tue !

A mon grand soulagement lorsqu'il ouvre la boite, c'est pour dévoiler une boutonnière faite avec une vraie rose blanche. Les joues roses de plaisir, Hinata le regarde la sortir de la boite et la lever vers son buste. Mais tout juste avant d'entrer en contact avec elle il se fige totalement, se rendant compte que nous les regardons tous. Cela doit bien faire une dizaine de secondes qu'il est immobile quand Tenten vient lui mettre une bonne tape dans le dos, le faisant sursauter.

- Allez, ne soit pas si gêné Naruto ! De toute façon, nous savons tous parfaitement que tu lui as déjà tripoté les seins, rigole-t-elle, nous faisant également tous rire.

Aussitôt, les visages des deux amoureux virent au cramoisie alors que Naruto se décide à accrocher la boutonnière et, juste pour en ajouter une couche, le déclencheur de l'appareil photo de maman se fait entendre à plusieurs reprise, indiquant qu'elle ne se gêne pas pour immortaliser leur honte. Une fois cet instant cocasse passer, je sens maman me remettre discrètement une petite boite similaire dans les mains tandis que papa fait de même avec Tenten. J'ouvre la mienne pour découvrir une rose rouge attacher à un bracelet élastique tandis que Tenten semble en avoir une bleu dans la sienne. Si je me souviens bien dans la symbolique des fleurs, ces deux la représentent l'amour passionné et l'espoir éternel en un amour impossible. Je me demande si maman le savait en achetant ces fleurs… Non, elle les a juste choisi pour aller avec nos robes respectives, mais je dois avouer que le hasard fait bien les choses. Je lève les yeux vers ma mère en souriant, lui faisant comprendre que j'ai bien compris son idée, et je m'approche de Tenten ma fleur à la main. Délicatement, je saisis le bras de ma belle pour lui enfiler mon bracelet au poignet gauche et elle en fait de même avec le mien dans un moment digne d'un film pour fille (du moins, si ce n'avait été sous une grêle de flash photographique). Ensuite mon père, qui n'a toujours pas eu l'occasion de me parler, s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser sur le front en souriant tendrement.

- Tu es très jolie ma puce !

- Merci papa.

S'en suit une longue séance de photo ordonnée par ma mère : en famille, en couple, en groupe et individuellement avant que l'heure du départ ne sonne enfin. Ouvrant la marche, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée avant de rester figée à la vue de la monstruosité stationnée devant la maison.

- Q-qui a eu cette idée ? Dis-je difficilement sous la surprise.

- J'ai cru que, pour votre bal, ce serait bien de faire une entrée remarquée, explique mon père en se frottant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

L'idée que j'avais, celle qu'au moins un membre de ma famille soit normale (tout du moins raisonnable) est détruite à jamais. Mon regard se repose sur l'énorme humer blanc ridiculement long que mon père a eu la bonne idée de louer (les hommes). Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. En temps normale, il est plutôt du genre écolo mais il a quand même loué un véhicule qui doit consommer l'équivalent du budget annuel d'un petit pays en essence.

- C'est super hein, vient se réjouir mon frère en se mettant à mon niveau (comme je le disais, les hommes).

Finalement, j'hausse les épaules et me dirige vers le véhicule ou un chauffeur en costume m'ouvre la porte pour le laisser monter. Une fois tous à bord, les autres se mettent à discuter joyeusement mais je ne suis pas vraiment capable de me joindre à eux. Le trajet d'une vingtaine de minutes me semble ne durer qu'un instant alors que le stresse revient me torturé.

- Calme-toi Karin, me chuchote ma douce alors que je lui broie la main que j'ai saisi instinctivement. Si tu veux, nous pouvons toujours échanger nos bracelets.

Non Tenten ne fait pas ça ! Déjà que ma volonté est sur le point de céder, ne me propose pas d'abandonner maintenant, je dois m'en tenir à ma décision.

- Hors de question !

Elle me sourit avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser langoureusement sous les sifflements amusés des autres qui ne se gênent pas pour commenter, mais au moins ça a le mérite de me détendre.

- Trop mignonnes, s'écrit ma mère avant de se poser une main sur sa bouche catastrophée. Zut, j'ai oublié de prendre une photo, réalise-t-elle nous faisant tous rire.

Finalement, nous arrivons enfin à l'hôtel et mes parents descendent devant la porte réservée aux invités et la voiture nous conduit à la porte d'honneur. Quand la portière s'ouvre, dévoilant le tapi rouge installé à l'occasion et presque tous nos camarades de classe déjà rassemblés (sans doute curieux de voir qui arrive dans ce fichu mastodonte). Je sens une nouvelle montée de panique m'envahir mais elle est rapidement balayer par la main de Tenten qui vient se poser sur mon épaule. Le chauffeur tend la main à ma belle pour l'aider à descendre et une fois sorti, elle fait de même avec moi et le moment fatidique arrive. Les flashs du photographe officiel m'aveugle un instant alors que, main dans la main avec Tenten, j'attends la réaction des autres qui… Fixent incrédule la limousine derrière nous. Bon il fallait bien s'y attendre, avec ce fichu véhicule, personne ne nous remarque.

- J'y crois pas ! Vous êtes ensembles !? S'exclame la voix d'Ino incrédule.

J'ai parlé trop vite il semblerait. Je lève les yeux vers la foule pour voir mon amie blonde accourir vers nous, sa magnifique robe bleue ciel volant derrière elle avant de… Nous ignorer totalement pour se jeter sur Naruto et Hinata qui viennent de descendre à leur tour. Aussitôt, nos amis s'assemblent autour du couple pour les féliciter et les interroger alors que la limousine s'éloigne.

- Ils dissimulaient leurs relations ?

- On dirait, me répond ma belle en haussant les épaules.

Sitôt son interrogatoire terminée je vois Ino tendre un billet à Kiba (non mais sans blague c'est quoi cette foutu mode ?) avant de venir nous rejoindre à toutes jambes (pitié expliquez-moi comment elle peut courir en talons haut).

- Waouh les filles vous êtes superbe !

- Merci Ino, toi aussi tu es très jolie, je lui réponds en examinant sa robe flotté autour d'elle à chaque mouvement.

- En plus nous n'avons pas grand mérite, c'est la mère de Karin qui nous a préparées avec Hinata, ajoute Tenten.

À ces mots, la blonde prend bien le temps de nous examiner toutes les trois avant de lever un regard brillant vers moi.

- Vraiment ? Dis, ta mère, elle voudrait bien m'adopter ?

Pas de panique, il suffit de changer de sujet et l'empêcher de rencontrer maman, avec un peu de chance, elle va rapidement oublier cette idée. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas ma blonde mais l'avoir pour sœur, non merci (surtout que ma mère est bien capable de l'adopter pour de vraie).

- Dis-moi Ino, as-tu réussi à inviter Sasuke finalement?

- Bien sûr que non, me répond-elle immédiatement mordant à l'hameçon. Je sais bien qu'il aurait refusé et mon pauvre petit cœur de pure jeune fille n'y aurait pas résisté, ajoute-t-elle dramatiquement. Non, j'ai décidé de le considérer comme un ange.

- Comme un ange ? demande Tenten.

- Oui, un ange : un être divinement beau, fascinant… Et totalement asexué!

Nous sommes toujours en train de rire de sa bonne blague quand la voiture du concerné arrive. Sasuke descend nonchalamment de la luxueuse Cadillac de son père, vêtu d'un élégant smoking noir, avant de tendre la main à…

- J'y… Dis-je.

- Crois… Ajoute Ino.

- Pas. Achève ma brune en voyant une Akiko resplendissante dans une robe du même mauve que ses yeux sortir de la voiture pour prendre le bras tendu par mon ténébreux ami.

Alors que Sasuke la conduit jusqu'à mon frère pour le saluer, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'Akiko est sans aucun doute la plus belle fille de la soirée… Ce que je peux la détester !

- Alors celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir, s'étonne Ino. Je croyais qu'il viendrait seul.

- En même temps, je me demande pourquoi je suis surprise, me dis-je pour moi-même attirant un regard interrogateur de ma belle. Il savait que mon frère viendrait accompagner et même s'il ne le reconnaitra jamais, il ne voulait pas le laisser gagner. Ça a dû le convaincre d'inviter la plus belle fille qui n'avait pas encore de cavalier sans pour autant être l'une de ses fan-girl.

- C'est sûre qu'avec Akiko il ne risque pas grand choses, reconnu Tenten. Au fait Ino, avec qui es-tu venu toi ? ajouta-t-elle pour détourner la conversation de son ex.

- Oh avec lui, dit la blonde en pointant un beau brun qui discute avec Hinata.

Je regarde attentivement le garçon, n'en croyant tout simplement pas mes yeux.

- C'est moi ou il ressemble à Neji ?

- Merde, tu as raison c'est bien lui, me confirme Tenten souriante.

- Mais comment tu as fait ?! Il est encore moins social que Sasuke et il fout tellement la trouille aux filles que personne ne veut l'approcher !

- Je l'ai rencontré dans un café près de l'école et comme il est mignon je l'ai invité, nous explique-t-elle simplement.

Ils n'ont jamais été proche tous les deux, même quand nous sommes en bande, elle ne lui parle pratiquement jamais et elle l'invite comme ça en le croisant pas hasard… Cette fille est incroyable et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un compliment.

- Bon je vais rejoindre mon cavalier, Sasuke et Akiko étaient les derniers, nous devrions nous mettre en ordre pour notre entré.

En nous mettant tous en rang, je découvre enfin avec qui tout le monde semble être venu. Kiba qui avait parié avec mon frère et Lee qu'il viendrait avec la plus belle fille de la soirée… Est finalement venu avec sa sœur Hana (quand même bien jouer de sa part, pour gagner les garçons vont devoir dire qu'Hana n'est pas la plus belle ce qui, avec cette fille, est carrément suicidaire). Shikamaru quant à lui est avec Sakura… Je n'aurais pas vraiment cru cela d'eux mais bon ils doivent plus s'être accompagnés en amis. Lee est avec une belle brune que je ne connais que trop bien, c'est la fille du proprio du restaurant de nouille préféré de Naruto et maman (ils font presque partie de la famille maintenant). De notre petit groupe il n'y a que Suigetsu, Choji et Shino qui semblent être venus sans cavalière. Tient, justement parlant de Shino il vient de se mettre face à Kiba pour lui remettre un billet.

- Tu as gagné ton pari Kiba, déclare sobrement Shino sous le regard curieux de sa sœur qui les fixe l'un après l'autre.

- C'est quoi cette histoire Kiba ? demande-t-elle.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, enchaine Shino sans laisser le temps à Kiba de répondre. Kiba avait parié avec moi et quelques amis sur qui aurait la plus belle cavalière de la soirée et je dois avouer qu'il gagne avec beaucoup de marge !

Kiba, incrédule, observe sans réagir sa sœur détailler avec intérêt notre ami dans son costume noir. Moi-même je suis plutôt stupéfaite de le voir parler autant. En temps normal il est un garçon très réservé qui ne dit jamais rien sans avoir quelque chose d'important à dire.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait de tel charmeur dans ta classe petit-frère, fini par déclarer l'ainé Inuzuka avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

- Ne vous méprenez pas mademoiselle, je ne fais que respecter mon pari et admettre une vérité évidente, ajoute Shino en s'inclinant légèrement devant Hana.

Visiblement amusé et intrigué, le sourire de la jeune femme s'étire un peu plus et je crois même apercevoir le bout d'une langue venir humecter ses lèvres alors qu'elle tend son bras droit à Shino quand son nom est appelé.

- Si nous terminions cette discussion dans la salle ? demande la jeune femme.

- Avec plaisir, lui répondit Shino en l'entrainant à sa suite, sous les yeux de Kiba qui ne réagit toujours pas.

- Mais il vient de se passer quoi au juste, fini par demander le pauvre Inuzuka.

Mon frère, qui a assisté comme tout le monde à la scène, se retenant difficilement de rire, s'approche de lui et le prend par l'épaule.

- Tu viens de te faire voler ta cavalière par un beau parleur, lui dit-il compatissant… Tout en saisissant le billet remis quelques instants auparavant par Shino qu'il avait toujours en main. Ce qui veut dire que tu viens au bal seul, n'oublie pas de payer Lee.

Amadouer par le visage défait de Kiba, je vais le rejoindre moi aussi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser tomber une petite remarque.

- Je suis désolé pour toi Kiba mais c'est ce qui finit par arriver quand on prend des paris stupides.

L'annonceur appelle finalement le nom de Kiba et ce qu'il laisse échapper me plie littéralement de rire.

- Je n'avais même pas parié avec lui…

Après qu'il soit parti, les noms se mettent à défiler les uns après les autres, faisant revenir mon stresse. Par un drôle de hasard (ou une petite manipulation de la liste par Hinata et Naruto) nous sommes les dernières à être appelées.

- Mademoiselle Karin Uzumaki et sa cavalière mademoiselle Tenten Mai, finit par annoncer la voix de notre directrice, nous donnant le signal pour entrer.

Bon, cette fois le moment est venu. J'inspire profondément avant de resserrer ma prise sur la main de Tenten et nous passons la porte ensemble. Une fois un grand rideau passé, nous entrons dans la salle, passant sous une grande arche de ballons et aussitôt les projecteurs nous éclairent. Mis à part les flashs du photographe (et sans doute aussi ceux de ma mère), je ne peux pas vraiment voir ce qu'il se passe dans la salle. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais (bon, quand même pas des torches et des fourches) mais je ne remarque rien de particulier dans le public. Nous serrons toutes les deux la main de Tsunade avant que Tenten ne rejoigne la table que nous partageons avec la famille Hyuga. Si je reste, c'est que dès que notre directrice aura fini son discourt larmoyant sur son groupe de gradué, c'est moi qui va devoir faire un discourt larmoyant pour nos enseignants… Et une fois qu'il sera fini, le buffet sera servi et je vais devoir affronter les autres avant la soirée dansante.

- Je laisse donc la parole à la représentante des gradués, Karin Uzumaki !

Merde, déjà !? C'est moi qui réfléchit trop ou elle a abrégé son discourt ? Bon de toute façon maintenant; c'est à moi de parler donc je m'avance vers le micro et je fais face à l'assistance. J'ai déjà donné des spectacles avec la troupe de théâtre et l'orchestre de l'école devant des salles bien plus peuplées, mais c'est la première fois que je dois faire face à un public totalement seule… Je dois bien avouer que je suis plus nerveuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'aimerais bien pouvoir regarder ma belle pour me m'encourager mais l'éclairage de la salle m'empêche de la distinguer. Je prends donc une grande inspiration avant de me lancer, je vais devoir faire sans.

- Bonsoir à tous et merci aux familles et amis d'être venu ce soir pour le bal des gradués de cette promotion de l'école privée de Konoha. Si je me tiens devant vous ce soir, c'est que mes camarades de classe m'ont désigné en notre nom à tous pour vous remercier pour ces cinq dernières années. J'avoue qu'au début, je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'allais vous dire ce soir mais finalement, j'ai décidé d'y aller au plus simple, merci pour tout. Merci d'avoir été les meilleurs professeurs que nous aurions pu rêver d'avoir. Je crois ne jamais l'avoir dit clairement mais avant que j'entre dans cet établissement, je détestais l'école et tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin d'un professeur et c'est ici que tout a changé pour moi. Grâce à vous tous pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'apprendre et je sais bien qu'une bonne partie de ce que vous m'avez appris, je n'aurais pu l'apprendre nulle part ailleurs. En apprenant l'histoire d'Asuna et de madame Kurenaï, j'ai appris que la famille sera toujours plus précieuse que l'argent ou une grande carrière. Orochimaru m'a appris que pour quelqu'un qui a du talent, être seulement bon n'est pas une réussite il faut être le meilleur… Il m'a aussi appris la joie de gagner une compétition et j'espère que vous trouverez quelqu'un pour continuer notre série de victoire de concours scientifique, dis-je en direction de la table des enseignants.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma petite, j'ai déjà repéré un ou deux première année plutôt intéressant, intervient la voix distinctive de mon enseignant, faisant rire quelques professeurs et frissonner quelques élèves.

- Merci de me rassurer, lui je lui réponds avant de reprendre. Comme je le disais, les enseignants d'ici m'ont tellement appris que je crois que je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment les remercier. Mais je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de rendre hommage au travail que vous avez fait pour moi. Jusqu'à l'année passée, je ne cachais pas que mon rêve d'avenir était de faire une carrière dans le domaine des arts, de préférence en tant qu'actrice… Mais ces deux dernières années ont changés beaucoup de choses dans ma vie et avec ce que j'ai fait cette années avec ma classe de révision, j'ai également appris ce qu'était la satisfaction de faire profiter les autres de mes connaissance pour les pousser à se dépasser. La semaine dernière, j'ai remplis mes fiches inscriptions au CEGEP et d'ici six ans j'espère avoir terminé mon baccalauréat en enseignement secondaire. Désormais, mon rêve d'avenir est simple, c'est de pouvoir aider au moins un jeune aussi bien que vous m'avez aidé, et avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez continuer de m'enseigner car j'ai bien l'intention de faire mes stages dans cet établissement. Merci encore pour tous ce que vous avez faits pour moi et mes amis, je crois bien pouvoir dire que jamais nous n'allons vous oublier.


	21. Chapitre 21

Je n'étais pas vraiment sure de mon texte mais si je me fie aux applaudissements et aux professeurs qui semble se retenir de pleurer je crois que j'ai bien fait. Tsunade revient me saluer et alors que je pars rejoindre ma famille elle me souffle que ma place de stagiaire est bien réservée. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vont dire les autres à ce sujet, je n'en avais parlé à personne sauf Tenten alors, plusieurs ont dû avoir une bonne surprise. En passant devant la table des professeurs ils viennent tous me serrer la main ou me faire une accolade dans le cas de Tayuya et Kurenai. Une fois à ma table je vois mes parents me sourire, je pensais bien qu'ils accepteraient ma décision, en plus ils devaient s'attendre à un truc du genre depuis que je leur ai caché mes choix de cours dans mon formulaire d'inscription.

Encore une fois je peux me dire que j'ai de la chance d'être née dans cette famille, j'en connais bien des adultes qui dans la situation de mon père m'aurais poussé vers des études supérieures pour la simple raison que j'en ai les capacités. Il faut dire que même si mon père avait été ainsi Naruto m'aurais sauvé la mise avec son projet de doctorat.

- Ton discourt était parfait mon amour, me dit Tenten à coté de qui je viens de m'assoir.

Ça fait tout drôle de la laisser m'appeler ainsi en public sans que ça ne pose problème… Je crois que je vais rapidement m'y faire. Personne à table ne semble y avoir prêté attention y compris le père d'Hinata qui semble bien plus occuper à interroger mon grand frère (pauvre lui), il y a peut-être la petite sœur qui ne cesse de nous fixer sérieusement depuis que je suis arrivé. Malgré le rapprochement entre Hinata et moi je n'ai jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de rencontrer sa petite sœur Hanabi, pour ce que j'en sais elle fait sa scolarité dans une école spécialisée.

- Alors Hanabi, lui demande mon père qui est assis à côté d'elle. Il parait que tu suis tes cours à l'institut Shimura, comment c'est là-bas?

La jeune fille se tourne poliment vers mon père pour lui répondre sur un ton qui me semble bien trop sérieux et mature pour une si jeune fille.

- Les cours son complet et les professeurs très compétent.

On dirait qu'elle vient de citer une brochure de l'établissement.

- L'institut Shimura? Ce n'est pas là qu'on voulait envoyer Karin, intervient ma mère s'intéressant elle aussi à notre jeune compagne de table.

- Oui, encore aujourd'hui je trouve dommage qu'elle n'y soit pas entré, répond mon père.

Papa dit cela car il pense surement que mon primaire aurais sans doute été bien moins difficile pour moi dans un établissement qui aurait pu mieux m'encadré mais visiblement la petite sœur d'Hinata ne la pas compris dans ce sens.

- C'est vrai que la plupart des gens trouvent les examens d'entrée plutôt difficile, déclare la jeune fille d'un ton supérieur. C'est un institut réservé à l'élite après tout, ajoute-t-elle en me jetant un regard dédaigneux.

J'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens d'entendre, cette petite semble toute gentille et mignonne dans sa petite robe couleur crème et connaissant Hinata je n'aurais jamais cru que sa petite sœur serait… Une petite peste affublé d'un sérieux complexe de supériorité. Je tourne mon regard vers ma belle-sœur qui me semble terriblement désoler du comportement de sa cadette ce qui me fait dire que ce n'est pas vraiment une nouveauté. Bon après tout avec un cousin comme Neji et un père comme monsieur Hyuga je devrais plutôt m'étonnée de voir Hinata aussi douce. De toute façon ce n'est pas le problème, désolé Hinata je sais bien que tu aimes ta sœur mais quelqu'un doit bien la remettre à sa place.

- Les examens d'entrée !? J'avoue ne pas vraiment en connaitre le niveau, après tout ils voulaient m'intégré sans me les faire passer, ils pensaient que ce serait une perte de temps pour moi avec mes résultat aux tests de quotient intellectuel.

La jeune Hyuga reste impassible devant la pique alors j'en rajoute négligemment une couche.

- Ils ton demander d'en passer toi Hanabi? Lui demandé-je comme si je parlais à une petite fille de six ans.

Cette fois je vois son visage se crisper un instant alors que Tenten pouffe légèrement de rire à côté de moi.

- Si tu es si intelligente et que tu n'es pas allé à l'institut ou à tu fais ton primaire, c'est pourtant l'école la mieux classé du pays, me demande-t-elle froidement après un instant.

- Dans une école public, la majorité des personnes dans cette salle sont mes amis depuis ma première année donc j'ai voulu rester avec eux. De plus cette école me semblais tellement ennuyante, les professeurs et les élèves avait tous l'air de se penser supérieur aux autres donc je n'ai absolument pas voulu y entré.

Bon j'ai un peu mentit sur la dernière partie, je ne me souviens absolument pas de ma visite, mais j'adore voir son petit visage perdre de sa superbe. La pauvre semble vraiment en colère contre ce que je viens de dire et tout d'un coup je me rends compte que je viens de me disputer avec une petite fille de onze ans pour un sujet tout à fait stupide… Et zut, du coup je me sens beaucoup moins fière de moi.

- Je m'excuse Hanabi, je ne devrais pas insultée ton école, tu dois être très fière d'avoir pu y entré et je peux le comprendre. Tu as bien raison de dire que ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui a les capacités pour y étudier. Mais tu dois savoir que dans cette école j'ai eu connaissance d'au moins quatre autre élèves mis à part moi qui aurais pu entrer dans cet école, alors ne juge pas les gens par l'école qu'ils ont fréquenté. En plus je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais ton école coute la peau du cul, achevé-je pour tenter de la faire rire.

Comme je le pensais la petite Hyuga ressemble bien trop à son cousin pour réagir à ce genre de blague mais elle semble tout de même réfléchir à mes paroles ce qui m'impressionne vraiment (moi à son âge j'aurais été bien trop de mauvaise foi pour laisser le dernier mot).

- Alors Hanabi, interviens Tenten d'une voix douce. Il parait que tu à aimer la tenue de ta sœur!?

- O-oui, elle est… élégante, dit-elle d'une petite voix alors qu'une légère rougeur viens colorer ces joues.

Hé bien, visiblement rien n'est perdu pour cette petite. Il me semblait aussi que la sœur d'Hinata ne pouvait pas être aussi froide.

- Elle est trop mignonne, s'exclame la voix de ma mère nous faisant toutes sursauter.

Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait ou avec qu'elle vitesse elle a pu le faire mais elle est maintenant à genoux à côté d'Hanabi et l'admire béatement alors que la pauvre petite semble terroriser.

- Mais c'est qui elle ! S'exclame-t-elle surprise en pointant ma mère du doigt.

- C'est ma… Tenté-je de dire avant que ma génitrice me coupe.

- Je suis ta nouvelle maman!

Elle n'a pas vraiment dit ça… Ciel, faite que j'ai mal entendu et qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment dit ça ! Ma mère n'a vraiment aucun tact pourtant elle sait bien que la mère d'Hanabi et Hinata est décédé.

- Maman, cesse tes bêtises immédiatement s'il te plait.

Je me retourne surprise de voir mon frère reprendre ma mère sur un ton aussi grave, c'est plutôt rare qu'il ose la contredire aussi vertement.

- Mais pourquoi, je suis la deuxième maman d'Hinata et Hanabi est sa sœur donc la sœur de ma fille est ma fille… c'est logique non !?

Décidément ma mère à un sens logique que je ne comprendrais jamais. Je regarde le père des deux filles qui ne semble pas avoir eu connaissance des propos de ma mère trop pris qu'il est par sa conversation avec mon père… C'est peut-être mieux ainsi (je me demande si papa à fait exprès de faire diversion). Contente du temps qu'il me fait gagner je m'apprête à intervenir pour faire taire ma mère avant qu'elle ne cause un incident avec la famille Hyuga mais un petit rire cristallin me coupe dans mon élan…

- Vous êtes trop drôle, réussi à dire la cadette d'Hinata en essuyant difficilement les larmes dans ces yeux. On dirait que vous sortez tous d'un dessin animé.

Hein, mais elle est passé ou la petite peste au ton supérieur… Enfin bon, voyant mon air ahuri devant la petite fille hilare c'est Tenten, Hinata et Naruto qui se mettent à rire rapidement suivi de ma mère et finalement comme tout le monde semble bien s'amusé je me joins à eux. Quelques minutes plus tard le traiteur nous sert le repas prévu pour cette soirée et ma famille fini de se familiariser avec les Hyuga me faisant presque oublier ce qui va inévitablement suivre… Et comme j'aurais dû le prévoir dès que le repas est terminé Ino accoure vers notre table entrainant derrière elle son cavalier.

- Alors !? Vous êtes venues ensemble ? Nous demande-t-elle immédiatement attirant quelques regards sur nous.

- Oui, lui répond simplement Tenten.

- Alors vous… Insiste-t-elle en nous fixant attentivement l'une après l'autre tout en louchant sur nos mains jointes.

Ça y est, c'est le moment je dois le faire, j'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux puis…

- On sort ensemble, depuis plus d'un an, avoué-je d'une voix ferme.

- D'accord, attendez-moi trente seconde je reviens immédiatement les filles!

À ma grande surprise Ino s'éloigne de nous sans en dire plus pour rejoindre Kiba qui au bout de quelques instant lui remet une certaine somme d'argent sans avoir l'air de trop rechigné (il faut dire que la vue de sa sœur jouant amoureusement dans les cheveux de Shino semble plus l'absorbé que mon amie) et une fois satisfaite elle revient vers nous.

- Merci les filles j'ai pu récupérer mon argent de poche grâce à vous, nous dit-elle toute heureuse.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'amuse à parié pour savoir si on est ensemble, m'énervé-je en me remémorant la réaction de ma famille l'année dernière.

- Noua ne parions pas pour savoir si vous étiez ensemble, explique la blonde calmement.

- Hein !?

Cette fois je n'y comprends rien et visiblement ma belle non plus.

- Mais alors pourquoi ce pari, demande Tenten.

- Bah c'est évident, on se demandait si vous alliez nous l'annoncé avant la fin de l'année scolaire… Franchement les filles vous pensiez vraiment que personne ne s'en était rendu compte? Toute la classe le sait depuis l'année dernière.

- Mais comment… Ai-je le temps de demander avant qu'Ino n'enchaine.

- Vous êtes toujours fourré ensemble, impossible de vous voir l'une sans l'autre, sans compter que tu l'as pratiquement hurlé dans le corridor quand tu t'es disputer avec Suigetsu et je ne parle même pas de ta crise de jalousie en début d'année. Nous ne sommes pas stupide Karin si tu voulais que personne ne le sache il faillait être plus subtiles.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, en fait je dois avoir l'aire d'une vraie cruche en ce moment tellement cette nouvelle me m'abasourdis. Sans blague ils auraient pu me le dire qu'ils savaient, j'aurais pu m'épargné tellement de stresse.

- Mais pourquoi personne ne me l'as fait savoir !? As-tu seulement une idée de comment ça a été difficile pour moi de venir avec Tenten ce soir pour vous l'annoncé à tous !?

- Hé, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, après tout il n'y a que les élèves de la classe qui le savent et je te rappelle qu'avec la façon dont tu à traité Sakura personne n'a voulu prendre le risque de t'en parler.

Ouais… Je ne peux pas vraiment contrer cet argument, c'est sure qu'avec ma petite crise j'ai dû creuser ma propre tombe ce jour-là.

- Justement, parlant de Sakura, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Je sais que ce qu'elle t'a fait vivre n'a pas dû être plaisant mais elle se sent vraiment misérable même si votre dispute date de plus d'un an… Tu voudrais bien lui reparler maintenant…

Ça y est c'est moi qui me sent coupable maintenant (ça ne peut pas être autrement avec Ino qui me fixe avec ces grands yeux bleu pleine d'espoir), bon sang ce n'est pas de ma faute ce qui c'est passer.

- Justement nous allions la voir, déclare Tenten.

- Vraiment, s'exclame joyeusement Ino.

- Vraiment, dis-je lui faisant écho avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

- Oh que oui et tout de suite, ajoute-t-elle en me prenant la mais pour m'entrainer à sa suite.

Ino éclate de rire en voyant ma douce me guider ainsi.

- On voit bien qui fait l'homme, laisse-t-elle échapper entre deux éclats de rire.

Aussitôt je m'arrête coupant Tenten dans son élan. La remarque d'Ino, sans doute toute innocente, viens me piquer au vif. Pourquoi doit-elle mentionner un tel préjuger, pourquoi l'une de nous deux devrais jouer le rôle du mec pour nous soyons en couple… Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle pense que c'est parce que nous n'avons pas trouvé de garçon que nous somment ensemble. J'ai bien l'intention de la reprendre vertement mais mon amie a déjà détourné son attention de nous pour la reporté sur… Oh merde!

- Dite madame Uzumaki c'est vraiment vous qui avez préparé les tenue des filles?

- Oui, pourquoi, répond ma mère immédiatement intéresser par mon amie (je m'attends au pire).

- Vous voulez bien m'adopté ? Lui demande la blonde sans hésitation et des étoiles dans les yeux.

C'est étrange, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Je t'aime ma fille, lui répond immédiatement ma mère en la prenant dans ces bras.

Finalement ma douce m'entraine au loin, sans doute aussi exaspéré que moi, et la dernière chose que je vois ce sont les deux hystériques qui se répètent des « Maman! – Ma fille! » sous le regard incrédule des Hyuga. Mon père vas sans doute tenter de les raisonner mais je ne vais pas être le pour le voir. Nous traversons toute la salle, recevant quelques félicitations pour notre couple.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je parle à Sakura, ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander à Tenten alors que nous traversons la salle.

- Oui j'y tiens Karin, je sais bien que Sakura a exagéré mais ça fait plus d'un an alors il serait temps de mettre fin à cette dispute.

- Je sais bien mais… Tenté-je de dire avant que ma belle n'interrompe sa marche pour se retourné et me regardé droit dans les yeux.

- Karin, sans Sakura nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais réconcilié et on ne serait jamais sortie ensemble alors je crois bien qu'elle mérite une deuxième chance, non.

Que dire, elle a parfaitement raison. Sans elle pour m'obliger à revoir Tenten et pour convaincre mon frère d'intervenir je n'aurais surement jamais laissé Tenten s'expliquer ne serais-ce que par fierté mal placé…

- Je ne te demande pas de redevenir sa meilleure amie et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais au moins reparle lui.

- D'accord, finis-je par dire tout bas juste avant que nous ne rejoignons un petit groupe formé par Shikamaru, Akiko, Sasuke et Sakura.

- Salut tout le monde, dit joyeusement Tenten pour nous annoncer.

À ma grande surprise Akiko ignore totalement Tenten pour venir me prendre chaleureusement dans ces bras.

- Félicitation Karin, je sais que c'est difficile et que ça demande beaucoup de courage pour faire ce que tu viens de faire alors tu as tout mon soutien!

Woah, si je m'attendais à ça. En dehors de mes cours je n'ai jamais vraiment caché mon aversion envers elle et la voir me sauter dessue ainsi à de quoi surprendre… Surtout que je la sens sincèrement heureuse pour moi. Décidément cette fille est bien trop gentille (elle m'énerve).

- Euh… Merci Akiko!

Que dire de plus, je ne sais vraiment plus comment parler à cette fille. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, mis à part Tenten, elle est sans doute celle qui peut le plus comprendre ce par quoi je passe en ce moment. Elle a sans doute déjà vécu des expériences similaires et si je me décidais à lui donner sa chance elle pourrait vraiment devenir une amie précieuse… Non, décidément non je n'en suis pas capable, elle n'avait qu'as ne pas embrasser Tenten si elle voulait que je l'apprécie.

Akiko fini par me lâcher et c'est Sasuke qui se présente devant moi me toisant avec son petit regard hautain que j'ai appris à connaitre.

- C'est une bonne chose que vous vous soyez décidé à officialiser, ça devenais difficile de faire semblant de ne pas vous voir vous tourner autour, finit-il par déclaré.

M'empourprant certainement légèrement je lui flanque un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac et ce supposé « ami » n'a même pas l'amabilité de faire semblant d'avoir mal, se contentant de me gratifier d'un petit sourire en coin. Suite à cela il prend Akiko par le bras l'entrainant vers la piste de danse tout en saluant Tenten d'un signe de tête.

- Hé Shikamaru, tu ne m'avais pas promis une dance, lui demande ma petite amie tout en venant se pendre à son bras.

- Vraiment Tenten… Lui demande-t-il avec l'un des airs les plus blasé que je n'ai jamais vus.

- Mais oui, mais oui, insiste-t-elle avant de le tirer de force à la suite de Sasuke et Akiko nous laissant seule Sakura et moi.

Il y a un long silence gêné ou je ne sais pas du tout quoi dire pour amorcer la conversation et c'est finalement elle qui se lance la première.

- Tu es très belle ce soir, Tenten aussi, constate-t-elle sans pour autant me regardé.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment de mérite, c'est ma mère qui a pratiquement tout fait… Toi aussi ta robe et ta coiffure te vont très bien.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, c'est Ino qui a pratiquement tout fait.

Il y a un autre long silence qui suis… À l'époque nous aurions éclaté de rire ensemble depuis longtemps mais cet époque est passé depuis plus d'un an. Sans savoir quoi dire je me prends une chaise et je regarde ma petite amie s'éloigné avec Shikamaru tandis que Sakura en fait de même en silence.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à moi, finit-t-elle par déclaré.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je te pardonne.

Et zut, cette conversation ne mènera à rien si je ne marche pas sur ma fierté pour m'excuser.

- J'ai… J'ai exagéré avec cet histoire, je n'aurais pas dû me mettre autant en colère, ni te dire toute ces méchanceté et encore moins t'expulsé de ma vie… Je m'excuse.

En entendant mes excuse Sakura tourne un regard surpris vers moi avant de pousser un profond soupire. Lentement elle penche sa tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond avant de me répondre.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser, je devrais plutôt te remercié… Tout ce que tu m'as dit était totalement vrai et si tu ne l'avais pas fait de cette façon je n'aurais certainement pas autant réfléchi sur moi-même. En plus cette année j'ai… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a permis d'un peu comprendre ce que je t'ai fait vivre. Avec le harcèlement que je te faisais subir je comprends que tu ais fini par éclaté.

- Mais tu étais mon amie alors…

- Justement, tu étais mon amie et j'aurais dû respecter ton choix Karin, me coupe-t-elle.

Un nouveau silence inconfortable s'installe entre nous et je n'ai plus vraiment d'idée pour la suite, je peux paraitre naïve mais je croyais sincèrement que mes excuses suffiraient à remettre les choses à plat entre nous. Nous avons toute les deux des tors dans cette histoire et même si je nous pense capable de pardonner à l'autre nous pardonner à nous même risque d'être plus compliquer.

- J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, reprend Sakura. J'aimerais ne jamais avoir fouillé dans ton sac ou encore ne pas m'être rendu compte de ton homosexualité mais c'est impossible, ce qui est fait est fait.

Malheureusement je crois bien qu'elle a raison, cette fois ce n'est pas comme avec Tenten ou nous n'avions pas de réelle raison de nous en vouloir. Cette année d'éloignement a vraiment tué notre longue amitié… En fait non, ça aurais sans doute fini de la même façon avec Tenten si je n'avais pas été amoureuse d'elle.

- Malgré tout je suis heureuse que tu sois venu me voir, merci…

Je la regarde et effectivement elle me semble un peu plus sereine que je ne l'ai vue depuis longtemps et il me vient une idée. D'un coup je me redresse en lui tendant ma main droite.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Karin Uzumaki, je suis la petite-amie de ton amie Tenten. Ravie de te rencontrer.

Sakura m'observe incrédule un instant (Dieu que je la comprends, même moi je me trouve puérile d'agir de cette façon) avant de prendre ma main avec un franc sourire.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno.

Je sais bien que ce que nous tentons est bien futile, que même en simulant tout reprendre à zéro nous nous souviendrons toujours de ce qui c'est passer mais j'espère quand même qu'ainsi nous pourrons recommencer à nous parler et, peut-être, redevenir amie.

- Tu m'excuse Karin mais mon cavalier viens de se faire enlever par une grande brune qui se croie tout permis et je dois aller le récupéré.

- Ne m'en parle pas, ma petite amie viens tout juste de me planter ici pour aller danser avec une type qui porte une affreuse coupe en forme de fruit tropical!

- Pas vraie, s'offusque exagérément la rose. Nous devrions aller les cherché non.

- Tu as parfaitement raison.

Sur ces belles paroles nous partons à la recherche de nos compagnons respectifs le cœur un peu plus légers. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas discuté ainsi avec Sakura et j'avoue que ça m'avais vraiment manqué. Je ne sais pas si cette situation pourra tenir mais je l'espère vraiment. Nous trouvons finalement les deux compères dans un coin de la salle en train de discuter.

- Vous ne deviez pas danser, demandé-je pour nous faire remarquer.

- Trop la flemme me répond Shikamaru. Ton amoureuse a bien trop d'énergie pour moi sans compté que je suis sensé m'occuper de Sakura ce soir.

Je me retiens difficilement de rire en voyant l'air désespéré du garçon (décidément il va falloir lui trouver une fille pour le faire bouger un peu) tandis que Sakura se tiens le front exaspéré tout en serrant fermement son poing gauche prête à frapper. Pendant un instant je crois bien qu'elle va le faire mais finalement elle soupire bruyamment avant de le saisir au collet pour l'entrainé au loin.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont finir ensemble, demandé-je à mon amoureuse.

- Non, du moins c'est ce que pense Shikamaru.

Moi je n'en suis pas si sûre. Au début de la soirée j'ai bien cru que Sakura ne l'avait invité que parce qu'il était une valeur sure pour elle (la mère de Shikamaru à du l'obliger à accepter) mais avec la discussion que je viens d'avoir je dois revoir mon jugement. Enfin seul l'avenir nous le dira.

- Tu viens danser, me demande Tenten me sortant de mes pensées.

Je jette un regard vers mes souliers à talons qui me font maintenant atrocement mal avant de prendre Tenten par la main pour la ramener à notre table. Une fois arriver la première chose que je fais c'est de les retirer pour les mettre en sureté sur ma chaise tandis que ma petite-amie en fait de même en riant.

- Maintenant on peut y aller !

C'est main dans la main que ne gagnons la piste de danse passant près de Naruto, qui fait danser la petite Hanabi sous le regard attendris de son ainé, et nous nous trouvons un espace libre entre les danseurs. Comme nous nous plaçons l'une face à l'autre la music change pour laisser place à une chanson lente et langoureuse et aussitôt la plupart des danseurs s'immobilisent embarrasser. Je vois les couples officiels venir sur la piste pour le _slow_ tandis que bien des parents semblent amusés de la gêne de leurs progéniture.

- On leur montre comment faire, me demande ma belle qui regarde elle aussi nos camarades de classe qui déserte la piste.

- Aucun problème ma belle, lui répondis-je en la prenant par la taille pour l'attirer contre moi.

Nous commençons à bouger l'une contre l'autre au rythme de la musique et tout ce qui nous entoure disparait… Enfin c'est ce que j'aimerais bien dire mais en fait je suis bien consciente de mon environnement. Beaucoup de personne dans la salle, dont plusieurs parents, nous observent attentivement certains nous pointant même du doigt sans aucune subtilité tout comme maman qui, bien qu'étant en train de danser avec papa, nous photographie sans arrêt (au moins elle a fini de se coller contre Ino). Quand la chanson se termine je ne peux m'empêcher d'attirer le visage de Tenten contre le miens pour l'embrasser tendrement déclenchant ainsi une nouvelle monté de murmure dans la salle. Et puis merde, ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent je n'ai rien fait de mal je ne fais qu'embrasser ma petite-amie le soir de mon bal de fin d'année… (je n'ai même pas mis la langue en plus) Si ça les dérange ils n'ont qu'as regardé ailleurs.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on se donne un peu trop en spectacle, me chuchote ma douce contre mes lèvres.

- Ce soir je m'en fous, je t'aime, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi satisfaisant de pouvoir embrasser ma copine sans avoir peur de me faire surprendre. La music reprend au moment où nos lèvres se séparent pour reprendre un rythme plus rapide et la piste s'emplis de jeunes ne sachant pas danser qui se déhanche les uns contre les autres avec plus ou moins de talent. Tenten et moi nous suivons le mouvement : nous dansons, nous rions, nous nous amusons et le plus beau c'est que le meilleur reste à venir.

- J'ai mal aux pieds, gémis-je en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Danser sans arrêt pendant trois heures, souliers as talons ou pas, est beaucoup plus exigeant que je ne l'aurais cru. Une simple pause de deux minutes a suffis à éveiller une douleur insupportable dans mes pieds et je me doute bien que demain ce seras encore pire… Enfin bon nous verrons ça plus tard en attendant il reste encore des choses au programme pour cette nuit.

- Arrête de te plaindre, nous sommes presque arriver !

Je me tourne vers ma petite amie arborant mon regard le plus mignon et mettant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Porte moi, lui dis-je à la blague.

Ma belle s'immobilise un instant avant de glisser l'un de ces bras sous mes genoux pour me faire basculer. Agréablement surprise c'est porté tel une princesse que je parcoure les derniers mètre nous séparant de notre chambre. Arriver à la porte je sors la petite carte d'accès de mon sac et la glisse devant la poigné qui se dé verrou avec un bip sonore. C'est toujours sans toucher terre que je pénètre dans la pièce avant d'être déposé délicatement sur le lit.

- Vos pieds sont-t-ils satisfaits princesse Karin, demande Tenten tout en faisant une petite courbette.

Je profite qu'elle soit toujours penchée pour saisir son visage et y déposer un langoureux baiser.

- Je suis toujours satisfaite avec toi ma belle… Le problème c'est que j'en veux toujours plus, lui dis-je en la relâchant.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle a fait un pas en arrière que je remarque la décoration de la chambre (quoi le visage de Tenten était beaucoup plus passionnant quand je suis entré) et j'hésite franchement entre : rougir de la tête aux pieds ou partir frapper la tête de ma mère contre un mur. Je me suis encore fait prendre par l'une de ces idées foirreuse.

Je repose présentement sur un énorme lit en forme de cœur couvert de draperie rouge, le mur derrière moi ainsi que le plafond au-dessus du lit sont de grands miroirs et pour finir… Une partie du mur séparateur de la salle de bain, qui est face au lit, est une grande baie vitrée qui donne directement sur la douche.

- Dis Karin, c'est moi ou… Amorce Tenten.

-  
Non tu as raison, c'est soit un décor de film pornographique soit la suite nuptial de l'hôtel.

Nous observons la chambre, totalement atterrées, pendant une bonne minute avant que nos regards ne se croisent et c'est le fou rire.

- Ma mère n'étonneras toujours, quand je pense qu'elle ne pourra jamais faire pire elle me sort toujours un truc du genre !

- Tu parles, et tu as vu cette douche, un vrai fantasme pour exhibitionniste, ajoute-t-elle alors que nous nous roulons de rire sur le lit.

Je ne sais trop comment mais au bout d'un moment nous nous retrouvons serrer l'une contre l'autre nous embrassant passionnément.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué, me demande ma belle dans un soupire alors que je plonge mon visage dans ces cheveux passant mes lèvres sur sa nuque.

Même si en ce moment j'ai quelques envies pressantes, qui ne demande qu'as être assouvis, sa remarque me donne une idée qui risque d'être tout aussi amusante.

- Si tu le prends comme ça on peut toujours se coucher, lui répondis-je en me redressant.

Elle me regarde m'éloigné d'elle prise de court et tente même un mouvement pour me retenir mais je suis déjà hors de portée. Tout naturellement je glisse ma main sous mon aisselle pour saisir le curseur de ma fermeture éclair et l'abaisser avant de repousser les bretelles de ma robe. Un peu moins naturellement je fais glisser ma robe le long de mon corps avec de lent mouvement avant de l'enjambé. Toujours en faisant glissé mes mains le long de mon corps je relève mes bras et je retire les deux peignes qui retienne mes cheveux les laissant retomber sur mes épaules en cascades. Arriver au mur vitré je me retourne pour m'y adosser et observé la réaction de Tenten… Et je ne suis pas déçue. Elle me fixe, le regard lubrique et la bouche légèrement entre ouverte alors que sa respiration semble suspendue pendant que je lui souris tendrement… J'adore provoquer ce genre de réaction chez elle ! Il faut dire que j'ai tout fait pour avec l'ensemble de lingerie que j'ai mis ce soir.

En plus de mon corset rouge et noir (qui bien que divinement joli est plutôt inconfortable) j'ai mis un joli petit string en dentelle noir (pas vraiment étonnant que maman se soit fait des idées plus tôt). Pour complété le tout j'ai ajouté une petite touche de fantaisie quand maman m'a laisser seule… Un joli porte jarretelle ! Comme je ne comptais pas mettre de bas avec ma tenue de ce soir j'ai bien crue ne pas pouvoir le mette mais la gentille vendeuse (la même qui m'avais vendu mon premier ensemble) m'a fournie la solution sur mesure pour que les jarretelles ne pendent pas lamentablement le long de mes jambes. J'ai acheté deux jarretières en dentelle rouge et noir qui servent généralement à décoré l'ourlet des bas pour les y attacher. Le tout doit donner un résultat plutôt coquin si je me fie au filet de salive qui commence à apparaître au coin de la bouche de ma belle.

- Alors, tu ne dis rien, je croyais que tu allais aimer ma tenue, dis-je en posant un doigt sur ma lèvre inférieur pour l'aguicher.

Elle ne répond toujours pas se contentant de déglutir alors que son regard dérive vers ma poitrine rehaussé par mon corset et mon bas ventre peu dissimulé par le string. Rigolant intérieurement je décide de faire légèrement monter la pression en me retournant pour poser mes mains sur le verre en cambrant le dos. Une certaine partie de mon anatomie très peu dissimulé par ma lingerie étant directement pointé vers Tenten je l'entend de nouveau avaler bruyamment sa salive sans qu'elle n'élève la voix pour autant.

- D'accord, si tu ne l'aime pas je vais tout enlever, mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour délasser le corset, dis-je faussement déçue. Peux-tu m'aider ?

Je l'entends se relever pour s'approcher lentement de moi et même si je ne la vois pas je la sens s'arrêter tout près sans pour autant me toucher. La sentir si près de moi, l'entendre respirer de plus en plus fort sans pour autant qu'elle ne me touche me met dans un état d'excitation incroyable alors que j'attends impatiemment la suite. Le gémissement que je laisse s'échapper au moment où elle m'effleure finalement les flancs du bout des doigts est si rauque que je ne reconnais même pas ma propre voix. Mon corps est entièrement parcouru de frisson et je sens la chair de poule envahir mon épiderme. Elle fait à peine mine de me retourner que je la saisi presque sauvagement pour l'embrasser tout en la repoussant vers le lit. Je me retiens depuis que je l'ai aperçu dans cette robe et maintenant que nous somment seules rien ne m'empêcheras de lui faire l'amour comme une folle.

- J'adore ta robe, soupiré-je entre deux baisers fiévreux.

- Vraiment, et à quelle point ?

- Au point où j'ai passé une partie de la soirée à imaginer la meilleure façon de te la retirer.

- Alors, tu attends quoi, gémis-t-elle alors que je baisse la tête pour parcourir son cou de baiser.

Lentement je fais glisser mes mains vers sa nuque pour défaire l'attache qui retient les bretelles de la robe et une fois ces épaules dégagé je fais glisser doucement le tissu le long de son magnifique corps jusqu'as ce que le tout se retrouve à ces pieds. Bien qu'en ce moment je n'ai qu'une envie, profiter de ce corps tan qu'il est collé contre le miens, je prends mon mal en patience le temps que nous soyons installées plus confortablement. Je tente de la repousser vers le lit mais ce serait bien mal connaitre ma Tenten que de croire qu'elle va se laisser faire. Rapidement c'est moi qui me retrouve sur le matelas en train de la contemplé uniquement vêtu d'un shorty en dentelle bleu (dire que j'ai passé la soirée à me demander quel type de soutien-gorge elle pouvait porté avec ce dos nu). Je n'ai droit à cette vision divine que quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser tout en me retirant mon string avec des mouvements saccadés. Mon sous-vêtement n'a même pas le temps de toucher le sol que ma belle plonge son visage entre mes cuisses me donnant un grand frisson d'anticipation dans tout le corps. Quand ces lèvres viennent se poser sur les mienne (pas celles du haut si je dois le préciser) tout mon corps s'arque vers l'arrière alors que, le souffle coupé, je subis avec délice la caresse de Tenten.

Je ne sais pas si c'est elle qui est particulièrement doué dans l'art de l'amour oral ou si c'est moi qui suis anormalement réceptive à ce genre câlinerie mais chaque fois qu'elle s'y met elle me fait un effet fou. Depuis notre première fois l'été dernier nous avons employé une partie de notre temps ensemble à explorer les possibilités qui s'offrais à nous (c'est joliment formulé, non, en plus ça m'évite de dire que je suis devenu aussi perverse que le parrain de mon frère) et la première fois que Tenten à tenter cette caresse… As été incroyable ! Je la classe aisément dans mon top cinq de mes meilleurs expérience à vie. Ça a été si bon que dans le feu de l'action j'en ai même déchiré la literie de mon lit (je ne raconte pas la honte quand j'ai dû trouver une explication pour maman).

Tout comme cette fois-là je m'agrippe fermement aux couvertures tout en croisant les jambes dans le dos de ma petite-amie alors que je sens chaque particule de mon corps devenir brulante. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mes muscles, des gémissements de luxures s'échappe en continue de mes lèvres, ma respiration légèrement entraver par le corset est de plus en plus difficile. Je sens également ma cyprine qui s'écouler de mon intimité en flot continu pour aller se perdre entre mes fesses mais je dois avouer que tout ça n'est rien… Ou plutôt ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui me donne toutes ces sensations. Ces lèvres qui m'embrasse et suce mon point sensible, cette langue qui parcoure mon intimité jusqu'as s'enfoncer en moi… Et il y a encore mieux. Ces yeux, chaque fois que j'arrive à baiser mon regard vers elle c'est pour croiser ces orbes noisette qui deviennent si éloquent dans l'action. Bien plus que la simple affection que je peux y voir en temps normale, en ces instants intimes, j'y vois quelque chose de bien loin des tendres sentiments amoureux, quelque chose de plus… Charnel. Une envie, une faim dévorante et passionner qui fait bien plus chavirer mon cœur que toute les caresse du monde. Finalement je la sens monté en moi, cette vague de plaisir qui me ravage entière. Je resserre mes jambes sur elle pour la presser un peu plus contre moi alors que les coutures de l'édredon que je tire de toutes mes forces commencent à craquer les unes après les autres et que mon corps se carpe en entiers dans un derniers spasme de plaisir. Du plus profond de mon être jailli un cri de jouissance qui me déchire la gorge avant que je ne me laisse retomber sur le lit. Libéré de mes jambes, maintenant privée de forces, Tenten continue de couvrir mes cuisses et mon ventre de baiser sans même me laisser le temps de me remettre de mon orgasme. Encore légèrement dans les vapes la sens remonter le long de mon corps continuant de parsemer de baiser mon ventre et les pointes de mes seins, qui ont fini par sortir du corset alors que je me trémoussai sur le matelas. Quand elle arrive enfin au niveau de mon visage j'ai quelque peu repris le contrôle de mes membres et j'en profite pour la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embraser amoureusement. Je laisse mes mains se perdre sur son dos que je sais particulièrement sensible et dès que j'en ai la chance je la débarrasse de son sous-vêtement.

Comme chaque fois que je la mets nue je ne peux m'empêcher de la redresser pour prendre le temps de l'observé attentivement me rappelant la chance que j'ai d'avoir une petite- amie aussi jolie. Entendons-nous bien je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse d'elle pour son physique mais c'est tout de même un sacré bonus.

- Tu comptes me faire l'amour ou seulement me regardé, se moque ma belle.

- Commence par me retirer ce corset et je passe à la suite avec plaisir, me contenté-je de lui répondre.

Sans un mot de plus elle revient m'embrasser tout en passant ces mains dans mon dos pour desserrer les lacets qui me comprime la poitrine. Toute en caresse elle finit par réussir à me le retirer et nous nous retrouvons aussi nue l'une que l'autre mis à part mon porte jarretelle qu'elle semble bien apprécié. Enfin prête à poursuivre je lui souris lascivement… C'est à mon tour de jouer.

Je me mets à parcourir amoureusement son corps de baiser prenant bien soin d'éviter son entrejambe. Ce n'est pas que je veuille la faire languir c'est seulement qu'elle déteste que j'embrasse cet endroit. Bien que je trouve étrange qu'elle puisse être dégouter par une caresse qu'elle m'a toujours prodigué volontiers je n'ai plus retenté l'expérience depuis la première fois que j'ai essayé. En fait après coup elle m'avait avoué que ne très peu apprécier la sensation et qu'en plus m'embrasser après coup la répugnait quelque peu… Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment logique mais bon je respecte ces gouts (tan que ce n'est pas tout simplement moi qui ai été nulle dans ma tentative). Le côté positif de la situation c'est que grâce à ça j'ai pu trouver d'autre moyen de la satisfaire. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres quand mon visage arrive au niveau de son ventre et l'entement je glisse ma langue sur son nombril la faisant se cambré en poussant un soupire d'aise.

La première fois que j'ai léché cet endroit j'ai été drôlement été surprise de la voir réagir ainsi, mon but premier était de la chatouiller. Après notre première fois j'ai fait quelques recherches sur « la chose » grâce à internet mais mis à part une multitude de site pornographique je n'ai trouvé que peu d'information valable… Et dans ce que j'ai trouvé le nombril ne figurait pas comme étant une partie érogène.

Ne voulant surtout pas en rester là l'une de mes mains se glisse pour venir taquinée son intimité du bout des doigts tandis que l'autre vas se poser sur son sein. Alors que je m'active de toute part je la sens se tendre et se détendre sous moi aux rythmes de ces gémissements. Sa respiration se fait erratique et ces bras viennent se plaquer sur mon dos et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commence à pousser quelques petit cri que laisse l'un de mes doigt pénétré en elle. Il y a déjà un bon moment que j'ai appris à connaitre chaque recoin de cette petite partie du corps de mon amante et comme à chaque fois que je souhaite lui donner du plaisir je mets toute cette expérience à contribution. Je cesse de m'occuper de son nombril pour pouvoir regardé ses réactions sur son visage tandis que ma main s'active toujours en douceur. Mon doigt vas et viens entre ces lèvres caressant ces parois intime tandis que du pouce je m'occupe du bourgeon de chais qui les surplombes. Je sens avec satisfaction son corps se tendre de plus en plus fort sous moi alors que ma main se détrempe de cyprine. L'excitation de ma belle semble être à son comble quand d'un coup elle me repousse sur le dos pour se jeter sur moi et me chevaucher. Le regard perdu elle plonge une main entre nous pour me prodigué les mêmes services à mon grand plaisir.

Je sens ces doigts m'explorer avec ardeur passant près de me faire jouir une nouvelle fois et je dois faire un réel effort de volonté pour me reprendre. Il n'est pas question que j'atteigne mon plaisir, une nouvelle fois, avant elle ! Sans attendre je replonge ma main qui s'est dégagé quand elle quand elle m'a repoussé et je reprends mon œuvre… Mais avec la même fougue qu'elle. La sachant suffisamment préparer pour que cela ne lui fasse pas mal je plonge directement mon majeur et mon annulaire en elle à la recherche d'un endroit bien particulier (la seule chose efficace que j'ai trouvé sur internet). Je n'ai fait que quelques mouvements que ma belle m'imite en ajoutant un doigt à sa carasse (que je ne peux décemment plus appeler caresse vu l'entrain qu'elle y met) et nos ébats semble devenir une compétition pour savoir qui jouiras la première. Les attouchements de ma brune me font de plus en plus perdre la tête et la seule partie de mon corps qui m'obéit encore c'est ma main droite, qui est en Tenten, tout le reste de mon corps étant pris de spasme. La poitrine érigé de ma belle viens effleurer la mienne, sa bouche parcoure mon cou, ces cheveux recouvre mon visage m'enivrant de son odeur… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps dure notre échange mais, miraculeusement si j'en juge son doigté, c'est Tenten qui cède la première. Je la vois, à ma grande satisfaction, se cambré alors que je sens son intimité se resserrer sur mes doigt… Seulement, prise par son orgasme, les doigts de ma belle se resserrent atteignant, volontairement ou non, un endroit bien particulier et avant-même qu'elle ne finisse de crier c'est moi qui est emporté. Une déferlante de sensation d'une intensité que je n'avais jamais connu me traverse en entière. Tenten s'affaisse sur moi finalement fauché par la jouissance tandis que je tente difficilement de reprendre ma respiration. J'ai encore quelques frissons, mes jambes et ma main sont couverte d'un fluide qui peut provenir de n'importe laquelle de nous deux (peut-être même de nous deux) et jamais de ma vie je ne me suis sentis mieux. Tenten se décale un peu et je tente de rouler sur moi-même pour me mettre sur le ventre lui laissant ainsi un peu de place mais visiblement j'ai mal évalué ma position… Et je me retrouve sur le sol sous les éclats de rire de ma belle.

- Tu vas bien Karin, me demande-t-elle ayant repris un tant soit peu son sérieux.

- J'ai mal aux fesses mais sinon oui.

- Vraiment, s'exclame-t-elle. Pourtant je ne t'ai rien fait de ce côté, ajoute-t-elle d'une façon vraiment mignonne.

Me prenant au jeu je lève mes plus beau et grand yeux de Bambi vers elle.

- Alors tu ne me feras pas le bisou qui guérit, dis-je d'une petite voix enfantine.

- C'est une invitation ou un défi ?

- C'est à toi de voir, si l'idée de m'embrasser les fesses t'attire je ne suis pas contre.

N'y tenant plus nous éclatons toute deux de rire devant notre bêtise (perversité). Je me redresse et je ne peux m'empêcher de lever un sourcil en constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

- Dit, ça vient de toi ou de moi, demandé-je en indiquant à la fois nos cuisses toujours trempée et la grande tache d'humidité sur la couverture.

Rougissant elle aussi légèrement en remarquant la quantité étonnante de fluide qui semble avoir été produite lors de notre échange elle finit par hausser les épaules l'air de dire « aucune idée ».

- Au moins, vu la déco, il doit y avoir une autre couverture quelque part pour ces cas-là, finit-t-elle par dire négligemment.

Je ne suis pas souvent allé à l'hôtel mais si je ne me trompe pas je crois qu'elle à raison, il doit y avoir une autre couverture ainsi qu'un autre oreiller dans un tiroir… Dans le pire des cas nous n'aurons qu'à contacter le service de chambre (même si ce seras la honte).

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, moi, je vais prendre une douche, me dit Tenten en se levant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la détailler alors qu'elle traverse la chambre, totalement captivé par son physique, et elle a déjà commencé à ajuster la température de la douche avant que je ne me reprenne. La coquine se savonne d'une manière des plus… Héroïque je dirais, et elle exprès en plus. Non mais c'est vrai, je peux comprendre qu'elle veuille se laver les jambes mais elle n'est pas obliger de se savonner l'entrejambe aussi langoureusement (face au mur vitré) et en me fixant avec ces yeux. M'avouant vaincue je laisse un sourire étirer mon visage quand je prends ma décision. Si elle veut jouer les allumeuses elle devra assumer d'avoir enflammé une Uzumaki, me dis-je en la rejoignant sous la douche.

Même quand j'ai abandonné l'école an début d'année jamais l'atmosphère de cet endroit ne m'avait paru aussi lourde mais bon je vais bien devoir m'y faire. Nous venons tout juste d'entré dans le bâtiment, Tenten et moi, et bien entendu la nouvelle semble déjà en avoir fait le tour depuis un bon moment (une fin de semaine c'est une éternité par apport aux temps que prend une t'elle rumeur à se répandre). De ce fait je me sens vraiment observé en ce moment… En fait non je ne me sens pas observé, je constate qu'absolument tout le monde se retourne sur notre passage (si au moins ils nous admiraient pout notre beauté).

- J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire, marmonné-je pour moi-même.

- Ne t'en fait pas, dans trois jours l'effet de la nouveauté se seras dissiper et ils vont se lasser, me rassure ma petite-amie.

Zut, je croyais avoir parlé suffisamment bas pour qu'elle ne m'entende pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je regrette. En plus le fait qu'elle vienne de me chuchoter à l'oreille à déclencher un concert de chuchotements dès plus inconfortable pour moi.

- Ne leur en veut pas, la majorité se demande seulement si ce n'est qu'une rumeur ou si la nouvelle est vraie.

- Si ce n'est que ça le problème, me contenté-je de déclarer tout en la trainant par un bras.

Rapidement je me dirige vers le centre de l'établissement, l'endroit où les quatre principaux corridors de l'école se rejoignent (communément surnommer le centre-ville) suivi pas les plus curieux des passants. Je m'immobilise au centre de l'espace et comme à l'habitude cet endroit est le plus achalandé de tout le bâtiment, il doit y avoir au moins quarante personnes quand finalement j'élève la voix.

- Alors, tout le monde ici a certainement entendu parler de la rumeur concernant la supposer relation que nous entretenons Tenten et moi !

Eh bien, moi qui enviait le charisme de Tsunade voilà que je viens d'imposer le silence à cette foule d'adolescent avec une redoutable efficacité. Plutôt gratifiant comme sensation mais bon j'ai autre chose à faire maintenant. Je me mets face à Tenten, qui visiblement ne se doute pas de ce que je compte faire (c'est peut-être mieux ainsi), et d'un coup je saisi son visage pour l'embrasser. On s'entend que ce n'est pas le baiser de l'année (je n'y ai même pas mis la langue) mais je crois que le message est assez claire.

- Bon maintenant que la curiosité de tout le monde est satisfaite pourriez-vous arrêter de nous suivre comme des harceleur, demandé-je à mon publique qui semble maintenant composer de visage rougissant et de regard fuyant.

Je me réjouis que mon idée ait fonctionné mais ma satisfaction n'est que de courte durée car Tenten me met immédiatement un petit coup derrière la tête.

- Karin, enfin arrête de nous donner en spectacle ! Me dit-t-elle rougissant elle aussi.

- Désolé ma belle… Mais avoue que ça avait le mérite d'être clair non, j'ajoute avec un sourire pas du tout désolé.

- Tellement que tu viens de faire de votre couple un fantasme ambulant pour tous les petits pervers de l'école, déclare la voix de Sakura derrière moi. Faut dire que ce n'est pas très étonnant venant d'une exhibitionniste.

- Allez, ne la taquine pas, c'était mignon après tout, lui répond Ino prenant ma défense. Tellement mignon que j'en prendrais bien une dose moi aussi, ajoute-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou.

Aussitôt beaucoup moins à l'aise (je rappelle que nous somment toujours le centre de l'attention) je vois Tenten venir à mon aide, repoussant Ino.

- Bas les pattes la blonde, je sais qu'elle est jolie mais je ne la prête pas, dit-elle sérieusement en entremêlant ces doigts avec les miens.

- Radine, bougonne faussement la dite blonde nous faisant toutes rire de bon cœur.

Alors que nous somment toujours le centre de l'attention cette scène des plus cocasses a le mérite de dédramatiser la situation alors que nous nous mettons toutes les quatre en route vers nos casiers sans que Tenten ne libère ma main. Il y en a encore quelque un qui nous observe passé mais finalement je crois que je vais pouvoir m'y faire. Comme le disait ma brune il y aura toujours des imbéciles pour nous juger mais si ce n'avait été de ça ils auraient trouvé autre chose… De toute façon être avec celle que j'aime en vaut bien la peine.


End file.
